The Queen Monster
by avv90
Summary: Marriage can bring happiness- love and prosperity, and unity. Unless you marry as you are told to by your family. Unless you marry the very Monster in your worst nightmares, the one who seems to hates you- the one that hurt you. Unless you become his. Unless you became the one true Queen Monster. Na x Li and possible Laxus x Lis.
1. The Mighty

**_Hey guys, so I made a new fanfic... It kinda has some game of thrones themes. SO rating probably will go up! Anyways, I don't want to give too much away. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **The Mighty IV**_

 _ **Fiore, a continent built of seven kingdoms, only four are known as true royal- from the collections of land, gold, slaves, and trade. The mighty four.**_

* * *

 **Mighty: Part I**

 **S** yralth's, all laced with sharp eyes, jagged smiles, and born with red crowns, dripped off their enemies blood. They fought through war after war, all riding their ferocious dragons. Brutal, but high and mighty. The single house allowed for themselves to stand boldly in the eyes of other men. Dragneel. Born only for the dragons, stealing blood from others, and bedding poor woman foolish enough to accept, their real wives kept locked in rooms only to be seen in parties and nights of duty. Women were not allowed duty, only those born with a sword between his legs. With this they were a noble house, believing in nothing but the fire of their precious dragons. Those who are rich, or noble enough visit- say it smells of ash, the flesh of those who lie starving and dead, children lay orphaned at birth- and only waiting for their dragon to be given to them, still only available at knighthood. Homes there were sought out by all- made of flames themselves, only sheepish compared to their castles. Laid down in the middle of Fiore, they require much shielding against others. Centuries brought it skyrocketing, these bricks burned red with their bannerman stretch across its pillars, a dragon sleeping in it's prime. Some laugh at it, only the foolish. They mock its laziness, but fail to release its true meaning- they only do when they cross swords- and awaken the dragon that lives inside them all. Connecting these forty-eight pillars was a large platform, this is what brings true fear into the hearts of men, and the chest of women alike. They are said to stretch their necks and slumber until hungry or call upon by their masters- some believe that this is where their royals keep their true dragons, but in all honesty, who would keep the savior's prize near the peasant's beasts?

No one knew where their beast was kept, and no one cared about their fear. The castle was said to take up more space than the actual city it resided in, as with the people there are said not to be wary of the beasts as they roam- clamping their horrid jaws over anything, and occasionally, anyone. The castle's architecture was large, and open- allowing for its knights to fly- and arrive in ash. It had no source of food or natural resources, it only has flames. House Dragneel burns strong, with it a name, and words.

Those who fight with honor will burn, those who slumber until death soar.

Milorth's, their royals blue-eyed- pale skin, luscious white hair that flowed with the winds, all pure and scented of flowers. High, and growing. This gave much fear, but not at their intention. They did not have beasts that ordered men to cry, no they had wits. Women were as charismatic as men, all sly and unpredictable. Allowing for a single house to have never fallen, one of the longest living one- in history stretched over the years to the oldest man. House Stratus has fought many wars, yes they have. Known as the gardens of the realm, they farmed- from grain to fruit, roses to poisons. Harvest brought joy, ensuring the begging of other countries.

The women wore what most thought impudent, showing more skin in the sun than would ever be toasted. Walking into this brings great warmth from its counterpart of the south- the sweet succulent scent only given from the legs of women to others. Men sang along with joy, wooing the woman, and becoming for boys to fight. Stratus house was known as the elk as it flagged on their bannerman, also for their white castle. Not weaved in a special manner. No, only the raising of freemen- paid laborers who gladly helped raise something to protect their kings and queens. They dressed in white- only ever changing on their name day, or at the deathbed. Pure as they were they have never lost a war, only bending the knee- to those with the beasts. Without Milorth people would starve, children would grow wide-eyed- and beg for scraps, without the favor of house Stratus- even your country is sure to starve. Though they are worthy enemies they chose to reside in their homes, only ever arising when war calls. Not a country to party, until harvest- they themselves have a hibernation much like house Dragneel. The people awoke with little head, never seeing a beggar through the streets- brought much joy to the people, all having enough to feed their families. The Royals were always seen through town, taking food to orphanages, or speaking with merchants. They were not ones to come tax their people, no they sent people in the summer. The Stratus family were seen as beauty's throughout all seven kingdoms, pale skin- bright yet sea blue eyes, with egg, shelled hair. Extravagant, but still worthy of walking in. Their house was noble, and true, much like the bowing elk on their bannerman they simply hung over the castle's dining hall, they were not prime with pride, only wanting a higher laugh. This gave them their name, Stratus. Castles said to reach the skies themselves, and touch the heavens and the legs of the gods. Their towers were the only extravagant thing others yearned for. House Stratus, growing with veins- and thrones covering the elk that feeds- that gave them their words.

Watch them eat at thy feet, while thy sore for the stars.

Quoloth, the thought of riches and lions is what is needed in this country. House Heartfield controlled this castle since the age of money. They took over everything, selling everything- and always paying it dues. Only respected for their money never their own treats. The Heartfield were always known for their golden hair, and on occasion fornication with thy brotherin. Castled raped in red from those hired to kill, they were set at the edge of the content, over a cliff most would say. They only spoke in gold, littered with blood, and ruled in glory. They always followed those who won, the lapdogs of all- suckering up to the Syralth and their royal house Dragneel, almost wiping the ass some would say, but when they are in trouble. Syralth comes running to their aid. They formed a strong alliance a century ago, others only despise this house. Their house was large and bold, allowing for the head to always reign as long as money was involved. With war they were an expert strategist, losing only to those with brutal strength. Women hid and feared their stretched royal red capes, said to be the utential to bed their wife. They lived in the Heart castle, a right to their name, it was on the edge of a cliff, shaped in a heart, running slowly and no high beam pillars. Still, the house rose and had remained- through famine, fire- floods, and winds. Most hated visiting, but the smell of oils and silk insured permanent residents. The people pointed noses brought little remorse- ruse with no worry. The Lion they fought for, the lion they were. Proudly perched, mouth ajar as it held it's head high. They always snarled their words, remembering their sole duty.

Pride, Money, Love.

Ocieria, crystal clear water- those promised to shine brighter than the eyes of House Stratus royals, an Island almost. They were known sole for this, they brought in all the fish, giving the thought they were nothing but simple fishermen. In truth, they were vicious pirates- hunting anyone who would dare cross their sea's. Their sole trade was with House Stratus, only leaving both begging for weddings between the two beautiful countries. With little bedding done to bring heirs, they remain loyal to each other. Both sharing similarities with peace, and brute strength during wars- lonely and only ever wanting to ally with Milorth, who gladly would accept any help. They fed each other, sold stolen goods, and wove baskets to hold their catch. Their women blue-eyed, and men dark haired- with light features. They all seemed to steal attention but lack the will to do so. Their castle was made of glass, chambers were made of solid gold the only concealing, pillaged maybe? Their house's animal was only represented as a squid, the mouth opens giving a ghastly expression. They really weren't proud of it, but they didn't have many options. Still, It was raised over their navy fleet, stitched over their sheet. Illegal was their name, selling was their game. Most knew if captured you'd be butchered or worse. Could you become a whore? Or a slave. They were harsh, you were fed guts of rats- piss of the pirates. Or so rumor has it.

Being frightened by them was just an understatement. When invited over to their home, a picture of brutality is just an illusion. It was peaceful, people hurried along- singing, rowing, and on occasion- hauling treasure, and walking along in small groups. They were all family there- never stealing from one another, and always cooperating. Something most didn't know or cared for.

House Dreyar, the shining.

We sail, we steal, we eat.

* * *

 _Bored!_

I sat back giving a harsh huff, how do people even breathe in these corsets things? I bit my lip in pain as I tried to contain my ragged breath, staring down at the court. Faces smug, muggy, and harsh, worn, or whores, with bastards, stapled at their legs. I could see lords, beckoning for much younger- and innocent ladies. I have seen them in town before. Reaching their prime, and running down to the brothel- whoring up, only to be called men. While fathering more bastard that will live with their horrid name, and the stripped virtue of their mothers.

I was not allowed to plague in such foolishness, no my virtue was to be sold- given to a ready man, given to a king.

A king who would make me his queen, and allow for me to bear children under his name.

I would probably be shipped away to live with him, and leave my family. It was a horrible one, yes, but they were all I cared for.

"Lisanna..?" I turned my head back a bit, seeing my stepmother's bright face- gasping in excitement on my departure. She was foolish, I understood that still. She thought father really loved her!

I was a bit kinder, though, she was just my age after all.

"Mother, I'm going to go see suitors- not leaving permanently." She rushed to me- in front of everyone clutching me tightly.

"Same thing, sweetie.." She shook her head fiercely, reaching a cold hand to my cheek. "I hope Laxus is still-"

I knew she wanted me out of here but really? "He'll be the one mother." I nodded, confirming her joy. My childhood friend was indeed next in line- the only one who would really marry me without question. It was weird, yes, but weird is how I lived.

He and I knew it would happen one day, our countries are the best of friends- and one of the most powerful allies. Being one is the only thing I could think of next.

"Stand!"

The crowd in front of me rose to their feet's, as the priest commanded. My stepmother's cold hand clutched mine- I grumbled lowly at the sticky sweat. I looked down to it. Father was waiting for me. He wanted to leave the castle too. He wants to leave this prissy wife of his.

I was the last to marry, being the youngest and all.

The old man turned to me, "Come forth." It was a damning voice- the one someone used to order you with, one I never liked. I gripped the hem of my skirt tearing my hand from my stepmother. I approached, head higher than those who called themselves nobles. I wasn't a snob. I was a royal. "Princess Lisanna?" He lowered his head in a calm gesture. I gave a perfect curtsy, one I had mastered years before.

"Lord Heart?" He gave a small smirk, as I stared him down. He lowered the smoke-filled cross, to bow to me. As he did, the crowd slowly began to follow. I gently lowered myself over the altar, crossing my arms- as the wispy November winds bit at my shoulders. "May I be blessed, or-?"

"Hush, Princess."

I clipped my mouth. Lord Heart rose, as the others kept their heads low, including my stepmother who's face read complete and utter happiness. "Would you like to say something before I begin?" I sighed a bit.

"May I birth many sons?" He cocked his a bit, pursing his lips.

"I'll begin then."

 _ **The Mighty: Part I**_

* * *

 ** _I own nothing! Sorry for any mistakes! Tell me, what's next?!_**


	2. The Travel: I

**_Hey! Guys thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think and please follow and review! Thank you so much for reading!-avv90_**

* * *

 ** _The Travel: I_**

I fumbled in my seat a bit, trying to get the hem of my skirt to slide under me and stay down- it was pressuring to do so while seeing the face of my father. His awe at how small my waist had become and how large the dress stood in comparison.

He shook his head before asking,"May I ask if you can even breath Lisanna?" His face was smug, the one that teased me as a child, the one that said I could not study the same as my brother, the one that said I could learn to stitch and woo men. Still the one that gave me my first book, the one that taught me to read- the one who helped me learn. The one that killed my mother.

"I can." I lied, but I knew the pain would be far worse from his greedy taunting and savage words. He pulled at his britches a bit, reaching his fingertips to his crown tip after doing so.

"I do believe you." He smacked it lightly tossing it from its place above him. "But it is so small… I don't think any man with half a brain would want that." I bit my tongue at his words. "A man would want a woman with a succulent waist, large breast- and a fat ass." He was so vague even forming his 'body' in the air. I couldn't help gag at his way,

"Well, I'll be a virgin for life." He gave a hearty chuckle, one for a big man such as himself. He was large, fat with a long pale beard. He had long lost all traces of hair, and any hopes of good looks but his eyes remained the same as mine. So deep, and vibrant. Ones I would dance through, a bit funny since I had them. He wore a green tunic. One that would fit him and his crown, fur wrapped around his shoulders. One he always hated to wear.

"And that would give me much joy, Lisanna." He shook his head vigorously, "But sadly the suitors now a day like this whole…" He gestured to me with force. "Thing you have going on."

"Your new wife has a smaller waist than me."

"New?" I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"That new whore you found at the brothel?" I let a long-held gasp out, fingering the thick fabric underneath me. It was an elaborate design, multi-textural and silky. There was two set of seats- both being able to fit at least six women with larger dresses then the one I had on. Father didn't want to ride with me- a carriage is for women to be moved after all. I convinced him, though, so he sat across from, mouth bitter and sober. I felt the carriage shake a bit and heard a horse nay as loud as I ever thought possible. "The one that thinks she's royalty now?"

"Oh!" His mouth took a sudden change, but he reached over taking up a vase and a goblet. He passed one over to me and pulled up another for himself. He sank to me, filling it to the brim with the deep red liquid.

He smiled a bit, "Drink." He ordered. I grimaced a bit- but did as I was told. He gave another smile, hunching back and filling his own.

"Are you planning on ridding of her while I'm away?"

He remained quiet for a while, "No." I rose a brow at his answers.

"No?"

"Yes," He pulled his drink to his lips, "She is with my child." I pressed my lips slurping my drink.

I lowered the cup to my side- staring at him in disbelief.

"So?" I choked up, "That's never stopped you before!" He sighed, taking up the cup to his lips.

"Marriage has." He stared at his cup, mouth a bit sour.

I stared at him in disbelief, " B-but you already have an heir?!"

"Never said I needed another one." He tipped his cup- taking up a large gulp.

He was lying, this is what he said about my mother, "You can't just have another child!" I said in protest. "It'll grow up and want to kill Elf-"

"Good." He took another chug, "That'll make him more wary of the throne."

"He didn't even want it." I spat in disgust.

"Then that'll make him want it."

I gripped my cup, "Just get rid of her!"

He rolled his eyes, giving me an annoyed look, "How do you suppose I kill my child and wife?!"

"You can have others..."

"Ahh!" He snuffled raising his cup to me, "That's the answer!" He tipped his goblet, taking in the last of the sweet wine. "I. Can. Have. Others." He thought for a moment looking at me with a large grin. "But what if I can not?"

"You are the king." I mustered taking up my cup, "You can have as many whores as you like, you can have as many bastards as you want… But you cannot have an another son!"

" I have many bastards," He pressed his eyes closed, "but no true son."

"You have Elfman." I bit my brother's name as my voice trembled at raising my voice to my father, "He is more of a man than most-"

"He is no man-" He snuffled, "No man must say he is a man." I pushed back but quickly went back to my position. My waist ached so much that I almost winced.

"You would know." He chuckled again, giving me a hearty anger.

"I do," He smirked a bit, "your mother's lover said so as well." I felt my mouth drain as he mentioned my mother.

"Ahh…" I thought for a moment if I remember correctly what they said at the trial, "Which one?" He nodded fondly at my answer.

"Oh god," He shook his head, "if only you were the one born with a cock."

"If only you hadn't."

"Where would we be without me?" He shrugged a bit, tossing his goblet to the side and bringing the vase to his lips. He lifted his finger to my lips, "Don't answer that."

I shifted in my seat again.

Tired, I pushed his finger away,"When will we be arriving?" He shrugged a bit,

He shrugged, "Quoloth is so far away, so-" He shook his head, scratching a bit."I'll be riding off when nightfall comes-" He tipped the drink again, "I'll be arriving in the morning, and you the morning that follows."

I let out a breath, "Will you be leaving soon, then?" He looked over his drink, gazing at me.

He sighed, pulling away the vase, "Yes." He stood abruptly.

"Stop!" The carriage came to a sudden stop. I stumbled forward a bit. I could hear quicken paces, running forward to my side. I sat up, giving a large smile. The thick fabric that covered us parted, and I saw one of my father's squire,

"Yes, Your highness?" Father grunted.

"She's your highness- I am king, refer to me as such Ughh-" He burped, and the young man made a horrified face.

He bowed, "My mistake, my king." I shifted a hand to the young boy's cheek.

I offered him a glance, "Please forgive father- he is a little light headed from riding alongside women." He shook his head.

"Yes, Your highness."

"Enough!" Father called hearty, "Get me my horse!"

"Yes, My king!" He shot back, calling to someone.

Dad slumped into his seat again, pulling at his pants parting his legs. "Must you give every man you see whore's eyes?" He gave me a lip but I shrugged. I blinked a bit,

"It's what I was taught in my classes."

"Ahh. What a lady- just like your mother.." He shook his head, "I'm going to find a suitor- so I need to know." He paused staring at me with unbelieving eyes. "Am I promising a virgin?" He gave me a questioning look.

"I would hope."

He rolled his eyes, "I love you, women, always fighting with your words-" He pressed his eyes closed, "Ahh..you could have been a great son!" He shook his head.

"A woman should never be told this."

"You are no woman, that's why I'm selling you to someone."

I was told I wasn't being sold. I knew it was a lie but I only hoped. I knew I had one suitor always waiting for me,"Laxus wouldn't care if I am or am not a virgin."

My Father pressed his lips, pulling at his beard. "The boy wouldn't care if you were in rags, and half dead-" He gave a chuckle, "but it isn't his choice." I bit my upper lip.

"His family only ever marries us."

"That my dear-"

"My king, Your horse is ready!" I could hear the man's voice tremble a bit.

He looked out with an angered lip, he stood up looking at me. "I'll see you later then, my sweet child."

"As you father." He tipped over moving the carriage- crossed his word became insults and curses, stepping over my ivory dress. I grumbled lowly, as he finally hopped out of the carriage. The squire face looked appalled by his rubbish words when he closed the fabric behind him. I sat back, crossing my leg behind my dress. I was going to be bored, what was I to do for the next day? I could read, I could sleep? I could speak to some ladies who were to ride with me- or some lord? But ultimately, I shoveled up taking a large leather back book. I would be reading for a two days.

* * *

My head fell to my shoulders, I fumbled up coming to the sudden realization that I dozed off. I rubbed my face feeling my sore shoulders.

I looked at the book in front of me, tossing it to my side. I wish I could draw- but with the car moving-

"Ahh.." My eyes enlarged at the voice, "I liked it better when you were asleep?" I looked in front of me, seeing his leg holding up his head- mouth in disappointment. "But when we marry I'll be able to stare at you sleeping all night, right?"

I pushed myself forward, elbows holding on to his legs whispering, "What are you doing here, Laxus?"

"I was riding by," He spoke lowly, "and I saw your bannermen, so I knew you'd be here somewhere?"

"You have to leave," I jumped up, "do you know what they'll say if they find a man in here?" He shook his head, "That I'm not a virgin, then no one will want to marry me!"

He rolled his eyes in humor, "Then I'll just say I was the one who stole it." He snuffled a bit, and I pounced on him, covering his lips.

"If you muster another word I'll kill you!" I whispered lowly. He waved his hand, giving me a thoughtful look. "You must whisper to answer, okay?"

He nodded rolling his eyes a bit. I sat back, fanning my hand to him as I tied forward- looking out of the fabric door. I felt the lower hem of my skirt being pulled up- my eyes widened as I knew what he was doing.

"Squire!" It was pitch dark but a few shining lantern could be seen. As soon as I shrieked, I felt a grasp on my leg. A small flaming light ran to me, and I knew I had to.

"Please bring me two blankets, and _my_ wine." He looked stunned at my sudden at my sudden request.

"Your highness?"

"Lots of wine," I demanded, only to finish off with a shining grin. He nodded slowly, raising the lantern a bit to my face- he cocked his head.

"Would you care for anything else?"

"No-" A pinch to my calf reminded me otherwise. "A cutlery of bread, maybe some sweets would do it?"

He nodded, "Yes, your highness." I could see him ran back, giving me enough time to kick the man strapped to my legs. I pulled myself in the carriage, pulling up the hem of my skirt just enough to see him head. He smirked lightly as I kicked him against his side.

"Off!" He grunted pulling himself up.

"Well, you called the squire.. can't have him finding me, right?" He snuffled, "Can't have anyone finding me."

I shook my head, flapping my skirt.

"How did you even get here?" I ruffled my skirt angrily. I sat back, as he returned to his seat- pulling up his leg holding his head.

"They're your knights Lisanna," I eyed him begging him to say something, "You know?"

"I don't Laxus, what about my knights?" He gave me a cautious smile but continued,

"They sing, and start to drink after sundown."

"Sundown?" He nodded, I rolled my eyes laying back. "Then what are you doing here?"

He looked unpleased at my question.

"What do you mean?" He grinned happily, "I'm meeting up with you?"

I gripped the fabric of my dress, "Here." I exclaimed, "Why did you come in here?!"

He paused for a moment thinking it over, "I came to see you, why else?" I rose a brow.

"We'll be seeing each other soon, could you not wait a day?"

He gave me a cheeky look,

"I could not wait a moment more." I shook my head, noting his ruffled blonde hair. I sat up, crossing over the distance fixing and flattening his hair. He didn't mind, as I fought some cowlicks that would not stay down.

"You should at least look presentable for me?" I looked in his eyes, cracking a smile. He looked up to me, sliding his hands around my waist. Pulling me into him.

"I'm sorry."He whispered, "But I don't like the fact that your waist looks so small, have you been eating alright?" I pulled my hands to his chest trying to fight away from him.

"You-" He refused to let me go, holding me tighter every time I fought back.

"Is everything alright?" I finally settled, allowing him to hold me. "I mean you seem so moody?"

I sighed,

"I rode with the father not too long ago." At this, he slid his finger along my arm, "I'm sorry." I said, pulling back a little. He shook his head,

"It's fine, I'm sorry for making you think of him."

"No, it's just what he says at this point." I just shrugged, sitting back in my seat.

"May I ask what happened?"

I lifted my hand to my eyes rolling them under my hands, "He's married another whore."

Laxus remained quiet, "She thinks she's a lady- when in fact she just some-some-"

"She's a whore." He finished for me, I peeked out from my hands. He nodded for me to continue,

"She's pregnant." Laxus gave a hearty chuckle, to my dismay. I peeked over looking at him,

"That's the fuss?" He shook his head, "Can't you just get rid of it?" He asked me. I shook my head,

"He wants it to be a boy." I took a breath, "If it's a boy, I know he'll have Elfman killed." I shook my head as my arms became still, I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. "I have to get rid of her, and that thing- without-"

"I'll do it." I looked up to him, seeing him leaning forward to me- placing a hand on my knee. I rose a hand to my cheek rubbing away the tears. He stepped forward, placing his warm hands on my cheeks wiping away the salt rigid tears.

I felt myself whisper, "What?"

He shook his head, bringing his face closer to mine- his nose touching mine. This is when I really saw it- the jagged scar he had from what his father did to him. That's why he always helped me, his father was the real nightmare, "I'll fix it for you." His eyes began to close, and I knew what he was going to do. I wasn't stupid- but I didn't feel bad about it, we were going to be wed soon after all. Slowly I sank in hoping for our lips to touch-

"Your highness?" I pulled back, turning my head to the thin fabric that separated us from the entire world.

"Umm..?" I pushed Laxus a bit, hopping for him to move back as he did again lifting my skirt. I shook my head, "Hide!" Again he lifted it, and I trembled, "Not under my skirt!" I said through gritted teeth. He nodded pushing me forward, I shuffled up a bit- happy my skirt was so big it could cover him. I slowly opened the curtain seeing the eyes of a lady and the squire. They both looked shocked at my face and I didn't know why.

"Lady Laki?" I looked at her arms, cradling two thick fur blankets toppled by a basket filled with baked goods- I looked over at the squire, holding two vases of wine. I held my hands out, not wanting them to come in. "Hand it over please." Both gave me a puzzling look,

"Your highness- I do think it's too much for you to carry all by yourself?" I shook my head,

"Nonsense, just hand it over?" I shoveled my hands out, and Laki placed the heavy fur pelts and baskets in my hands. I pulled myself back throwing it to the couch at my side, almost wanting to kick the person strapped to my leg. Again I came out, hold up my hands.

"Your highness?" The squire began, "I do believe your arms are too fragile to hold both-"

"Then one at a time?" He gave Laki a gaze but passed up the wine. I took one quickly turning back and rushing to hand the ton to Laxus who made one of the hilarious faces to it, mouth forming an o as I covered him again. I took up the other one and told them both with a hushed and tired voice.

"Now, go on to bed and do not bother me!"

"Yes, your highness." Laki gave a curtsy and ran off as did the squire who hoped after her. I couldn't hold up the wine it being filled to the brim. I went back in, finally, he had let go- but only to sit on the couch. My lips curled into anger- finding Laxus tipping the drink back, not touching the bread. I rolled my eyes, placing down the vase next to me. He finally stopped as he caught hold of my gaze- he lowered the vase to the ground mouth dripping the red liquid.

"We ran out of wine so we only had ale on the ship." I shook my head but beckoned for him to continue.

"Drink, then." He didn't wait for me to continue as he lifted it back to his lips tipping the liquid over in his mouth with delight. I sat back, folding my hands in front of me. He drank so fast that I was sure he was already drunk. I bit my upper lip in frustration,

"Did you drink all the wine?" He paused bringing the drink to his lap, he looked to my shoes as he spoke, letting me know he did something wrong. "You forgot it, didn't you Laxus?" He looked up to me nodding.

He turned the bottle in his hands, "I was kinda in a rush- so we left a lot of things."

I rose a brow knowing this was all too common for him, "What kind of things?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, there something-" I picked at the bread next to me not bothering to eat any but giving him a break from my stare, "What?"

I looked around, finding the goblet I drank earlier I took it up. Tipping my own vase I filled a generous amount, sapping it slowly.

He licked his lower lip, "I forgot my crown." He whispered this to me, and this is where I couldn't hold back. I burst into laughter, so much so that he came to me pressing his hand over my mouth. "Don't laugh at me." I waved an arm, as he slipped to my side slumping back. I turned to my side, facing him again.

"Wait-" I rubbed my cheek a bit, "Don't you have someone who carries it around?" This made him look far more grave.

He sighed a bit,"Lisanna.." He lowered his head into his hands, "I left him." I couldn't stop the words that fumbled out of me- I hopped from my seat, as my stomach crunched. It hurt to laugh with the fricking corset stretching all my vitals but I couldn't stop it. The amount of hilarity that crossed over me hurt- I pray no one was around me to hear me giggling my head off.

"Y-You fo-for Hhahha.." I slapped his thigh as I slipped to the ground. "You forgot him?!" I continued to laugh for a while as I knew he felt embarrassed by my taunting.

He let out a ragged breath, "But I didn't forget this," He pulled me to my feet with a mighty pull, and I continued to struggle with the braze against my waist. He fished in his pocket for a moment as I refused my fit of laughter, only to stand. When he stood I was reminded of how small I really in fact was. He towered over me, but it never frightened me- he was what the locals always referred to as the gentle prince after all. He was a childhood friend of mine, my only friend. A prince from an island that was sent to live in our home after the loss of his own Mother- I was never told her name. He came to learn and create a bond with me. We knew that upon meeting, but it never stopped us from arguing, it never stopped him from crying to me. It never meant a thing to us then, until now.

"Turn for me, Lisanna?" It was a bit wispier than I remember his voice to be. I rose a brow and turned facing to the other side of the carriage.

"Do you ask all princess to turn for you?" I asked a bit mocking in tone.

"Only ever you." I felt a cold metal sling around my neck and felt his hand clip the flask into place. I rose a hand my collar, touching the cool small round circles that engulfed the jewelry. I looked down, seeing the pearl-like crystals glistening.

"What?"

"It was my Mother's." I felt my mouth run dry, how could I ever accept something this valuable. I shook my head turning back to him.

"I-I can't," I reached over trying to take it off, "not this Laxus. It's too precious." He gave me a small inch of a grin.

"No." He inched closer to me, "You're too precious." He brought his lips closer to mine, it only now terrified me. He lifted his arms around my shoulders- feeling the trembling of my body. He lifted my chin- forcing me to lock eyes with him. I could feel his breath warm, and nice in the cool winds. I was freezing, but I was starting to feel warmer every time he drew closer to me- I still trembled though, my knees knocked as I felt myself moving closer to him. I flinched a bit, as I finally felt his lips- pressed with force over my nose. My eyes popped open feeling his warmth.

"Laxus?" I let out sounding a bit disappointed.

"Not yet." He whispered, lowering into my gaze. He looked at my lips, brushing my lower lip with his thumb, "Not yet." He repeated.

* * *

"Princess Lisanna?"

I shot up, throwing the thick fur blanket off of me- "Laxus!" Frightened, I looked around the carriage, stunned at the emptiness. "He left," I whispered in shock.

"Leave me be for a moment!" I said through a small call. Laxus did leave, saying he still had to ride to Quoloth before me and prepare for my arrival. He told me to sleep, there would be many sleepless nights that would await us. I lifted a hand to my cheeks, feeling myself warming at the face. He always joked with me, yes but the thought didn't sound too horrible. I wrapped my arms around my waist- Laxus had ripped the stupid corset off of me, only to see my original waist to be the same size.

Was I too thin for men?

I sighed, would I be able to birth children? My breasts were large, but only in comparison to my waist. Most women in other countries, heck other houses, okay just anyone in general- manages to grow huge breast and curves. I had curves sure, but they were shallow in comparison to other women. Would Laxus be pleased with me? I knew other woman loved him, I couldn't care less- I knew he was for me. But could he love another woman? What if he finally saw me as me, and laughed. What if he was displeased with what he saw? Would I be left, how would I ever be able to please those- those 'needs'? I was in braze untaught in those matters- I sat back in my seat, flopping to my side. Ohh.. If I was half the Lady my sister was- maybe, maybe then I could be a wife. One that knew what she was doing. But I wasn't, I was me. Mira was already married off a couple years ago, even Elfman was married. They didn't know their partners, yes, but I did. He was kind, and he was really just a goof. He was everything that made me happy.

For this, I rose my hand to my collar bone- feeling the cool necklace over my throat. It was thick, the chains wrapped around my throat, it was laced with pearls- everywhere. It was from his home, and I knew this was a huge honor. What could I do to ever repay for this- this beautiful necklace. Except for that.

"Laki?!" I heard shuffles from outside before my carriage door was propped open.

"Yes, your highness?" Her voice still filled with sleep asked, as she gave an unimpressive curtsy.

"Bring me the blacksmith!" I cried, Laki gave me a confused look- raising a thin brow. "You heard me, bring him here before we depart!" I shouted, she quickly curtsied a bit more awake but not less clumsy as she stumbled away- rushing. I let out a sigh, I knew what I could do.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!-avv90_**


	3. The Travel: II

_**Hi, guys! Well, its been a while and I wanted to finally update this! People tell me what you think, okay? K, so I have nothing more to say but enjoy!-avv90**_

* * *

 **The Travel: II**

"Is that all your highness?" I gave him a curt nod,

I gave him a smile, "Yes." I let my hands fall into my lap, "When do you think you can have it done, Sir Alzack?" He shook his head to my dismay.

"Your Highness, I can have it done to the day of-"

"Everything you need is at your disposal, of course." I laid my hand out in front of me- stretching my legs over my seat. He stood to wait for more words.

"Princess?" He lowered his head to me, I waved my hand beckoning for him to stand and continue. "I am no knight- I hold no title. I am a blacksmith now."

I shook my head, "You were a knight in my times, and I hold your name at heart, Sir Alzack." He offered me a smile, to which I rose. I gave him a slight bow, "If you could have it made- may I ask that it be done with as much white gold as possible?" He paused,

"Am I to still add crystals, My Princess?" I gave him a slight nod.

"Yes, and please use those measurements as well as the box I asked for." He rose his brow but bowed to me.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Good, you may leave now- Sir Alzack." He gave another slight bow.

Walking out of the carriage- I had done it.

I rose my hand- touching the small beads across my neck, I was sure it looked beautiful in the eyes of others. It was special after all. We are to be promised on the last night of our stay there, three days from now.

We were heading to Quoloth, the riches country for some reason. Honestly, I have no idea why they became so rich. I was invited once- but I hated it. All their knights wore only white with long red capes that draped around them- something that made my lips quiver- why were they so set on being noticed? Yes, our knights had armor to match our country- but it was golden, with white capes to note our agriculture history. What in gods name does living on a cliff have to do with wearing red?

Also, their knights were strangely animal-like- in the manner of women, getting wed at the age of 36 to young freshly bled ladies. Our knights were to choose a bride by 30- much like all, but they were given a choice, unlike the others. A common woman of their choice, or an arranged marriage to any aged lady- opposing to unbled girls, though. Most picked their own women, which always made me a bit happier- for they always chose women from the streets, common folk. No, our knights were not saints- but they were better than these men. For a rich country, they sure did have lots of starving peasants. I guess it was all the corruption. I was told lots about every country, for the women in our country are taught properly, and we play a role in our government. We do not become the politicians but we help our families, and our husbands in any form we can. But from what I know about their royals- Heartfilia's only had one heir, a daughter. She was going to marry the heir to Syralth- the second son.

The first had given his seat up- in order to become a scholar. Relatively, he was of course exiled. His younger brother was too young to remember him if I know correctly. I didn't like them, their house scared me. Their royals scared me, their beast scared me. No, I haven't seen one in real life- but what I know from drawings and stories is that they are colossal. They are the man-eating beast that were always ready to attack whenever they feel they need to. They were lethal. The only house to be able to tame them. Dragneel. Heartfilia and Dragneel's they do make a great couple, the rich- and the fierce. How perfect.

* * *

"Lady Laki!?" We were going to be heading there soon, and I want to change. Maybe even have my handmaidens comb my hair. It was pretty, after all, it was trailing me. It was long enough to follow me but so pale. I was told it was weird to have white hair, but I think it's weird to have blonde or black hair. How silly, right?

I sat up, kicking off my boots- they were annoying to wear, pinching me at the toe. I felt shorter without them, though. "Lady Laki?!" I felt myself get louder, it was annoying to have to repeat myself where was this girl? I felt myself pacing, wanting to leave this carriage- but knowing I could not leave unless I enter a town.

"Your Highness?" I stopped, turning back to the doorway. "What happened to your corset, Princess Lisanna?" I rose a brow- what was she speaking about-?!

"Your Highness?!" Another girl stood at her side, another one of my handmaidens. Kinana.

"Ahh!" I waved Laki off a bit, "You see I thought it was too tight.. so-so I tore it off?!" She shook her head, walking inside taking up the torn fabric. Kinana stood at the doorway, staring at the vases tossed on the ground.

"I thought you looked great with it." She said in a low tone, tossing it aside.

"No, my waist looked too small." I rose my hands to my face covering it. Kinana finally entered the carriage, holding up her dress as she closed the fabric behind her.

"Princess Lisanna!" She shook her head, "No such thing all women want a small waist-"

"A man wants curves." They both rose a brow in question. I flattened my hands over my stomach- both these girls were younger than I, but that didn't stop them from looking more 'developed' than me. Laki's breasts were large and her waist flattered them, while Kinana's hips were voluminous, and bore a nice bottom. I felt myself staring almost at what I didn't have - this is what men want! Laxus probably looked for women like this, and here I am. Short, pale, and small. Tiny even. Laki let out a sigh,

"That's what only the whore's got!" She shook her head, but quickly covered her mouth.

"Lady Laki, those are not the words we should be using in front of the Princess!" I shook my head, slumping down on the cushion seats.

"Speak freely here." I pressed my eyes closed, "I want you to feel free to me at least." I groaned pulling up my legs- crossing them. It was a bad custom I did, yes. I liked it, though, having my legs over the seat I laid down.

These girls could squeal but at the cost of their marriage.

Laki pampered behind me- taking a pillow and lifting my head. Kinana quickly ran forward, clutching my shoes.

"Princess!"

"Can one of you comb my hair before we are to leave?" Both stood quickly, nodding me forward.

"Yes, Your Highness!" They both stood, eyeing each other on who said it first. This wasn't the first time they've done this. I've had them for a week, and this wasn't the first time they've done this!

"Kinana said it first." They were both so much taller than me as I slumped, even as Laki bit back in defeat. I sighed, "Laki, polish my boots please." She nodded, and Kinana handed her my pinchy brown high legged boots.

"Yes, Your Highness." She sat down across from me, taking up the shoes.

"My Princess. I must bring your breakfast, and comb so if-"

"Run along."

"Your Highness-"

"Get the shoe polish and wine?" She nodded as she started to the door- Kinana following after. They would find good husbands since they did look like that. They giggled as they left my carriage, blue hair, purple hair. How was that not strange? No, not as weird as white hair! I was teased before, by my oh so many stepmothers- who would comment on my age. Whores. I sat up a bit.

Has Laxus ever gone to a brothel? Men always go there, even the kind ones.

I opened my eyes, "I think he would." I sat up uncrossing my legs, sighing. Laxus was not your average men- he was blonde, something that made most people weak in the knee. Him especially, a prince the only to take the throne. He was a pirate yes, I knew this but he was no savage. He was kind, he was sweet, warm, I was going to be his. Even if I looked like this, I was his.

I pulled in my legs- this dress was annoying to wear, but it sure did keep me warmer than any of my other dresses. I laid my head on my bent knees, "I'm going to be his."

* * *

Oh! Princess, why is your hair so long, and snow pale?!" Laki stared in awe, as I laid down staring at her frantically washing off the tip of my boots. Kinana nodded as she brushed through some strands.

She lifted the brush slowly as if she was speaking to my hair itself, "Do you know why it is so white, Princess?" I let out a sigh,

"That is something all members of my family have." They were new handmaidens, both equally annoying in wonder.

"Your Highness- are you not so-so excited that we are so close to reaching Quoloth!" Kinana gave me a shake of her head as Laki continues, "I hear the streets are lined with crimson silk threads!"

"Really?" Kinana sounded a bit dubious at this.

"Yes." She nodded with strict confidence, "Also that the Royals are blessed with golden hair!"

"I wish I was blonde!" Kinana shouted with delight, both bubbly and unknowing of the country's true meanings,

"Like Prince Laxus!" I grunted at this,

"Princess Lisanna?" I heard Laki turn to me, "are you not happy to see one of the richest countries, and meet these new royals?!" She exclaimed.

At this I opened my eyes, tilting my head just enough that my eyes laced hers. Smirking I continued,

"Have you never been to Quoloth?" My voice was filled with humor but they did not seem to read it, both choking down silence.

Kinana answered head lowered, "No, Princess Lisanna.." She stopped brushing through my hair, "We both have never left Milorth before." I stared at Laki, who sat next to my breakfast-I could not eat with them in the room. I never can.

I tilted my head back- staring at the dome ceiling overhead, "You two.." I pressed my eyes closed still being able to see them as Kinana started again. "Our country is the safest there is for you, so when we reach the town- I advise you both to be very cautious." I heard her breathe a bit rough.

"Princess- you must not worry what if a brave Heart knight swoops our hearts-"

"As brave as he seems, he will not marry you."

"Princess- surely he may?" They were both too young to hear the rumors I guess.

"When we reach the city, neither of you are to speak to any of the Heart's knights- don't speak to anyone from there, don't look them in the eyes and far less give them a reason to wed you." They both remained silent. "I will find you both respectful husbands when I marry, a captain most likely from Ocieria, yes?" Quietly Laki began to clean my shoes, and Kinana began to brush through my hair.

"Princess Lisanna." Kinana began, "Have you been to Quoloth before?" She sounded as if she thought I was wrong for disapproving of her flirting with any man from Quoloth- did they not know how much more of a beauty living in Ocieria would be? Or what a privilege it is to live in Milorth? The flowing ocean, with sea crisp air! Or the scents of roses, brilliant fruit, and lovely sceneries! How delightful!

"I have," I said unamused.

Laki held a shoe to her chest, "How was it, Your Highness?" I couldn't help give a scoff,

I spoke in a calm tone not trying to disturb the girls,"Their castle was amazing, royals are _narcissistic,_ and their people rude like all peasants-" Laki rose a brow.

"Princess, then why can we not speak with their people?"

"They are just thirsty people," I sat up- finally looking at Laki, "They just want to get in between your silky thighs-" I sighed a bit knowing I was scaring them, "their knights will rape you if I don't keep my gaze on you, do you or do you not understand that?" Laki stalled for a moment as Kinana opened her mouth slowly. "Your belly would be filled with a _bastard_ , I will not allow for that- understand?"

Kinana answered, "Ah! Yes, Princess!" She shifted her fingers in my hair. Laki nodded quickly, rushing back to scrub my shoes. "By the way Princess Lisanna?" I rolled my eyes a bit shifting to her.

"Yes, Lady Kinana?" She poked her head a bit out- allowing for me to see her face,

"May I braid your hair?!" I rose a brow, "It is something I've wanted to do with your long hair for a while so please Princess?" I waved a hand in acknowledgment.

"You may." I felt her fingers grasp my hair, startling me. I knew I was a bit hard on them, but it was for their own good. Them, being pregnant with bastard's would mean the end of their bloodline in all. The end of them. Especially with those Heart Knights.

Laki choked a bit as she stared, "Princess, may I ask something else?" I wasn't meaning to sound rude before, but I guess I did.

"Anything, and we shall see if I have an answer, ay?" I heard a slight nod from in front, as Kinana fingers intertwined in my hair.

"Have you ever seen a dragon?" I felt the air dry cold at her question.

"I-I have never and I pray we never see one of those-those _beast_." My voice shook.

"I heard they are born in volcanoes- that's why Syralth has so many!" Kinana paused her fingers from working, speaking a bit hushed.

I looked upwards at her, "Who told you that?"

Her lips twitched a bit as she stared at me, "What?"

I lifted a brow- neck bent as I looked at her, "Who told you that, Lady Kinana?" She shook her head, remembering her position.

"Yes, umm.." She seemed to continue, as I felt my hair being tucked. "A merchant- one from Ocieria I think?" She quickly shut herself leaving me to ask more questions. I shifted my eyes forward, straight to Laki.

"Laki?" She turned her head upwards, "Go tell the men to get ready- I wish to leave soon." She gave a curt nod pulling my shoes aside. "Also, bring me a cup of wine. I'm parched."

She stood, prodding for Kinanna to stand as well, "No." Her eyes gleamed with fear. "Just you, Lady Laki." She seemed to freeze.

Slowly she answered, "Yes, Princess." I waved my hand to the exit. She slowly left leaving me alone with Lady Kinana.

"Stop braiding." Her hands fell from my hair.

"Yes, Princess."

"Walk, and face me." I heard her sigh- as she crossed my side, firmly sitting next to me.

"Yes, Princess." I gave her a light smile hunching forward I took up her hands. Her fingers were so much longer in my hands- why? Did I have baby fingers? Still, I put up a smile.

"When did you meet this merchant, Lady Kinana?" She froze at my question.

"Umm. I met him-?"

"Him? Ommo?" She seemed even more scared at my pause, "Speak child, I will not grow tallens.." I bit my lip tugging her hand a bit, "I won't sing to the flock what you perch- now sing a song for me little bird?" Her eyes lit up- staring at me. I sighed, "Yes, I know how to speak like a princess- I'm no savage, I just find speaking informally to be more _thrilling_."

"Ahh-" She pulled her hands up, "No Princess- it's not that it's strange- I-I." She lowered her head, "I-I like hearing you speak that way."

"So does the kingdom- that's why I only speak in that manner when I am in public." She seems to understand that, "Now tell me, when did you meet a merchant?"

She intertwined her fingers, "I-I went out one day, without permission." I let out a fake gasp, only for her to look at me in horror. "Please Princess, do not tell my father!"

"I jest child." I laid my hand over hers giving her a smile, "It's nothing much- children of all kinds do as they are not told, even I have left the castle many times as well."

"You have?"

"Yes, now continue." I gestured for her to speak.

"Ocieria, he said he was a merchant-"

"He was a pirate?" She gave a sad nod, slumping her head.

"He said that he had gone to Syralth and that he had seen- how the Dragons crawl in between their people, and how they do not eat their people- how they do not eat until their master do so!" Her whisper was hushed, as I let my smile fall a bit- pulling back my hand.

I smirked a bit, "No, you are mistaken little bird- they eat anyone, even their owners."

She shook her head, "He said they are incredibly loyal, and only eat when they are given permission!"

"Permission?!" I gave a giggle, "Little bird- they are beast nothing more. No beast has the mental capacity to understand how to be loyal."

"That's what he said." I cupped her hands, gleaming at her. I had gotten her to open up a bit, she had told me about a fool jest- how could a beast ever be loyal? Nonetheless, I was to never see this beast. I was never happier with this fact.

"Well, let's keep this a secret aye little bird?"

* * *

I layed on my stomach- I had changed into one of my traditional dress. Thin flowy fabric, covering my chest and bottom sinking into my legs and exposing my back. It was a pale blue, it was real silk and quite chilling. The only thing that kept it together was a large golden brooch, with a pearly center- they dressed me to match my new necklace. I was freezing, though, so I had a thick fur blanket covering me. My hair was pulled upbraided into a colossal being, it being wrapped leaving a long single braid to stretch to my neck- it was beautiful. I hated having my hair braided but Kinana did it in a way that didn't hurt, nonetheless, it was heavy. My head hurt, but it looked great- so I dared not lay on my head. The day had passed, and we continued to ride- I had made us late. I didn't care. We hadn't even reached the city, and I was too tired to care. I wanted a bed so bad- if I wasn't wrong I was expected tomorrow, what could I do? Ahh- I rose my head. We stopped. I shuffled a bit up, were we being robbed? I shot up, cracking open the fabric door.

I looked up a bit, seeing only a mounted knight-

"Sir? Sir?!" He turned his head to me, and I saw him pull back on his reigns. His horse nayed, a black stallion- I could see an axe at his side.

"Princess- we have reached a stop!" He said slowly, I stared at him, his clothing similar- but his helmet? His helmet only covered his eyes, I saw the fabric around his head, a dark navy blue? Blue?!

"Who-" I fumbled a bit as the carriage started again,

"Go back to sleep, we will be arriving soon." I was engulfed a bit- who was he? I bounced inside the carriage, slumping onto the seat. Was he one of Laxus's men? I pulled myself up, not wanting to sleep with my mind foggy.

"Stop!" The carriage came to a sudden stop, sending me flailing back landing straight on my bottom. "Oww..." I grunted a bit. I heard quick paces to my carriage as I felt a bit groggy.

"Princess!?"

"Princess?!" I shook my head, it was my handmaidens.

"Tell the knights to find me an inn- I don't want to sleep in this carriage again!"

"What, Huh?!"

"Get me off this thing!"

* * *

My fingers laced the bed sheet that was laid on the bed, I had to go through an argument with one of the Kingsguard but of course, I won. I was the Princess. We emptied an entire inn- I bought it and gave beds to all now they partied outside- leaving the women to sleep. I was going to arrive late tomorrow, I knew this but I couldn't care. I was a Princess, and I refused to sleep in that carriage another night. For 6 nights I had to sleep in there, one more night and I would go mad. We miles from the town and even further from the castle. I tried to find the knight, but everyone told me. We have no such knight. I asked them to find this man, I knew only that Laxus's men wore blue- some other countries too but no one from our guard. We wore gold, and white- and on bad days black. It wasn't a bad day.

I fell on my bed, seeing nothing to get excited about. I placed my hand on the thick braid that nestled on my side- I had asked Kinana to give me a single braid. It was so long it touched my thigh- and it wasn't thin hair. After I had been served my dinner I was bathed and dressed in leisure wear. I wasn't hungry- I wasn't scared of that guy either. If he was here, he was probably Laxus's knight. He would be gone soon if so- it didn't matter, I had four men outside waiting. I doubled the number of men to cover the hall of women. I promised to keep them virgins after all.

"I want to see Laxus again." My nightgown felt like heaven- being thick, and wooly. It was flowy to the bottom giving me a mermaid tail, it was laced with pure satin and stitched with small flowers to the floor. My bed felt like the clouds, with large hides covering on top. I've hated leaving home to go so far away, but in this bed, it didn't feel so bad.

I sat up, looking at my nightstand. My necklace laid there, being as beautiful as I saw it on my neck. I would be leaving my home soon and moving far across the country to Ocieria, I would live in their castle as it would become mine. I would be able to see Laxus off as he goes on voyages, I would be the mother of all his children, I would be. Me.

I bit my lip, how could I learn to be a wife?

I would have to grow accustomed to the thought of fish- but nothing more. He was already a part of my family, and I would gladly marry him. For Milorth, for my family. We were the best exports of fish, clams, crustaceans, grains, fruits, and vegetables. We sold them to the other countries. We were abundant and begged for fertile lands- while Laxus sailed over all the sea's assuring possession of them. I slumped back laying on my back.

I was going to be betrothed soon- and I would meet others. Kings, a Queen or two, princes, and Princess. I was charismatic if you believe so, and I was prepared to speak with all the wealthy lords and merchants. I would speak with many distasteful people, rich from birth- and ready for death. I would meet our hosts and their sure house. The Syralth's. I was scared of those people. They had dragons! Who wouldn't be scared… I was to please them all. The people of Quoloth the people I hated would be my host, I was to be kind to them. I was to not bring up any past events, even the slaughter of innocents. Even the slaughter of my people. I would behave and then leave. I was ready.

I pulled the covers from underneath me, slipping under the sheet. I would just be here until late morning, nothing more just a long sleep-

 _ **Knock!**_

 _ **Knock!**_

I peeled my eyes open, mouth in a sour bite.

 _ **Knock!**_

 _ **Knock!**_

I felt my face grow red, cheeks flushed, eyes staring at the door.

 _ **Knock!**_

 _ **Knock!**_

"What?!"

I heard a sudden hush outside, before.

 _ **Knock!**_ I sat up pushing back the large braid, rushing to the door. I gripped the knob- throwing it open. I saw the face of Kinana, next Laki. Both clutching each other- face in horror.

"Speak!" I pulled my braid to cover my shoulder, face tired and angered.

Laki pushed Kinana forward, urging her to speak. I pressed my lips, growling almost.

"T-t-there is so-some-"

"Out with it, Little bird!" She scrambled.

"There is a man- he's looking for you?"

"Me?" I let out a sigh, "The Princess?" I looked down seeing my chest only covered by my nightgown. My face flushed a bit. I fished my hands up, gripping both Kinana and Laki tossing them into my room. I closed the door behind them, crossing my hands over my chest-staring straight at them. I walked back to my seat, slumping onto the bed. They both stood in awe- eyes a bit shook.

I knew they were not going to speak up, "Who is it, this man?"

Laki spoke out slowly,"He-he's from Syralth."

"Syralth?" I clamped my hand over my thigh, "Who exactly?"

Laki bit her lip, "I think he's the Prince."

 _ **End: The Travel: II**_

* * *

Bapappa! How did you like it? Well, happy new years eve hope to continue!


	4. Inn: I

_**Hello! I haven't updated this in so long! I am so sorry, I really wanted to- I want to know who you want to see next! It's kinda hard to come up with how to meet characters but I love this! Please tell me what you think? Happy readings!-avv90**_

* * *

Inn: part I

My eyes were heavy and felt as if they would close at any moment but my heart shook heavily- no other royal should be taking my path, right? We all agreed that I would take this path! Me! No one else, just Milorth's royals!

I was chilled to the bone, a thin shawl covering over my nightgown. I didn't know why this kid was here, or what he wanted and why he wanted to speak with me?

My hands were sore, as I carried one of my most favorite vintages of wine to the cellar room. He was downstairs and I had told my men to leave him be, I would speak.

Why did I say that?!

I could feel my legs shaking, trembling in horror. It was an aching feeling inside as I took every step. I held my breath as I reached the door, I was too nervous to care. He was from the land of dragons, I was from where the weather is always sweet and forgiving! Not wanting to bring anyone else into this, I came alone- no handmaiden. No one.

His name was Natsu, I was informed by my older handmaiden- she was one of my favorites. I knew what he looked like from tales, sharp eyes- outrageously spiky hair and an annoying personality and I knew I just had to have a bit of patience to deal with him but he would leave. I'm sure of that!

I pulled back my shaw- slowly pounding on the thick oak door. It was pulled open, giving me a clear view of the room and the lady inside, my older handmaiden. Biska, a mother and a sweet woman. Her eyes were shifted to the ground, but I heard her voice.

"Princess Lisanna, this is-" Without stopping I stepped in, eyes trailed to the man seated at the end of a desk.

"Prince Natsu-?" My eyes shook- as I looked around the room. His cold eyes gazed at me, a light smile on his lips. He pushed his chair back- standing, his eyes dark- and hair even darker.

"I apologize my Princess." He lowered his head to me, "But I am not my little brother." I felt my hand shake a bit, but quickly I reacted. I curtsied, lowering my head.

"I apologize." I lifted my head and almost cried out. He stood in front of me, a thin smile placed over his gray face.

"No such thing, Princess."

"I fear I mistook you for another, Prince Zeref." He took up my wine, turning back and strolling to his seat.

"Well, I have never been mistaken for Natsu-" He slumped onto his chair, tilting his head, "But I guess the wine will do it?"

"Uhu." I nodded, slowly making my way around to the seat in front of him. I gestured loosely to the seat, "May I sit?" He nodded, and I slowly sat down. Pulling my shawl to cover my bare shoulders, "How do you fare, My Prince?" He looked up, raising a brow then Zeref scooted his cup closer to himself, pouring the wine.

"Ahh. You speak as lovely as any, like a true Princess?" He sniffled, "Unlike how they speak of you?" I felt my stomach turn.

"Such songs should not be heard, My Prince!" I waved my hand as he lifted his cup, pushing it to me.

"Drink," I grunted but took up the cup.

"Have you been well, in your studies-"

"Yes." I lifted the cup turning the contents inside.

"How does your father fare-"

"I wouldn't know." I took a sip, knowing his stare did not move from me. How could I speak to someone who gave me nothing to work on, how can I establish a conversation? I laid my cup down, finding a-

"Why is your hair so white?" I felt the fake smile sink, quickly I threw it up allowing for a flawless smile.

"Prince Zeref, what do you speak of-"

"Your hair. Why is it's frosty?" His smile was gone showing me a glum look, "I asked why it so white? Do you not understand?"

"My Prince-"

"Prince Zeref, and please stop speaking like that- I know it's not how you speak." I felt myself biting down on my tongue, "I don't like it." Sighing, I pushed my goblet down.

"I would not know." He seemed to be satisfied, offering me a small smile.

"Yes, speak in that manner!" He clasped his hands, pulling his head up looking to my handmaiden. Something must have been disclosed without my knowledge as I heard the door pressed close leaving me alone with him.

"Forgive my brass tone, but why are you here Prince Zeref?"

"I was venturing, and I came around to this inn- but was told it was already sold off, to you My Princess." I nodded, crossing my arms.

"I understand." He gave a sigh taking up his goblet as he sipped it. "But why did you want to speak to me?"

"I want to get a room here." He said it without another word,

"You'll have one."

He took his gaze to my eyes, "You have my gratitude."

"As you have mine." I gave a thin smile, "Have you spoken with your younger brother?" He gave a sigh.

"No." He took the cup to his lips again, "I know he's going to get married soon, probably to that Heart girl."

"Yes." He lowered his cup, giving me a confused look.

"Princess Lisanna, are you to be betrothed soon?" I gave a firm nod pushing back my thick braid, He smirked a bit. "Really? If I was still in line for marriage- I would have asked for your hand."

"What a shame." I giggled a bit, "I would have accepted." He gave a light chuckle, and we both took a drink from our cups.

"So your family planning to give you to Ocieria?"

"I do believe so?" My voice was low and he gave me a quick smirk.

"Well, I would have hoped you married my knuckleheaded brother." He sounded so disappointed as I gave him a polite grin.

"If I was given the chance Prince Zeref, I would marry him as well."

"How sweet, you as my sister?" He shook his head, taking another sip. I felt a bit more relieved as we had spoken normally. "Natus would be lucky to ever marry someone from Milorth."

"I would be lucky to Marry someone from Syralth." I felt my voice rise, and his grin turns down. I lifted my hands to my lips.

"I apologize-"

"I like seeing someone who is above the quiet range." I nodded, folding my skirt under me a bit- I was outspoken and unliked for it.

"Thank you, Prince Zeref." He gestured for me to continue, "But I must be off to bed-" I pushed my seat back, as he quickly stood himself up. "I'll have a bed prepared for you, but please- join me for breakfast in the morning?" He nodded,

"Of course."

* * *

I shifted in my bed, He was so weird! Why was he so-so upset! I've never seen a man so-so annoying! Cutting me off, but complemented my tone! What was that about?! I felt my cheeks burn red, he even brought up the fact that my hair was white! Has he not seen his darker locks? His eyes gave me chills to the bone, only ever staring straight at my hair! What was so special about my hair? I fumbled, and throw more pillows to the ground trying to get myself comfortable- I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight was I? I bit my upper lip, angry at the fact that he was even here?

I slipped out of bed, fumbling to my feet. I knew I looked horrible, my hair still in a braid- but my eyes heavy. I felt grumbly and just terrible. I grabbed my shawl, covering my shoulders. I kneeled down, slipping my sliders over my feet. They were soft, and I was feeling like I couldn't even make it to the door. I had to have breakfast with Prince Zeref, maybe he'll be happier- I was a bit of a grudge so maybe he'd be nicer.

* * *

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

I groaned a bit,

"Come in." The door cracked open showing me the pale face of both my handmaids. "What is it you both want now?"

"My Princess-"

"Yes. Yes, my dear Princess…" I grumbled lowly, "Just spew it!"

Laki nervously lowered her head, "It's time for you to get dressed, My princess." I left out an unidentifiable noise escape my lips.

"Aughh!" I fell back on my bed angry that she wanted to state the obvious.

"Princess Lisanna?"

"Yes, yes." I waved my arm out, "Go on and change me." Both entered the room, walking over to me.

"Princess, we need to remove your nightgown please stand-" I let my body slide to the floor, making sure not to land on the dress instead allowing for it to gape around me like a flower. I lifted my arms, grumbling more sanities. Kinana lowered herself next to me taking up the spread fabric around me, lifting it over my head. I felt a chill run through me, even my teeth went as far as to chatter.

"The water is ready, Princess." I slumped back,

"I don't want to move.." Both of them looked to each other, but Laki spoke up.

"Would you like us to carry you?" I let my head slide to the side.

"But I'm naked-"Laki reached forward, angrily I stood up. They both smiled at each other, I stomped forward throwing open a door. I blinked noticing this was no bathroom,

"Good Morning, Princess." I looked up, seeing his hair covering his eyes. I felt my face burn red, did-did I? He pressed his eyes for a moment, I saw his eyes shift down. "You are cold?" I stared as he unbuckled his cape, a dark black thing with blood red embroidered lining. He reached over me, allowing for it to fall over on my shoulders. It covered my modesty. "Please get changed, I will be waiting for you to eat with me." I lowered my head.

"Yes, please wait a bit longer?" He had a smug smile, I took a large step back slamming the door to my room. I turned face pale, "So that was the door outside." I pointed back, they both nodded. I sang to the ground. "Yeah. I think I'll take you up on carrying me." They both ran to me, slip their arms under me and holding me up ushering me to the tub.

* * *

The bubbles surrounded me smelling of lavender and soothing lotions. It didn't calm me, a man had seen me naked! It is not my husband, it is not anyone who even would give a rats ass about marrying me! I sunk lower in the tub, Laki scrubbed my limp arm while Kinanna washed my hair.

"My Princess-"

"Yup, it is punishable by death."

"Well, if no one speaks about it-"

"Just go." Both turned quiet,

"Princess, I haven't finished washing your hair-"

"I can do it. Just go get my dress ready."

"Your hair-"

"It's fine." I rose a hand pulling the thick hair in the tub with me. I pushed up some bubbles, the warm water almost put me to sleep but I knew I had to face him. Should I tell Laxus? I think I should tell him, I know he would understand…. I can't just live not telling him! I would tell him, but when? When we were to wed? I don't know?! Should I? I don't know. I pulled my hair, over my shoulder. It was so long, it was beautiful- it was white. Why was it white? I ran my fingers through it, feeling it. Prince Zeref seemed to hate it, it was his complete opposite. I stood up, letting my hair fall freely it was wet so it clumped and looked a darker cream. It ran over my breast and covered me. I was so happy to have it so long.

I stepped out, taking up a robe pulling my hair from underneath, I stepped out into my room. My arms were heavy, my head groggy.

"Princess?"

"Just dress me, I do not want to speak with either of you." Silently they came to my side, both holding towels raising my arms. They patted me down, both roughly drying me. I didn't say a word, I knew if both of these spoke out- my virginity would be questioned. Nothing that should be, though, it's something that would make my country funny. It is not, nothing in my life is a joke. Kinana clipped the cage in pace. I felt them throw a dress over me, a thick one- I guess I was to wear heavy wear today. Laki came from around me, pulling in front a golden corset. She gave a small smile, I hate this one. It was an underbust giving off the effect that I really needed all the help I could to get to show off. It was real gold as well with the thick underline of cloth one that would strap underneath me. In high society, the woman wore back corset which just meant the straps would be on the back- not trying to give any males an idea of what they had on. Our country found that stupid. We enjoyed our bodies, we worked with them in the field as weavers or farmers, or the gardeners of Fiore. I grumbled as Laki slipped in the first lace, pulling in my organs as she continued. Kinana came around holding up my shoes,

"Laki-"

"Shh!" She throws her head back, shushing Kinana. I sighed at this,

"Speak to each other." They both again were silenced.

"If you do not speak, we do not Princess." They were children, were they not?

"Well-" I bit my upper lip a bit, "Why are we tightening the corset so much? I hate wearing them, my usual dresses don't have corsets, why can I not wear one of those today?" Laki looked up, as she pulled the next row. "Oh!" I gripped the hem of the large caged dress.

"Prince Zeref gave us a few dress, he asked us to ensure he see's you wear it at least once." She lowered her head a tad.

"Fine." I shook my head a bit. "I'll wear this today."

"Thank you, Princess." Kianna sat on the floor, pulling up my dress. I helped a bit, allowing my foot to be handled. Only for another tight yank to be pulled.

"Ouch!" I honestly felt my heart fall out to my mouth at that point.

"My apologizes." She pulled a bit more, finally making a thick knot. I knew not to let out a loud breath, I wasn't going to be able to for a while. I rose my hand to my waist, feeling the thick corset. The dress was large, thanks to the large cage that hid my lower half- a large thick yellowish and crimson dress, the corset was the only thing that brought me happiness. It appeared as if I had a deep curve, painful yes but I think looking a bit more curvy would be worthy of it. It fit me so well, but it wasn't my style. "Please, sit down. Kinana will braid your hair." I nodded, as they led me off to my seat. I sat down, feeling Kinana's hands quickly combing through my hair. She seemed to part my hair- and then I felt a cold metallic feel over my neck. My necklace, I turned my head a bit seeing Laki smiling to me.

Laki let out a squeal, "Ahh! Princess, it looks beautiful!"

"Yes-" Kinana clasped her hands, "It looks ravishing, Princess!" I nodded a bit, feeling Kinana hand's return to my hair, moving rapidly intertwining my hair making me feel knots. "I hope you like this one!"

* * *

I held my hands in front of my letting them lay intertwined over my waist.

"Are you preparing to eat with him?"

"No." Laki ran up to my side eyes a bit brazen.

"Why not my princess?" She rose a brow hands held together.

"I am a princess. I do not eat with men in the room."

"That seems very unfair-"

"I do not let anyone see me eat." She fell back in line, both following without another comment. We were going down a plate of stairs- they were leading me into his room to eat, I think I'll have to apologize. It wasn't on purpose, so I think we can keep it a secret. "Both of you will serve me wine, and him his regular breakfast."

"Yes, Princess." I took a sharp left, arriving at the cellar door. I looked over to Kinana, she nodded, pushing open the door. I waited for her to speak with him before I myself entered.

"Princess." I nodded taking up the cape from Kinana. I felt myself lighten up the moment I entered, catching the eyes of him seated at the table. He seemed to groan but pushed back his seat,

"Princess Lisanna?" I nodded, "It's nice to see you- wearing something so covering." I felt all my courage melt,

"Yes. I am happy for that as well." I came around the corner of the table, hands a bit shaky. I offered it to him, "Thank you, I feel disgusted with myself for not being careful-"

"Nonsense." He laid his hand over the cloth, I felt his hand over mine. His eyes dark with no smile, "But why did you bring this?" He held it up to his nose, sniffing it a bit.

"You allowed me to borrow this in an hour of need-"

"I gave it to you." His voice was stern, as he ripped it from my hands. He flipped it in the air, spinning around me, he pushed my braided hair forward, closing in and clasping the hook together making me wear the cape as a piece of casual wear. I ran my hand up to it,

"I-I can't-"

"Why not?" He turned back, shuffling over to his seat.

"You gave it to me."

"I gave you that dress as well." He traced his finger down to me. "If you must take it off- then the dress goes as well." I rose a brow giving him a quick smirk.

"Then, I'll have to wear it ay?" He turned to me giving off a large a scary smirk.

"Yes, you will." He let out a sigh, "Sit would you?" He glanced over to the seat next to him. I gave a small nod, pushing back the large caged dress as I felt the cloth holding me back from my usual movement. I prodded on, though, even going as far as pulling out my own seat with a man across from me. I tried to fold the skirt but the cage never really let me get a good seat,

"How was your night, Prince Zeref?" He seems to chuckle lightly.

"Not before the wine, right?" I shifted a bit, but let out a small giggle.

"I do not suppose you drink in the morning?"

"I drink at all times, as do you, Princess."

"I do suppose I like a nice vineyard brew but nothing more than a few sips."

"You get drunk to get through the day?"

"No."

"Oh?" He gave a scoff, "Well, then do you drink when a man tells you too?" He tilted his head at my silence. "Did I hammer the nail?" I let out a sigh.

"Yes." He seemed pleased,

"Then- Wine!" He rolled his fists slamming the table, "Wine!" The door was thrown open and I saw Biska, Her bright green hair in a pinned upbraid. Her eyes drifted to me,

"Bring me _my_ wine." She stopped in her footsteps, eyes widened a bit- she nodded. "Close the door behind yourself." Zeref laughed a bit,

"Bring me bread." I turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"You won't get drunk with something in your belly." He tilted his head down,

"But I must eat, I'm no alcoholic."

"And I guess I am?" I laughed, seeing him give a light chuckle.

"You admit it."

I flattened my hands over my lap, "I do not deny a thing, but I also do not confirm."

"I like the way you speak."

"I'm hungry." He turned his attention to my handmaiden,

"Hurry." I heard her shoes tap quickly, and the door pressed closed. I lifted my hands over my lap allowing for them to stay limp. Zeref seemed to be doing the exact opposite, as he planted his elbows firmly on the table eyes strained on me. It felt weird, but I knew if I showed any discomfort he would pick up on it. So, I sat back even as the dress seemed to be hurting me.

"Your eyes have large bags, you look horrible."

"Is that anything you should ever say to a Princess?"

"Nope, but I am a Prince." He scoffed a bit, "Exiled Prince." I snarled a smile,

"Do I look that bad?" He shook his head.

"Worse." I let out a laugh- I must have looked like a goose, "But your eyes seem to cut through that."

"Do they?" I let out a sigh, "They are nothing in comparison to my sister,"

"Mine in comparison to my younger brother."

"Are they a special color?" I lifted my arm crossing it over my chest.

"Last time I saw him, they were the same as mine." He pointed to his eye, "Black." I lifted a brow.

"Then what makes them better?" He looked smug at my questions, but he remained silent. He was huffing a bit as he tilted his gaze to me,

"The fire burning in them." I sat back, seeing his tone change left me in awe. He was a brother, and probably one of the best. He missed the child, I knew this. His heart ached for his younger sibling.

"Natsu, was it?" He lowered his head,

"Yes-"

 _ **Knock!**_

 _ **Knock!**_

I tilted my head, looking at the door. "I have brought the wine-"

"Leave it there."

"Yes," She must have curtsied as I heard her stumble back. Without waiting I stood up, kicking forward to the large tray that was placed on a desk. I lead my way to the table, laying it down.

"Would you care for some wine, Prince?"

"Must you really ask Princess Lisanna?" I smirked, as I took the vase- and two goblets. I went over to him placing them down. "How long have you been trave-"

"Exiled?" I slowly began to pour the various drink, "About fourteen years." I pulled back the drink, placing the vase down. He snickered a bit but took up his drink.

"How old is Natsu?"

"He's 19 if I remember correctly."

"Then, he will be at the ball?"

"Yes, I do suppose." He lowered his drink, smirking. "Do you plan to marry into our family?" I let out a giggle.

"No. I would never-"

"Why not?" He took another drink.

"My Kingdom has no need for warriors, marrying a Dragneel-"

"Could bring your country honor with marrying into my family?"

"Valuing my marriage is marrying a ship bearer, Prince." I went over to my side, filling my own goblet as I sat down, "But I will do anything I am told to do, I will marry whoever my Father choices for, as I am a woman."

"You are a woman." He lowered his head, "And my country treats women like animals, you would become a pretty little lap dog?"

"That would not matter right?" I smirked drinking, "All woman marry, and leave their families at least helping them by the marriage is all we can do- then so be it that it is my duty." He shook his head,

"If you were proposed to me at my age of marriage, I would have chosen you my little white rose." He shook his head, "You would be Queen of Syralth, but alas-"

"Did you not marry?"

"A scholar does not marry, Little white rose." He pressed his eyes, "But I would not marry that little spoiled child from Quoloth, Ugh-" He wrinkled his nose taking a sip of his drink, "She thought she was better than me even as she was only a babe."

"She is now in the position to marry your brother?"

"Yes." He tapped his drink, I sat up refilling it and my own. "I wish I could subject, marrying him off to that girl would only corrupt his head."

"Marrying such a rich country would help him pay for your cities? For your people? For your wars?" Zeref gave me a dull look.

"Your country makes twice as much."

"Excuse me?"

"You know how much your country really makes for trade, twice as much as any country in Fiore." I shook my head,

"But we do not save it, we share with the people."

"Ay." He pressed his lips,

"If you love your brother as much as I think you do then, I know he will help his people as such every King should." I let out a sigh.

"You sigh as if you know the truth, that my family would wage a war with the gods before helping the people."

"As such a bold house should." I let out a breath seeing his pale face, "I jest." I shook my head, and he only let out a small crackle of laughter.

"As such a bold house should, Little white rose." He rose his drink to me, before almost chugging down his cup.

"My Prince, please I do not mean to offend but the truth, though- your family is great. I would not fit with their needs of money, nor strength."

He spoke blandly, "They only ask for your womb." I feel silent.

"Yes. Even just a child of mine could not be trained-"

"A king would be made of him, as a queen out of you."

"As much as my suitors would do to me, and my child."

"A Prince from Oceria and a Prince from Syralth are two different breeds."

"Ay." I bowed my head, "In mind, but not in body."

"You'd be surprised, children train from birth until death."

"Did you?" He rose his drink but place it down brow raised my question,

"Did I what?"

"Did you train with no mercy?" He snickered almost as if I told a joke.

"Of course." He answered nodding.

"Were you ungraceful?"

"No." He shook his head, "I was brilliant."

"Were you truly?"

"Are you calling me a liar."

"I am referring to why you gave that up?"

"Killing is boring."

"Killing not fighting?"

"Yes. I preferred reading medicine books, and mastering new techniques."

"I see." He reached forward picking at the bread. "Are you brilliant at that?"

"Of course." He munched happily on the bread as he spread butter over it.

"I would do anything to-"

"Are you not an artist?"

"Drawing is a profession for men."

"Ahh... So you embroider?"

"Heavens no, that would kill me."

"Are you ungraceful?"

I smiled, "Like a hound trying to chase down a duck on hind legs."

"What an imagination?"

"That's why I have to be sold off fast." I snickered,

"Really?" He slumped down, eyes still staring at me- his eyes shifted down a bit, to my neck. "Who gave you that necklace?"

"Pardon?"

"It is not from your land, those are pearls from Oceiria are they not?" I rose my hand to my necklace clutching it,

"It is."

"From the Prince who wants to marry you?"

"The one who will."

"Ahh.." He shook his head, "I couldn't have you as my wife!" He took another sip of wine, "I would have at least wanted you as my sister in law!"

I took up my goblet, "As I would want you as a brother."

"Okay. I will make it so." I snickered, what could an exiled Prince do? "Call me brother." I nodded, maybe the drinks have gotten to him- maybe they have even gotten to me. But I only gave him a drink- or two-drink though.

"Brother." He pressed his eyes closed, grinning happily at the name I called him.

"Yes." I felt him rise above me, He was going to step out. I never got to apologize!

"Brother, about earlier when you saw me nude-"

"As a brother would do, I won't tell." He fumbled a bit as he made his way to the door,

"Brother, I leave this house to you. I am going to leave shortly." He turned to me,

"I suppose so, little sister." He came to me quickly, "I will you see again then?"

"I hope so, Brother." He smirked, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," I said.

* * *

The gown hurt, I shuffled in my seat. The car had moved a long time ago, and I had left Prince Zeref. He was kind in his ways, not scary as I presumed. My new Brother if anything, I hope I would meet him again but I knew that it is a stupid lie. An exiled Prince and a soon to be Queen of Pirates would never truly be allowed to meet in peace. He eased my mind, but I only seemed to gain more worry. He hadn't seen his brother for fourteen years, he had lost hope for him. I have never once lost any hope for my siblings, but then again I always know where they are, and who they are with- He doesn't have that luxury. When I wed, I will send both-no all three of my siblings a letter. Even if I am a horrible person, I know they are worried- I will try looking for this Natsu person at the ball. I will tell him greetings and send him one from his brother, I hope Zeref lives a nice life. I will do my best to help everyone- and even let that bastard live. Yes, I will let that whore's child live, only for the fact that I would hate to have my child to rip out of my hands straight after birth. As a Queen I will be merciful, as a Sister I will always make sure my brother holds the throne in his hands- but I will not kill that things child in order to do so. I am not my father. I hope this Natsu person as well can hear the thoughts of his brother.

* * *

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

I woke with a small tap, I poked my eyes open- "Hello?"

"Yes?" My eyes were heavy maybe because I hadn't slept before. "Is something the matter?"

"No, Princess Lisanna."

"Then what is it that you need?"

"We have entered the city."

"City?"

" We have entered Aheaberal, I have been asked to ask if you would like to see the city before we arrive at the castle?" I perked up, I was in a city!

"Yes, get me my horse- and Sir Gildarts."

"Sir Gildarts, my Princess?"

"Yes, now go."

"Yes, Princess," I smiled happily, I knew for a fact he was here- and he was ordered to protect me. I could leave this stupid confined box! Gleefully, I rose, pushing the curtain open. I saw a paved street, I smiled as two men offered me their hands. I gave in hopping down, finally letting a large sigh of relief escaped my lips!

"Princess?"

"Sir Gildarts?" I lowered my head at the horse that stopped in front of me, he hopped on it. Looking around, his hair was scruffy letting me know he was asleep as well, his golden armor wore well with the large cape that followed him.

"Is something the matter?" I shook my head happily. "Then why have you called me-"

"Get rid of them."

"What?"

"Ask them to go to the castle."

"Princess Lisanna, we are late as it is-"

"I want to explore for a bit, you'll join me won't you?"

"Yes, but-" Without another word I turned to my men.

"I want you all to go to the castle, have my hand maiden's given a room- and you all a rest!" I was loud even though I felt as if I was trembling in joy. "I will go with the commander of Order of The White Footed Men, so please feel at ease! I will arrive at the castle shortly." Murmurs arose, but I didn't want to hear protest, "It is an order!" I pounced at the man as he brought my bright steed, he was beautiful, truly my favorite horse. Tall, bold, and a signature pure black, my horse Coal- it went against most of my family's beliefs who wanted a white steed but it seemed too plain. To ordinary, I lived in a white castle, bathed in the white waters, dressed in white clothing, I lived a pale life. I wanted this in a different color. Proudly, I stepped forward. He seemed to love me, with his ever increasing nays. I pushed back the stable boy, sure I was short, but he was my horse. I knew how to ride. I placed my foot on the stirrup, pushing myself up with all my might. It took less than a second for me to fully sit and hold my horse's reins, but the eyes of all the men around me looked as if they had been made with thousand of years of stone. I pulled the reins left, going around Sir Gildarts murky brown steed, "Let us go, Sir Gildarts?" It was uncomfortable wearing a dress- but I preferred riding than being in a cart. Without another word I kicked Coals stomach with the back of my heels, sending him flying forward. I heard muffled curses behind me, and my name being scrambled. I turned back slowly gripping tightly Coal's reins, he was a wild beast when running. I saw a horse slowly kicking off, it was probably Sir Gildarts steed. Smirking, I pushed forward cradling a bit closer to Coals head, I was holding it tightly- I knew I had to let him run once he got tired but he had big lungs it would take more than just a minute before I would ease up on my speed. I couldn't care- the wind that went through my braided hair was all I need for approval, people moved away from me as I rode- most giving me the way, others barely missing being hit. I heard the large thuds behind me, letting me know a heavy horse carrying a heavy man was behind me- only to come up to my side, I turned to my left seeing a man no a boy on a white horse. His face covered with a thick brown vale spet for his large smirk in place, I could see his tan skin and a simple black shirt- how did a poor boy get such a valued horse? No matter, I gripped my reins, not wanting him to gain any ground on me, as it seemed he did the same I smirked- was he competing? I bit my upper lip- I wasn't allowed to do this, but what the hell?! I hunched forward a bit, allowing for all my small weight to convert, I rose on the stirrup, pointing my bottom out- I told everyone I knew how to do this. This was my chance to show everyone! Coal's legs stretch a mile almost as he ran, the guy next to me must have suspected I was a knowledge rider, as he gained the same pose as me I could hear a crackling laughter- and then I heard the word.

"White?" I bit back all fear, I was sure I was going to pull ahead, I weighed less and his horse weighed more as if for plowing- Coal hasn't been raised for work- just a racer! That is how I raised him! Slowly, and surely I began pulling forward ahead of him. I snarled almost but knew it was time. I sat back, letting go of my death grip over the reins- letting him run. My opponent did the same, as I didn't see him pass me- I turned to look back, only to see the horse ride next to me.

"You ride well. For a woman."

"I am no woman." I rose my neck, I am no simple woman.

"No?" His voice was crackly and squeaky almost as if he had been drinking and singing all night long.

"I am a Princes-"

"Princess? Haha! Who's?" He shook his voice, almost as if he was taunting some foolish dream of mine. "Fine." He let go of his reins, raising his hands to his head, "You already knew who I am, right?!"

"Anna-! You?!" I heard Gildarts scream, loud and blaring. The boy cocked his head slightly, smug.

"Ughh-That guy!" He turned to me lowering his hands from his 'mask', "Sorry Anna, I can't let you ride me tonight." He shook his head, did he just call me a whore? His eyes were dull colored ones, I knew them as- one of a man who only cared for lust and death. "Maybe I'll fuck you later?!" He pulled his rein's to the left, forcing his horse to turn around, I watched as he gained his previous pose and kick his horse. He flew off, I rolled my eyes letting go of my rein's and leaving Coal to roam slowly. I heard the heavy stomps reach my side,

"I thought it was you Sir Gildarts."

"Well, were you expecting that bloke?"

"No, he began racing me- so I thought I wouldn't lose?"

"Did you win?" I nodded, he smirked,

"Good." He reached over to my horse, "I would have had to cut him down if you lost."

"Did you perhaps think I would lose?"

"No." He was smug, "I trained you, after all."

"Shall we go, my father might die of fright?"

"One more ride," He lifted a finger, "I want to see how you rode?"

"Here- to-" I squinted a bit, "That store over there?"

"I'll win."

"Unless I do. Regular rules?"

"Regular rules."

* * *

 ** _Hahaha.. Yeah- sorry this took so long and sorry for any dumb wording. Plus if you don't know ay, means yes. Thanks for reading expect more chapters!-avv90_**


	5. Castle: Part I

_**Hello! So, guys, I hope you've liked the story so far- I would only wish for it! Anyways, please let me know if you want a character from a specific land. I'm still trying to sort it all out. If you guys are wondering Natsu should be here soon.. I hope-! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to update soon!-avv90**_

* * *

 **Castle: Part I**

"Do you think they sent a search party?"

"Yup." Sir Gildarts held the horn of his saddle riding with little worry, "One of the richest and most beautiful princesses, from one of the Mighty four countries, would be highly sought after- just pray to the god's no one has noted your absence."

"Well, we were already late. A few hours would not hurt anyone?" He snickered a bit, "Say Sir Gildarts, will you be in trouble?" He thought this for a moment,

"Probably." I bit my tongue but spoke.

"Then say I wandered off, and you found me- then we'll both be okay?!" He shook his head,

"No. Princess, that is lying- we do not lie to the king."

"I do." He reached over, and smacked my back with a light hand,

"We all lie to our fathers, but you just happen to have the King as yours, a father that is all." We had raced for quite a long time, in fact, it was already early light as we approached the castle. Big, obvious and everything I expected- I could see that even from the outside. The huge doors being locked by a large patrol, of not only Heart soldiers but my White Footed Men as well. Still one of the men on the castle's reach spoke.

"Who goes there?!" I rolled my eyes,

"Princess Lisanna, and Sir Gildart." I could hear the amount of terror his name struck- the door quickly was thrown open and given us permission to enter.

"Let us go."

"Yes."

* * *

"Wow, these walls are so large!" Kianna spoke as she scrubbed my pale hair, Laki did the same as she poured more oils into my bath making it a milky color,

"I've never seen such large doors!" I wanted to roll my eyes but decided to try to rest after all I hadn't been allowed to sleep with my absence for a while yesterday.

"We spoke with Princess Lucy!"

"And Prince Laxus, Princess Lisanna!" I poked an eye at his name,

"What of him?" Laki came closer to me,

"He wanted to escort you through the garden, as did Princess Lucy!" She squealed with excitement,

"You are so popular Princess Lisanna!" I felt myself melt into the warm water slumping down a bit. "Tomorrow you will surely be betrothed!" My eyes widened, and I stood fast. The water ran through my body as the colors ran from my face.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Remember Princess, we were to arrive yesterday afternoon- late but you arrived this morning- we only have to be here for three nights. This is our second day." I sat back down, cradling my feet. I was late,

"Will you be eating breakfast?"

"No." I shook my head, "You will dress me as I dress normally do- then I will go to see my father-"

"He has gone hunting with the other Kings your grace." Laki spoke slowly, "He will be here tomorrow afternoon, Princess." I felt a migraine almost consume my head.

"So, I'll be here alone with people I do not know or like?"

"I do suppose you know Prince Laxus-"

"I do, but he will only be able to be around me for so long." I sighed, Kianna again began watering down my hair, as Laki lowered her head. "Both of you-" They both stopped eyes blazing, "Has everyone arrived?" They both began working quietly,

"Who?"

"Everyone?"

"Who, Princess?" I sighed,

"Has the Prince from Syralth arrived?"

"Syralth, Princess?"

"Yes, the loud Prince?"

Laki lowered her head, "No. His guards lost sight of him two days ago in the city-"

"Then he arrived?"

"No, he never did." She went back to lowering her hand in the water touching its lukewarm temperature.

"Ahh. Princess are you hoping to meet him!" Gods, this is why I don't ask these two questions!

"He would be a nice suitor, but I heard he wasn't as good looking as Prince Laxus!" Kianna screeched.

"You both should not worry yourselves with this, and I don't want you anywhere around here without each other- understand?" Laki nodded, and I heard Kinanna agree.

"Princess, I think it's time for you to get dressed!" I nodded,

"Get one of my favorite dresses." They both looked at each other, with glee they sprang.

* * *

I looked over myself, a pale ivory dress- not a gown no a tight fitting dress, one that flowed down to my legs- I didn't have to wear such a stupid thing like a cage! It had a large slit, showing off my bareback- and cut low enough to see my collarbones- I was thin and this corset was under my dress, so I had more of a shape to show for it. It wasn't like I looked like a whore- but yes I was dressed like one of the lower class here. Here, lower class show more while the nobles and royals hide everything. Stupid, since it was cold and I was shivering in this clothing.

"Bring me a shawl."

"Yes, Princess."

"The fur one!" Laki went off to the wardrobe, opening it- and looking through the clothing arrangement. I sighed and slumped. Kianna thrashed through my hair,

"Princess, can I try a new braid again?" I nodded, sitting up a bit.

"Yes, you may," I smiled a bit, she was doing so much with my hair lately- I felt like I was very girly. "Kianna thank you for all the new hairstyles." I lowered my head a tad, She suddenly shook her head.

"Not at all! Princess, It is just an honor to touch your hair- it's so soft and pale!" She pressed her eyes,

"Thank you, Kinanna- you truly are one of the best handmaids I have."

"Thank you, Princess." She curtsied, giving me a smile.

"Here you are, Princess." Laki showed me the fur shawl, it was nice when she placed it over my shoulders, it warmed me. I snuffled,

"Hurry both of you. We have to go meet the Prince." Both paused but quickly began to work.

* * *

I rose my neck, feeling my shoulders stiffen, my clothes were light- I could walk without a problem.

I pushed back, walking slowly down the hall. The walls were tall, and stones stained red. I kicked back the tail of my dress, as both my handmaidens ran behind me.

"I will give in to find anyone here- Kianna where is the throne room?" She gained up, rushing up next to me.

"The next right- down the stairs, Princess." I nodded, taking the next right-

"Ahh." I jumped back a bit, hand pressed on my chest, "Pardon me, Sir." He sucked his teeth, I squinted- excuse me?

"She's the P-"

"Don't speak, Laki." She drew quite as we turned, I couldn't care less. I let out a sigh, holding the hem of my skirt as I walked down the stairs. I felt jittery, but I knew I was going to go mad with the anticipation to see Laxus. I bit my upper lip, where could he be? I wanted to speak with him! I scampered down, jumping the last step. I rushed forward, shoes stomping over the red rug under me. I saw the large opening and the harsh amount of guards that stood at a post. I didn't care, lowering my speed, I hurried to want to go see Laxus!

"Princess, walk." Angrily I listened, slowing down I approached the edge passing the red-cloaked men. I poked my head eagerly, only to see the face of the person I didn't want to see. She was bright, and I mean bright! Long wrapped blonde hair, large bright eyes, with a huge dress- pink with white trimming- her dress stretch out making it impossible to set foot three feet from her without stepping on it. Her body was amazing, heck I could see some eyes from here looking at her- nice waist and big breast. I could feel the brightness from here- ugh...Ah! She turned to me, eyes getting even larger, and a smile consumed her lips.

"Shit!" I drew back, seeing my handmaidens pause both sets of eyes looking at me.

"Princess?" Kianna touched up to my shoulder- I must have looked horrified.

"Both of you silence yourself- go to your rooms. I will summon you later, for my dinner."

"Yes, Princess." They both nodded, and I pushed past them,

"Go, now!" I whispered lowly,

"Lisanna?!" I rolled my eyes, did she call me without my title? I held the hem of my skirt, pushing forward- with a large smile. "Lisanna?! It was you!?" She was being so rude- calling me out of my title!

"Ahh. _Princess_ Lucy." I felt myself saying with as much intrusion as a shifting dog.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" She stood in front of me, mouth ajar. Ohh- Gods and I would have wanted it longer!

"Yes. So long." She cut the distance between us, clutching me in a hug. I felt myself sniffing her- her perfume must have smelled good- all for the fact of its overpowering must. Ughh! She pulled back, giving me off the full extent of her red lips- heaven what was in that lipstick?!

She bit her upper lip, "I didn't think you would be able to make it here-Oh!" She shook her head, "How have you been?"

I blinked, "Well, and yourself?"

"Amazing! Can you believe it?! We're going to be betrothed so soon?!"

"Yes. I can't wait!" I felt short, was I supposed to be this excited?! That would be tiring…

"Would you join me for breakfast?" I shook my head,

"Oh! Ah… Actually, I was looking for someone?"

"Is it your Father? He left last night- to go hunting!"

"No, actually-"

"Prince Laxus?" I nodded, "Well, he went out with all the other Princes!" She leaned close to me, "I think they all went to the brothel- we do have the best brothel in Fiore!" My eyes spread at this, Laxus had left- with the other princes? What other Princes? And to where- no not my Laxus?!

"I thought there would only be two Princes?"

"Those are the ones getting married, silly!" Did she just call me silly? "Those are Syralth's younger princes!"

"Younger? I thought that Prince Natsu was the only heir?"

"Nope-" She looked around for a moment, "I can't explain here! Let's go to my room?!" I wanted to say no, but not knowing who these extra Princes were was going to kill me. Maybe it's what I was taught, but I would probably want to know.

"Yes, lets."

* * *

The table was littered with food, from end to end. I stared in awe at how Princess Lucy ate, with no stopping she chomped down on the food as if this would be her last meal. I picked at the peas on my plate- a blood sausage and sweet sauce that looked like mashed potatoes. It smelt amazing, but I was not going to eat with her in the room. I set down my cutlery, looking over to her.

"Princess Lucy?" She paused, giggling a bit she slammed down her silverware.

"Do you want to know now?" I nodded and she grumbled,

"Syralth's King- remarried at the death of his first wife, but something happened that threatened Natsu's place!" I squinted at her, "She birthed a perfect son!" She shook her head as if I had just said it.

"So his position is being threatened?"

"Yes. So he's been acting out!"

"But he's the Prince? Should he not be more concerned with keeping his head?"

"I wouldn't know!" She crackled, ugh… I have a headache. "All I know is that I probably will have to bear his children, so I'm eating as much as I can for a safe delivery!" I nodded, "Oh!" She shook her head, "Not that you are not pretty enough for Natsu- it's just that you know he likes flashy things! He also likes thicker woman, so I'm eating up! Plus he hates the color white- so he'd hate your hair and your skin!" I pressed my lips, I could say something but I was a calm person. "My family has married into his for centuries as well!" God, why did I agree to eat with her?

"Yes. I do suppose."

"Prince Laxus as well, what I hear is that he likes thicker woman, and spends all his day in brothels!" My smile lessened and I felt me swallow hard. "But I think he'll like you, right?"

"Yes. I do suppose."

"He is so tall- oh!? I was meaning to ask where you got that necklace?!" I paused, looking at her-

"A present." She shook her head,

"I want one, would you sell it to me?"

"No."

"AHH?! Why?" She lowered her head, "I love it! I wish someone would give me something that pretty!" I looked around, seeing her lavishly decorated room. Who paid for all of this, you dult?!

"Do you spend most of your day in here?"

"Yes." No, I would die.

"Ahh.. Have you planned your wedding?"

"Of course what else would I do?" I smiled at this, she knows's how to read I know this.

"Are you excited to be marrying?"

"Of course, I'm finally leaving this place- and going to the land of dragons!"

"Are you not afraid?"

"No, I have seen two! I can live with them!"

"Good luck with that." I stood, "I ate my fill-"

"You haven't eaten a thing!" I snarled a bit but turned it into a smile.

"I ate an elephant earlier, I have no appetite."

"Nonsense!" She stood, "You don't have any fat on you why so?" I bit my lip, I need to leave or I was sure I would die of boredom at our conversations.

"I-I was very fat at one time you see- I am trying to stop myself, so please allow me to leave?" She thought for a second,

"Okay, but we simply must have a cruise through the garden later!"

"Ay."

"Go now." Was I a handmaiden of some sort? I turned not wanting to stay until-

"Princess Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Please mind your table manner in front of Prince Laxus, he hates seeing women eat in front of him." I slammed the door with that.

* * *

"Where is he? I stormed out of her room, where is Laxus?! Does he really go to brothels? Does he whore? Ugghh? I ripped off my shawl, I was mad again. When I find him I'll-

Boom!

I fell back, landing on my folded legs.

"Ahh!" I felt the pleading pain and anger explode as I heard no apology, "Apologize?!" I peeled my eyes open, seeing the boy land in front of me. Enraged I hollered. "Apologize-" I was stopped as he scrambled forward, covering my mouth.

"Say another word and I'll slit your throat." He whispered in a voice I hated, it was coarse as if all emotion was lost. Why did I hate it so much? It was so much like my own, wanting an end to stupidity wanting to end all other life. I pushed his hand from my mouth, angrily I stood up. Brushing back my thick braid, I heard a snarl. The man stood, pushing me to the wall. He clutched my throat, I knew him. I knew him!

"How did a whore get in here?" He raced me,

"How did a peasant get in here?" He snickered lightly. He still wore that stupid rag over his face, ugh!

"I am no whore."

"I am no peasant, woman."

"I will have your head for this." He shook his head,

"Woah! This whore's got a brilliant imagination!" His grip increased over my neck making me feel slightly tired, "How did you really get in here? Did you fuck one of the Heart knights?" He looked over to the side, "A Prince?"

"How did you get in here? Did you jump in through the window? Maybe you flew?" He shook his head, "I don't care. Apologize."

"You crazy bitch how would I apologize?!" I took in a breath, he smelled horrible- like smoke- I shook my head.

"Do you know who I am?" He cackled a laugh,

"I don't care whose whore you are, you apologize."

"Why should I?!" I shrieked, his grip increased over my neck slightly I could feel it harder to breathe.

"Do you know who I am?!"

"No..!" I took up my arm, gripping the fabric over his head. I tugged it away, finally giving me a view of my assailant. He was as tan as I knew he would be, a vein in his head popped- his hair sharp, and bright. It was weirder than mine, it was pink. I have not met a man with pink hair, ever. I trailed down to his eyes. Black, solely black.

"Who are you?!"

"Natsu!?" I shook at the voice, She ran up to us eyes in horror, "Lisanna?!" He looked over at her then back to me.

"You know this whore?" She pushed him off of me,

"Natsu, she's no whore- S-she's a P-princess! She's the Princess from Milorth, Lisanna Strauss!" He looked to me, snickering before pushing me back. I took in a breath, it was ragged but a breath.

"He's Natsu?" Lucy looked over to me tears streaming, why was she the one crying?

"Lisanna?!" She shrieked.

"Wow," I rose my hands to my head, "He's an asshole." He sprang forward almost tackling me, just before Lucy caught him forcing herself on him.

"Stop! Stop! She's like that!" He turned to her,

"Is she really a highborn?" Lucy nodded,

"She's the youngest Princess of Milorth, so please leave her!" He let out a sigh, brushing past her and almost pushing her back as he shoved her with his shoulder with great force. I was still trying to catch my breath,

"Fuck?" I was seeing two Lucy's it wasn't funny. I stumbled forward a bit, "I'll be going to my bed. Please let Laxus know I was looking to see him ay-" I clutched the wall but walked, I knew I could make it to my room it wasn't far from here. "Goodbye, Lucy!"

* * *

I crashed on my bed, my head hurt worse than I thought. I pulled off my shoes, cradling my legs. I wanted to puke, but my throat burned. Did he choke me? I was stupid, wasn't I? Of course, he choked me. I thought he was different, his brother described him with such passion- it was just another illusion wasn't it? He was mad- even more than I! Where was Laxus? I need him. So much- I need that one person so much right now... I need someone…

* * *

My eyes opened, to see him sitting next to me, "Afternoon." I pounced on him,

"Laxus?!" I felt him slip his arms over me, holding me.

"I left for a couple hours and I get this much love? Imagine if I had gotten lost?" He chuckled, but I felt the tears stream down my face and heard as he made his confused sound the one he always made when I cried. I know he heard me whimper, as he pulled me back eyes blazing to me. "What did I say?" I shook my head, cradling my head in the crook of his neck.

"Laxus?" I whispered, but the tear fell to his shoulder,

"Yes?"

"I love you." He paused before his grip on me tightened,

He seemed to chuckle a little, "I love you too, Lisanna."

* * *

I wrapped my hand around him as we walked through the palace, he knew the castle courtesy of Lucy. I didn't tell him, it would only anger him to hear of anything bad happening to me. We were going to be engaged soon, I don't want him feeling as if I killed the mood. We were out of our homes, which was special to me. He made this a well worth trip,

"Why did you get here so late?" I shook my head,

"Coal seemed to grow a mind of his own." I shrugged,

"You could have come to my room then?"

"Me? No, no. I would not do such a horrendous thing!" We both cracked in humor a bit,

"Leaving me with such a loud mouth is far worse." He sighed, "All she said was that she would gladly marry me- hahha.."

"Do not be so rude, she means well!"

"As do I!" We turned the hall giving us a large passage. I fell silent at the couple that was laid in front of us. Lucy held onto Natsu- I felt like killing someone, him to be frank. Lucy fell silent as she saw me too, only for Natsu to turn to me. He smirked seeing me, I knew where his eyes were. To my throat, the purple and blue bruise that plagued it. He strolled up to me and Laxus. He was finally wearing proper clothing, a black tunic with a rose pattern, strained gray pants, and black boots. I hated him, too bad his brother was such a kind fellow.

I rolled my eyes at him, as he spoke.

"So, you found someone to hatch onto?" I took a breath, not bothering to answer him.

"Princess Lucy, how do you do?" She took in a breath, scared as if I was supposed to acknowledge him- I was a woman and the look of horror on her face bothered me so I knew I had to, "Natsu?" Laxus gripped felt a bit stronger at the mention of Natsu.

"Princess Lucy, Prince Natsu?" Laxus bowed his head to both of them. Lucy's face did not change in fact it seemed to linger on my neck- as did Natsu's.

"Lisanna!" Gods, I wish she'd stop forgetting my title. "It's bruised, why?!" I felt myself wanting to slap her, why wouldn't I bruise like a berry? I'm as pale as snow itself! Laxus stood still for a moment, before shifting to me,

"Bruised?" He tilted his head to me pulling up my chin and gazing at the horrid marks, I sighed-

"I-I was trying to-"

"I choked her." I turned my head to the stupid pink haired man,

"Excuse me?" Laxus breath became worse almost as if I could hear all the anger in it, and I felt his grip loosen quickly- letting my hand go. My eyes grew in fear, as I saw him move forward. My eyes hurt, but I knew I had to stop him- I reached my hand out, gripping his closed fist. I was too light to stop them from fighting, but I know this could cause a war. A real and long war that could kill many, many innocent people. For what? Some stupid fight over my well being? I couldn't risk letting that happen,

"He's joking! He's joking Laxus- I tried on a necklace, and I asked him to put it on me- You know.. I bruise easily!" He stopped looking back to me,

"Really?" I sighed,

"Yes!" I pounced at him attempting to pull him back, "I- I'm really hungry!" I exclaimed, "Let's go get something to eat, yes?" Laxus paused, looking over to a smirking boy.

"I apologize Lucy. Boy." His smirk drew to a close frown, "If you'll excuse us?" He bowed and pulled me along. Was I paper? He was simply walking, but it was too quick for me. I was being dragged and he didn't seem to slow down.

We left the gardens, and down a plate of stairs- to somewhere I thought might be close to the dungeon.

"Stop? Stop-Laxus?!" I heard him give a large sigh,

"What?" His voice was cold, and I knew he knew I lied.

"I'm sorry." He slowed down, turning to me. "You know huh?"

"I do. I am no fool." I lowered my head,

"I know. I just didn't want you to hurt him, you're twice his size."

"He hurt you, I would have killed him- You know that right?"

"I do. I am no fool." He grinned at my answer. He pulled up his hand to my throat, seeing the bruise, he came to a stop.

"Does it hurt?" I took his hand and rose it to my cheek with both of mine.

"Nope."

"You promise?"

"Ay." He closed his hand over my chin, It hurt but telling him that would hurt far worse. He took his thumb, running it over my lip. He stared into my eyes allowing me to see grim eyes, pressing his closed grinning a bit.

"Okay, but I'll have to punish you?"

"Punish me?" He nodded,

"You have to have dinner with me, tonight," I grinned,

"Is that the punishment?" He nodded, grinning.

"I'll do it then."

"Ay."

* * *

I sat on my bed, feet cringing. I just barely saved Laxus from that-that- Boy! I was angered, to say the least- he choked me. It hurt so much- I had never been hurt by anyone. I wanted to cry, but I knew it would only make me look weak. I rubbed my eyes, fist pulled away to my side. I want the night to come already- I was tired but I had to stay up until Laxus gets ready for dinner, we eat well over sundown. It was barely four, but I had to go- I had to make something for him. Slowly I eased off the bed, I need a drink. I looked to the table- I staggered slowly but got there. I took a goblet and filled it to the brim with the thick red liquid. I sapped it quickly, slamming the cup down as I swallowed it entirely. I had to go pluck flowers! I looked around- going into my wardrobe and taking up a basket. I looked around, finding a small loaf of bread. I got a bottle of homemade jam- courtesy of Biska before leaving home. She made my favorite jam! I slipped it into my basket- what else could I need? A cloak! I went back to my wardrobe, looking inside- I found a white one with golden trimmings. I pulled it out, only for a black one with crimson trimmings to appear behind it, folded neatly. I couldn't wear it, people don't think black when they look at me. It was always white, blue or anything pale. I would wear it again, but not today. I pulled the egg shell cloak over my shoulders, clipping it into place. I had everything now, I went over to my basket examining my goods. A flask, filled with my favorite wine- a cut of bread, a knife, and a striped cut of fabric to cover it all. I was going to go on my own, I wanted to go on my own. I took the hood of my cape, pulling it over my head. I took the basket and crossed it over my hand. It was time to go.

* * *

I had made it out of the castle without a problem,

"Fwuu.." I let out a sigh, as I passed the stables. I even passed many of my own knights, none pausing to examine my pale appearance or even my pale cape. Or maybe they knew? I didn't care, I was tired- but eating outside sounded nice. Heck, eating sounded nice. I hadn't asked anyone where I could find a garden to pluck flowers from but I knew I would eventually find one if I continued down this path. I saw a small patch of woods, to small to hunt in- but large enough to grow some unusual flowers. I don't know what these fields could grow, but I hopped pretty flowers were one!

* * *

I scampered lowly, on my knees I laid a blanket over the ground. Letting my basket fall in the middle of it, I smiled at how it looked. I laid out my food, my bread being placed on a platter sticking a knife in it. I pulled up the bottle of jam, laying it next to my lunch- I took out the flask placing it next to my plate.

"Ahh! I'm kind of hungry!" I stretched my arm, I laid on my stomach- I could eat. I was far- far away from all those people! Happily, I reached forward to the bread- retrieving the knife and sinking it into the bread. I was tired, yes, but hunger would definitely win through. I cut myself a thick slice of loaf, pulling it up- it smelled so fresh! I should have brought some fresh cheese that would have completed this, not the berry jam. Alas, I opened up my jelly dipping in the bread I smelled the jelly. Nevermind, the berry's smelled amazing! I lifted it to my lips, the bread seemed to melt in my mouth. "Mmm!" I kicked the air, it was amazing! I wish I could eat more like this! I let out a sigh. I saw a small patch of white lily's I wanted to pluck them straight away, but hunger got the better of me. The white lilies would be a great present for him, I hope he would know what they meant. I laid there for a while, picking off the spread, and spreading jam for a while- the sun barely began to move, but I guessed I would finally go get the lilies. I pulled my hood over my head again, taking up my basket. I sprang up stretching all my stiff limbs, I left most of the bread- I would come back and I would clear up before leaving. I flattened my skirt, walking up. It was a couple hundred feet away, in a large clearing an even larger one than the one I ate in. I walked with my hood pulled over my head, I wouldn't risk the fact that anyone could see me. The grass here was a horrendous yellow, almost as if it was dying all around.

I scampered with no hesitation feeling as if I owned this land, which was far from the truth. It was too dull to be my home, I would die before living here. The ground was squishy, and I knew it must have rained very close to my arrival- it didn't rain yesterday? Ughh.. When did it rain? I hovered low as I could see the lilies in all their glory. I smiled, finally as I laid down and began plucking flowers. They were large, even for small lilies, I smiled- it was so nice. My eyes large as I even managed to get a small bunch of yellow pansies. I smiled, white with yellow it would go so well!

* * *

I looked up seeing the sun closing in, how long have I spent picking flowers, I looked at my basket. I thought I had enough so, I pulled myself up-grunting a bit. I shook off my behind, dusting off the dirt- I smiled, bending down to get my basket-

"Hello, there!?" I stopped, did someone see me? I gripped my basket, thankfully my cloak was over my head- I just can't let them figure out who I am. Then I'll be fine. I'll be fine. I pulled the basket up, as I straightened myself.

"Hello?!" I called, I saw a horse hunch down to me. I was down far from the road, No one would hear me scream if I did so. I would get out of here, he had a horse- so he was a noble at least that would bring me some peace. I would threaten, I could but only if I really need to.

"How's it going- picking flowers that are?" His horse stopped right in front of me, it hoofs trampled the flowers beneath him. I swallowed hard,

"Fine." I kept my head down, "What are you doing so far from the main road?" I heard him hop from his horse landing hard, I looked over seeing him land behind his horse. I sighed a bit. I went over to him and offered him my hand. He looked up, a spiky blonde hair and sea deep eyes. He smiled at my hand, taking it. He pulled himself up, how stupid was I for helping him up. "Ahh-!" I fell forward- landing on him. "Oww." I rubbed my head, pushing myself off of him.

"Sorry." He seemed to lift his hands to my face, "I didn't think you would be so light?" I fell over to my back,

"I get that a lot." I heard him shuffle, and I looked up to see him- his hand offered to me. I took it, and he pulled me up. I let out a large breath,

"Do you eat?" I grumbled at his question, "I jest, I jest." I pressed my eyes closed,

"I know."

"Why are you here?" I opened my eyes, he looked around for a bit. "I don't see a chaperone?"

"I-I live near here." He chuckled a bit,

"No, you don't?" I felt my skin grow paler, he chuckled loudly, "You're too pale to live here!" I stumbled a bit,

"I'm from-"

"You're a noble right?" I nodded, he smiled. "Your eyes are lovely!" My eyes grew large. My hood had fallen over- exposing me. "And your hair- why is it white?" I rolled my eyes,

"I was born like this." He smirked at that- gripping my shoulders.

"Would you marry me?"

"Huh?" I cocked my head forward, a slow giggle turned into a large burst of laughter. "Excuse me?"

"Would you bear my children and become my bride?" I shook my head lifting a hand to my lips covering the laughs that escaped. He looked puzzled at my laughter, I stopped blinking a bit.

"Are you not jesting?"

His eyes looked angry at my question. "Does it appear as if I am jesting?" I shook my head,

"Of course, you jest?"

"I am not. I have not seen such a beauty in my life, are you human?" His grip became harder, "You truly are a god, no?"

"I am human. So please, stop your flattering- I do not even know your name." He smiled biting down on his lip- eyes glistening,

"Sting, and yourself?" I rose a brow, but I shuffled back a bit retaining some space.

"Mortified, now please-"

"Mortified is no name?" I looked to the side, did he not understand sarcasm? I looked over at his hands seeing him drop his reins "Ah!" I pointed up to my basket, "Your horse?!" He smiled a bit,

"That's not a name either-" I passed him scrambling to catching his horse's reins, I ran to it to no avail. The horse took off- leaving me with him. I let out a groan, turning to him.

"He ran away?!" I looked at him,

"Haha. I guessed he would only do that when you let him go?" My eyes grew large. He what? "Will you tell me your name now?" I sighed, lowering my basket a bit.

I would give in, and tell him my name maybe then he would leave me be, "Lisanna. I am Lisanna." He ran up to my side.

"I could scream it into the night sky, Lisanna!" He ran his hand under my armpits, raising me.

"Wha-!" He spun me allowing for my hair to trail me in the air,

"Lisanna, marry me!" I banged on his arms,

"Release me!" He seemed to get it, lowering me to the ground. I ripped myself away from him- walking back to my picnic,

"I am a Prince!" He shouted, "Marry me, and you'll be a Princess!" I turned back to him, eyes large.

"Excuse me?" He seemed to smirk,

"A Prince. You'll have little Princes, and Princesses." I let a chuckle.

"I-I.." I shook my head, "Join me for a lunch, yes?" He flashed me a smile.

"Yes."

* * *

He sat at the end of my cloth, "Have all the bread, I'm not hungry."

"I'm not sure," He tilted his head, "You don't look as if you eat?"

"I ate before I went to pick flowers." He seemed confident, as he sliced a piece of bread- dipping the bread into the jam. He chewed it loudly,

"Mmm!" I squinted my eyes, "What is this jam?"

"My handmaiden made it." He nodded, did he hear me? I just said how high I was. I had handmaiden? No one really has a handmaiden?! He cut another piece of bread, lifting a huge glob of jam. "Would you care for some wine?" He nodded making some weird snarls, even an 'ugh'. I took up the flask, handing it to him. He took it- taking a large swing from it.

"Agh! This is what I want from a wife!" I smiled, "Just you!" I stood up,

"I hope you enjoy the rest, I have to get going-"

"No!" He stood up, I rose my eyebrow. "I-I'll walk you home?!" I shuddered at his proposal.

"No. No, please it's fine-" He stood up,

"You have no chaperone! It is my duty as a Prince, please allow me too!" I blinked a bit, I need to leave now!

"Halfway."

"What?"

"You may walk me halfway, Prince Sting?" He snickered a bit,

"Lady Lisanna?" He offered me his arm, I was just called a Lady? I smiled taking it, I was getting new names every minute here, no? He seemed to skip a bit, pulling me. We climbed up the hill to the main street, "Lady Lisanna?" I looked at him,

"Yes?"

"Where are you really from?" I lifted my head, looking at the sunless sky.

"Not from here." I smiled a bit, "Take a guess?" He looked puzzled,

"Certainly not from Syralth?" He looked at me, smiling.

"Correct."

"Not from here? So Oceria?" I shook my head, "Hulux?" I gave a laugh,

"Too sandy and my skin would not work." He nodded.

"Vraining?" I shook my head,

"Too cold, I would freeze to death." He bit his upper lip,

"Eslouxodal?!" I shook my head,

"No! Mighty Four," He paused,

"Milorth!"

"Yes." He looked at me eyes blazing,

"Milorth?!" He grinned,"My mother is from there!" I smiled,

"Really?" He nodded, "Wow, but you are not?"

"No, my father refused my birth to be held there." He smiled but lowered his head,"So, I'm from Syralth."

"Syralth?!" I looked at him, "Y-you are from S-syralth?" He nodded,

"Oh?! Sorry, I forgot-" He bopped his head,"Yeah, I own a dragon." I nodded, this was Natsu's half-brother? Lucy acted like he was horrible, but no he is from my lands- better than that thing they call Prince. He is stupid, yes, but kind. He would be no cruel king- unlike Natsu.."So, will you marry me?" I shook my head,

"No."

"Why?"

I shook my head,"I am already to be wed." He looked to me,

"We could Elope?"

"My future husband would not like that."

"I could be your future husband?" I shook my head,

"It has its perks but, no." We strolled down the road,

"I'll give you beautiful children?"

"I'll bear pale and weak children." He seemed to like that as he paused, turning to me with a bright smile- one that shone my lands warmth.

"I like the color white!"

* * *

 _ **Da!Da!Da! Natsu has appeared! Well, he kinda seems like a douchebag right? Well if you don't think he's enough of a douche to let me know how can be meaner- I love him and seemed to be too easy on him... But I will try! Anyways- how do you think Lisanna will answer to a marriage proposal! Or how the ball should go? I also have to mention that the rating may go up- from new ideas I have! So, please stay tuned for that!-avv90**_


	6. Castle: Part II

_**Hello! Yes, I decide on a short chapter- so I hope you guys like it- I want to let you guys know that I am raising the rating, just if you guys wanted to know. Well, thank you for reading! And I hope to continue to hear your thoughts!-avv90**_

* * *

 ** _Castle: Part II_**

"You may leave me here." We stood in front of the castle- as he gave a cackle.

"So, you did know who I was?" He gave a chuckle. "I guess I'll let you come in with me, I gotta tell someone I found myself a new wife!" I bit back the urge to speak up to him, only nodding. I looked over to the guards. I sped up following him, he only stopped at the face of a Heart Knight, grinning. The knight did not ease up,

"Who goes there?"

"Prince." The knight rose a brow,

"From where?" He looked annoyed at his questioning.

"Syralth." He grinned,

"The Prince has pink hair-"

"I'm his younger brother, Prince Sting." He nodded,

"Right, this way, my Prince." They parted giving him room to pass, I sighed. He strolled in, only for them to cover the opening. Sting rose his brow, I guess he wanted me to follow him.

"Lisanna?" I smiled waving at him,

"I'll be right-" I rolled my eyes, hearing the steps of my men. I turned back to look at them,

"Sir Wakaba-Macao, how are you both?" Without another word they stood behind me, following me in I guess? I saw Sting's eyes grow,

"Get away-" I shook my head, walking up to the Heart knights.

"Move." Without another word, they parted giving me the way. I smiled, lifting my basket to the Heart knight that gave him an eye. "Place these in water- and take it to my chambers." He took it,

"Yes, Princess Lisanna!" I smiled eagerly, passing to Sting's side. His mouth was wide, as I looked at him.

"Shall I walk you to your room, Prince Sting?" My knights circled me almost, but I waved them off. "I'm escorting him." They seemed to understand, both bowing before leaving my presence. "Why is your mouth still open Prince? A creature may venture into your mouth, I would hate to see that." Sting closed his mouth,

"Princess?" He pulled his hand into his hair- "You're here to get betrothed?" I nodded,

"I am Lisanna, Second Princess from Milorth- pardon me for not introducing myself properly but you left me no time to explain." He sighed,

"I called you a Lady?! You could have clearly told me then- I called you out of your title!" I smiled, someone finally acknowledged my power! "How could I possibly apologize?"

"You need not to, it was my fault. Please, though, feel free to speak with me at any time."

"You'll be married off soon?"

"Yes." He lowered his head,

"Then I'd like to impose the marriage?" I gave a small giggle,

"I do not suppose my future husband would like to hear that." He spun his head around,

"Is he here?" He whispered,

"Who?"

"Your future-Ah!" I jumped back a bit- He closed in closer to me, "Are you marrying brother Natsu?" I shook my head- god I'd probably kill myself before I become that guy's bride.

"No." I lifted my hand to my throat, "I would not be accepted there- I will mostly likely be given to Prince Laxus."

"That really scary guy?" I nodded,"He's pretty quiet.. I went out with him to the-" He stopped looking to me, "Somewhere." It felt weird, where did they go? I only gave him a smile,

"I have to go, It is time for my dinner." He stifled a laugh,

"It was a pleasure, Princess Lisanna-" He bowed to me, taking up my hand. "I hope to intervene in your marriage!" Who does he think he is? I'm not that kinda lady! I curtsied,

"The pleasure is all mine but I do apologize for the loss of your horse." I lowered my head a bit, "And allowing you to see me without a chaperone."

"Nope, with a chaperone- you wouldn't have sat with me, or even eaten with me." I pulled my side of the dress a tad- bowing,

"Goodbye."

* * *

I pulled my legs on the bed, kicking off my shoes. I stared at the flowers on my desk, they were lovely. I need a thick thread to piece it together- I would go pick up my present in the morning. I was so close to being engaged, I could feel my heart patter quicken. It was nice, I think. I've known him all my life- I don't think I know much about him, though. It still feels better than being with a complete stranger. Tonight, I would ask him not to send an assassin to kill the bastard child. I would tell him how much he means to me, and how much I look forward to our Marriage. We were going to be together, raise Princes, and Princess. It was like a dream, but a horrible decision on his part. Marrying me, the small- pale girl from his childhood, while I got him. His muscular figure, tall broad with striking blonde hair. He looked nice, he did. I wish he could have found someone prouder- like Lucy. Yes, she was sort of annoying but she was sweet- and knew what men would like. I didn't. I feel bad for her, though- she was going to be given to that ass-hole. Natsu. I guess he was pretty handsome- tan skin, muscular, and a large smile. I only saw that smile when we raced- even if it was a lie, but he would give great children. They would both have lovely children, and I and Laxus would have to share traits. I would make my children pale, and weak. I could only hope that Laxus could make up for me. I sighed, lowering my head on my pillow,

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

I lifted my head, "Come in-" The door cracked open showing me Laxus,

"Is something wrong?"

"The fact that I like sitting like this is a problem, ay?" He closed the door, walking over to the side of my bed. I didn't lift my head, only to feel his weight as he sat down on the bed.

"I think it's cute you still lay like that." I giggled a bit, drowning it out on the feathered pillow. He gripped my foot, pulling it.

"Stop." I groaned pulling it up a bit, "You'll break my leg off."

"And sell it to an old witch," He snickered, again pulling my leg, "Now, Lisanna what's wrong?" I lazily sat up, looking over at him.

"That made no sense," He nodded winking at me,

"That's the point." I rolled my eyes, "Now what has depressed you?"

I cocked my head to the side not wanting to look at him, "Nothing-" He gripped my chin, forcing eye contact.

"What has depressed you Lisanna?" I squinted a bit,

"I do have a title." He snickered at this, letting me go.

"My dear Princess, what has depressed you?" I snickered at this, giving in.

"Just thoughts."

"Foolish ones?"

"Freegal ones." He cupped my face eyes piercing mine.

"I have known you for so long and a foolish thought has never poured into your mind, now speak." I sighed,

"I was wondering what we were going to eat for supper?" He stayed silent,

"That was foolish." I burst into laughter, pulling the skirt of my dress over my feet. "Enough to let me know it's not your thought." My smiled died,

"It is the truth-"

"You have never eaten with me before. What makes tonight any different My dear Lisanna?" I swallowed hard,

"It is the night before our betrothal." He seemed taken aback, "They were just thoughts, that's all Laxus." He stared at me, I was shocked when his hand gripped my cheek.

"Of our future?" I looked away until he forced our eyes. "That isn't foolish."

"Mine are."

"Tell me what plagues your mind? I will listen to it as your husband, and as your childhood friend." I giggled, "Are you worried we will not marry?" I shook my head, "Then, is it about our children?" I lost color at the word. "Ahh. Our children?"

"Will I spoil them?"

"With love?"

"With my misfortune?" He chuckled, pulling my head to his shoulder. He shook his head,

"You'll bring good fortune, our sons to gain my looks- while our daughters gain their mother's beauty." I pressed my forehead against him,

"Are you not afraid of having them being born pale, and bland like me?" He tilted his head, laying his head in the crook of my neck.

"I would be an even luckier man than I am now, Lisanna. To have such a family where I would be able to know my wife was the reason my children are smart and rare."

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

Why do I even try anymore? I lifted my head, only to feel the pounding in my head to be unbearable.

"Oww…" I lifted my arm over to my head, it ached so horribly I know I could feel it to my toes. What-?! I looked down, only to find my dress torn from the sleeved and my chest. Exposing me, what did I do last night? I stretched my arm out- I had large scratches over my skin. "What did I do?" I whispered lowly to myself. What happened to me? I slung my legs over the bed, feeling the ground beneath me. I felt the rug thick wool cradle my feet. My stomach pained me, what-

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

"Lisanna?!" I groaned, what time was it? Who the hell was this? Calling me out of my name. "Lisanna?!"

"Shut up!" I pulled myself up-grunting a bit.

My stomach had become jello, every time I moved I felt the possibility of vomit. I went over to the door, swinging it open. Her eyes grew large with me,

"You-?!" She pushed me back, smacking me with her golden train of hair. "What is wrong with-!?" She grew quiet and I turned to her. My stomach gave, as I hunched down, emptying its full contents. "Eww!" I could hear her squeal- it was annoying. I got up and went over to the bathroom. She followed me, "What's wrong?!" Can she not see- has she never been drunk? Ah?! I was drinking last night- I-I met with someone after dinner… What happened?

"Could you leave?" She sounded so offended at my polite manner.

"Not until you answer me?!" Angered, I rolled my eyes.

"Please leave me, I'll answer whatever you want after-"

"Eww!" If you think it's nasty then leave. I couldn't stand hearing her, I slammed the door in her face. Crawling back to my chamber bucket, I felt my stomach spoil- horrid. I again let everything out of me,

"Ughh.." I wiped my mouth, what did I do? I heard her pound on the door, screaming curses. I groaned, "Leave me-"

"Lisanna you-!" I gave in adjusting my weight away from the door. "Hey?!" I was dizzy- but I pressed my eyes. I went over to Laxus's room- he ate then I-I? I sighed, asked him not to send anyone to kill the whore's child…? He agreed, then I went to bed, I went to bed...? I know I went to bed, but why did I wake up like this? Tattered clothing? Messy hair, scratches and bruises? I staggered up, my legs wobbled as I turned the knob of the door.

"You-?!"

"I-what?" I lifted a ripped sleeve wiping my filthy mouth,

"You did it, didn't you?!" She placed her hands on my shoulder, pushing me back.

"I-what? Say it all or don't say a thing."

"You know what you did, just admit it!" I sighed, lifting my hands and rubbing my temple, this girl just doesn't get it does she?

"Stop playing this stupid name game, I want to know what you think I did?"

"You can't speak to me like that, I'm a Princess!" I was going to slap this girl, no-no I turned back. Breathing I pressed my eyes closed. I sat up, staring at her.

"I am a Princess as well, Realize that you Puterelle!" Her eyes widened at my word.

"I am no such thing!" She crossed her arms, shuffling closer to me. "Y-you Ronyon"

I pressed my lips, "Yes, I'd skin you and eat you if I could, now please tell me what I did?!" She rolled her eyes,

"You hurt his feelings?!" I felt my mouth run dry,

"I hurt Laxus's feelings?!" She again rolled her eyes,

"No, you fool…" She grumbled, "You made Natsu mad!" I lowered my shoulders a tad,

"That's why you bring me a headache?" She let a huff of air blow from her mouth,

"Excuse me?!" Was all that escaped her lips,

"You bring me news on your betrothed, not mine, so please- figure that out. I'm no good to help now."

"I wasn't asking. You made him leave-"

"Woah! He left on your fault-"

"Woah?! I haven't said two words to that Crooked-Nosed Knave!"

"You-" She wrenched a finger to my face, "do not insult him in my presence." She had a low growl in her voice.

"I will speak to anyone as I see fit- you are not the only one with a pretty golden crown on your head you Cox-Comb!" Her eyes became wide- and red. She seemed sore on the jab at her foolishness. So much so, she tumbled to her knees. She placed her hand over her mouth, letting a horrifyingly scary noise seep through her lips. She sobbed, my eyes grew- I thought for sure she would have screeched a stupid comeback that wouldn't even slide off my dress. I slumped down to her, allowing for my hand to sooth her back. "There, there please do not tear up."

"You don't understand! I won't be allowed to marry and be a virgin forever!" I bounced back at this,

"It'll be okay, he'll come back-"

"He won't- he's upset, and when he's-he's upset he doesn't think!"

"I don't think he thinks at all," I whispered.

"What?!" My eyes largened,

"What can I do?" Her eyes grew double, "I-I mean to help…?" She grew silent until she ripped at the rest of my sleeves.

"You agree to help me?!" I felt myself retreating a tad, "Really? You will!"

"Ay… Ay, in what I can-"

"He went out- if you could go get him that would be amazing!"

"What?"

"You said you go get him. Do you not remember?" She tilted her head, "Yes?" I pressed my lips, freezing.

"Tonight's the ball-"

"I know, I must begin getting ready." She quickly sat up all tears gone, "I'll see that you complete your words."

"What?" She flailed her hair,

"You should go- I should have him back before it. Do whatever to get him back at all cost before the ball- I can't walk in by myself!" I sat up staring at her,

"I have to get ready as well." She looked me down,

"Are you not going to wear that?" I felt myself wanting to hit her for the fourth time today.

"No." I shook a bit, "I won't."

"It wouldn't look different." I fell down a bit, sitting back to my bed. "I'll be off then." She walked back to the door, opening it and exposing me to the outside.

"Wait!" She turned back a bit, "Where do I even find him?" She shrugged,

"I think the brothel." She slammed my door,

"Bitch."

* * *

I stood up, looking at my horrid dress. If there was a dress to wear when you were late- this was it. It fastened in the front, and had no corset, you could see how thin I was- how much I looked like a prepubescent boy instead. I hated this dress- but it was the only one I knew how to put on, on my own. I sighed, it didn't even match anything I wore- It was a smashed yellow, and just gave off an unimpressed look. I've only ever been let to wear white, blue and any shade of pastel. Only on a special occasion can I break that order, I guess it was to show my purity. I sighed, I have to leave and come back in one piece- and avoid anyone who would cause me a problem. I was pretty, but I couldn't have anyone stop me from bringing this guy here. He was such a douche he wouldn't even apologize to his wife to be for being an ass! I twitched a bit going back to my bed. My coats were too pale, and all my cloaks as well sept for one. I clenched it in my hand, it was a smooth velcro- made especially for someone of a higher class. I threw it around me, I need to leave now if I want to look decent later. I hopped from leaving my room, I slowly closed my chamber door.

"Who are you?" I froze at the voice, "Wait for Lisanna-?"

"Do not speak utter another word." I reached a hand covering his mouth, "I will return by mid-afternoon, please do not give me up." He took my hand pulling it down.

"Lisanna?" He whispered, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a brothel." I could see his jaw clench,

"What?" I rolled my eyes,

"I have to go get Natsu-"

"What?!" I looked around,

"Shhh!" He closed himself in my face allowing for me to feel his breath,

"You want to go get that that man that hurt you to a-a brothel?!" I felt him push me back a bit, pulling the door open and he held my back as to keep me from falling into the open door. He seemed to be holding me as he closed the door closed behind us. He let me go, folding his arms giving me a raised brow.

"Lucy came to me this morning, begging me-"

"Why?"

"She started crying to me yesterday-"

"No. Why do you want to help her? I hate her, you do too-"

"Laxus!" I took in a huff, "She is a woman like me, even a brute must help another-"

"You are not a brute! That's why you shouldn't help her or him-"

"Listen, I'll just run in and get him-"

"I forbade it." I fell silent,

"What?"

"You may not go- to a brothel, anywhere near him- I forbade it!" I gave a chuckle,

"Listen, Laxus I am promised to you- I would never be dishonest or partake in those-"

"I do not think you would do anything.. like that- I just do not want you near him." He grumbled, "He is in no position to even stand at your side or even require your aid."

"I am not aiding him, I am helping fellow women in the hopes of marriage. Now listen, You are a man, I am a woman I am to attend to your every need as a wife. But Laxus we are still not married."

"I do not want you to go- not as a husband. Not as your man, but as the man who loves you I ask you not to."

"I can not do that. I will be back in a bit, do not fret- I will be ready for our night…" I looked up to him, "My sweet, please wait for my arrival?" He let out a scoff,

"I feel as if I am a bride to be- waiting for her sailor husband-to-be to return on a stormful night."

"Ay. Now wait for me, as I know as your bride I will have many nights in which I will spend with an empty bed praying for your return. Give me this one chance to give you a scare." He gave a chuckle,

"When you put it like that..." He lowered himself, wrapping an arm around me. "I can understand."

"Will you let me go?" He looked up in thought for a moment, before pressing his lips on my forehead.

"As soon as you arrive will you meet me?"

"I must get ready." He sighed,

"Wear something I like."

"I will not wear a ton of fur or weird print. Neither shall you." He again chuckled,

"Well look mismatched, again?"

"Again."

* * *

 ** _Hello! Yes, I decide on a short chapter- so I hope you guys like it- I want to let you guys know that I am raising the rating, you can't go to a brothel without something weird happening. Well, thank you for reading! today I chose some new words- here are their definition,_**

 **Puterelle-A woman of ill repute.**

 **Ronyon-A mangy woman, old and scabby.**

 **Crooked-Nosed Knave-Classless and ridiculous.**

 **Cox-Comb- A vain, foppish person.**

 **Thank you for reading, and until next time!**


	7. Castle: Part III

**_Hello! Hey, guys, I've been working so I hope you like it! I really hope you like it- I want to know what you guys think! Hope you enjoy!-avv90_**

* * *

Castle: Part III

I shuffled out without a single problem, I even made it into town without someone bumping into me. I was too proud but something was biting my mind. I just wanted to get in there and leave with all my dignity. I just hope he wasn't fucking someone.

It wasn't hard to spot the brothel it was the largest building in the city, or that's what Lucy said the other day. Large and golden, I could already smell the indecency without even walking in. I lift my sleeve to my nose- their city smelled of old wine and cheap woman. I grunted a bit before pushing open the door and stepping in.

"Ahh!"

My eyes largened at the first sound I heard. Shit... What did I get myself into? I could hear multiple moans all increasing. I looked around- finding only a sole woman mending to the counter. A woman- shirtless. Her tits hung low as she looked at me, face in annoyance at my sight.

"Show me your tits and we'll see if we add you-" I stepped forward- growling a bit.

"Speak to me in that manner again and I'll have your generations tongue." Her eyes widened, "Refer to me as Princess." Her eye perked up at this. "I am looking for the Prince to Syralth, is he in?" She simply nodded. "No curtsy?" Her eyes grew large and she knelt down. I rolled my eyes, I had asked for a curtsy but got a bow?

She lifted her head again- I am supposed to tell you when to rise, "Your grace? How may I assist you?" I sighed, letting down my cloak's hood.

"Look for a pink-haired Prince." She nodded quickly leaving her counter. "Oh.. Please find some clothing to wear." She nodded, leaving me in the damp room. It was nasty just to be here. I could hear the moans of the woman, the cries a men… Eww... I was fine with seeing nude bodies but I just don't want to see these people naked. I heard shoes quickly rustle in, I did not like these people, I flat out hate being around them. People had called me a whore here more than anywhere else- I wanted to go home and leaves this horrid place. I stagger behind the counter a bit,

"Your grace?" I rose up, waiting for her.

"Speak."

"His grace is in a room- with-"

"A woman, I know." She nodded,

"Is there anything I could do, bring you wine while you wait?" I lifted my hand.

"No." I sighed, "I need you to leave, take all the woman- I will buy this house for the day."

"Day?!" I nodded,

"Take all the other woman with you. I do not want to hear their disgusting moans." She rose her brow to me,

"Your grace, forgive me but I am the only other woman here available for sale." I rose a brow,

"No, I clearly heard others. Do not play with me?" I felt myself lifting my head to her, "I asked for you and all the other girls to leave. Now."

"Your grace, His grace has requested all the woman in his bed."

"All?" She nodded, "How many girls were there?" Her eyes became large,

"Including me?" I shook my head,

"Were you in bed with him as well?" She nodded my eyes became large, "How many girls?"

"Thirteen, Your grace- not including me."

"Thirteen?" She nodded, I pressed my lips together. "But- I heard multiple voices-"

"Yes your grace, him and the other girls." I sighed,

"Where-where is he?"

"The king's room- at the end of the hall behind the counter."

"King?"

"His King's majesty's favorite room." She had placed a cloth around her, but she still looked skimpy- and overwhelmingly taller than me.

"Leave." She bowed her head, leaving me. I passed the counter into an open hall- I could hear the moans grow in size and noise- multiple at a time. I guess this is where all the moans were coming from? Ew. I stepped fast, pushing open the door, looking into the room.

"Ahh!" My eyes grew large, at a pile of women in the corner as it gave me a chill. Stark naked woman, all touching each other. They moaned, and other licked each other in places I do not care to mention.

"Ah!"

"Ahhhh!" I quivered a bit, looking around frantically-  
"Uhhgg?" I shook my head until I remembered.

"Stop at once!" None stopped- not even paying attention to me, I was stammering- pressing my eyes close to them, "Leave at once and you shall be acquitted of execution!" One pulled her gaze to me, standing and making her way to my side- I jumped back a bit, "Finally-" She reached me smiling,

"They sent us another one, your Majesty!" This brought the attention of everyone, I looked over seeing him. He was on top of a girl, she was shouting something I refuse to repeat-

"Ahhh!" He gripped her right breast smirking to me, pushing her up- she landed on his lap and continued to move.

"Want to join?" My eyes grew large to him- as I turned facing the wall behind me until I felt the girl as she began to unstrap my dress- My hand swung in fright, slapping her. She fell over to her side gripping the sore left cheek,

"Ahh!"

"Stop moving." He pushed the small girl from on top of him, making his way to me. My eyes grew large at the sight of his-

"You hit her?" He shook his head, kneeling to her side. He stroked her cheek, soothing her like a weeping babe.

"She tried to take my clothing off?!" He looked up shaking his head, "It's her fault- she-she was trying to do something-so-so indecent?!"

"She was trying to please me." He looked at her, "Right? You whore?" The girl seemed soothed, going on to nod in agreeance- I crossed my arms. "But-" I tilted my head, but? "Who told you to please her?" I looked down, as the girl seemed to let out a whimper.

"Your grace-" He lifted his hand, punching her square in the face. I was taken aback- jumping a bit, seeing the girls clear bloody nose, and his blood covered fist.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, Your Grace!" He sent another punch to her face, I covered my mouth- seeing her fall back. She didn't move- not a single move, Natsu went over to her face- ready to spend another hit- I jumped forward on the floor, clutching his fist,

"Stop!" He rose his gaze to me,

"Let. Go." His growl was low, I took back my hand- eyes shaking as I looked at him. He continued to pound this poor girl's face in, splattering blood over me- until I felt the spit land on my face. I felt my eyes fall back to my head, I needed to do something!

"Stop!" I felt him roll his eyes, "You'll kill her!?" He smirked a bit finally pushing himself back.

"I already have." I sat back, sitting on my feet. He lifted his fist staring at the blood-stained hand, he sniffed it- scaring me as he took his tongue out, licking it slowly eyes focused on me. I pushed back- scampering on the ground scattering far away from him. He smirked as he looked at the group of women behind him,

"Leave!" All of them scampered away fleeing the room- leaving me with the nude man. I whimpered, raising my hand to my eyes wiping the spurt of blood. He stood, allowing for himself to look at a fleeing me. I could feel tears begin to roll down my cheeks- as he began walking to me. I squirmed back- not wanting him to get closer to me,

"Don't get any closer to me!" He chuckled as he kept a smirk on his face walking closer to me. I scrambled- using my hands to push myself away. He only continued to follow, I stopped as I hit my head on something. I refused to look away from him, shaking in terror. "Stop!" I could hear him sneer a bit- I pressed my eyes closed. I felt his shadow cast over me, and I prepared for a blow- only for me to be left waiting. I peeked an eye open- seeing him slipping a leg into a pant leg. "You-?"

"You, Get up." I shook my head, and he shrugged- walking a bit to a chair close to me. I looked back- I bumped my head over a chair- I saw where he must have gotten his pants- a table set with a vase- probably filled with wine. "Why did you come here?" He asked, with little care for my fright. I remained silent, still on the floor curled up- shivering."Did you see your's too- be's small cock and come running to me?" He chuckled a bit, pulling himself over to the chair that sat next to me, "Or did you see that you have feelings for another man other than yours-to-be?"

"You-you just murdered-" He stood lowering himself to my face,

"None of those?" He rose his hand to my face, suddenly gripping my hair- slamming me into the wall behind us-pushing the chair far from me.

"Ah!" My eyes grew large at his blood-soaked hand as I knew he was simply using me as a rag.

"Then why would you interrupt a strong dragon when he had just begun to have fun?" It hurt that he pulled my hair it hurt that he dyed my hair red it hurt that I was like his trash, but I simply let a smirk appeared on my lips. I had to play his stupid game to leave here,

"Yours-to-be asked for me to come get you from what I did to your pride yester-" He smacked my head back to the wall,

"Lucy sent such a cunt to my side?" He let out a sharp bit of laughter clearly stopping my breathing, "Do not even jest like that." I felt his grip grow stronger, my hair being crunched between his fingers,

"I do not jest with idiots." He snarled towards me, clearing a growl.

"I do." I prepared for a blow, but instead, he let me go. Smacking his lips as he went back over to the table. I saw him cross over, serving himself- and another goblet. "Sit." His voice sounded eerily similar- to his estranged big brother. I stared at him- I had no need to look at him, none at all. I was afraid of him and encouraged by his previous killing. I stared at his eyes, sharp piercing things. I crossed over, pulling the seat up from the ground and setting it down, allowing myself to sit. He slumped into the seat in front of mine, letting out a small groan out in the process. He wasn't ashamed I guess, pushing me a drink,

"You murder a woman in front of me and expect I drink with-"

"Drink you, Bitch!" I fell silent, taking up the drink. I was being talked down to like a peasant, why was I taking it? Was I that afraid? I stared at the wine, I didn't want to drink my head was still pounding from the blur of last night. But I lifted it to my lips, tasting its unfamiliar sweetness. He seemed satisfied, as he lifted his and drank. He finished his cup- slamming his goblet down- serving himself another glass full, "Did you come for another punishment?" He crackled- showing his sharp teeth.

"I came to apologize for what I did-"

"No." He shook his head cutting me off, "You didn't." I eyed him, "You can not even recall what you did, right?" My smirk fell,

"Right." He nodded a bit, "I came to get you... Lucy blamed me for gods knows what I did? I just tired of her weeping." His smile faded.

"She cried?" I nodded, he bit his upper lip, "For me..?" He paused, showing a bit of hurt- it was fake, It had to be, he just murdered an innocent girl and sapped her blood. "Has she gone mad?!" He let out a chuckle- pushing his seat back a bit. I let my smirk reach my lips- I was right, and I knew I was.

"Truly yes, she wants to marry a savage woman murderer…." I finally let my eyes hit the poor girl sitting in a pool of her own blood, "but she seemed otherwise very sincere." He rolled his eyes a bit,

"Did she know I was here?"

"She told me where to look." He stood up, allowing me to drink and face the opposite wall to him.

"Then will you tell her what you found me doing-" He shrugged at that, "or what I did to that?" I shook my head, looking over at the pool of blood and the girl's caved in the face- poor thing died doing something so indecent.

"I wouldn't have told her even if _your_ head came off."

"I would murder you, but your Gobermouch of a husband would come for me, no?" I lifted my shoulders,

"Yes, he would." Natsu snickered,

"Really? Does he know his bride to be is a brothel?!" I stayed silent, "Speaking with a half-dressed man, and drinking his wine?"

"He does. He seemed unimpressed as well- why would I fornicate with something beneath me?" His smile never wavered. "Is what he said." Natsu shook his head,

" A dragon-like me soars, so be careful-" He lifted his drink, "Gardens burn fast after all."

"Just as people starve?"

"Just as people starve." He repeated, growing all the more unstill. "What do you want-" He shook his head to me, "Princess of whores?" I held my tongue in the name,

"For you to return to the castle and prepare for the ball. That is all, then we may live our lives in separate peace, ay?"

"I will make sure your life is never pleasant-" I sighed,

"Do me one favor?" He shook his head, but I asked."Tell me?" I felt myself leaning my elbows on the table staring at the murderer, "What did I do last night that hurt you so much?" He stood up, closing in on my face.

"If you remember I might kill you." He sat back, taking up his cup, "Best forget it."

"Will you dress?"

"I will dress." He stood, pushing back his chair, "Go wait outside."

"I do not intend to wait for you-" I shook my head a bit, staring at him, "but I'll see you at the ball- won't I?"

"You will." He walked over to the bed, "Do not breathe a word to how many women you saw- or that-" He pointed to the lifeless body crippled on the ground. "Lucy would die if she knew- and of course, that would be the end of your life."

"I can agree to that."

"Leave." I stood, lowering my head staring at the pool of blood- it stained the floor- and her face, but that didn't matter I guess. She was dead.

"Yes, Prince." I curtseyed to him,

"Princess Lisanna." He bowed to me, angering me just a bit more.

* * *

"Princess!" I paused, looking down the stairs, "Where have you been Your Grace?" Kianna climbed the stairs to my side. "His grace has been looking for you?

"I've taken quite a while haven't I?" I shook my head, "But I discussed with Laxus-"

"It is not his grace, Prince Laxus- It's his majesty!" I paused, "Your father my Princess?" I smiled,

"Get my bath ready-I feel disgusting." Her eyes fell to the patches of dyed brown mucky blood. Quickly I spoke, "I want to look nice. I will wait in my room so please inform my father that I will speak with him briefly." She nodded, and I went passed her going back to my chambers. I entered the room, laying down on my bed.

"Natsu's is their crowned Prince? A mad one with the crown on his head- and he's marrying a foolish girl who does not want to keep that pretty head on." I sighed, "Maybe that Sting guy would take over..?" Who knows- I will never have to mind in those affairs, all I know is that asshole is going to have more bastards than any human can count- with an even larger death count under his name.

 _ **Knock**_ -!

"Lisanna?"

"Enter." The door cut open, bringing in my father. His crown over his head, and a pelt in his hand.

"I brought you something!" I sat up,

"Another pelt or head is no present father."

"This is for your mother-"

"I already told you that woman is not my mother." He shook his head closing the door behind him.

"The one on the ground."

"Which one?"

"For _your_ mother.." He paused making his way to my side, "It is our anniversary after all?" I smirked,

"I forgot it?" I sighed,"The day her life came to pieces ay?" He shook his head, coming and sitting at my side,

"Believe it or not," He grunted pulling at his pants, "I convinced her to fall in love with me-" He let out a sigh, "only when she birthed you did she begin to behave as she did."

"She found you with your whores even at my birth?"

"I found her dropping my youngest child." I stared at him, "You, my sweet Lisanna." I sat back listening, "She hated you- She thought you would have been her lover's child but then she saw you're-" He reached up stroking my hair- eyes fixated on it, "Frosty hair, child."

"My mother loved me-"

"She tried to have you killed more times than I can count. As for your older brother, I did what I had to- I let her keep her lover, I let her go. But she didn't want you to breathe, my child." I shook my head, no my mother loved me?! She always sang to me, cradled me, loved me.

"You're wrong."

"Am I?" He held the pelt to me, "Ask Mirajane." I stood,

"What did you come here for really?" He smiled at me,

"I brought you a present…" He paused, "From Milorth of course." He turned back to the closed door, "Open!" The door pushed itself- where my handmaiden held a cover sheet. "The dress I met your mother in." I looked back to Laki, "It is yours now." She who held her head low. "It is not our colors- it was hers. She was from Oceria after all. " I shook my head as I felt my head begin to pound,

"Leave." He stood up, grunting,

"I will." He pressed his eyes closed, "I love you, my child. I will see you in a bit." He passed Laki, leaving me.

"Princess?"

"Bring it to me." She came into the room, closing the door behind her. I sat on the bed- as she torn the sheet form over the dress- it was- so. "Lady Laki, speak of nothing you have heard from before." She nodded, "Thank you, now please get me ready."

Laki snagged my dress in place- as Kiana unbundled my hair letting it fall straight as it was. I was happy my hair was clean. I looked at her, and she only shook her head,

"Princess, it would go better this way." I nodded turning my attention to Laki.

"Can I even wear this?" She snuffled a bit,

"I do not know. It gives more to the eye?" She sat my crown over my head, making me giggle a bit,

"I'm dressed like a whore!" Kianna broke into laughter,

"My mother served yours, your grace." She gripped the crimson fabric, "All woman from Milorth would wear this type of clothing to these events, it gives people something to remember." She crossed over to my face, "You look ravishing. A true beauty." I snuffled up a smile,

"Thank you." I turned to the mirror, looking myself over. My hair was down, it looked like as if it was paler than my skin- but then something looked so right, no corset- no, the dress hung just before my collar, long sleeves hid my pale- scratched arms, it draped down elegantly, but something happened just before my waist ended, two long slit from both sides of my navel to the ground, a long thin fabric covered my- areas. So, I was restricted a bit. It was draping and showing things no other woman would show. I got exempted I was no other woman, I was a Princess- one that was so thin she could do this. I snuffled a bit,

"Shall we go?" They both nodded, "Father is waiting for me."

* * *

My dress followed as did my handmaiden, "Both of you, enjoy the night- that's is what I want. I've ignored both of you this whole trip- so please enjoy the rest of the ball?"

"No such thing Princess," Laki spoke,

"It was our full pleasure to serve such a brilliant Princess." I passed the guards, I could hear faint sound arousing from them, and I could clearly see their bright faces. Who wouldn't be bright after all I was a Princess.

"Both of you. Please announce my arrival to my father- then to the public." They both nodded, joining hands they followed each other in. I waited a moment, knowing that I had to wait. The loud crash lets me know my father was on his way... Drunk but on his way. The door was thrown open and my father ejected out to me,

"Lisanna?"

"Father, join me- you must enter with me." He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"You look like her you know- but she just had different colors."

"I want you to know this is my last night as your small daughter."

"You will always be my daughter. I want you to know that." I heard him sigh, with the loud applaud arising announcing us in. "Let us go?" I nodded, taking in a large gulp of air. He pushed the door for us to enter- smiling at the sudden quiet in the room. "Hello people, I bring my daughter Lisanna!"

Father chuckled a bit, as I gripped his arms tighter. The room parted as we walked in, I wasn't used to being stared at. He led me to where he must've been before- with a crowd of kings. They all shifted their attention to the short Princess.

"Princess Lisanna?" The Heart King lowered himself, taking up my hand-kissing it. "How do you fair?" I curtsied a bit,

"Well and yourself?" He shifted a bit,

"Fine." The king next to him sniffled a bit, I knew him as the king to Syralth his hair a burning red, and a smirk on his lips.

"Princess?" I curtsied to him, "Are you not cold?" Both my father and the Heart king turned to him-

"This is what Queen Strauss wore the night she betrothed to King Strauss."

The king of Syralth laughed a bit, "Nothing like that, she looks better than everyone in here." The Heart king nodded a tall thin man with blonde flaked in his hair.

"She does." My father added. I looked over a bit to see the King of Oceria. He was tall and broad, he held a scowl over his face- it was regular but tonight it looked far worse.

"My king? How do you fair?" He nodded his head to me,

"Fine." I nodded, and turned to my Father,

"I will go find Princess Lucy."

"Do as you must." I nodded, excusing myself and then passing him. Everyone trailed an eye at me, making me feel weird, as I navigated through the pile of people, everyone moved as if I was the plague. What did I look like to them? I knew I found her when I spotted the pink she loved to wear and her signature blonde hair. I scampered a bit, but wound up behind her-

"Princess Lucy?" She turned, still smiling from her previous conversation,

"What?" She stopped, looking me down. "What are you wearing- You-you cunt?!" She almost shrieked.

"A dress." Her eyes enlarged, and she looked around for a moment, "Come with me." I had no time to object as she yanked me to a corner where she sank her face closer to mine. "Remove that at once!"

"What?"

"Listen to me, you whore-"

"Lucy-" A pause came as Lucy turned to see Laxus, "Oh! Lisanna?" He smiled looking at Lucy, "May I take my bride-to-be with me?" She froze turning her head down,

"Yes, my Prince." She quickly fled leaving me with him. He seemed to have a thoughtful face as he gazed down at me,

"Wow."

"I look horrible do I not?"

"No." He smiled, "You look stunning- spet for the part that you're showing everything that is soon to be mine?" I smiled a bit,

"Really?"

"Yes…" He lowered his face a bit, "That and you match that air-head?" He sighed reaching forward- stroking my cheek brushing a strand of hair from my face.

"What air-head do you speak of, Laxus?" He shook his head,

"That guy you brought back, you're wearing the same colors- why?" He rose a brow, "Did you tell him what you were going to be wearing at that place?" I shook my head,

"No. He fucked a girl and said he would go to his Princess."

"You found him-"

"Yes, yes.. is he even here?" I pulled my head a bit, looking around only for Laxus to sink closer to me- pulling me into his view- tugging at the golden belt I wore, blocking my view to anyone. Sept him.

"You're still looking for him?" He lifted his voice to me, something he knew angered me, I turned my head up to him,

"Excuse me, Laxus?" He looked appalled at my intervention, "Yes, I'm looking for him." I crossed my arms looking up at him. "Is that a problem?" He seemed to let out a sigh,

"You're doing a lot for a person who was almost strangled to death by him?" He struck me with an accusing look- why was I so mad? Was it because- he left me? Because he wasn't with me to protect me? "Have you fallen for him?" My eyes large at this how dare he? That idiot almost killed me and- and this is what I get?

"Yes, I was strangled-" I shook my head to him- tossing my hair back, "but you forget only because someone was off doodling at a brothel." His face paled, "Is that why you did not want me to go to it? I would find someone who had been with you?" He pulled me by my arm pinning me to the wall, whispering in a low hoarse voice.

"You know something, have a nice night." I tilted my head, "I'll talk to you when you stop being such a bitchy whore." I felt my mouth drop a bit but I kept my composed voice,

"You-you-"  
"What? Did I hurt your feelings? Will you cry for me again? Or will you run to him- oh?! Maybe his younger brother?" I shook my head,

"Out of all the time you could act like this- why now? Hmm?" He shrugged,

"Why are you looking for someone you hate? Why?" I glared at him ripping my arm away,

"I have never hated anyone- but I do despise people, Laxus. You know this, and now you're tipping me over- You are being a real-"

"You know something Lisanna, end of discussion." He bit his upper lip, snarling a bit.

"Fine, go fuck someone else over then."

"What-?!"

"Goodbye, Laxus."

* * *

I pulled my lips into a thin frown- passing him. Eyes had seemed to drift away- thank god, I wouldn't have been able to leave.

I left without a problem, not a tear drifting. I passed the guards- they seemed to snicker as I passed. I would have their heads, I would. I found the opening to the garden. It smelled wonderful, but I needed to be there. I fumbled a bit, entering. The smell of roses pinched my nose- who the hell had so many roses? I grumbled but found a bench- tossing up my legs. The fabric ran between my legs angering me a bit, did he not like my dress? Was that why he was upset with me? What did I do to anger him? He was never angry with me like this- only when we were kids and I would take away one of his toy knights. I hated him like this, wow he really made me hate something… I let my head fall between my legs,

"Princess?" I throw up my head, seeing a white cloaked knight appears- "I have brought you the-" I stood up,

"Thank you, Sir Alzack." I took the metal framed box from him, "You may leave, go enjoy the ball with your wife. I have a few more things to tweak." He nodded, excusing himself.

Again I was left alone. I slumped down, picking at the box. It was thick- exactly how I pictured it. I popped open the top- staring a bit at the emptiness. I smiled turning the box a bit- I pressed the button on the side, allowing for the trap door to open and giving me a full view of the crown. He wasn't wearing him when I saw him- he left it to see me... Really, I lifted my hand to my throat feeling the beads. I took up the thick crown, it was embedded in dark jewels- fit for a strong man like him. It looked dashing, but at this moment like the worst thing I would ever want to see- I did it with little thought, tossing it into the thorn-filled patch of roses.

"Ahh!" I dropped my head, but then the sudden realization that I threw a gold crown ate at me, I stood- slowly making my way off to the bench. I fell to my knees, cursing myself.

"Princess Lisanna?" My eyes widen as I turned my head to the side,

"Prince Sting?" He smiled at his name, he nodded sinking down to my level. He was wearing a white tunic that was embroiled with blue lining, his eyes sparkled in the dark light of candles. He looked quite dashing. I staggered up a bit, "Why are you here- and not inside at the ball?"

"I could ask you the same... Is something wrong?" I shook my head,

"No. I-I came here to get something but then I dropped-"

"You throw a crown but- it was not your own?" He brought up a smile, "Was it possibly your future husband?" I sighed, but he looked at the rose bushes. I nodded, and without another word, he went over to the thistle bush- digging his hand into it.

"Stop! You'll hurt yourself-" I ran to him, grabbing his other forearm. He pulled back, looking at me with the crown in hand. I looked at it, seeing his hand spewing blood. My eyes grew large, "You're bleeding!" I pushed the crown over, taking the hand up- "Why did you try to get it, you idiot!" I looked around trying to find something to stop the slow running blood.

"I'm fine." He lifted a hand to my shoulder, "Please, just calm down!" I shook my head,

"I need to clean it- I need too?!" He shook his head.

"Lisanna!" I rolled my eyes at the voice, I could hear him rushing to my side. "What are you doing?!" I pressed my lips,

"Prince Sting, I'm sorry- please allow for me to clean and dress your wound?" Laxus spun me- inching his face closer to me,

"You left me?" His voice sounded hurt, "For him?" I turned to Sting again,

"Please forgive me-"

"Do not apologize to him- look at me?!" I shook my head,

"I hurt him, now please leave me to address to his wound Laxus."

"Princess Lisanna," I turned to Sting his face a bit red. "I'm fine. Please have a great rest of the night- and Thank you." He lowered his head,

"No. Thank you, you've helped me so much and now I've hurt you- I will find a way to apologize." I bowed to him. He looked to Laxus,

"Prince Laxus." He bowed to him a bit, before passing us both leaving me with a hard breathing voice.

"You left?!" I laughed a bit,

"You said the end of discussion- why else would I leave?" I shook my head, "I came to smell roses, are you here to ruin that as well?"

"Touching another man is what you consider smelling roses?" I sighed,

"I do not want to speak to you right now, you simply want to ruin my already horrible night." He inched closer to me,

"Ruin your night? The day of our betrothal, how about you ruined my day?" I pushed him a bit, but he gripped my forearms holding me,

"Then I apologize for doing nothing!" He pulled me closer to him,

"You've ruined my day, and I bet you don't even know why, do you Lisanna?" I shook my head,

"You- do not speak to me!" He gripped me tighter, pulling me into a hug.

"You left me for another man.. You went to a brothel to get him- but not for me?! You accuse me of going to a brothel when in fact I went to look for you- my lost Princess?!" I shook my head- he what? "Then you worry about that guy- and now his brother's wounds?!" I felt myself melt a bit in the knees- sinking wanting to avoid his piercing eyes. No, he held me in place making sure my feet couldn't touch the ground. "But you don't worry about me? Do you leave me for worrying? Do you not love me?" I felt the stupid tears begin to run,

"All I do is worry about you. All I do is love you!" I felt him let me go, as he lowered himself to me- he dipped his head on the crook of my neck, the way he always did.

"Then don't leave me. Never leave me."

"I won't."

* * *

"I like it." I shook my head,

"I dropped it, so don't be mad." He turned to me,

"How could I?" He posed for a moment, "I must look dashing?"

"Must and do are two different things." He chuckled a bit, "Let's go and get engaged ay?"

"Ay?"

* * *

We entered the room, hand in hand linked. I could see the four kings standing at the end of the room-

"Laxus, I think they are going to begin?" He paused looking over,

"Yeah- a bit soon ay?" He looked to me, "Oh well, the sooner I get permission the faster I'm taking you home." I shook my head,

"I still have to go home." He rolled his eyes,

"I'll come with then?" I smiled,

"Maybe." We crossed the sea of people appearing at the front, as The Heart King choked up,

"Silence." The people instantly drew quiet, "Now, I would like to say hello to you all- and thank you for coming here tonight. Tonight I will give my daughter Princess Lucy away as will the King of Milorth's daughter Princess Lisanna Strauss." He looked to my father who simply nodded. "To the Princes's of Oceria, and Syralth." The Ocerian King stepped forward eyeing me a tad, as the Syralthian King who stood in the back lingered a bit with a thick smile on his lips. "Tonight we want them to be sent away to marry, now can my daughter come here?" I heard a snuffle and then I was pushed forward a bit,

"Ah-?!" I looked up to Laxus who simply shrugged, I sighed looking back to the King. He looked at his daughter who jumped the stage. My Dad jumped forward,

"Lisanna? Come here, please?" He looked at me, holding Laxus. I looked up to him,

"Well wish me luck."

"Good luck, Lisanna," I smiled, letting go of him- I held the side of my dress as I lifted myself over the stage. My Dad pulled me to his side, hugging me from behind. The Heart king looked over- mouth a bit pressed. "And both the Princes of both Oceria and Syralth please join us," I smiled to him, he had a stupid quirk of looking down- and smiling. He lifted himself up, and came to my side- it was funny since his father was last in the row. We waited for a moment, "Prince Natsu Dragneel?" I groaned lowly, where did that asshole go? "Prince Natsu?" I heard people murmur- and everyone began to look about- trying to find the pink haired Prince. I felt Lucy begins to shake next to me, I looked up to Laxus. He shrugged a bit,

"Where could he be?"

"Shush. We worry about ourselves-" The Syralth King stood in front-I could see a vein pop from his head, his eyes fired-

"Natsu Dragneel!" Everyone became silent, so silent I could hear the heavy breath of Lucy- I looked to her seeing her head hung low so low her tiara almost fell. How does she even love him? That murderous beast!

"Natsu!"

"I'm going." People parted revealing the boy. He was draped in a red tunic- golden stocking- with a black cloak loaded with small red roses pattern, and golden belts that draped around his waist. I looked down to myself- seeing a matching golden belt. He stammered some curses, but he himself came onto the stage- and stood next to Laxus arms crossed- face in a scowl. I still tried to smile, tapping Lucy a bit- she lifted her head to me. Growling a bit, I felt a tremble run through me. I turned away from her looking at the people. The Heart's King walked forward,

"Now you all have come here for the same reason, and it is to see four young people become betrothed- I am happy to be able to host it this year- it feels like in forever we have not had two royals to marry." I smiled it has only been four years, "First we would like to say this as a standard- we hope all of our children will be able to bear children, as well as be happy in marriage." He sighed a bit, "Now, to announce our first pair." He stepped back a bit, placing his hand over Natsu.

"First of his name Prince Natsu Dragneel?" Natsu smiled, pushing forward he bowed to the people. "He first of his name has traveled from Syralth the land of dragons." Natsu shook his head,

"It's been a pleasure." The heart King nodded,

"Now for your bride-" The Syralthian King took a step forward, tugging his son back a bit-

"Us." He pointed to the tall kings-smirking, "We the mighty four Kings have come to a decision…" I squinted a bit, "We do not want people to think that we follow stupid tradition because we do, but today we will not." I felt Laxus grip grow stronger and I felt Lucy suddenly throw up her head, looking to the loud king. "You all think this will be the usual alliance, but no!" I paused looking for all the people. "You are all mistaken!" He staggered as he came to Natsu's side, as he himself turned his face upwards to his father.

"What?" His eyes shook a bit, "What does that mean?" The Syralthina King simply laughed,"What did he say?" I turned to Lucy, she covered her mouth in disgust- almost as if she was going to vomit, and I turned up to look at Laxus, "What did he say?!" His hands fell from over me- eyes large,

"His bride!" He stood straight up, "Will be Lisanna Strauss of Milorth- she will wed my son and become the queen of Syralth!"

* * *

 ** _Well, you have reached the end! See ya next time- tell me what you think!-avv90_**


	8. Betrothal: I

**_Hello! So, I am so sorry I've been busy with my art competitions- but I came back- I hope you like this chapter- and hope to hear from all of you! Hope you have a better Valentines than Lisanna! Happy Reading!-avv90-_**

* * *

 _ **Betrothal: I**_

I felt myself being shoved- I turned my head back, seeing the large smirk over my Father's lips- Laxus lowered his head- eyes pressed, mouth clenched. Lucy's mouth flew open still I felt my legs throbbing- my heart began to pulse like wild horses before a jost. I took a step only to feel a hand over my shoulder. I looked up seeing the sharp eyes of the Syralthian King,

"What-?"

"She will be my daughter-in-law!" He clenched my shoulder, and I felt him- being my only support. I looked to his side, seeing Natsu's expression- his eyes twitching.

"Umm. What?" I felt myself questioning if this was real- no it couldn't be right?

"That of course-" I felt myself being pulled back a bit, seeing the Quolothian King step forward in my place, "Means my Daughter will marry Laxus of Oceria!" I turned my head back, locking eyes with Laxus- his head fell a bit to the side. Unwilling to look at me,

"What?-"

"Hush." I felt myself fall silent at the words from the King that held me. My father promptly joined me- clutching me with an arm and extending and the other to the Syralthian King.

They chuckled a hardy laugh, giving me horror- this was just a horrible trick- a really mean and cruel one right? I cocked my head back to see Laxus's father hunch over taking up the Heart's King's hand- no this was no cruel joke. That man hated Laxus. He hated everything- I felt my headache,

"Father?" My Father turned to me,

"Yes?"

"What-" I shook my head, "I feel light headed, may I go to my chambers to rest?" He tilted his head,

"Do you not want to celebrate your engagement?" I looked to the Syralthian King,

"Excuse me, Your Majesty-" His eyes burned a deep crimson, "I do not feel well. Allow me to go to bed?" He tilted his head a tad,

"Yes, yes, of course, my dear..." I lowered my head, curtsying before I stepped off the stage- slowly the group split, and I fled at a slow pace. My legs wobbled, worse than ever but I couldn't fall- I knew everyone was staring. I needed to breathe, more than ever. I needed to leave.

* * *

The doors opened for me, and I stepped out. My legs were having the hardest time holding me up- I barely made it to the front of my room- before they gave in. I stumbled forward, clinging onto the door handle. I heard my handmaiden rushing to my side,

"Princess?!"

"Your grace?!" I shook my head,

"Both of you- I'm fine just a tad lightheaded." I lifted an arm, allowing for Laki to hold me- while Kianna kneeled trying to check my exposed legs.

"Where is she?!" I sighed, I was too tired to have to deal with this. "Where?!" I shook my head, looking to Laki.

"Help me up." She nodded, gripping my forearm holding me up- with ease, I saw her dress actually- before I even saw her,

"You-!" I shook my head, as she finally ran up to my face- pushing back Laki. Her arm swung fast- as I fell back, eyes large and arm wrenched to my cheek, it burned and sizzled. "Whore! You stole my Natsu-"

"Lucy!" I spun my head a bit to the side, seeing the infamous pink haired boy. "Stop!" She reached forward taking up my hair and balling it into a fist. "You want to help her?!" Kinanna tried to help but I couldn't allow it- she would be punished in return,

"Kianna-stop!" Her eyes widened as Laki held her shoulders, "Just go- I'll handle this.." Lucy ripped my hair up, "Atata!" My hands ran up to hers- trying to ease the pain of her pulls. I rose to my feet- yet they were not stable enough to hold me in no manner but I needed them to be at least for now. I saw Kianna speed off with Laki, good- they were both safe.

"Lucy!" Natsu tore up Lucy's arms, "Let her go-"

"No! Do not protect her!" She dragged me a bit, "She ruined our chance- we-we were going to get married- and!" He lifted his hands to her face, cupping it. Only then did she let me go- as I tore up my arms rubbing my sore hair.

"She's just a whore-" He turned his head to me, "So let me handle her." He slumped to the ground in front of me, wearing a weird expression- one I had never seen on him- it was so-so sinister _,_

"Wow.. that was offensive?" He gripped the top of my dress,

"I'll skin that pretty skin of yours shut it-"

"Ahhh!" Lucy screeched, "Natsu?!" He turned letting me fall back,

"Then I will do it to her too." I knew that voice, I smiled a bit as heard Natsu growl a bit madly.

Laxus held Lucy- her arms behind her being held by one of Laxus's arms, "Do not ever touch her!" He simply tilted his head to me,

"Keep her off of Lisanna- she's supposed to be a Princess right? Teach her that at least.." I snickered a bit, "As for yourself- are you really a man?" The room fell silent as I could hear the steam flowing off of Natsu- he shook with a tremble.

"What did you say to me?" He said, cold-bloodedly.

"How do you call yourself a man?" He snickered a bit, "Do you really have any balls?" My mouth fell open a tad, "Hurting a woman- for what? Lisanna doesn't even want to marry you? She probably hates you more than anyone else here." He said remorselessly, never raising his voice.

"I'll make sure she suffers the moment we wed-"

"Do it, and I'll make this one suffer through it as well." Lucy's eyes grew in alarm, as did Natsu's patience it seemed- as he lunged forward. Laxus simply took a step back avoiding any hit- even going as far as to release Lucy- behind him. He sighed with a simple shake of his head, "Fighting me while a woman is in the way?" He rolled his eyes, cocking his head to me.

"Can you stand?" I froze. Quickly, I forced a coherent sound, gripping my knees as I stood. He let out a sigh,"Take her to bed, I'll give you this one last chance, Natsu." Natsu voice was raspy, as he tried to catch his breath,

"I'll take her whenever I want-"

"Then I'll take Lisanna." He walked past the pink boy- leaning over to me whispering to me almost, "This is your last chance to tell her what you want." I bit my lip as he turned back to him, "As it is mine." I took a step forward- leading my hand to his balled fist, "I advise you to take it up." I cupped both of my hands around his bigger built ones, feeling him ease a bit. "It is your last chance after all." I heard Natsu huff, walking off. Laxus shifted his head to her, "Go with him, he'll regret it." She lowered her head to him, shuffling away from the hall- falling after him with a low head. I felt his hand open, allowing for mine to intertwine with his.

"I'll regret it, Lisanna."

* * *

I sat on my bed, arm so far away from him.

"You feel uncomfortable with me?" I gulp feeling my head throb,

"I do not, it's that you are seated so far away." I tilted my head, staring at his back. He didn't even want to look at me, "Why?" He sighed turning to me,

"You are no longer mine." He spoke with no emotion- it frightened me.

"That still doesn't affect anything."

"It does." He inched close to me- stopping only at my toes- he was so close I felt his breath. Wine. He must have been drunk- I didn't want him to be like this. He hunched down, eyes filled with something I did not recognize. "I want to have you more than ever now." I let out a laugh only to get his stare, "I do not jest. I am barely containing myself now, Lisanna." I silenced myself.

"What-"

"I want to-" He shook his head, "do lewd things that I thought I could hold back on." I lifted my brow-holding my breath, "Until we were wed." I turned my head away,

"Laxus we-"

"I know." He let out a deep breath, "You are no longer mine." I shook my head,

"I will always be yours- but I- I-"

"We could do it." I looked to him as he turned to me, "We could."

"Laxus-"

"Then they'll be forced to let us wed." He slumped a bit pressing his forehead against mine, "We'll have children- you'll be mine and I'll be yours.." I felt winded, "I'll leave it up to you." I lifted my hand to my chest as I struggled for breath,

"I-I can't." He only nodded,

"I know." He smiled to me, "You are far too pure." I tore forward caressing his hands with mine,

"I love you." He rests his head on my shoulder- nuzzling his breath,

"I know." He lifted his head to me, "I love you too Lisanna."

* * *

My cheek was sore, as was my hair. I stood up, wearing my nightgown- breakfast had been served, and everyone was quiet today- well quieter than yesterday. I guess no one wanted to bother me.

I walked forward to the table, staring at the thin broth. I sat down and began eating, I will marry soon. Not to the man who I loved- no. I would marry to a man who murdered a woman with ease- what would stop him from literally tearing my heart out? I was going home at least. I huffed for a long breath.

I finished my meal letting myself get up. I was exhausted, but for no reason. I had rest- just not enough… Peace, people knocked on my door every once in awhile- asking me if I would eat- if I would change but I knew it would happen when I reached my home. Me changing that is. Laxus had already left- he went home this morning. He is planning his wedding, as I must begin to plan my own. I do not know where to begin- I am not familiar with any Syralthian marriages after all. What would he wear- what would I? None of my dress would be appropriate to wear- I would be labeled a whore, I guess I already was, though. I ran my arm along my nightgown throwing it to the floor- I was done with this all. I was going to wed a maniac, because of what? He hated me, I hated him. How would I do it-

 **Knock!**

 **Knock-** The door swung open, revealing a plain looking Natsu.

"Ah!" I pulled myself from view- rushing to my bed- and pulling the covers over my head. "Leave!" I could hear Kianna begging, as well as Laki. I curled my legs up protecting my chest and making me look smaller.

"Leave me with her." He sounded so dull, was I going to be murdered?

"Your Majesty-"

"Say another word-" I lifted my head a tad- so I could see- and they could see me,

"Both of you leave him." I wasn't going to be killed, not today at least. I was protected- the crown on my head assured me of that. They not as much, "Bring him something to drink." They fell silent, did they know of his reputation?

"Your nightgown, My Princess-"

"Leave it." Both of them froze, "He does not mind." He turned to them,

"Bring me a cut of meat- and a broth for her." They both lowered their heads,

"It'll be fine both of you." I assured them even as my breath was being held, "He is going to wed me soon- we both have much to discuss. Hurry along now." I heard them mutter a formality before Natsu throw the door closed at their noses. I could feel my heart increase- pulsing so hard, I knew it would fall from my chest.

"Why are you nude?" I felt my head rise from under the sheets,

"Why are you in my chambers?" He smirked, making his way to me. I could not act scared, or embarrassed. It would only bring him pleasure, I could not allow that. He stopped as he reached the edge of my bed-slumping down.

"I came to speak with you, Lisanna." I blinked, he knew my name? I had not heard him say my name ever-

"Why?" He pressed his eyes closed,

"About our marriage- you idiot." I bit my upper lip,

"What about it?" He swung an arm ripping away- the sheets. I wanted to scream, I wanted to really but letting him hear me scream would only hurt me and bring him muse. He shook his head,

"Exactly how I thought-" He stood up, "Thin, Pale and just untasteful."

"You should look in a mirror." He nodded,

"Funny no, how we have many things in common?" He stood, almost letting his cloak fall- but catching it and throwing it to me. I grasped it tightly- it being the only cover I had.

"I do not believe we have anything in common, you fuck whores- while I dress like one." I stood, tossing the cloak around me, clothing me.

"That is where you are wrong, we have much in common- well besides whoring?" He jogged slowly, pulling himself to the table- pulling out a chair for himself- the chair I sat on moments ago while I ate. I followed, pulling up a chair across from him.

"What do we share in common, My Dear Prince?"

"Interest." I let out a sigh,

"Please be more discreet, My Prince." He let a smirk consume his lips,

"First, you do not speak like that." I bit the inside of my mouth tasting warm blood fill over my tongue allowing for a metallic taste." And I would appreciate it if you would stop, you are no proper lady." I let the only smile I had fall.

"Then are you hiding the way you speak as well?" He shook his head,

"No. I know we both lack manners-" He looked to me, "and we like to be free." I smiled,

"I am a Princess-"

"You know how to ride a horse like a man, did Sir Gildarts teach you?"

"Why would I tell you-"

"He did." He shook his head," That's why you beat me- you know how to ride- you like to be free." I felt my blood run cold, but it seemed as if he was only starting this mind game. "You hate your father as well, only I do not know what yet?"

"You lack control of your tongue, Natsu." He smiled,

"There she is." He rolled his eyes a bit, "As much as we have in common we have many differences- You can hold your words-"

"I do not murder,"

"Not yet my dear, but as you know I do."

"You hurt women, you hate people, you hate your family-"

"You'll soon hate yours- or the one that will become yours by marriage. The moment we marry is the moment those other members of yours die." He shook his hand, "I also know what has been going through your mind.." He looked bored as he said this,

I pushed myself back folding them, "Do you now?"

"You were up all night wondering how this could have happened to you?" He licked his lips- forcing me to tightly grind my teeth in order to keep quiet, "How you could break this off?" I lifted my gaze to him, "I know you did, after all, I did." I pressed my eyes closed-yielding to his words, "Did you think fucking that blonde guy would free you? Getting pregnant and breaking off our betrothal?"

"It never crossed my mind-"

"Yes it did, or at the very least it crossed his- because it clearly crossed mine!" He stretched his arm- as I flung back, he chuckled. I bit my upper lip harshly,

"Did it cross your mind that your way out of something could bring pain, and humiliation to the one you love?" He grumbled, "Seeing you here, I guess it means you let her leave a virgin? So maybe you do have some compassion?"

"I wouldn't have let her leave without my child inside of her- but her father collected her... She left this morning with no other word."

"To Oceria?"

"To Oceria." I felt myself piercing the skin of my lip, "She cried." I lowered my head,

"I would cry too."

"Will you cry?" I could hear his lips curling into a smile.

"I would but then it would bring you joy."

"Well, I'll make you if it's at your departure or our wedding night- or your last breath. I will make you do it. You whore."

"I look forward to it."

"I bet you will."

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

I sat back, crossing a leg,

"Come in." Kianna stepped in,

"Your Grace, Your Majesty?" I smiled,

"Thank you, Kianna." She lowered her head, hauling in my broth. I didn't move, as I saw Laki walk in behind Natsu, placing down a whole ham in front of him. He smiled, did he like food that much? "Laki." She nodded,

"I'll bring in the wine, Princess Lisanna." I gestured for her to move forward,

"Thank you." Natsu could not take his eyes off of the ham, Kianna came in front of me and Natsu curtsying to us. "Enjoy-"

"You." Her eyes blew open, "How old are you?" Kianna stammered a bit,

"F-f-fourteen, your grace." She stuttered.

"Have you bled?" My eyes grew large,

"Kianna, leave." Natsu turned to me- his voice sounded so forcing it made me quiver at the arms,

"I was speaking."

"Ask Laki to knock, I will get the wine and serve it." Quickly she lowered her head, "Leave now." I heard Natsu push his seat, standing. Hurrying- I did the same, crossing over in front of the taller girl- I spread my arms protecting her. "She is not a whore for your needs."

"Did I ask if she was?"

"Kianna-" I cocked my head back, "leave." She bolted from the room, bringing a glum look on his face- as his eyes followed her.

"Such large breast," He fondled the air, "I thought they would make us such good company-" He looked down to my chest, "Rather than these averaged sized ones." I shook my head,

"You are no Prince charming yourself." He took a step forward- snarling.

"How so?" I shook my head,

"You're rather average, short- with nothing to value- spet for your stupid hair."

"You look rather plain yourself- white hair? So blank." He reached up, and I quivered as he grasped my breast. "At least their firm?" I felt his thumb run over my nipple, my cheeks burned red. As I pulled up an arm to his- trying to rip his arm off,

"Release me."

"No. How about I pull you up on this table and me-" I felt those words rush out of my mouth without a halt,

"I will have your arm planted above my bed. Release me, you filthy fire breather." He smiled, pulling his arm away- lifting it to his cheek snarling off a sharp smirk.

"I'll have your head mounted over our child's bed."

"I look forward to that day." He sighed, going back to his seat. I followed crossing a leg over, "Speaking of which-" I looked over to him, "Where is your father?"

"Planning."

"Planning what?"

"Our wedding- our wedding night and your room, as you should begin as well."

I never thought I would have to do this, planning a wedding much less my own. "Will it be public?" He nodded, pulling up his silverware. "Why?" It sounded stupid even as it left my lips,

"This is the first time our countries have married into each others in over six centuries, no doubt people would like to see the two misfits marry." He lifted his palm to hold his chin- sounding rather bored,

"I am no misfit." He shoved a large hunk of meat into his mouth not bothering to swallow as he spoke,

"Yes, you are, now that I told you about our wedding I have to tell you something-"

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

"Ah! The wine!" He stopped chewing, not continuing just staring at me.

I sighed, pulling my seat out and opening the door. I saw the large casket, and I grimaced reaching forward taking it up. It strained me, but I made it to the table placing it in front of him. I went back to the door- grabbing the goblets and closing the door behind me. I returned, and served us our drinks, leaving his right next to his ham. I went back to my seat, and looked to him,

"Are you going to eat?" I pushed back my matted hair,

"No."

"No wonder you look like a skeleton." I shook my head, drinking.

"You were speaking about something, will you continue?" He opened his mouth for a moment,

"We must wed quickly." I cocked my head,

"This process takes a while- we should be wed in a year-"

"I want you to pick it as soon as you can." He placed his fork and knife down munching like an animal, "The faster I marry you- the faster I can fuck and you can give me a son."

"This still takes a while- I have to go home-"

"I have decided you will not, we leave at the break of dawn." I pushed my seat back, standing.

"I have to see my family one more time-"

"You will not, I have already spoken- they will deliver your things at our wedding." He grumbled lowly, "Sit." I let my legs wobble as I sat.

"Why?! Why do you wish to rip me away from seeing my family-!"

"I need you to have a child, as soon as you give me two- I will have your head." I felt angered, my voice rising.

"Lucy is sure to have kids at that point, are you still going to take her as your wife?" I saw him pause, he would lie- I knew that.

"No, she is dead to me." See?

"That's very adorable." He rose a bit,

"Say that again?"

"I have never stood up for the dead-" I shook my head, "You love her more than anyone, you were raised to be wed after all?"

"Does that fall for you and that buffalo of a man?" I looked down and smiled,

"No. I was worried for so long- that I would not make a fitting wife for such a great man. Thank the gods he was given to someone else- who would listen to him like a wife, one who would give him strong children." He looked irritated, it made me so glad.

"Another thing, these children we have will only have my name." He lifted his cup not bothering to elaborate.

"Even as a Princess?" I chuckled, "Princess Natsu, not so feminine?"

"You know what I meant, born with or without a cock- they will only have my family's name, not me- not my love."

"Who would want that?" He snickered,

"I will fuck whoever I want, as I am the Prince- soon to be King. Of course, you will not be allowed a lover even if you beg- if I do not want to fuck you- you will live with it." I sighed,

"Why would I ask to fuck you?" He shot me a glance,

"When you get a taste of me, you'll keep wanting more." I shook my head lightly.

"I doubt you want to fuck me, as I do you." He nodded,

"True." I held the moment we remained silent, at the one thought that would plague me-

"Do you have any bastards?" He chuckled a bit,

"I am asking the questions."

"I want to know if there is anything or anyone in the way of my future children, I will not allow any low-born to steal the crown from my children."

"You speak like a ready mother-Oh?! Perhaps are you are already carrying?"

"I am a virgin, as I was promised- do not fill this room with stupid lies, Natsu." He shrugged his shoulders vigorously,

"Then I will make you cry." I bit my tongue,

"I will bear your children, now speak. Do I have to get rid of some illegitimate children?" He pressed his eyes,

"I have two bastards-" He lifted his fingers, "Well the ones I know are alive, they are both too young to speak."

"I do not care, I must get rid-"

"They are both girls, they will not touch the crowns of our children's heads." I was getting somewhere with this idiot- finally.

"Our wedding will be held in four months," I lifted four fingers, "December begins tomorrow- we will have everything planned by the time we reach your home." I let out a small sound, "We are to wed in Syralth, so I must have my things sent before then."

"I must prepare as well. This means I will become King." I shook my head,

"I will need you to find me books on your traditional weddings. I will find a tailor to take our measurements soon- oh! And my dress will match your suite. Food will be picked to my liking-"

"You don't eat, I'll pick that." I curled my lip into a smile,

"Will we invite Ocerianian royals?" He paused, taking up his goblet,

"No."

"They will see it as a hostile event, and it could cause problems- even if it's strange we must."

"You-!Fine..." He was lowering himself,

"How about seating arrangements- do you have someone who you absolutely can not sit next to?" I sighed a bit as I saw his eyes glaze me, "Besides me."

"Everyone from Oceria must sit as far as possible, also, I do not want any of my family by marriage sitting with us."

"Sting would want-"

"Do not ever mention that half-blood to me again." I paused,

"He is your family, he will sit at your table-"

"No. He is not my family, I refuse."

"He will be sat at my family's table then."

"And his bitch of a mother-"

"Do not speak of anyone's Mother in my presence." He rolled his eyes, kicking back in his seat- sapping wine.

"We will seat all the Kings and Queen at your family's table then?" I sighed,

"Yes." Natsu held his cup for a moment, "I guess we could shift your Mother, and Father- with my Father."

"And your Mother?" I fell silent,

"She is dead, that new whore will not sit with us-"

"What a hypocrite- if that bitch sits at my table, so does the whore of your stepmother."

"I will decide these seats- and what I say rules, My Dear Prince."

"Then there will be a jost afterward, I will join of course-"

"You will not leave my side, we will have a normal ceremony. Then we will have a feast. A jost may be prepared but I refuse to let you leave my sights."

"We will have a jost, and I WILL JOIN! THAT IS HOW WE DO IT IN MY COUNTRY!" He threw his plate into the air, "I don't care- figure this all out by yourself you whore." He was truly incompetent- I would do all this planning I was sure of that.

"Ivory will be our colors and the fight will last no longer than nightfall?"

"Then I'll get to fuck you?"

"You disgust me." He sighed,

"I told you we have more in common than you think."

"We have nothing in common you Monster."

"Of course, we do, we both like blondes- and you will stop at nothing to ensure you win. We are so alike we may just kill each other? We are both monsters, My Dear."

"I will see you in the morning, Natsu."

"Be packed by then."

"Have a good day?" He lifted himself so swiftly I could not have returned his cloak- I sighed. Was he leaving this all to me? I guess he would be wearing a dress at our wedding- ugh. I have no idea what I am doing? I slammed my head against the table- "Fuck you!" I muttered.

* * *

I dropped the book from my hands as I fell back- landing to the soft bed. I was all packed- and ready to say goodbye to Father. I could take a few handmaidens, but that would only torture my young ones- I do not know if I will be able to find them suited in Syralth, I hope they can forgive me for taking them to this land. Lands they know nothing about- I know nothing about.

I sat up, my dinner was served- I would gladly eat today. My room was lit by candles and groomed me. I need to figure out where to seat Laxus- him and his soon-to-be-wife. I won't be able to keep my mind if he saw me with Natsu- I was happy he wasn't marrying me, right? I do not know. I love him with no doubt, but I must let him go- he will marry another. I will marry this insane animal- bear his children, and live with it for however long I am allowed to live- with him hopefully not long.

I should go to bed, but I want to eat- now. I sat up, looking at the book- their traditions were ridiculous, at least one death is necessary- all wives are not to speak. My only word for the evening will be yes, one word- until sundown. Then I was free to speak, gifts were mandatory- and I had to prepare one for the groom- what I would get him besides a whore was clearly out of my mind. Maybe he would like a sword? I do not think he can read- so no books-umm? What would a man with a dragon really want? I could get him- a shield- no. Umm, maybe a necklace- a tree? Wine? I shrugged, maybe I needed some wine- I walked up to the table, pouring myself a cup.

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

I paused, it was him?

"Come in." The door peeked open, as my eyes grew large quickly I lowered myself curtsying.

"Your Majesty."

"Rise, you will be family- we do not bow to each other." I lifted my head,

"Your Grace, I apologize- I wasn't prepared for your arrival- I must look disdainful." He shook his head, allowing me to see his tan skin shine under the candle light.

"I knew you would look like this- you seemed sick last time I saw you, so I came to see if you truly fair well with leaving tomorrow." I nodded,

"Yes, your grace." He pulled out a chair- as I expected he stood,

"Will you sit, please?" Did he pull the chair for me? I lowered my head, taking the seat,

"Thank you."

"No such thing." He crossed me, sitting down. "I want to apologize-"

"No, your grace-"

"I do. My son was not going to be wed to you- everyone knew this especially you." I lifted my hands, "Me and your Father decided this later on- during our hunting trip, Princess"

"I find it a great honor to marry your son." I smiled slowly as he scooted his elbows over my table, "but why me your grace- Lucy would have made him so much happier-"

"My son is not happy, he is rebellious and dangerous-" I saw him slightly stuck his tongue out for a moment- his son did that? "that girl would have lost her head the moment she really married him." I felt him stare a bit, "That's why I chose you, you- the girl who outsmarted my eldest son- Zeref."

"Zeref?!" I scrambled at the man's name- did he do something to cause this? Did he intervene with my marriage? Dear gods- I thought he was jesting- I mean a exiled Prince? What power does he hold? My eyes grew large as I lowered my head, "I apologize for raising my voice." He waved it off,

"Yes, I do speak with him Lisanna." He tilted his head, "May I call you that?" I lowered my head a tad- nodding.

"Yes, Your grace-" I felt my heart rise as I tried to maintain composure. "but why- we were joking that night-"

"He said you sounded smart, and he liked your- hair..." I pushed back a strand, "Lisanna-My sons both lost their Mother quite early on- but I know she would have wanted them both to marry someone like you, especially our baby Natsu.." He sighed, "I know he is vicious but he is the last I have of my other wife- I was told I would have to kill him when he was born, I did not.." Why was this man just spewing his life- to a stranger? "I love him- he is my son." Why was this man just confessing everything? "I want him to be a king- one that will be remembered for his good deeds, but he needs a decent Queen to help him."

"Your Grace, I see- but I cannot meet these-"

"You can, I spoke with your father- you are a skilled rider something woman are not allowed to do. You have sharp wits- something most women lack but you possess something far greater. The thing all great leader needed- ability to hold your tongue, no matter how ill my son had spoken to you- you always kept your composer. When that other girl called you a whore- pardon the word," He gave a small smile as if I had never heard the word before, "you only smiled. That is something people lack, that is something Natsu lacks." He turned a tad pale, "My son, Natsu- he is truly a sadistic barbarian.." He seemed so ashamed, could he not stop his own son? "One that will kill anyone without hesitation but somehow... you have managed to speak ill of him- without receiving a single bruise." He was wrong, he had left me sore more than anyone else.

"Your Grace, I can not make any promises but I know I am to marry him- I will try to keep him at bay." He nodded,

"Are you going to eat?" I shook my head,

"No, but I was reading-"

"Reading what?" I sighed,

" A traditional books from Syralthian past marriages-"

"Oh- that thing?" He pointed to my bed, I nodded without turning, "Have you gotten to the silence part?" I nodded,

"But the-"

"What is it, child?" I smiled at this warm smile he had over his lips,

"His gift,"

"Have you tried buying him a whore?" I sighed, sitting back as he let out a long chuckle. "I jest. I jest-"

"Does he like gold?"

"Loathes it."

"Horses?"

"My son Sting likes horses." I looked to him,

"How is your son, his hands?"

"I haven't spoken with him- but is something wrong? Did he injure himself," I lowered my head,

"I confess, at my fault."

"Oh? Will it please you if I do?" I lifted my head, seeing him shaking his arm in front of me, "I will, I promise you- but please foolish child do not bow to me."

"Yes, your grace." He nodded,

"Now, I should be going I have to go speak with Natsu- he has made his way back to the brothel, again." I shook my head,

"Thank you your Grace, but what could I get him? Or does he have any interest? Hobbies?" He shrugged.

"The boys been hating everything since he was five." I paused,

"Yes," I sat up, leading him out. The door shut, as I sprang from my bed- I need to finish planning but I wanted to sleep and that talk with the King made me feel nice- he was a kind king one that surely cared for his people. He was taught properly unlike his sons.. both of them. Speaking of both- Zeref. What the hell did he do? I am marrying a psycho at his fault, what would I do? His father said it himself, he hated everything- since the age of five? Why five? What would I get a malicious man- one that only like fighting? Maybe a weapon? I pushed my face into my pillow, hitting a leather surface. I looked up- seeing the leather woven book. I sat up, pressing the covers closed- looking over the title. Syralthian Marriage History. "Well." I let my head fall, "that was no help?"

* * *

 ** _Hi! Sorry for any major errors, I've been working super hard- and I want to thank everyone who's been reading and I hope to continue- so tell me what do you think will happen next- oh by the way I know Natsu means summer, but I thought it would be a joke- so please don't get mad at that. Also, with that scene with Natsu- I don't think it's considered M, yet- so yeah it's not that all that bad. I hope! I hope to hear any suggestion, I love hearing them, really! See you next time!- avv90._**


	9. Betrothal: II

Hello! **_So, I am so sorry I've been busy with my art competitions- but I came back- I just thought I would drop in this chapter sooner.. Pray for me I want to drop another chapter this week! Maybe.. Soon I'm trying._**

* * *

 _ **Betrothal Part: II**_

I clutched my dress in my fists, it was morning and it was time for me to leave- Natsu had ridden off nothing more than a minute ago, as he caught my eye.

I sighed, I wasn't even angry at this- if anything I was happy. I did not want to travel at his side, but I have to pretend. I will have to marry him. His Father sat on his horse head being held in disapproval, I twitched as I saw the carriage move in- it was so unlike my own. I had already wished my father goodbye. Nothing I regret, but it felt odd. Something as if a joke,

"My King, I will just go to the carriage- Prince Natsu is probably just homesick.." He looked down to me, almost showing his entire pity for me. "We should catch up.. No?" He seemed stunned for a moment before clearing his voice,

"We shall- go, I will find him.." I nodded- releasing my death grip over my dress. Kianna held her head low, as Laki looked about. "Please, take no heed."

"I will not my King." He nodded, as he yanked his reigns- before falling forward with his mud covered horse. I rolled my eyes turning to the large golden carriage, as I let my eyes pierce the carriage almost. "Let us go as well."

* * *

I gripped my skirt, it had been half a day- it would take quite a while before we even approached the country. I guess they were still struggling to find Natsu- I haven't heard a word from anyone. I looked around me, it was all decorated in a crimson red- blood from the carpet to the cushions. I looked at the pile of books that were placed for my entertainment. They were all so strange- all containing morbid remorseless violence- something I was told no one should ever read- or all one-sided and clearly biased! Blaming everyone else for their countries failures- I knew it was hard but my country always owned up to our deeds, even the heinous ones. I had all but burned those books- leaving them in their pile.

I haven't seen any sun in a few days- I was wondering if there really was one? I scrambled a bit, tapping my feather into an ink bottle- it was hard to write with a moving vehicle, but I need to finish planning my wedding- I demanded to finish this before I arrive at my new home. I would give him everything I planned only for him to review and make corrections as needed, but it would all be done simpler if I only knew where he was. I could get his opinion now, instead of the wonder to when I would see him again.

"I want a duck dinner." I slumped my head low, "I still won't eat in front of anyone, though.." Could I have a roasted duck- with lemon squares? That seemed good- I would ask the loud mouth what he thought. Buying him anything would only bring me a headache- what would he even like? Food? That's not something he could have for longer than two hours? "What does he even like-" I thought back to his father- he said his son hated everything? How could he not know what the Crowned Prince liked- and for how long.. Since he was five? That seemed too specific? Why just 5- why not 4 or even 6? What happened at 5? He was too complicated- if anything I should just ask him what he'd want. I would- then I would not stress this.

"Now that that's done- what should I do about the Ocerian guests?" My eyes fell to my hand- the ink had long died my pale hand- before I lifted it to my neck. Laxus.. he let me keep his mother's necklace. As soon as I remembered, I quickly offered it back to him- but he refused. He said he wouldn't have given it to anyone else- but gave me the crown back. I barked a no quickly, placing it over his head... He smiled at this. "I knew you'd do that." Is what he said, and those were are last words that night. We had never finished a conversation like that- never. I guess, it was going to be our last conversation as we were. I would seat him far away- so much so I would not be forced to look him in the eye, I would not be able to even if I could. I tossed my paper to my feet grumbling. I slumped over- lying to my side. I was already tired of riding in this stupid carriage. When would we get there?! How long would this take?! Long enough to give me stomach pains- long enough for me to worry if there was even land after this trip. Would I just die half way? I do not know, I guess I will have to wait and see.

"I want to go home." I smiled at those words, "I guess this will be my new home?" I felt myself gulp, I had no other one- so I would have to let myself be carried away to this dragon land, hopefully, this wedding would give my country fame- the only farmer to marry a dragon? Something nice- I guess. Ughh-I was guessing so much, I've been thinking so much- I think my mind will collapse over itself. I fell to the ground- I hope this would not be a bore. This trip, my life, all of it.

* * *

The carriage finally came to a stop, as I felt my stomach give. We were finally here- after twelve days we had arrived at the freaking castle.

"Finally." I let out a sigh of relief, I was finally here-

"Princess Lisanna?" I looked back to the door- seeing my handmaiden standing with a glum look.

"Are we there yet?" Laki's cheek turned pale,

"Yes, Princess."

"Are they waiting for us?"

"Yes." I felt my legs tremble,

"Bring in Kianna, we will enter together." She nodded, leaving me. I was kinda scared- seeing those beast roaming- is what I heard.. Will it be true? Scales and fire-breathing monsters? I haven't heard a single word of the King- or even my fiance- where were they? Shit, did they leave me to die? Was I just a meal to those- those things? Oh?!

"Princess, what's wrong?" I jumped at the voice.

"Ahh!?" I shook my head, quickly seeing Kianna and Laki holding each other.

"Princess is something wrong?" Laki ran to my side, kneeling next to me. "Are you feeling ill?" I felt my head beginning to hurt,

"I'm fine. I just haven't heard a word from the King in so long- even Natsu hasn't come to speak with me?" By speak, I meant taunt of course.

"He and His majesty already arrived the day before yesterday, we were told they were preparing your room."

"They are waiting for you, Princess."

"I don't think I want to go- I mean, there are those things roaming-"

"They have already brought out the royals-"

"I don't want to do this- I can't- I refuse!" Laki let out a groan, before taking up my hands.

"Of course, you can, Princess." She glanced over to Kianna, "Right, Lady Kianna?"

"Yes, Lady Laki." Her eyes quickly fell to me, "Princess, you are always able to deal with these situations- you can do this more than anyone-"

"I-I don't want that beast to see me-"

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

I hopped back, as Laki looked over-

"Please remain quiet Princess-" The door opened- giving me the view of a particular face, a strange one. His hair a mane- black and course, he was tan with large hunks of metal stabbed through his face, I froze at the sight but Laki didn't even bat a lash as she spoke,

"Hello, good sir?"

"Morning, Ladies?" Kianna stepped forward, covering me-

"Excuse me, but you have the honor to speak with Princess Lisanna of Milorth-"

"Yes-" He lowered his head, as he fully entered the carriage, "Welcome to Syralth, Princess Lisanna."

"Rise." I looked to my maidens- as expected they parted exposing me, "Who are you, sir?" He rose snarling a smile,

"Sir Gajeel, your personal guard Princess."

"Is that so?" I let out a sigh, "Are you here to escort me and my handmaidens?" He nodded, I looked at him- his black cloak hiding his sword- but something made me question him, "Is there not a handmaiden here?"

"She is _helping_ our Crowned Prince at the moment." I rose a brow at 'helping' I knew what he must have meant,

"Then please take my Maidens."

"And you, Princess?"

"I need to fish some papers before I leave- please leave me to it?" He turned to Laki,

"Stay with her." My eyes grew large as I looked up to him,

"I wish to be left alone-"

"No can do Princess, we are ordered at all times to be with you- at least one of us-"

"I give you orders-"

"No, your Fiance does, Our Prince," I grumbled,

"Well, I do not care- if you want to keep your head leave."

"I would lose it if I left anyways." I inhaled, this was frustrating.

"Princess, please. allow me to remain with you?" I looked to Laki, arms tucked under herself.

"Yes. Stay- both of you." I looked to Kianna, "Get me my papers- I will go in with this-" I turned to him biting down on my lips, "Hunk of metal?" Laki seemed to want to giggle- but held it as Kianna pressed her lips hiding a smile. I could hear the Sir behind me, growling a bit.

"As you command, Princess." They both repeated, lowering their heads to me.

* * *

I could see the large walls- gray but connecting. A small illumination could be seen but it was still too far to know what it was- I bit my lip. This place looked massive, I lived in a long tower but this looked like it cleared at least an entire city across the ground.

I stepped out, holding back all regret- it was already too late for that anyways. The thin air here was so warm, with the most humidity I had ever felt- how did anyone live here? I was sure it was fall- and approaching winter so why was it so hot?!

"How long will it remain this warm?" The dark knight paced quietly behind me,

"Until nightfall and last until early dawn." Was this some sort of dessert? Maybe- I haven't seen a tree in days.. I couldn't tell but the ground sank as I stepped over it- almost as thin as grains of sand- but it was still too dark to tell, I should have arrived at sunrise.

"What time is it?"

"Early in the morning Princess." Did I ask for help? I asked the time,

"Is everyone here awake?"

"Everyone?" I could hear his metal clank, "No." I smiled, these people didn't care for me. Good, I didn't care for them either.

"I want my horse to be kept in good conditions- He was a gift, I expect him to be treated well."

"As you command." I stopped for a moment, seeing the large flames from a large visionary- it was far too strong to be candlelight- what could it be?

"Bonfires." I cocked my head a bit,

"Why?"

"Your arrival, Princess- we were expecting you."

"Really?" I snarked up, "I thought this place was just as self-interested as I am."

"You are funny, now keep it to yourself- Princess," I noted his tone as if he took offense. I lowered myself a bit, it was time to keep my mouth shut- he was the type to swing out even to me. I don't think he'll be punished- but I would be.

"Please, you do know I jest, Sir Gajeel-?"

"Redfox, Princess."

"Ahh. What an unusual name- It sounds quite nice. I wish my Mother had given me such a strong name-"

"You have a nice name, thank your mother-" I hurried to cut him off- my mother was off topic to all these people.

"I will, thank you, sir."

"You seem nice, I feel bad-"

"Don't." I felt my shoulders rise a bit, "I know what I'm doing." Sometimes I lied to myself, sometimes I don't. This was one of the times I knew for a fact I did.

"If you say so, Princess." He silenced himself- as I felt more heat approaching me. I knew sweat was rolling down my forehead,

"Umm. The Prince-"

"Crowned Prince Natsu is not-"

"Sir, I meant his younger brother?" Sir Gajeel stopped, turning back just a tad.

"Prince Sting? What of him, Princess?"

"Where is he? He rode with us-" I turned my head around, "I do not see him- where is he, Sir?"

"He rode home two nights ago, Princess."

"Two?"

"Yes." He turned a corner, making me swerve a bit- "He is with our Queen." I looked to him,

"His mother?"

"I would hope so," He thought I was an idiot, "She's loud so be careful."

"What-?"

"Here we are Princess." I turned my head up to him,

"Princess!?" He flailed his cape, lowering himself to a bow. I cocked my head back forward, seeing a woman clutching Sting with an arm- and waving frantically to me. Her hair was a light brown, a milky brown- eyes bright with a crown over her head. She was the Queen. I let my eyes shift quickly, seeing a row of three lit fires- a red carpet lead me, I swallowed hard feeling the bump of my throat. I sucked the dry air, before stepping forward. My dress didn't hamper me from sliding under my boots- in fact, it was large enough at the bottom to cover my boots. I felt the fire warm my skin as I passed it, I knew I was sweating- it was all too hot. I looked to their Queen, hair tangled into an integral design- braids roping around her head giving her a taller appearance, but I knew it was just hair as her son towered her and the larger hair.

He looked glum, though. The King didn't move, as he stared over to me- he wasn't wearing his crown? I looked at them a bit, waiting to see him. I saw servants, maidens, and knights but not him. Not the idiot I needed to see. Where was he? I approached cautiously, finally making it about a hundred feet from them. I lowered myself, bringing down the crowd,

"King, Queen, and Prince-"

"Rise, child," I grunted pulling myself up- the King shook his head.

"I am your Father now." He looked to the Queen, "She is your Mother- and Sting is now your younger brother." How do I respond to that? "We are family, Lisanna- we do not bow to each other."

"Yes, My-" He lifted his brow to me, even in this dark I could see it, "Father." He seemed satisfied, looking to his wife.

"This is now your home my child, our bread is yours- our wine is yours, your pain is now yours- you are family."

I lowered my head a tad, "Yes, Father."

"I leave you with your Mother, I must attend to some work- I will see you for supper tonight, though," I smiled a bit,

"Yes." I would not eat with any of these people, "Father?" I looked around a bit, seeing the bowing figures but not him. Where was my fiance? "Where is Prince Natsu?" I saw his face change as did everyone- Sting looked up to me, as the King was about to speak, the Queen stepped forward.

"Princess Lisanna- he is sleeping."

"Oh?" I shrugged, "You are the Queen?" She ran forward, making my eyes grow wide- as I pushed me back with her arms. She wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me in a hug,

"Sweetheart! Oh, Princess, you've grown so much-" She grasped my arms- finally allowing me to breathe, her grip pinched my fingers- "Wow, you're still so pale- like your father!" She turned to the King, "Isn't she?"

"I leave you in good hands, Lisanna." I turned back a bit- seeing him trudged off- leaving me with this strange woman.

"How is your sister? Is she faring well with her marriage- has she birthed a son yet?!" Who was this woman-?

"Queen Mother, do I perhaps know you?" She scrambled a laugh,

"Of course!" She shook her head, "But you shouldn't remember me, I was your Mother's handmaiden at the time!"

"My Mother's handmaiden?"

"Yes, child- ahh! Let's get something to eat yes-" Quickly she spun her head, "Serve the Princess some food-ahh!" She was so full of excitement, "Sting- come here!"

I heard him groan but come up to us, he stared down to me- I felt smaller now. "Mother."

"Say hello to her!" I felt my gaze go up, he looked unsettled with meeting me again. Expected. Laxus made him feel bad probably,

"Are your hands healing?" His cheeks burned a bit, but he lifted them-

"Fine, Princess Lisanna." I bit my tongue- he used my title- finally! Someone used my title!

"Do you two know each other?" His Mother looked to him, smiling with something.

"She dropped something in a rose bush-"

"Oh, well?!" She tugged my arm, "Let's go in?! Tea is always an icebreaker!" His Mother suggested. She was loud- like my handmaidens- she was from my home- so I guess I could relate. She crossed her arm with mine, pulling me and Sting along. I didn't mind it, I just wanted to see that one person- the sooner the better.. I need him to check my plans. I already had most of it finished- and I needed to speak with the idiot. I had to get him his gift- the earlier I did the better. Where was this idiot?

* * *

"I want to get you the largest dress we can umm, I'll call a royal tailor I know- how about it?" I lowered my goblet- swallowing hard the rustic wine they had here,

"If it would not cause too much trouble?" I felt the bitterness stay at the back of my throat- is this the wine I will have to drink?

"None. I love to plan balls- and a wedding for our Natsu? How much fun?!"

"Mother, this is her wedding-" Sting looked to his bright Mother, "Please, let her plan accordingly to her husband-"

"It's fine Sting," He lowered his shoulder- hunching. "The more help the better-" I turned to the smiling woman, "I appreciate it, my Queen." His face looked stunned at the fact that I supported his Mother.

"Lisanna, I'd like to ask some questions-" Her lips were sour, she was planning on making me feel uncomfortable, "may I ask?" I looked over to Sting, who shrugged… Then I remembered, why was I asking for his approval?

"You may." She clasped her hands together in joy,

"How is the wine at home- sweeter?" She let her head fall to the side a bit, "It's been so long since I've had some." I smiled,

"It's better." I lifted the goblet- sniffing it a bit, "But not to die for- the winter season has made it suffer after all." She shifted her weight to her elbow as she placed it on the table.., She had no manners- truly lower class.

"Yes, I forgot about that- it's always the same here you see?" I squinted a bit,

"It is so hot here-"

"The dragons like this weather- so I guess that's why the Syralthians like it here." Another person mentioned them again- dragons? But I have yet to see these ferocious beasts? Where were they?

"Dragons?" She looked up quickly,

"Ahh! Yes, have you never seen one before Princess?" Sting turned to his mother,

"Of course, she hasn't- she's never even met Natsu until-"

"Sting!" I knew her tone, it was so similar to a-a -! It was a warning, one before a war began between Mother and Son. "I guess you won't for a while- it's too early for that beast to be up-"

"Mother- do not call them beast." She turned to Sting, his face instantly burned red. "Father would not like it if you refer to them as such."

"Your Father would lay them to bed silly child, those things-"

"They are family." A pause occurred until his mother broke it off-

"Where is the soup- this girl is hungry-" I set my cup down,

"Actually- I already ate-"

"No such thing, child-" A lady server came in the room, holding a tray full of soups. She went over to me, and set it's broiling contains in front of me. I eyed it, a milky soup- then back at the smile of the Queen. I returned, it knowing my manners- she must have known right. She did work for my Mother, we female royals do not eat in front of anyone- especially not Men. "You need to eat more… Just look at you- bone thin…" She lowered her gaze a bit, right to my chest, "No Syralthian would want what you have now, especially not Prince Natsu-"

"Mother!" Sting pulled his chair back, standing.

"What? I'm just saying- we both know Natsu hates small figured woman-"

"He also likes whores Mother, Princess Lisanna is not one." He threw his napkin over the table onto his dish, "I'm full."

"You did not eat a morsel, my child?" He ignored her, spinning to me.

"Princess Lisanna?" I locked my gaze with him- "I'd like to escort you to your room, may I?" I looked over to his Mother,

"Excuse me Queen- I have to see to my handmaidens and go see my fiance." Her face looked ill-omened, but then a spark lit a smirk.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "He's not here."

"Mother!" She snickered to me,

"He left the moment he knew you'd be here today- He went to the brothel. He does this a lot Princess- we do not know when he'll return.." I felt her eyes daunting. "It could be at sunrise today, tonight- or even on your wedding day. You did not know that, right? Him being such a-"

"Mother!" Sting slammed his fist on the table, "He is my brother- not to mention the crowned Prince!" She cocked her head to the side, angry at her son's break. I stood, crossing my arms- my shoulder straps slid to their place as they were supposed to show off more skin.

"It is fine, Prince Sting." His mouth spread open.

"No-!"

"I knew." I felt myself suck in some air, "It does not matter." I smiled, looking to the angry Queen, I could see the dispenser I was giving. I was going to steal her place as soon as her husband died. "I am to be the Queen, I am only here to marry and bear his children as all Queens should." Sting grew quiet, as his Mother's smirk grew into a nervous one. "What he does on his free time is no concern of mine."

"He murders woman! He hates everyone-"

"I am not anyone, I am a Princess- soon to be Queen. I do not care if he fucks men- animals- or even his own siblings, I will bear his children. That is it, My Queen." She sucked in a breath,

"Then I wish the best to you- Princess."

* * *

My dress ran along, gliding and brushing with his side. I was being brought to my bed- it was high. I have already climbed two stoops of stairs- and I was practically soaked in sweat, from either the exertion- or maybe the heat... Couldn't I tell? I knew I looked horrid,

"Are you tired?" I continued,

I tried to catch my breath,"The trip was long-"

"No Princess, are you tired of walking up these stupid stairs?" I sighed a bit, pausing.

"Yes," I whispered so low I doubt he could hear, but continued without further of protest.

"Natsu wanted you up here- it's-"

"Closer to him?" I heard him chuckle,

"It's at the complete opposite end of the castle." I felt the bubbly laugh escape me a tad,

"That was my second answer." He gave a small chuckle,

" A good thing too," I looked to him, humming a giggle. I roundly smirked,

I wriggled a bit, "And why is that, Prince Sting?"

"It's right across from my room."

"Delightful, My Prince." He snorted up a smile,

"He tried to keep what he hates away from him- but once you marry you'll probably be moved." He seemed to wait a bit, as I tried to keep up.

"I doubt that- he tries to keep what he hates away from him.. I'll be here for all my days." For however long that is?

"Then we'll be neighbors?" I looked up to him, nodding proudly.

"We'll be neighbors, Prince." We finally reached the next floor- as he stopped and looked at me.

"Good news." I smiled, "This is our stop."

"Good, my heart would not have been able to move another plate of stairs."

"I bet." That hurt- sure spent all my time drawing, reading and horse riding but hey I was pretty active. Right? He leads the way, as I followed like a lost pup. "There are only our bedrooms on this floor." I tilted my head,

"Why is that?"

"They are too big to hold anymore. The castle has four of these pillars- that are this large, we get to share this one. I was told one was being prepared for solely you after your wedding."

"My wedding?"

"Yes, that is where you will live when you marry- and when you are with child."

"With child?"

"Is what Father said."

"I'll have a couple months here then?"

"Months?"

"Natsu told me we should wed as soon as we can, I do not mind-" I let out a large grim sigh, "but I need him to see to some things- and he isn't here."

"I am sorry."

"Do not apologize for him-" I felt my legs hobble in pain, "I will make sure he comes to see what I need." Sting's pale eyes grew paler,

"And what are those needs?" I knew the way he spoke- the way Laxus always did when he thought, I meant something else.

"For our wedding, he wanted to pick out the food." He fell silent, leaving me to wonder if I had said something wrong?

"He likes fried wild boar cutlets, pita bread with baked potatoes-" I hated wild boar, "he also like a cucumber salad that his wet nurse made him… Well, she still makes him."

"Wild boar?" I gave a chuckle, "How do you find that?" He rose his glance to me,

"You hunt for it?" Another person who thought I was an idiot- this guy.

"I mean- this is a desert- how would you hunt for a grass grazer?" He sucked in air- shaking his head,

"Syralth is quite special- it is separated into two halves- the most famous one is completely covered in a desert and on the other half a large mountain area with volcanic soil."

"Volcanic?" I rose a brow- that meant incredibly fertile soil, "Do you grow anything on the other half?" He shook his head,

"We do not compete on agricultural trade- it's foolish to do so."

"Why- all other country's beg for more harvest?"

"Father says competing with the Milorth is just as foolish as planting is." My country would not be hurt by a little profit of this smaller country, Milorth was the largest country in Fiore- we need much more to farm.

"It would be nice to have competition."

"Not much to win, I'm afraid?" He shrugged, continuing down a long hall- how could there only be two bedrooms here? I finally spotted at a door- my legs were aching to sit. After walking I needed a long rest. "That is your room. If you need anything- just let me know, I am on the other side of the hall." I lowered my head,

"If I could ask you for something-?"

"Anything." He smiled, "Try it?"

"I was reading some traditional Syralthian books-" He looked pleased with this, leaning more to hear me better almost, "and it said I need to get him a gift-"

"You are wondering what he likes?"

"Yes."

"He likes food, give him some and you'll keep him at bay for as long as it lasts- as far as things he likes.." He smiled, "I got nothing- he really only ever eats and hunts." I sighed,

"Thank you, Sting, maybe I'll go buy him a boar's head- or something." Sting burst into laughter,

"I'm joking- wow- you can't take a joke?!"

"Your Father said the same thing- so I thought you didn't know as well." He shook his head,

"If you want to know about Natsu- I'd advise you to ask his handmaiden- or his royal advisor- those two know how to please him."

"He can be pleased?"

"Only by those two old folks."

"Prince Sting, may I have their names?"

"Makarov Dreyar- his royal advisor and Porlyusica. They both know how to treat him- and I have never heard a complaint out of him about them." He shrugged raising his arms behind his head, "If you're looking for what he likes to ask them first?" I lowered my head,

"Thanks for being my escort here- I guess we will being seeing much more of each other, ay?"

"Ay." He remained quiet after this- I took it as my time to leave. I left, "Wait!" I was spun around, as he gripped my shoulder- locking his eyes with mine. "Can we speak?" His voice was such a low whisper that I shook,

"We are already speaking, Prince." I shifted my gaze down- at his pressing arms, "Please release me."

"Ah-!" He pulled back- turning away from me, "I do apologize.."

"It is fine-" I felt my own cheeks burst at his flustered self, "no one saw us..."

"I know-" He sighed, "I-I've been wanting to speak with you- about something I said before-"

"It's okay, I didn't tell you I was a Princess-" His head turned down, and I could see him avoiding me.

"Not that."

"I will not tell anyone you asked for my hand- if that is a concern?" I felt myself laying a hand on his arm, trying to force him to look at me.

"Not that- it's about what I said that very night." Ah.. Ughh What did he say? That night- that night?! I do not remember anything after dinner with Laxus- I was too drunk. Did I perhaps run into him? I spoke with him as well- did I hurt his feeling? Could I have overstepped my grounds? Did I speak out of turn?

"Ahh- about that I would like to apol-"

"No." His voice was deep, and husky almost as if he couldn't help it. I must have done something foolish- what could I ever say?

"Prince Sting, whatever I did- I am so sorry-" His head turned back quickly, showing me a confused face.

"Why would you be sorry?" I blanked for a moment, holding my arm in front of me. He let out a sigh- letting his shoulders fall a bit. "It should be me who is sorry." I have absolutely no idea what he was speaking about- what did he do?

"Do not feel that way- you have done nothing-"

"I did." He lowered his head, "I couldn't hold my ground, and a woman had to step in." Shit- I sounded brave... What did I do?

"I am not a woman, I am a Princess- and whatever you did-"

"You took it to you to defend me- even though it would go against what he said-"

"He?" His eyes fell down, biting up at his lip.

"I am sorry. I meant Prince Natsu, you went against what your fiance said." Did I?

"Haha.." I shook my head, "Then why are you worrying about that?" He tilted his head- giving me an eye,

"What?" He gave me a confused look, "He hurt you- and now you found out you have to marry him- it's all my fault that he hates you! I caused it- because you wanted to help me-"

"Prince Sting, please do not feel guilty." I poked my head under his low and depressed head, smiling. "Prince Natsu- never liked me. From the very beginning, there is nothing to feel guilty about- so please do not feel guilty."

"Lisanna." I lifted my head, he had called me without my title. Did everyone do that now? He lunged forward- taking me in his arms. "Thank you- I know you're trying to make me feel better- thank you!" Nope, I wasn't, it just sort of worked like that in your mind.

"Prince Sting, you are squeezing me-"

"Sting?" I heard a thick voice behind me, "Who is this?" I ripped myself from his grip- seeing the man behind us. Dark hair, dark eyes- and a gray tunic.

"Rouge-she's-she's.." I looked at him, his eyes large. I looked back to the other man,

"I am Natsu's-"

"Guest?" He shook his head lightly- loving his straight raven hair a tad, "She is not Lucy?" He looked to Sting- then running his eyes over me. "She doesn't look like what the stories say she would- and from what I saw from afar. Too short, and her breast-"

"She's not-!"

"I am not Princess Lucy." He finally met my gaze, "I am Lisanna, from Milorth."

"Milorth?" He looked to Sting, his brow risen, "Did he bring back more whores?" Again, I was being called a whore- was it my clothing? Is that why this man think I am a whore?

"She's not a whore, Rouge." His face remained unturned as he looked down to me,

"Pardon me, my lady?"

"She's no lady either- she's the Princess, Rouge." He switched his gaze, looking me down again.

"Her?" I sighed,

"I am the Princess, is there a problem with believing that?" He looked up to Sting,

"Nothing wrong with it- I just thought Natsu would bring home that big-breasted blonde he always brings around here… She's a guest right?" He shrugged, as Sting seemed to agree.

"No." This Rouge guys face turned, smiling a bit, "I don't know why but Father picked her to marry him-"

"How is he taking it?" Sting shrugged.

"Father?"

"No Sting...Natsu, I mean?" Sting seemed to grin a bit,

"He loathes it." Who was this man? I looked to him, having a sheepish smile- complementing Sting's enormous one.

"Really?" The Rogue guy lowered his gaze, mouth in a smirk, "He loathes her so much?" Did I not exist- I was getting really tired of this- who even was he? He was so dark- and did he say, Father? No, I spoke with Sting's Mother- she seems like the kind of woman who would only birth one child out of fear- ugh. What fear? The fear to keep her husband- many women tried this with my father, but he bore and did not mind leaving a child fatherless. Who was he then? Not brethren, maybe a high lord's child? I looked to his eyes- sharp and-! "Is something wrong?"

"Ahh.." I lowered my head, "No-"

"Oh!?" I heard Sting lower himself a bit, "I forgot to introduce-"

"You did." He sounded almost unexcited.

"Well, not my fault you didn't show up to greet her-" He shook his head, "Anyways, Rouge- this is Princess Lisanna Strauss from Milorth." I lowered my head, "This is my brother-" My eyes grew large,

"My Prince, forgive me for not introducing myself properly-" I curtseyed, pulling my dress a tad.

"No need Lisanna." I rose, looking to Sting,

"What do you mean?"

"His Mother is our Father's official concubine." I heard him give a small chuckle- as if he found it amusing,

"I am a bastard." How could I speak to that? What could I say, it'll be fine? I am no bastard? How could anyone speak to that?

"He is not. Father gave him our name- he just thinks it's better to be addressed as such."

"I do." He looked down to me, "Sting?" I heard Sting grunt a bit, "Is she the one?" I turned to him,

"Yup, our sister-in-law."

"Has Natsu come up to greet her yet?" Sting shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets,

"No." Both were tall, the same height both seemingly giving each other a similar look. "He gave her the room up here with me- I really think he wants her dead." Rouge nodded,

"With reason too- he wanted to marry that Lucy.. but he got her?" Okay- that one was blatantly rude,

"What's so wrong with me?" His dark eyes met mine,

"You speak?" He let out a sigh, "You're his complete opposite- your frail," I was going to add something but he suddenly walked closer to me, "if I had seen you, asleep Princess, I would have taken you for a porcelain doll?" He smiled lowering himself, "She's paler than you Sting?" He looked to Sting, as he brushed his fingers through my hair. "And your hair is too pale to be real- but it is real." He smiled, "Your eyes are too glossy, they look so much like glass eyes-oh. Are you perhaps a doll?"

"No," I moved back a bit- only for him to move with me, "as you can see I am breathing."

"Yes." His eyes locked into mine- piercing me, "You are." He looked to Sting, "That is why Natsu hates her?"

"Yes." I looked to an arm crossed Sting, "She spoke to him- that's all I know."

"Excuse me, I have never spoken out to anyone-"

"Has she ever eaten?"

"I guess.. but she's just naturally this small."

"Has she spoke with the Queen?" Sting groaned,

"Yes." Rouge traced my chin, "She managed to sip a bit of wine actually- before being questioned if she ate- and that's Natus does not like her type."

"Well, I pity her."

"As do I." That was it, both these assholes were just rude.

"Excuse me," I said it louder than before interrupting then both,

"I am tired, Prince Sting, Rouge- excuse me." I curtseyed, my hair blew behind me, these two were the worst- the absolute-

"Lisa-Princess Lisanna!" I stopped, what did he want now? I turned back, seeing him quickly catch up to me.

"Yes?" I rolled my eyes, "Do you wish to insult me more?"

"We were not insulting you- it's just that.. we do not see many people who make our big brother that mad." He looked back, "Rogue, say you are sorry?" He sluggishly walked to me,

"I apologize, my Princess, I did not know you would be offended so easily."

"I was not, I just do not want people speaking over me." I lowered my head, "But I must get some sleep- I am tired from my journey. So please, enjoy your day." Rogue smiled as did Sting.

Sting pushed me back a bit, as he hopped in front me, "Call me if you need anything Princess."

Rouge sighed, "Call either of us if you need us."

"Thank you, both."

* * *

The room was large- enormous. I could see the stinging orange sun piercing through the thick window, the bricks burned a blood, like everything else I have seen here. Paintings of naked women on my wall- with heroic knights? They sure did like to decorate? Still, I admired the room- it was much larger than the room I was given in Quoloth, the ceiling had to have been at least ten feet high from the floor up- I looked at the large glass table that shined. I walked to it seeing my own glossy reflection in it. A goblet sat still- ready for use, next to a filled vase of wine. I need some, I tipped it over serving some. It smelled well enough I guess. I explored around a bit- what was I to do with all this room? I finally felt at ease a bit, I pulled my way up, using the small staircase at the corner to raise myself to where my bed laid- I felt my legs walk quicker as I went to the center back of the room- with white veils wrapped around the bed, mushy yellow colored covers- with a pile of pillows stacked giving off a weird element. It looked so comfortable- I took to the night stand, placing my goblet down. I need sleep- I pulled back the veil smelling the covers and the fur blankets. Fantastic. I flopped down, letting my face sink into the bed- sure it was hot but I was too tired to feel all the sweat, no one was around right? I sat up, tearing off my boots and tossing them straight across the room. I was going to sleep well, I curled my legs up- falling back.

* * *

"Excuse me?" I felt my nose crinkle a bit "Princess Lisanna?" I heard her the first time but raising my head from my seat pile would make me sad. "Princess?" Should I raise my head? What did they really want? I just wanted to be left here just a few minutes more, "Princess?"

"Mmmm?" Who the hell was even in my room? Laki, Kianna? I do not know they both sound similar?!

"Dinner is being served, the King has requested you eat with his family tonight." I turned my head away, who ate dinner together?

"Send my regards-"

"Is this her?!" I felt a loud voice shout,

"Yes, Lady Porlyusica." I heard that name before- but where?

"Fill a bath for her, and you go get the dress I prepared."

"Yes, My lady." I could hear both Laki and Kianna scramble- wait.. who was that? I felt someone pull me up- but I refused to give in and open my eyes.

"Open your eyes child," I grumbled rolling away, she seemed to get a grip though as she tucked her arms under me and pulled me up. "You should eat, I will have a meal prepared for you after the dinner." She pulled my head up, "But you must wake the child, or the feast will start without the guest of honor."

"I would not eat even if I did I wake."

"You are awake then?" Crap, I let my head fall limp- just play dead… "I will bathe you, I do not care if you sleep or die your grace."

"Can we say I caught a cold?"

"At this hour?" I could hear her shake her head, "Please, no one would believe that. Now please, open your eyes." I sighed finally giving in- I saw her, just an older woman holding me. She had deep-set wrinkles and long pink hair? Who was she, I pounced back like a scared kitten-

"Ahh!?"

"What?!" She shouted back standing quickly- rushing to me, "Do not just yell, now stand we will bathe you and fasten that thing you call hair into something suitable for eyes to see."

* * *

The tub smelled like my usual lavender- and vanilla, but today only the older woman scrubbed me- she scrubbed everywhere. She unknotted my hair, she rose it into a massive hairpiece the type Lucy wore- the type the Ladies wore. "You must look presentable for the Prince."

"He does not care what I look like." She struggled a bit as she lifted herself

"Of course, he cares." She took a ladle, "He will be marrying you, you must look better than all the woman in the room."

"He does not like me-"

"Foolish child, that boy loves everyone." I turned my head quickly to her

"Are we speaking of the same man?" She pulled up all my hair- wringing it.

"My pink haired child? Yes, we speak of the same boy." I smirked a bit

"He's no boy- he's a monster-" She snapped, clasping her hand over my mouth. I almost shrieked but kept it in, she looked around before speaking.

"You do not speak ill of your husband before a marriage- especially when someone may hear you, child." I tore her arm from my mouth

"What will he do? Make my life more impossible?" She lowered herself,

"My child? No, but everyone else here will, keep your mouth closed child- or the words may be repeated." She held her hands over her dress wiping them. "I wish the best for you so please do not speak ill of anyone in here- until you are named Queen."

"Who would care what I have to say? Everyone ignores me, everyone."

"Allow them too, you are just a Princess."

"I am a Princess! That is why they should respect me."

"You are a child and a girl- no one respects little girls.." She went over- grabbing my towel, "Little girls are to be seen my child, not heard. Only a Queen may intervene in conversations of men, but when you do then- they will have to listen. Even your husband, however, stubborn will listen to you." I stood, "The day will come when you will ignore them but you must first listen- that is the strategy of a woman. Listen and learn, then execute. Not before- or during that is what men do, that is why they lose in wars sweet child."

"I have only read of one instance where a woman has led to victory-"

"Then you know it is true, now please let me finish getting you ready."

"I will."

* * *

She pointed to the mirror, "You look like a lady now."

"It's so large and warm-" She turned her head to the window-

"It is almost the sundown, you will shrivel without those layers." I lifted a brow had she gone mad?

"I sweated a bucket load, I will sweat more-"

"A Princess does not sweat, and you'll see in about an hour." I lowered my head,

"My hair is heavy, and why must I wear this?" A knotted mess of my head looked like a mountain with a gold chain wrapped through all of it.

"They like to see gold- and the dress is the smallest one I could find. I have to tighten the corset a bit." I trembled at the mention, the dress was a pale gold. I guess they still wanted to keep my style, I could see the lace running through everywhere- even under my dress and trailing me. "It all perfect but that necklace- it must go."

"No!" I lifted my hands to it, "All but that-" Her eyes grew large, "Please, Porlyusica." She sighed, coming up to me,

"Child, I will allow you to wear to tonight.." She lowered her head a tad, "But it will come off tomorrow, I can not allow anyone to give you heed over them… They are not from Milorth, nor from Syralth."

"That does not matter-"

"They are clearly from Oceria," She touched them, "They are from the old Queen, Princess."

"How do you-?"

"If anyone in this house finds out you still wear it- they will hurt you. No one will not protect you from that."

"I promised to wear it-"

"Then you'll protect it?" She let it sit back on my chest, "I will hide it for you- and I will allow for it to be worn tonight- only tonight." Her voice was strong, and I knew I would have to- she would hide it. I hope it'll be okay?

"Yes." She smiled at this,

"Let's get you to go eat."

* * *

I sat at the left side of the table- staring straight into the eyes of the Queen. They were deep brown ones- with her chestnut hair wrapped into a horn like a statue. The king sat next to both of us, at the end of the table- he pulled at his steak, as the Queen sawed her meat. Sting sat to her side- he looked down to his food, ripping the meat from it bone- even Rouge sat next to him, doing the same. Everyone ate happily sept for me, I lifted my drink every once in awhile- taking small sips to ease the fact that the food smelled intoxicating. I pressed my eyes a tad, looking to my side. He wasn't here. I was feeling frustrated, how could I even do this? Our wedding- how could I plan it, when he wasn't here? I felt a lump in my throat clump but I would not excuse myself-

"My king?" I looked up- seeing the Queen holding up a piece of her meat, "Where is Natsu? I mean he should be here- the crowned Prince leaving his fiance with his family?" I turned my head down a tad, looking to the king. He laid his utensils down, swallowing hard.

"Do not speak to me unless I speak to you, Wife." She lowered her head, eyes large. Sting rose his head, looking to his father-

"Where is he?" The king sighed, not wanting to continue being pestered he lifted his wine. Rouge remained quiet, I thought I should add something, but something Porlyusica said made me want to do otherwise. I would listen- as what I heard. The king never let his Queen speak out of turn, and his son no matter how angry at his Mother would defend her from his father. She was not liked- and he was. The King slammed his goblet down,

"The boy went to hunting. I am sure of that."

"Not to the brothel?" The Queen pierced her eyes to him,

"Not to the Brothel, woman." She shrugged lowering herself a tad,

"When will he return?" The King pressed his eyes closed, murmuring something too low to hear.

"I do not know- when he feels to it?"

"Soon, I hope- he's left this poor child without a single word-"

"My Queen." I heard Porlyusica speak up, "He did leave her a note." The King smiled at this,

"He did?" He turned to me smiling, "Has this child read it?" Porlyusica became quiet- this I knew was a lie.

"I have." The Kings cheeks burned a bit, taking up his drink- he chugged it down. The Queen's face dulled,

"What did he say?"

"My Queen?" My eyes grew- what could he say? Ughh..? I do not know him enough but what a normal man say to a woman he hates- but will marry?

"Go on, cat got your tongue?" The King tipped forward a bit- looking to me,

"He wanted me to finish planning our wedding. As soon as I can.." The King wore a thin smile- almost as if hearing his wife was physically hurting him,

"Have you both agreed to a date?" I nodded,

"In four months- we agreed to that." He tipped himself back in his seat,

"So-so soon?"

"He wants it to be as soon as possible." He nodded- but his brow remained lifted,

"Have you begun the planning?"

"I have already finished- but I still have to find him his gift."

"Oh?" He looked to Porlyusica behind me, "Have you asked Porlyusica?" I turned to her,

"Not yet."

"Well, do so she will help you." I nodded,

"Yes, My king." I heard a large shake of his head,

"No, call me Father." I pressed my eyes closed,

"Father." He smiled,

"Well, then let's continue- this steak is beyond delicious!"

* * *

I sat on my bed, looking around- seeing Porlyusica coming around me with a small box. I sighed at this, reaching my hands over the back- unhinging the back of it. The necklace fell to my lap,

"It is for the best." I nodded, cupping it in my hand-

"I know." She smiled, taking it and setting it down at the bottom of the empty box. I sighed,

"I have served your meal over there- I will wake you tomorrow and then we will embroider your handmaiden are being taught how to properly work- so please do not speak to them."

"I understand." She lowered her head,

"Thank you, Princess. For telling a lie- for the Crowned Prince. He would deeply appreciate it."

"No problem, now go- and hide my-"

"Princess, I know you do not eat with people in the room." I swallowed, "I do not know why- but I understand. It was how you were raised, no?"

"It was."

She simply bowed to me,"Enjoy your meal then, Princess."

I folded my hands, "Thank you, Porlyusica."

* * *

 ** _Hello! What do you think? Who should appear in the next chapter? Hmm! I will see._** ** _Sorry for any major errors, I've been working super hard- and I want to thank everyone who's been reading and I hope to continue- so tell me what do you think will happen next-_** _ **I hope! I hope to hear any suggestion, I love hearing them, really! See you next time!- avv90.**_


	10. Betrothal: III

**_Hello! Hey, guys, I've been working so I hope you like it! I really hope you like it- I want to know what you guys think! Hope you enjoy!_** _ **So, guys I hope you've liked the story so far- I would only wish for it! Anyways, please let me know if you want a character from a specific land. I'm still trying to sort it all out. If you guys are wondering Natsu should be here soon.. I hope-! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to update soon!-avv90**_

* * *

 _ **Betrothal Part: III**_

I lay my head on my desk, it had been a week since I arrived.. and no surprise, I haven't seen Natsu at all.

I took the needle- stabbing it through the skin of the lamb.. it being stretched into a cylinder shape. I tried to take the needle from the back- only for me to jab it through my finger.

"Ow!" I ripped it from my finger, "How the bloody hell-"

"Ah-ah-ah?!" Porlyusica smacked my hand, "No speaking like that!" I lifted my head to her,

"I hate this- I always stab my finger-!"

"You will learn to love it, that is what you must do." I shook my head,

"May I beg?" I shook my head, "I'll lose my fingers before anything." She giggled- resting her arms on my shoulders,

"You will get a good hand of it, or lose it.." Porlyusica pressed her eyes closed, "I will go prepare your lunch… It will be fine, just finish that- that?"

"It is supposed to be a flower." She smiled,

"It has a nose, My Dear?"

"Those are buds." She snickered,

"Sure it is..." I heard her shoes tap on the ground- leaving me. I sighed letting my head fall onto the table- again. I was sure I was going to stab myself again.

I tossed the cylinder onto the table- I was done with being the end of the thread. Porlyusica was the only one who was allowed to be with me. Outside was a group of knights- including Sir Gajeel. Porlyusica, was the only light of being here- she would serve me my food- and leave, bathe me- and comb my hair into an elegant braids, she would sit with me and sow when I would read- when I drew she would read to me, when I would-would speak to her she would humor me in a mean tonnes. Like those of grandmother who would scold me in my laughter, the King had left- to go somewhere.. I was left by my handmaidens as they went to learn how to do their job like the other Syralthian woman.

It was hot, and I have learned that it was something I would have to deal with.. Until the night. I would be brought to chills at night- clouds would escape my lips and I would truly like to cry but the tears would freeze. I learned that the first night. I had begun writing and sending the invitations three nights ago with Porlyusica's help. We both did not speak of the fact that he was not here- or when he would get here. For the most part, nothing too alarming had occurred, I had already cracked open my wine supply- giving one to the Queen who happily took it. I haven't left my room- exploring requires for an escort- or my knights. I hated them so I would play prisoner until I saw Natsu again. I wanted to show my notes to Natsu- to allow him a saying at our wedding but he- I do not know where he is. I wouldn't care to see him.. but I needed his help- I haven't even asked Porlyusica what I could get him as a gift- I just wanted to finish this stupid thing. My head was throbbing- and all I could do was drink wine- or stuff my face. Thank the gods for Porlyusica- she didn't care what time it was she would leave me to eat on my own. Shuffling to the bathroom and waiting. I could not be more grateful. Little thoughts have gone nowhere- especially when I thought of home. How big brother would be, how Father would be with that whore- I had sent them the invitation first. How were Bisca and her child? Sir Alzack? Sir Gildarts?. How was everyone? I wrote Laxus's invitation yesterday- and sent it early this morning on a raven. I needed to do something- but I did not know what? I felt like a trapped bird- leaving would give me a headache but staying in here would only drive me mad. I needed an excuse to leave- now. I rose- but for what? I was flustered, I lifted my hand to my eyes, scrubbing. What- do they have a garden here? Could they possibly have one- think straight you idiot.. this is a desert. I could just sneak out- but what if those beast were roaming- I would be eaten no? Though I haven't seen a single thing. I was actually starting to believe they were just a stupid lie.

"Princess?" I turned my head back to the door- seeing Porlyusica carrying a tray of food- with a teapot at the top- I stood to make my way to her side taking up the tray.

"What is wrong?" Her mouth opened slightly, but she shuffled a bit making it to the table- and set it down.

"Sit with me for a moment, please?" She beckoned for me to come to her side, "I have just heard something- interesting." I rose a brow at her way of saying interesting. I scampered to my seat, turning it slightly to face hers.

"How so?" She looked around for a moment, folding her arm onto her lap, "Has- has something happened to Natsu-"

"Heavens no child- it's something… I- the King's official Concubine has requested to meet with you." I did not know how to respond to this-

"His mistress wants to speak with me?" I sighed, "That is not something to take so-"

"Princess, let me finish." I silenced myself, "She wants to meet you- with the Queen." I reached a hand to my head,

"A mistress and wife friends?" She shook her head,

"They loathe each other." I cocked my head to the side,

"But they want to speak with me together?" She nodded, rustling forward.

"Did you displease the Queen?" I thought for a moment,

"I did say I was just here to please my future husband- and take her place as Queen?"

"Princess!?" I rose my hands in defense,

"She was the one who called me thin!"

"I know- but still you must respect her.. unless your husband is there."

"What can I do- to appease her.. I gave her some of my wine!" Porlyusica pulled back in her seat,

"You will have to do as I taught you- even if she insults you- you will take it."

"Why Should I? I am a Princess as well!" I rose, but her arm clung to mine.

"I understand but those two are the worst to make enemies with- especially together."

"When am I supposed to speak with them-"

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

"Now, Princess."

* * *

I walked silently, my head held low- as Sir Gajeel led the way. A small group of knights falling behind me- I had no idea what these two were alike together- but from what Porlyusica said… I do not think the best. They stopped, and Sir Gajeel tapped on the door- allowing for it to be opened. I stepped in,

"You requested for me, Queen?" I saw her turned, pouring herself her drink.

"I did." She placed the goblet down- gesturing to her side, "As did she." I looked over- seeing the other woman looking out the window- her long dark hair fell to her back- she was wearing a fitting black dress- quite similar to the ones I wore. Wait- I thought I was dress like a whore- oh.. Wait?

"Good afternoon, Queen- Lady?" I lifted my brow to the other woman, who turned to me.

"Not a Lady-" The Queen smiled to me,

"Do you know who she is?" I shook my head- I was not going to let her know I knew.

"This is the Mother of that child that was seated with us for dinner a week ago- Rouge." I lifted my head,

"Hello, child." Her dark eyes seemed to pierce me, but I smiled.

"I do apologize, but how am I supposed to refer to you then?" The Queen sat in a chair, looking to her,

"I do believe whore is the term, child." I went over to the seat in front of her,

"Then she should say her formalities no?" The Queen nodded,

"She refused to bow to us." I sighed, then the Queen did hate this woman- I just had to see how much.

"To even you my Queen?" I could see a vein extruding showing her annoyance, she turned her head a bit to the other woman,

"Join us you whore." I watched the other woman turn, making her way to us- taking the couch that lay next to our seat.

"Watch what you say, your husband has already spoken." I turned to the other woman- she was truly in arms with the Queen.

"He has left, and I will do as do- as my child is still in line for the throne, unlike yours," I smiled,

"Not as much as mine." They both turned to me, "Now what is the problem- I am planning my wedding and I do not have time for any chit chat with- hens." They both quieted, as the Queen took a sip of her drink.

"You act as if your husband has already fucked you?" She smiled lowering it, "Has he?"

"Not at all." The Queen turned to Rogue's mother, "As you can see hasn't been beat her yet." The Queen smiled,

"You are right, whore..." She put down her cup to her side, "Then why is she talking big- when my husband has not even decided if his son is ready to take the throne?"

"He does not sleep in the same bed with you- he sleeps with-" I turned to his concubine, "Her?" I sighed, sitting back, "How would you know that, my Queen?" I heard a chuckle from the whore.

"She is right about where he sleeps!" I turned to his mistress nodding, " But she is right about his son."

"Pardon my brass tone but death is all that awaits his majesty- Natsu is in order to take the throne, that is I need."

"Natsu isn't even here- how can you say that?" The whore smirked, "The question I want to be answered is if you will truly be able to take him to bed with you?" She looked to the Queen, "Right?" She nodded- pressing her lips and crossing her arms.

"How so?" I felt myself smirk, looking down, "He'll sleep with anything with a hole?" She turned to the Queen,

"Remind me- to tell him what she said." I shrugged,

"I think he will find it quite amusing escaping from your lips- Queen." I saw her inhale hard-

"I have already called the tailor- when will Natsu be home for his measurements?" This woman was hard- and I knew what she would not buy a lie-

I shrugged,"How should I know- he loves brothels?" Her lips curled,

"Then you lied to his majesty about where he was at?" I shook my head,

"I said nothing about where he was- that was something the King came up with-"

"Listen, we all know Natsu hates you-"

"Marriages do not need love to work." I lifted a brow at her, "Are you not an example?" She rolled her eyes.

"I thought he loved that one girl that would praise every breath he took-" Rouge's Mother looked to the Queen, "The big breasted blonde one?" The Queen tilted her head away,

"The King did not see her fit for our Natsu- so he brought home a skinny, small-breasted one. Punishment for him, I guess but I do believe she still believes she has a chance to swoon him- "

"Well- you see I am marrying the next in line to the throne- so yes, him?"

"I do think he will marry you-" The Queen sighed, "Honestly just for the throne- not for your children, not for you." I lifted myself,

"I will devote myself to my husband- as you should too.." I heard Rouge's mother laugh, "Does this castle perhaps have a garden- my Queen?" She nodded,

"Ask Porlyusica- she shows you where it is."

"Thank you, My Queen, Rouge's Mother." I curtseyed low- this is what they will have to do in the future.

* * *

I entered my chambers, seeing Porlyusica in the midst of a tea break.

"Princess?" She put her mug down- ready to stand, I waved her off-

"No need- just serve me a cup." She smiled, as she moved her napkin from her lap- standing.

"I take it they ganged up on you?" I sank into my seat- finally letting out a large sigh. "That bad?" She placed a cup in front of me, slowly pouring it. "Did you do as I say?" I let my head fall, "I told you, child, they make everyone feel like that." Finally, I let my mouth speak,

"They are both just-just so rude!" She smiled at this,

"Place the napkin on your lap before you drink it-" I flipped it in the air, letting it daintily fall to my lap. "Be careful it is hot." I nodded, as she sat down taking up her cup- "Now.. What happened?" Where do I begin?

"I entered and was only acknowledged by the Queen- the other-!" I let out a breath, "Rouge's Mother, did not even curtsey at me entering!" I could hear her let out a gasp, "Yes, yes- I do not jest- then she called me child! She is not allowed to do that- she is not even a lady!"

"Princess- she does that. The King protects her over anyone."

"Even his son?" She nodded,

"Even his son." I sat back, what could I do? Natsu isn't even here- and even if he was would he really be entitled to speak for me? What could I do- I knew I had to at least have something answered.

"Lady Porlyusica- is there some sort of garden- or somewhere I can get fresh air?" She lowered her cup,

"Yes…" I finally felt at ease a bit- still she lifted her tea to her lips,

"Where is it- it too hot up here- and I need to breathe even just a bit?" Porlyusica placed her cup on the table,

"Ahh. Princess..It's too much trouble- if you need air- how about we just go to the roof?" I shook my head,

"I am afraid of heights-" Her brow rose,

"Princess, I thought you lived in the high tower in Milorth's castle?"

"I did. And I hated every moment of being up there, but I hate being in here as well so high ugh..-" I trembled a bit, "So could you tell me?" Her smile faded, leaving a glum look. "Is there a problem?" She shook her head,

"They are not the prettiest of flowers-"

"I do not mind, I just want to be at ground level."

"The guard will follow-"

"Not if you come along?!" I put my teacup down, standing next to her, "Let's go!" I pulled at her arm, as she looked up to me-

"Let us not- umm.."

"I want to go- please. I need to leave this room- I can't stand being in here. Not even a moment longer!" Porlyusica sighed, finally sitting up.

"It is at the other end of the castle Princess-"

"Other end?" I let out a sigh, "Thank god! So far away-" I hoped forward, pulling at her arm, "Hurry, let's go!?" I looked to Porlyusica- who did not want to move an inch.

"I can not go with you." I paused,

"What?" I shook my head, "Why not?" Porlyusica blinked, pressing her lips.

"Princess- I just can not go to that pillar-"

"Pillar? Why can you not- huh?! Is that where the Queen lives?" She shook her head,

"No. No, but I just think we shouldn't go there-"

"Just for a moment- just for one please!" I felt at complete odds I needed- to leave but without her I would just be left with my knights- I hated being with them. Porlyusica shook her head,

"Princess- please understand we shouldn't be there-"

"Tell me why?" I saw her frustration, "If you tell me why I will not go..Please?" Porlyusica fell silent, what was so bad about going to smell flowers- even just seeing a fountain pouring sand would be enough. I just wanted to leave this room.

"Princess, please- understand you should not be there-"

"Why? Why can I not go to the garden- is there something that could harm me, Lady Porlyusica?"

"No, Princess.."

"Then why?" I felt her press her eye, "No reason? I guess I'll just go on my own then?"

"No! Princess.. You can not go on your own- I'll come with you, okay?" I nodded,

"Let's?!"

* * *

I followed her down the long trial of stairs- I was horrified at the thought of having to climb down all the stairs. I tried to occupy my mind- telling myself I would soon be able to smell the roses. Porlyusica seemed to keep a calm breath, what had made her so hell bent on not going with me? What could even be at the other side of this damn castle- a Dragon? Haha.. That thought made me giggle. It was getting cooler I guess- the air was cooling as the sun seems to be finally coming down, and bringing in the freezing weather. I do not know what flowers could grow here- but I guess I would just have to deal with it.

"Princess?" I paused, who called me? I swerved back, seeing a full white dressed Sting."Morning." He rose his arm slightly, smiling eagerly. I curtsied, then Porlyusica followed.

"Prince Sting, how are you?" He frowned,

"Call me Sting." I rose a brow, looking over to Porlyusica- could I even call him that?

"Okay, Sting." He smiled,

"Where are you going?" I paused,

"The garden?" His smile fell, "Is something wrong?" He shook his head,

"No. Nothing- I-I?" He looked to Porlyusica, "Leave, I'll escort her there." I blinked hard, who was he to speak to her in that manner,

"Prince." I could hear her curtseyed, "Excuse me."

"Yes, I'll see you later Porlyusica." I had to keep quiet, wherever I was going with him. He perked up, offering me a shoulder. I took it, allowing him to lead me. We gained some distance- just a bit before he broke into a fit of laughter.

"You appeared so scared? Why?" He shook his head, I rolled my eyes- "You are so strange?" What did that mean?

"How so, Sting?" He smiled at the use of his name. His steps became softer- and slower allowing me to catch up a bit.

"Well.." He smiled, "You do not seem like you would want to see a garden- why is it you want to go there?" I took in a breath,

"I-I-I want to go and look at them.." I do not know why I sounded so frightened, "I just want to see something that reminds me of my home."

"Home?" He shrugged- but then something hit him, "Are you homesick?" I hadn't thought about that-

"Homesick?" He nodded, I shifted my dress a bit, "No- It's just a simple thought." I shook my head, letting him turn forward.

"Do you like flowers?" I nodded,

"I love them- they all have meanings! It is so perfect how lovely they are!" I paused, seeing how I was so excited about flowers. He chuckled a bit,

"What meanings?" I couldn't believe he was listening to me, even Laxus laughed at a number of flowers I used to speak with him.

"How white lilies show purity or sympathy. Or how sunflowers show loyalty!" I let out a gasp I was speaking so happily- so much more than before. "Rhododendron's mean strength." He pulled me a bit closer,

"I love the way you speak- so enthusiastic. You truly are the stranger." I did not know how to accept that.

"What do you mean?"

"Most women hate speaking like this in front of men, you, on the other hand, seem not to care." Did I? I thought I was quite polite in speaking- even letting men stop me mid-sentence. "It is a compliment." I shook,

"Thank you.." I lowered my head- I guess we would be speaking for a while. The garden was far away. "Sting, I heard you like horses?" His eyes lit up,

"Yes- who told you that?!" He seemed like a child being given sweets.

"You Father." He nodded, and that's when I remembered, "Sting? Did you ever get your horse back?" He gave a giggle,

"Of course, he ran back to the castle- he is my best friend." I rose a brow,

"Really?" He nodded, "Well, I hope he is well- but may I ask you something?" I saw his smile grow a bit,

"Yes?!" I looked up to him,

"Is my stallion alright?" He tilted his head, "He is coal black, long mane- a giant beast really." Sting's nose wrinkled, and eyes grew smaller as his smile flowered.

"Noir?" I crossed my eyes to him,

"I call him Coal but I do think we are speaking of the same stallion." He nodded,

"He's been feisty- I guess he misses you-Ah!" He paused turning to me,

"Would it be okay for you to go see him with me?" I noted his gaze- straight to my dress. I shook my head,

"Not at the moment, I want to see the roses." His mouth gaped a bit, "but I would love to go- when I am not wearing this." I fanned my free hand over my large ballgown.

"I get it." He snickered, "But I do know he misses his owner- I just did not know he was owned by such a pale beauty." I turned my head to him just a bit, he shook. "I meant you being so- so.."

"Pale?" I nodded, "He was a present from my brother, I value him very much." He confirmed me with a wink,

"Then I will care for him as much as I value my dragon." Again the mention of a dragon,

"Sting, may I ask you a question?" He nodded,

"Anything?"

"Are there really dragons?" He smirked a bit, shaking his head.

"What do you think?" What did I think?

"They are a metaphor for strength- like the Rhododendron." He smiled,

"I love how you think- but no it is not like flowers." He gave a large groan, "but why do you think that?" I sighed a bit.

"I do not know- I have never seen one.. but everyone just boasts about it." He lowered his head, chuckling.

"Sorry for boasting-" I shook,

"No- it is fine- I just meant Prince Natsu.." He nodded, "I was told they would be everywhere- but no. I have not seen a single tailed creature- so?" He paused,

"Are those the rumors about Syralth?" I nodded,

"Those are the rumors, but I see they are false?"

"They are false." He took in a breath, "They are very much real Lisanna- just like you and me." I heard his voice lower. "You do know we live in the largest desert there is right?" I made a sound of agreement, "Well, where we stand is an oasis- it's large and capable of keeping this castle alive."

"Where is the capital city- Sting?" He blinked a bit,

"It is on the second largest one- a couple nights ride west." That was the farthest from a capital I had heard of- it was usually a couple miles away- or directly in it. "I told you already, right? It is cut in half- we live in the desert and our dragons love the mountain ranges." I rose a brow,

"I thought they like the dry climate."

"No, that is just where they fight- or try to breed." I tilted my head,

"Try?" He smiled,

"We do not have baby dragons- only the ones that exist." How could that be?

"How is that possible- would they not have children?"

"They give us their eggs- we are supposed to hatch them- but we have never done it."

"Never?"

"Yes, no one has hatched an egg- but that does not matter. The dragons vary in size and hunger, some eat large moose or boar- some eat trees and rock- some just breath. They are all special- so as they are we allow them to live on the bountiful land and we accepted this- beautiful desert."

"I value your people admiration to the dragons." I giggled, "Such loyalty to them." He nodded,

"First person to ever say that you are." I heard him snicker, "Silly these are your people now, so take some pride on our foolishness to bow to our dragons."

"It is not foolishness, it-it is like sunflowers!" He shrugged,

"Well, we speak in flower now?" I gave a laugh,

"Please accept my white tulips?" He lowered his head,

"I confess I do not know a meaning of a single flower you have mentioned sept for the ones you have defined- honestly, I do not even know the flower," I smiled a bit

"White tulips mean forgiveness, do you not grow them here?"

"No- we do not. What do they look like?" I thought for a moment,

"They are like smaller gown facing upwards- pale beauties." He shook his head,

"You speak like you have never looked in a mirror," I smiled,

"Pink carnations." He tilted his head to me for a moment,

"Acknowledgment?" I shook my head,

"Gratitude." He smirked,

"Umm. Well- um cactus to you too?" I shook my head,

"Thank you- but no. I do not believe that will work?" His eyes grew large,

"Did I offer you, my soul?!" His voice shook much to my amusement.

"No-n.. no.." I couldn't finish with my giggles.

"I did not know that a flower like the cactus had a meaning?" I nodded, "It's just so useless- they hurt and only ever grew where no one want them to be.. such prickles should just die." I pressed my eyes closed,

"They represent the love of a mother. The unconditional support, and desolate nurture of a mother. How it grows in such a horrible and unquestionable place and protect all they hold inside to its demise."  
"That was the single most stunning thing anyone has ever said." I smiled looking to him, "It almost took my breath- like when I caught your gaze." I lowered my gaze a bit, "Hey, Lisanna-"

 _Clank!_

 _Clank!_

I paused looking over to Sting,

"What is that?" He shrugged.

"I do not know?" He pushed me back a bit, almost anticipating something bad. "Remain silent please." I held his side- poking around him. I heard the crash f metal as it clung to the ground.

"Prince?!" I know that voice- I poked around and saw him head tilted knee bent. Sir Gajeel Redfox.

"Rise." He did so, "Why are you in such a rush?" He crossed his arms- almost in anger.

"Forgive me my Prince- I am looking for - for the unpigmented Princess." Was he speaking of me? I had color- my eyes were blue- and- and they were for sure speaking of me?

"Princess Lisanna? Why do you need her?" Gajeel seemed to stand,

"I must bring her somewhere."

"Well? Where?" I gripped his side a bit, a silence set before he answered.

"We have found the Crowned Prince!" He sounded winded as if he had run up all these steps with no stops.

"You found him? Really?" He sounded so impressed, "At which brothel?" Gajeel remained silent almost as he was happy.

"He was hunting- he killed many bores and will be arriving soon- back with Lord Atlas!" I could hear Sting's smile perk.

"Is Lord Atlas still here?" I could see behind Sting,

"No, Prince he has already departed." Sting sighed but scratched the back of his head,

"So why are you looking for Lisanna?" I could hear a sound come from Sir Gajeel.

"The Crowned Prince is waiting for her."

"Looking for her?" Was he looking for me? For what? Wedding planning?

"The unpigmented Princess and the Crowned Prince are betrothed- she is expected to await her future husband at his steed. She has not." I was supposed to know that he would just decide to come home today? "He is now summoning her to his room."

"His room?"

"Yes, Prince. Now, please excuse me-" I poked around Sting. Gajeel's eyes grew,

"Please take me to my Fiance's room." He lowered his head quickly,

"Princess?" I shook my head,

"Take me to him." I could feel Sting's arm latch to my shoulder. I turned to him, "Please-" I looked to his clutched hand, "Allow me to go see him- he will be my husband?" He took back his hand, letting it go back to his side. I turned to my knight,

"Take me."

* * *

 ** _Well, you have reached the end! See ya next time- tell me what you think!-avv90_**


	11. Burn: Part I

**_Hello!_** **_So, I am so sorry I've been busy with testing prep! It is hard being a student! Oh well I do not want to keep you from reading too long so I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!-avv90_**

* * *

Burn: Part I

We continued down the stairs- my eyes shifted around trying to get a grip of where we were going. With no use- this was my first time leaving my room to go anywhere, it all felt like a harsh blur. Gajeel's armor clanked every time he moved making me feel weak at the knees with the sound- it's hammering thrashing in my ears and throbbing in my head. I did not know why this fool wanted to see me but I did want to speak with him just as much. If only for a brief moment?

"How is he- Sir Gajeel?" Gajeel cocked his head back a bit- metal pierced brow risen,

"The Crowned Prince?" I nodded, mumbling a sound of an ay. He thought for a moment, "He is being served his lunch-" I lowered my head- would he ask me to eat with him again? "So he should be in a good mood." I sighed- the crazy in him would be contained I pray but his brazen comments would not.

"Where are his chamber?" He paused,

"Why does the Unpigmented Princess wonder?" I shook at my new nickname- I had color. I swear!

"He is to be my husband-" I ran up to his side- unbelieving of how fast he was as I tried to keep up with his pace, "I do believe a wife should know where her husband sleeps, no?" He gave a loud scoff, one that was surely a mocking gesture.

"You think wrong." I wanted to say something- but if I remained silent. I knew for a fact he would elaborate. In what matter that I did not, "A wife is only to know her chambers." I continued to listen to him- holding my tongue with all my might, " _but_ his room is surrounded by the royal garden." Well, he gave that up very quickly,

"The garden?" He did not respond,

"Yes." He was so bitter about something that had nothing to do with me, Why was he so silent- "You should stay away from Prince Sting." I rose a brow at his monotone voice,

"And why is that?"

"The Crowned Prince hates his younger brother." That was no surprise?So? He hates everyone?! Is what I would have loved to say- but no. "It would be to your benefit if you steer clear from his path entirely." I literally lived across the hall from him? How could I avoid him? Never leave my room?

"Is that so? I will watch myself then." He snuffled a scoff,

"As you say, Princess." What could I do? Follow him- and wait to see his room. I wish he would have just visited my room- I think I was beginning to despise this knight. "We are close." I looked around- seeing it. Lavish and green- the vines tangled to a large poles-extending their limbs to rose walls with flowers springing everywhere. Roses and daisies fluttered- with hydrangeas everywhere. The smell was divine- a number of scents sent heartthrobs through me! I was admiring it, seeing at least seven people working on it. It was a true beauty. I continued to follow Gajeel- not bothering to look up to him. A large fountain sat in the middle of the garden- glowing golden. I could hear the gushing of the water- calming me. It sounded like a waterfall- a roaring sound of flowing water. The most peaceful sound I have heard in a long while.

"Princess?" I heard someone call my name- but the water falling over the spout looked wonderful almost as if it glowed on it own. "Princess?" I turned my head to the side- seeing Sir Gajeel head tilted to me. "Is everything okay?" I nodded,

"Perfect." I shook my head a tad- pulling my hair back, "May we continue to his room?" He agreed to shift slowly, turning us left at the end of a corridor- to a long hall.

"It is here." I paused,

"Where?" He smiled a bit, strolling down quite a bit. He stopped in the middle of the hall- looking around quickly spinning, facing the brick wall. I gave him a questioning look,

"Here." I turned to the wall, it was a heavy set of bricks- in no way was it a- He pulled his arm forward, clipping his fingers in something.

"What are you doing, Sir-" I heard a small click- and he propped the wall from its edge. My eyes grew, 'Wha-Wha-"

"Princess, did you honestly believe getting to our crowned prince would be so simple?"

"No." He smiled, nodding.

"Good then." He turned, looking up. "Go on up, he lives at the top-" He stopped mid-sentence- a smirk crossing over his lips in such a scary manner, "I advise you not to stop at any time."

"Why?"

"Just advice." I nodded, turning my head upwards- a long staircase awaiting me.

"Thank you." I turned my head down, "I'll be going then." I pulled the hem of my dressing, stepping up quickly. I took a couple steps before the door closed behind me, sealing me in pitch dark. I spun around seeing how much the place had become dark- what happened? Was I left to die? I thought to what he had said to me- he advised me not to stop? I heard a rustle at the first steps behind me, Nope! I turned back- quickly speeding up- I did not stop, nope I dashed up trying to keep my balance. I saw a small spark of light in front me, far in front, almost as if the stairs had a lining at the bottom and I could see the top. I heard a low growl, I did not slow down- if anything I sped up faster. What was it that I heard at the beginning? I did not stop to investigate- I simply threw one leg after another, somehow not tripping over my dress. I was running low on my breath but I knew my legs had not done this much running since a childhood full of ladybug chasing and dirt filled accidents. I ran quickly, not bothering to stop as I came to an opening. I did not see a light change- or the man that stood to wait for me. His warm hands touching my shoulders,

"Ahhh?!" I scrambled back as I fell to the ground. I held my breath, as I felt the edge of the stairs on my bottom.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" I knew that voice, I let a sigh creep out of my lips. "I wouldn't sigh at the edge of the stairs- something was following you after all?" Once again I broke another record as I jumped up as fast as I ever thought possible, and fell to him. He snickered, as he pushed me away from him- tossing me to the ground. I fell to the ground feeling stupid for even thinking he would help me. He sped forward- taking the door and throwing it closed.

 _ **Bang!**_

 _ **Bang!**_

 _ **Bang!**_

 _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**_ I heard banging and thrashing. "You walked up faster than I would have hoped?" My eyes grew large, but I could barely see him. The dim lighting was not helping me at all- all the candles were off but one, I saw it's glint from behind me besides that everything was dark. Had he no windows in his room? It was still light out- right? I turned to where I heard the banging, "Go back to sleep!" I heard him cry. He turned to me, "Are you going to get up?" I looked up to where I heard the voice, was he not offering me a hand? I pulled myself up, dusting away all the dirt.

"Why are the candles off?" I could hear him gleam,

"I'm tired, and I like it like this." I had no idea what he meant by that. "It keeps me cool during the day." That made sense… I guess. He passed me going back somewhere where the lights did not touch. I squinted hard to catch his hair. He was laying down,

"Welcome home, I heard you rode here today?" His vibrant pink hair flew up,

"Yes." How tired was he?

"How was your hunting trip-"

"We don't care about each other." I sighed,

"I know that." He chuckled,

"Then why ask, are you desperate for something?" I shook my head, I did not know if he could see me but I used that to answer, walking to the candle.

"It's common customary to ask someone of their travels, it does not mean they care." He made a sound- a cross between a whine and a drag of breath.

"Good." I took the candle in its holder, lifting it.

"May I?" He did not respond, so I took it to me to walk around his room. It was like mine, but I do not know where the candles are- I shone around finally finding them next to his bed. I went over, and took up two, placing down the burning one- and lighting them both. It wasn't nearly enough to cover the room but at least it would brighten up the table. I ran over to the desk, clipping them into candle holders each, spreading them a bit.

"Have you gotten used to it here?" I set the candle down sighing,

"No."

"Good." I could hear him sit up, "You won't be here that long." I snuffled,

"You were gone for so long? Did something happen-"

"Have you always been this annoying?" I licked my teeth, how could I work with him when the small talk was dead out?

"I have already sent the invitations to Oceria," Finally he seemed more silent, "I have already ordered the food-"

"I told you I would do that?!" He sprang up, I thought he was eating was I perhaps wrong?

"Lady Porlyusica said I should order fried wild boar cutlets, pita bread with baked potatoes." I could hear him chuckle,

"That might be well but have you ordered dessert?" I shook my head, as I finally could see his eyes. "I want a tart."

"We will have a tart then." He seemed to be snickering like a child. "I thought you would be eating?"

"I finished." How could he? "I heard a rumor that you met the-"

"The Queen?"

"The Queen, the whore- her son? The whole fucking lot of them?" I pressed my eyes closed wondering how his brain even worked- not in any way necessary that is,

"I met them all." He stood, walking to me- pressing his chest to my face. He sure was taller than me, but I thought he was short? Well, he is shorter than Laxus but then again most are?

"And did you not hate them?" He shook his head, "Because I know they hate you."

"Prince, since you are here shall I send for the tailor? We should have you fitted."

"Did it hurt to see a woman lower than you speak as if you were shit?" I let my hands fall in front of me,

"Have you finished?" He smirked,

"That's what I wanted to hear- It hurt right?" He took a candle from me, making his way to his table. "Right?!" He sat up and placed the candle down. I followed him setting my candle along his.

"You should open the windows or something?"

" _I_ can see _you_ perfectly." I let a deep breath come from my lips, "How are your new knights?" I sighed lowering my shoulders a tad,

"Could the Crowned Prince order them away from me-" I felt his smile over my head, "I need time to wander- not to be persuaded as if I am a whore-"

"What you see- is what you get, sweetheart." I rose my head at this, "I need eyes on you at all time- what if you decided to fuck the stable boy? The coal boy? Maybe even a handmaiden?" He was truly helpless,

"I promised myself a virgin to you, I am no whore." He shrugged at tad,

"I believe you.. but I just want to keep you one…." I could hear something behind that simple phrase, "Unless you want to start early with me?" He pushed himself back a bit, leaning back in his chair, "Think about it? You- pregnant the day we marry? It could speed up everything and give me more time to kill you?" I smiled,

"I would be enormous by then- everyone would know and I would be labeled the prince's whore who could not wait." He nodded,

"I think that's up to me?" I let a sigh out, "I won't though. Not unless you beg me."

"Good. Then you won't." I was beginning to think he could see in this dim lighting - every move I made only made him shift his head.

"Go to your room- I'll come see you later." My stomach churned, "I thought you had notes?" I blinked fast,

"I do."

"Good. Pack them- we are leaving in the morning." I tilted my head to him,

"Excuse me?"

"A high lord invited us to his daughter's wedding- we are going together in father's name.." I held my hands together worried, how would we just leave tonight- I thought this needed weeks of planning?! "The people here seem to think of you as a god- so you will attend and be happy about it." I stood a bit wobbly,

"You have just gotten back, should you not rest before you leave?" He chuckled,

"I already ordered some whores, that will be my rest."

"You should sleep-" I felt myself wanting him to rest- he had just ridden home- any normal person would? "You live in this dark room. Use it to an advantage and just sleep? You will hurt yourself from that long trip?!" I do not know why I was so insistent after all he could drop dead and I would not care?

"I do not matter to you." I knew his tone showed anger- so I would quiet myself. "Have you had dinner?" What did that matter? Was it lunch time?

"No."

"I'll have it with you then." He was tired and I could hear it- "I will see you then?"

"Yes, My Crowned Prince." I pushed my seat back- only for him to look to me.

"Use the door- I haven't fed that thing yet." He tilted his head back a bit- pointing to the door in which I had arrived from, "Don't wear clothes."

"Lady Porlyusica will eat with us." I could hear him sigh lowly,

"Then tell her to leave you- I do not like your dresses," I smiled a bit,

"Not ever again- or at least until I am your bride will you see me nude." He sighed,

"Fine. Go ahead wear what you want- you'll look like a slut anyways right?"

"I will." I walked around for a moment, trying to get a grip of what I saw- it was so weird. I couldn't see anything. How could I get a look at what he liked?

"Ask Porlyusica to cook me something- I want to leave on a good stomach." I sighed,

"How do I leave, Natsu?" I heard him cringe in delight at his name,

"Here." He stood- walking over to me, he gripped my left arm. I felt him tugging at me, it burned just as much as I thought it would- but not in an imaginary way? I did not know why until I turned to look at his hand. A low burning red glow made me feel a thick feeling in my stomach.

"Natsu! Stop-" I slapped his back, only making him groan. "Prince-!"

"Shut up." He did not mind the fact that he was burning me.

"Natsu- stop it hurts- please.." He stopped tugging me, but he kept his strong grip around me it felt as if it would simply rip it off. He turned and looked at my arm. I could see a light smoke flying off from it- then the low glow. Finally, he pulled away.

"Sorry." He rose his arm to his face. "I did not know that would happen?" He shook his head,

"Just walk straight ahead-I'll see you later." I held my left arm, it stung. I gritted my teeth, slowly backing away from him.

"Prince." I did as I was told, walking over to where he told me to. I felt around and finally I found a knob. I wriggled it- quickly tossing it open. I stepped out, rejoiced to be seeing the bright outside. I turned back to him, his eyes piercing a daring look to me one that was filled with something I had never seen. The light from outside finally shone his room- it turned me around. His room was as dark as I thought it would be, pelts thrown around, and a hunk of swords flown to the ground. His eyes caught mine- they were so questioning. "I will see you later."

* * *

I pushed open my chamber door- heavily stepping in and collapsing onto the ground. I held my left arm with my hand- still in pain.

"Ah.."

"Princess!" Porlyusica ran to me eyes wide- She held me quickly lifting me up for her to see my face, "Did Prince Sting lay a hand on you?" She did not wait for a response. She must have seen the burnt area of my sleeve as she tore the sleeve clean off only revealing the deep scorch that was underneath. The look that trailed her face let me know it must have been worse than I imagined.

"I-is it that bad?" She looked faint- shaking her head fast,

"No.. Just-just.. Did he do it?" I mirrored her look,

"No. I- I was with Prince Natsu.." His mouth pressed, as she gave me a bewildered look.

"The crowned Prince is not home- child. What are you even speaking about-" I felt so lifeless- she didn't know he was home, and now I looked like a crazed woman.

"It hurts…" I felt so limp, I tilted my head to see the plump pink arm. "AHH?!"

"Calm down child- I- will fix it." She helped me up, "Go sit on the bed- I will go get my medic-"

"Medicine?"

"Lay down." I did not question her tone, I simply did as I was told. Flopping head first onto the bed.

"I am going to die."I could hear her moving about clanking god knows what? I didn't want to move- I was in pain and just wanted to go to-

"Tilt your head up to me." I slipped to my side, eyes pressed.

"Are you calling a doctor-"

"I will count back from ten, so just breath." I poked an eye open to her- seeing something in her arm. It looked moistened- the rug she was holding, very cautiously.

"Porlyusica- Natsu he said he will be having-dinner.. huh.." I couldn't even finish, the pain hurt but she had to know, "Prepare something." She nodded, going and placing the rag over my nose. "What is-!"

"It will ease the pain child." She smoothed my hair down, "Just breath- 10, 9.." I was feeling drowsy,

"What-"

"8..7..6.." She lowered her head, lightly brushing through my hair. My eyes fell closed, I just-

How long? For how long would I be in this pain? I shivered, feeling a thin fabric over me- a blanket. Was it so late- that the freezing air had sunken in? My left arm still sizzled-chopping it off would surely be my only alternative to end it? My head was groggy and I do not know when I would move.

* * *

"Ahh.."

I rose my right arm to my head, it was still there. I couldn't feel it- I couldn't feel my whole body sept for my left hand? I did not want to move why should I? I slowly rose, feeling panicked. My breath becoming uneasy, the panic scaring me. My thin sheet slid off of me, falling to the side- it revealed my body. I looked down to study myself- I was in my nightgown. When did I change? What time was it? I looked at the window, it was so dark. I sighed only to see the white clouds puff from my mouth. All I could see in the night sky were the shining of the bright stars, it was so lovely spet for the frigid weather. Since we lived so far from a city- I guess the lights were prone to be brighter and deserts were colder at night- right? My eyes grew large- looking over my dark room- someone put out the fire? Or did it just die out? A small glint of light fell through my window, just enough to shine my bed and allow me to look over myself.

"You're finally up?" I froze. Who was that? I turned to my table- seeing-something? What it was- I do not know. I shivered at the only thing I could make out. It's sharp eyes.

"E-excuse me..?" The silence did not help me as the figure only tilted his head. "Who-we-o are you?" I could hear a snarl from the area,

"I told you I was going to eat dinner in here." Oh? He was serious I guess?

"Thank goodness.." I let out a larger sigh, "Na-Natsu?" He must have nodded as his eyes closed,

"What are you doing in the dark?" I slid my legs over the bed, feeling around for my slippers. I stood up before my legs gave. I fell feeling no help- from my mushy arms.

" Haha.." I heard him chuckle at my dismay. "You shouldn't walk around, Snowy."

"Snowy?" Finally- I glanced up to see a spark of light. He must have lit a fire- but from where? A candle was lit- and he lifted it enough to show me his face.

"That is your new name." He stood, taking up the candle in its holder. He walked around a bit- until he turned and walked over to my fireplace. I tilted my head,

"Do you want to start a fire? Should I call for Porlyusica? A coal boy maybe?" He did not respond. I lifted my hand to my bed- trying to help me stand. No good, my arms were both limp- but I could feel a weird feeling on my left arm- as if it couldn't actually move. Was it asleep? I struggled but then saw something.. Natsu's face lit up- as fire spewed out of his mouth.

"There." The sound of the crackling of the fire was my only rejoice. The room was lit up and of course a lot warmer- I lowered my head just as Natsu turned to look at me. "Can you get up?" Why was he so calm? I tilted my head to him, He slowly set the candle down behind him-

"You-you. What is happening?" He seemed to let out a chuckle coming to my side. He lowered himself to me, just in my face. His breath was so warm coming completely in contrast with the cold weather,

"You are tired- and fell out of bed.. again." He reached forward- just as I cringed back. He scooped me up in his arms, "Dinner is served, do you want any?" He lowered me on my bed, pulling his arms from under me.

"No." He pulled the sheet back up- tucking it around me, smiling a bit he let his arms slide up to his sides.

"Well. More for me." He spun around, leaving me- and going back to the table. I saw it being decorated completely with food, a mirage of brightly colored food. He sat, just as I tried to pull myself up. He lifted his brow at this,

"How long have I been asleep?" I could see him pause, letting the turkey leg fall down to his plate.

"Can you feel your arm yet?" I turned to it- using my right to pull up my sleeve. It was wrapped with a murky colored cloth. What-oh? Was my burn that bad?

"No." He nodded, reaching forward- taking up a goblet that was set aside.

"All day." He pushed back the chair- making a loud scratching sound. He stood over me- staggering a bit as he reached me, offering it to me.

"All day?" He nodded not allowing for me to continue,

"Drink." I lazily took it up, holding it closely to my chest. I stared at it, it wasn't wine- nope it was a milky color liquid. It looked too watery to be milk, but was it just some other type of milk?

"What-"

"Drink." It was an order- I didn't like it but it was Natsu. I lifted it to my lips, staring down to it. He seemed satisfied with me drinking, I lowered it a bit. I shook my head, it was bloody awful! A bitter tasting- sap sort of thing? I couldn't believe I held it in mouth speaking slowly,

"W-what is this?" I pulled it from me, shaking my head.

"Slug's milk." The liquid oozed out of my mouth, sliding down my chin. He looked angry at this- I flung wondering what he would do, Natsu came around reaching forward and gripping my chin. "Don't spit it out?!" I pulled back at a bit at how light his hands were- I mean it didn't hurt as much as I would normally think it would. They didn't burn either? He kneeled down next to me, using his thumb to wipe my chin. "It tastes like shit- I know but hold it down it'll help you feel better tomorrow." I stared at him, his eyes were settled at my arm.

"Where is Porlyusica?" He sighed, looking up to me.

"She is resting- she worked on you till early in the morning." Morning? What time was it?

"It's dark-"

"It's almost three- she was worried so I told her I would look after you." I tilted my head, he said he would take care of me? I just had a small burn- sure it hurt but..?

"The doctor?" He understood this,

"We didn't call one-" I pressed my eyes,

"I-I"

"You will not die. She treated you well, and said you'll be fine- just a couple of days of long rest and low use of your arm."

"Wh-who told you that?" He smirked a bit,

"Porlyusica."

"She is no doctor-"

"She is, and she assured me you'll live." He rested a bit, lowering his arms.

"She is a woman. Women are no doctors-"

"She is." Well, they were not supposed to be, I sighed. "Do not go and tell anyone, though- they'll make sure she leaves the moment anyone besides you find out."

"What happened?" He smiled,

"You aren't going to question the fact that a woman was the one who treated you?" I shook my head,

"You said there was nothing to worry about. Is there something I should be worried about?" He smiled, nodding.

"No. Nothing." I felt relief pass over me, "I seemed to have burned through all your fat- almost sizzling all the way down to your bone."

"You- how?" He smiled a bit letting his arms rest over the edge of the bed,

"You saw it, didn't you? What I can do with fire?" I shivered at this, I thought I was just seeing things? "I can control it- I can make it. It something all Syralthians can do- well not exactly with fire?"

"You-you burned me?"

"I don't know..." He slowly rose, looking down to me. "Snowy, I don't know how- but I did."

"Ohh.." I did not know what to say- it seems like he didn't mean to but-

"Is that all you can say? Oh? I hurt you-" He sighed, "You truly are a fool." I was in bed- and didn't want to anger him.. I would be killed by him.

"Have you rested enough Prince?" He shook his head,

"No- that's not what-" He sighed, "Why- just. Go to sleep. I'll watch over tonight to be sure you are fine... Will that be alright?" I sat still,

"I will be fine- but please go to bed. You just arrived yesterday and we will have to leave soon no?" He crossed his arms to me,

"You still want to go there?" I nodded,

"You need your future bride to go with you- I already said I would."

"You don't have too- it'll only hurt you." I shook my head.

"I will go- you said I would be alright?" He sighed again,

"Go to sleep."

"I can not. You watching me scares me- please.. just go to bed." He snickered at this, "It will do you well- you have not slept. I can see this." He stood, holding his goblet in his left hand. He sat next to me- on my bed, tearing away the sheet over me.

"No-no.." I whispered, "Stop." He placed his free arm over my chest- slowly undoing the straps. "Natsu- stop!" He tilted his head to me, not caring as he moved to sit over me. He gripped my right arm over my head with a single arm without any struggle, holding me down.

"You want me to go to sleep for what? Do You want to go with me to a wedding? For what?" I shook my head,

"Stop-stop. You are hurting me." He snickered, pulling back. He sat on my lap- only for me to find out that he weighed far more than I could have anticipated. He smiled taking his drink and pouring it over me. Red wine- it made me colder and stained my dress red.

"You look better in red- wear it from now on." He finally got off from me tossing the goblet over my stomach.

"Yes. Natsu." His eyes looked weird as if he didn't want that response. He didn't say another word- he just left me.

* * *

"Here." Porlyusica held me up, holding back the urge to simply carry me. She sat me up, enough for me to look at the dresses she had prepared for me.

"Yes- all of those." She shrugged but began unhinging them- placing them into my suitcase.

"I do not believe they suit you- but if that is what you chose.. then I guess it'll be fine?" She shook her head at me with her brow lifted, "Drink the Slug's milk!" She ordered, "It'll help ease some of the pain." I nodded, lifting the awful smelling liquid.

"Is it really slug's milk?" She giggled a bit and zipped up my luggage.

"Of course not-" I sighed, finally being able to take a full gulp, "It is coyote ejaculati-" It spewed out of my mouth faster than when I thought it was slug's milk. She rolled her eyes, "I was only jesting- it is a medical tonic. It takes forever to make properly, which is how it got the slug in its name- now drink it up!" I sighed in relief slowly sapping at it.

"How does it work?" She paused turning to me,

"Natsu's fire- works like all the dragons. In that, it will never seize to stop burning until there is nothing left of its victim.." She lowered her head, "Which is you." I stared at this drink, "That drink there has taken almost seven months- to a year to make so do not waste it!" I lowered my head- I guess it wasn't just a simple burn?

"But what does it do? How will it stop the burning?" She smiled,

"Either you are truly are scared to death- or you find it fascinating to know a woman doctor?" I smiled a bit,

"I do not mean to offend but- I just finally feel like I can speak to my doctor… Most men just turn me the cold shoulder at questions." She nodded,

"Yes, I understand you, child. Now, drink the slug's milk it'll stop it from spreading to the rest of your body. _Not_ from healing you!" My eyes grew large.

"It will not heal me?" She shook her head,

"It is only for stopping the spreading of the fire- and easing the pain." I lifted my other arm to my left one.

"Then my bone is still exposed?" She came over to my side sitting next to me.

"Yes- but it will heal faster… Then we will deal with the nerve regrowth." I tilted my head to her,

"How-do you have a cure?!" She shook her head to me,

"No. There is no medicinal cure for that." My eyes grew large,

"Then how will it heal?"

"It will. I promise- the saliva of-" She paused, "The saliva will cure it."

"Will it scar?" She nodded- but seemed more jittery than before.

"A scar is far better than the lose of your life in terrible pain child."

"My skin is something I used to be proud of- it was my note for my family. Pale and flawless."

"I hear your brother has a scar over his right eye?" I sighed, it was true- he gave it to himself. I couldn't say that aloud, though.

"He does- but woman do not." She smiled at me,

"I know. Now sit back- I will call someone-"

 _ **Knock!**_

 _ **Knock!**_

 _ **Knock!**_

Porlyusica looked back, making me look to her- I placed my goblet down on the table.

"Yes?" The door opened revealing my knight- with a baffling Prince behind him.

"Hello? Lady Porlyusica- I have come for-"

"Porlyusica- I'm here to pick up Snowy." He jumped forward- smiling to her. What? He quickly turned to Gajeel, "Leave us."

"Yes, Crowned Prince." He left, just as Natsu came to my side,

"Are you feeling better? Do you need anything?" I shook my head, what was going on? Was he just pretending for Porlyusica? "Porlyusica- could you bring me some porridge- she must be hungry?" She nodded- lifting her finger in acceptance,

"You are right- I'll bring her something to eat?!" She stood, looking to Natsu."Would you like some?" He shook his head,

"No. It's time for me to take her-" Porlyusica face became dull a bit,

"Why must you take her? She's so frail- and her left arm will not be of any use!" He looked to me, mouth in a straight jagged line.

"She wants to come with me- I asked her last night... She said she had her duties and would complete them." Porlyusica pressed her eyes closed,

"Fine but you will be in charge of her-" She hustled to his side, "I will pack her more Slug's milk- you know right a cup a day?"

"I know- I'll be sure she drinks it."

"Rub- _it_ on her when she is asleep.. It'll hurt more if she's awake so- make sure she is asleep." She crossed her arms, making me look over to them. He seemed genuinely happy to be around her- like he wanted to be. "I'll pack some little brown bat juice- I want her to be asleep as much as possible, it'll put her out for at least 19 hours. You will give it to her on the trip- and then rubbed _it_ over the thin flesh- okay?" He nodded- why was he okay with being my nurse- tending to me as if I was a young child? "You will have her for a few hours- use those to attend outings together and for her to eat. Leave her food at her side- and you meet the people and explain how she is just a tad sick. Only on the wedding will I allow for you to ease up- and just rub burn lotion over it after the wedding feast put her to sleep. Twice a day, fan it out an hour before wrapping it again each time- and rub whiskey on it when you can."

"Will that heal it?" She sighed a bit,

"Only time will tell- but it seems like it will." They turned to me, "Now, go- I'll bring someone to take her luggage down. I'll bring the medicine."

"Ay." He went back to my side, "Are you ready?" My head looped at his words- I was going to have to stand? I grit my teeth and tried to use my legs.

" .Ah! Prince Natsu?!" He looked confused but turned to her with his brows knitted together, "I do not want her walking- carry her." He sighed,

"I have to carry her?" He looked to me- giving me a harsh glare.

"Do not act like she weighs more than that hog you bought yesterday- you can carry her!" He shrugged but lowered himself- giving me the view of his back.

"Hop on." I stared at him- does he know? Did he forget that my arm was of no use? Was he just an idiot?!

"She hurt her arm- carry her correctly!" Porlyusica shouted, but bounced a bit- rising. He didn't care- just throwing me over his shoulder, holding me from my rear. "Carry her like you carried the other girl- if you don't I will-" He sighed, as he finally slipped me from his shoulder- I stared at him, eyes wide, cheeks red. He shuffled a bit, pulling me up. He cradled me, supporting my neck- and holding my legs.

"There?"

"Good. Carry her like that the entire time- okay?" She turned, "I'll make sure you do." She strolled out of the room, leaving me with him.

"You're still wearing your dirty nightgown?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, I looked down to the stain.

"It covers my arm- and I do not believe anyone will see us this early in the morning." He sighed,

"Can you still feel it?" I shook my head,

"I think I'll be fine for the ride." He nodded, letting out a groan.

"Move the arm then- I don't want to hurt it." I looked at my arm, it was between us- separating me from touching his chest. I nodded, pulling it up with my other arm, I couldn't feel anything but the sizzles of pain. It hurt yes, but the way he looked scared me- I refused to allow him to see me in that manner. I let my arm rest over my chest,

"Did you get any sleep?" He didn't answer me, and simply began to walk to the door- I guess we were in a hurry. Somehow he opened the door- strolling out without a problem. He turned back and again closed the door.

"Have you eaten?" I shook my head,

"I'll be fine. I swear." He nodded, and continued down the hall- he was far quieter now. Why? We came to the stairs, as he slowly eased me. He heavily stepped down, his boots making a loud thud every time.

"Have you ordered your dress yet?" I lifted my gaze to him,

"No." He looked down to me,

"Good." Was he trying to be nice? He is not nice- he is the just making conversation with a girl he hurt! "I sent word to the city- the best tailor is waiting for us. We should be there by the hour." I tilted my head,

"Hour?" That as the fastest I had ever heard- we would be there so soon? How?

"Yup, when we get there- you will greet them and I will put you to bed. The bride wants to speak with you if I am not mistaken?" I looked to him,

"Why? I do not know her?" He smiled at me,

"I told you- everyone thinks you are a goddess? They say you are as pale as snow, to be fair they have never seen snow." He moved his head to the side, cracking his neck a bit.

"Snow?"

"You've seen it, huh?" I nodded, "Syralthian's are naturally tan skinned from our weather- seeing someone as pale as you are more than a reason to meet you."

"I do not want to be seen in this manner- especially not with my pale face." He snickered a bit,

"I don't want to see you- but the people are in high hopes to meet a kind and gentle Princess. You'll give them that right?" He looked down to me with those eyes that hurt me, the ones that he would always give me.

"I will." He smiled.

"Good." He continued to go down, "Porlyusica said I'll be taking care of you- I guess that means we'll be in the same room, ay?"

"We are not married yet-"

"I've said it a lot huh? It doesn't matter- I'll fuck you if you-"

"The child needs to have a surname- a proper one. A name I need- a name we must share." He shook his head,

"It'll have our name then?" He winked at me,

"I am not so sure of that- which is why we must marry before then." He nodded,

"Smart- but angering you know?" He continued to walk- "How old are you?" I paused, he was asking me for my age?

"Eighteen." He lowered his head a tad,

"Eighteen?" I nodded, but he gave me a small chuckle,

"You look like you're 14- seriously? Are you lying to me?" He shook his head, "I will only be mad if you lie?" He sounded like he was genuinely concerned, was he scared I was too young?

"I am eighteen. I would not lie to you." He let a sigh out, "How old are you?" He lifted his brow,

"Do you not know?" I knew his age- his older brother already told me but he never told me. I wanted him to say it, "I'm nineteen." Why were we having this talk? "You're old enough I guess right?"

"You as well-"

"When did you first bleed?" I paused- had he just asked me that?

"Do you not believe my age?" He seemed to bite the inside of his cheek,

"I do." He just bit his lip, "You just seem to be a late bloomer- so small.."

"I'm older than Princess Lucy, right?" He nodded, "Then it does not matter-"

"Am I older than Laxus?" Was it because I brought up Lucy? Why did I do that?! Why does he want to know about Laxus?

"I bled when I was thirteen, I can bear your children." He seemed to hum for a moment,

"Am I older than Laxus?" I rolled my head the other way "Am I older?!"

"No. He is older…" He broke into laughter, "He's twenty-three."

"He looks like he's thirty?!" I maintained my composure, "Well, I guess you both were perfect for each other- looking like you were a child marrying a beast!?"

"How old is Lucy?" He tilted his head a bit,

"She's fifteen- about to turn sixteen." I rolled my eyes- she was so young. Like me- but now she was getting married. And soon she was to bear a child- at the age of sixteen at most.

"Can we stop speaking of this?" He shrugged,

"It's your turn- ask a question?" Was this a game? Were we playing some sort of game- "I'll answer it?" He seemed to be wanting to encourage me to ask a question. What could I ask him? I do not know he seems to open, yet not wanting to speak.

"Why are we doing this?" He didn't stop,

"I am to be your husband- a married couple needs to know more about you-"

"No, we do not. Most couples don't even know each other before they marry, why are we doing this?" He shrugged,

"You wanted to know stuff- well so do I." I pressed my eyes closed.

"I used my question then.. Go on ask?"

"Have you ever wanted to fuck Laxus?" I giggled at this, he wanted to use his questions alright?

"Honestly?" He seemed to perk at this,

"We have to answer each question." I let out a sigh, "With honesty."

"Yes." He let out one of the loudest chuckles I heard in awhile.

"I knew you were a little whore- the way you dress- the way you speak. It reeks how you really are!" I smiled,

"Now. it's my turn." He nodded agreeing,

"Go on-" I had something in mind, it was worth a shot if he had to answer, "Ask?"

"Are you really in love with Lucy?" He paused, looking to me.

"Does it even matter?" I rolled my head a tad,

"I answered your question- will you answer mine?" He smiled,

"Yes, I will.." He let out a sigh- almost as if he was weighing me, "Let's see- do I love Lucy?" He slowed his pace, making me wonder where we were.

"Do I?" He asked me,

"How should I know?"

"Are you not to be my wife? Will you not be scared of hearing this? Of me leaving you so early on?"

"We haven't married- we are nothing until that moment- right? Now, do you?" He smiled at me,

"I do not know." I blinked for a moment,

"What?" He was definitely supposed to answer. "You were supposed to answer-"

"I said I would answer honestly- I did. I have never loved a thing- I do not know what love is- even though I doubt it's real." I didn't like the way he responded, at all.

"Do you love Laxus?"

"I already told you that." He shook his head,

"No. You told me that before this- now tell me are you in love with him?" I shook my head,

"No- I do not love him-"

"You're lying. I know you are." I knew he was lying to me, he loved Lucy but he didn't want to fess up. I knew he did- he alway tried to drive our conversation away from that.

"Fine. I love him, I love Laxus- but that has nothing to do with us. Our love means nothing to what is here."

"You are right- it means nothing. I am glad you at least understand that." It was my turn now- how should I continue? Maybe I should ask him what he liked? I couldn't be so secretive, right?

"Do you have a sword you like in particular?" He rose his brow at this,

"Why do you want to know? Are you asking for your arm to be sawed off?" He was far too annoying,

"One someone special gave to you? Lucy? Your father- your Mother perhaps?" He paused at his mother, maybe I shouldn't have asked?

"No. I do not." I gave a sigh- I guess I should steer clear from that.

"Have you killed anyone?" I shook my head,

"No." I needed to know what he liked- something- anything.

"What do you like?" He sighed,

"I prefer yes or no questions but- I'll answer this one. I like food, whores, and fighting. Nothing more."

"Nothing? Not an animal? A dog- have you owned a dog?!" He shook his head,

"Dogs are annoying- they die fast and I hate having to feed them."

"Horses?"

"One question at a time." I sighed biting down on my lips,

"Fine."

"Do you eat?"

"Of course, I do, now stop with that-" He rolled his eyes, slowly walking. Finally, I saw it- we were walking down a hall- we were finally leaving the castle. "Now, do you like horses-"

"Prince?!" I groaned in his arms,

"Really?" I turned to see the row of knights kneeling down to us- and a hurrying Gajeel to our side.

"Crowned Prince?" He looked to me, "Why are you carrying the unpigmented Princess?" He ushered Natsu a bit leading him off, "If she is still tired, should I take her from you, My Prince?" I wasn't asleep- clearly he saw me speaking to him- did he not? I looked to everyone else- heads still down.

"She if anything is too light-" Quickly, he offered me up. I spun my head to him- glaring, "Take her if you want?" He reached forward- ready to scoop me up. I moved my right arm, gripping Natsu's cuff- only for me to wince.

"Ow.." I shot my gaze down to my left arm, it being caught between us. He paused raising his brow, "I-I-" I simply trembled, it hurt so bad I felt my face turn red, bright and I wanted to scream. Shout, in front of all these people- I was told to always be seen and not heard. By this stupid moral of mine, I was holding back my entire will to screech. He rolled his eyes, tossing me to Gajeel. I let my right arm cling to my left, holding with all my might. Gajeel was large- larger than Natsu, but less intimidating. If anything I felt safer here in this man's broad arms to my future husbands. He gently supported my head, and legs- I looked up for a single moment and caught it in his eyes. Pity.

"Men?!" I looked to Natsu, marching up a small patch of steps- to going to monolog?! "I want you all to know- that my Snowy Princess is feeling a tad ill!" My eyes grew- was he just going to say it so boldly? "I do not want anyone to speak to her- and I mean anyone!" His face ran red- anger flooding him. "She was told to get as much rest as possible-" He allowed for a single long sigh, "I want her to get that rest- so she will be asleep most of the trip! I do not want any of your disgusting hands on her-" Well, he did not expose what I was sick from? "If I figure out that any of you sly cocks so much as brush her with your skin by accident then-" I was touching another man at the moment- he suddenly turned to me, "I will spare you all the details- after all my Snowy is here?" Everyone kept their heads low, but I could see the corner of theirs eyes. "Gajeel- is the only one allowed to ever be in the same room with her as commander afterall?" His smile grew large, "Now Gajeel, come here?" I could hear him swallow hard, He held me a bit tighter- as if he was fearing not for himself but for me? Every step he took was just another reason for me to cringe at the pain. He slowly approached, cautiously holding me. "Give her to me." He lifted his arms, giving me a headache.

"Yes-" I was in pain, yes, but hearing both of these two speak like I was just a cup of wine angered me. I had had enough strength or at least I thought I did? I pushed myself with a single arm from Gajeel's grip. I stood, sighing- my head knew how to keep my balance. I smirked a bit, looking to Natsu- his eyes looking far unimpressed. I lifted a leg- only to stumble forward. I heard him chuckle just a tad. I was falling low- only for him to clutch me. He calmly lowered himself with me to the ground, cocking his head in such a scary manner. He brushed my hair back- whispering,

"Behave- and do as I tell you- I'll reward you. Or you'll get hurt. Again." I felt his arm run across my back, tilting me back- "You awake?" He smiled sharply, "Up you go- Snowy!" He tossed me into the air, catching me and allowing for my left arm to be caught between us.

"Ahh..ohh." I pressed my eyes closed only groaning and mumbling in pain.

"She is no condition to do anything- so allow her to be left alone!" I gripped his shirt, pleading lowly.

"My-my arm.." He looked down, scooting back a bit- tearing us apart. I felt a tear run down my cheek, I was crying- why was this so- so painful?! I pulled it up, letting it rest over my chest. He pulled me close to him- so close his cloak covered my face. His sword's grip passed the right in front of me, poking out of his cloak- I felt the tears starting to run harder and his hold only grew stronger.

"Leave!" I heard a union of yes's to the prince, but he didn't ease his grip. Finally, I heard a clank, possibly being the door to the room. He slowly sank to the ground, letting me slowly go- holding me up by my underarms. I held my hurt arm, sobbing like a madman.

"Ahh-!" He covered my mouth, looking around-

"Do not cry- not now.." He pulled his arms from my mouth but the anguished moans of pain escaped my lips.

"Ohh..ahh..!" I was rushing to suck in breath, "Oww-!" He took both his hands placing them on my shoulder, trying to shush me.

"Do not cry- you are not supposed to cry yet!" He fumbled a little but I continued to whimper, holding my arm over him.

"Ah-ah-a…" He lifted his arms to my face, cupping my cheeks.

"Look at me. Look at me! Focus- come on just focus on me!" I began to huff but settled to listening to his words looking to him. "There you go- now.." He lowered his gaze to my arm. "Is it hurting?" I nodded, sinking my head. "That bad?" I didn't answer. "Shit!" I felt his arms run over my back-

"Just grip my hand okay, whenever it hurts just grip as hard as you can-okay?" I nodded, sucking in a large breath. "I'm going to pick you up now, hold it for me okay?" I did as he said- locking my hand in between his, only for him to gently pluck me up- "Let's go find Porlyusica?" He sounded more confused than ever, "If you want to cry. Just cry on me, don't show anyone your face like this, okay?" He didn't expect me to answer,

"Okay." He pulled my head closer to him, covering me with his cloak.

"We'll fix the pain… So, don't cry."

Burn: Part I

* * *

 ** _Hello! What do you think? Who should appear in the next chapter? Hmm! I will see._** ** _Sorry for any major errors, I've been working super hard- and I want to thank everyone who's been reading and I hope to continue- so tell me what do you think will happen next-_** _ **I hope! I hope to hear any suggestion, I love hearing them, really! See you next time!- avv90.**_


	12. Burn: Part II

_**Hello! Well, how long has it been? A minute- I am so sorry. I have been super busy working on stuff- art, English- you know things that cause me to lose sleep. My dog had puppies- my guinea pig bit me. It's been real, but I have been writing a few chapters- just not finalizing or editing. Well, I hope I haven't made anyone wait too long. See you next time!-avv90**_

* * *

Burn: Part II

"Uuuggh..?"

"Princess!" Someone ran to my legs, holding me down with both arms over my knees. I blinked a bit, feeling my eyelids weighing almost certainly a ton.

"What-who- what's going on?" I turned my head around a bit- seeing a similar carriage- the one I arrived in? No- it was just a bit different? The red seemed much lighter- and the seat in front of me looked weary. One question set in my mind the moment I could form a thought, "Where is Natsu?" The girl with blue hair lifted her hand to my head,

"You are feverish- please.." She attempted to put me down, "Sleep." I shook my head,

"I want to know- where.." I turned all ways, "He-he is?" She had a weird braid, on that made the back of her hair look shorter- no it was chopped short with two braids meeting at the back. She reached forward- tilting my head back and laying me down. She was small- very small. Smaller than me. "Who are you?" She smiled a bit,

"Lady Levy."

"Levy?" She nodded, from somewhere she pulled a rag- wringing it into a bucket and then placing it over my head. "That sounds-"

"Eslouxodal," I smiled a bit,

"That's from pretty far away?" She nodded,

"Yes- it is." She was happy at the thought of her lands- I could see it in her smile. How I feel much like her right now.

"Levy was it?" She nodded proudly- she was sweet- and from Esouxodal- it was a small country well in comparison to mine. I do think they are a forest nation above mine. They built our shields, our mill- and our plows.

"Yes, Princess!"

"Do- do you know where Natsu is? He-I don't remember where he is?" She seemed to quiet down,

"You must rest- we will be arriving soon and we need to have you up and ready."

"Is he here- I do not see-"

"He is not here Princess. He said he would arrive first and prepare everything for your arrival- but the Prince insisted you be-"

"You are to go to sleep." I had most certainly heard that voice before. It was him- the pierced knight. Panic must have shone over my face because Levy tucked her skirt under her turning to the knight. Out of the shadows- he stepped forward. His armor clanked as he stared at Levy.

"I told you to leave! You are scaring her!" I could hear him huff, as he strolled to her-

"Stop!" He turned to me- instantly kneeling as Levy lowered herself.

"Leave me-" I groaned a bit, "with her." She lifted her head to him, smirking. He pressed his eyes closed,

"Princess-"

"I must change-" I waved my right arm, "I have been wearing my nightgown for far too long- and we will be arriving soon no? Natsu must see me as presentable- so leave me." He looked grouchy and a bit blue to the face, as he grumbled.

"As you command." He stood, and scrambled to throw open the door. I thought he would have called for the cart to stop but no- he just jumped.

"Good Gods!" I felt my head hurt- my arm pulsating at my sudden movement, "He jumped-"

"He did not want to be in this moving cart- you did him a favor."

"I bloody killed him?!"

"You did not.." She rose slowly, "If anything he was happy to jump- we are almost to the city so we have slowed a great deal."

"He is fine?" She nodded, "Thank the gods.." I held my breath, raising my only functioning arm to my head. I was burning up, "Give me a glass of water." She nodded, finally fully standing I saw it. She was so tiny, she had to be at most twelve. Not tall, no figure- her dress tighter than most of these people to try to appeal. She gave me a goblet- as I finally moistened my lips, I lowered it to my side.

"How old are you?" She seemed to bite the inside of her lips,

"15."

"So young?" I tilted my head to her, "How did you get this job?" She shrugged holding herself closer,

"My father is a high lord- His Majesty offered me a position as a handmaiden for one of my good friends."

"Good friends?" She nodded, rubbing her hand over her dress.

"With Princess Lucy. We are great friends- or rather were- I won't ever see her again." Not my fault. I didn't want to marry Natsu- it just sort of happened in a weird way? I would gladly decline if I could but why do I feel bad? I did nothing wrong.. Yet it hurt.

"Are you very much done?" She paused,

"I'm sorry- I'm just a little fuzzy in the head." She held her head, "You are great, though- umm.." She flustered,

"It fine. I know you wanted her to marry Natsu- just stop fumbling. You're scaring me." She ran to me, kneeling.

"I am so sorry- I-I didn't mean too-"

"You are doing it again." I tried to move away from her, "Please stand." She paused slowly pushing her arm from me. Standing.

"How old are you Princess?" I sighed a bit,

"Eighteen." She smiled,

"Only three years difference!" She snickered to herself,

"You still are a child. Do not confuse yourself." Levy turned to me,

"It is not much of an age difference-"

"You are a child- when you are older you will understand." She seemed to hate hearing this but it was the truth in fact- I knew I was a child. I was eighteen, what did I know?

"Please lay down, I will help you change?" I did as I was told, slumping back. She pulled the sheets from me, and slowly she began to pull back my nightgown.

"What was your father's name- I did not catch it?" She continued in removing my dress,

"Mcgarden. Lord Mcgarden." I have never heard of him- but he must have been someone to get her such a high place?

"Good." She nodded, slipping off my dress from my right arm. I paused, was the next arm going to hurt? "Cut the other sleeve." She paused,

"It'll surely ruin the fabric-"

"I have others." She let out a low sigh, going over- and taking up a thin blade. I looked at her dress, it was so bright- a yellow with orange trimmings. How beautiful- I wanted something like that? She carefully began sawing at my sleeve.

"Who made that dress?" She smiled at this,

"Me, Princess." Did she make her own dresses? How lovely!

"It is truly beautiful." She paused at this,

"Thank you, Princess!" I turned my head straight to the ceiling of the carriage.

"One day- I hope you can make me one?"

"Yes!" She sat back on me, happy. "I finished Princess!" I gave a giggle- feeling cool air everywhere. My nude body as well feeling hot, I looked to the side- seeing my tightly wrapped arm. She hadn't panicked when she saw my wrapped arm? Was she perhaps told about it?

"Great- now please get me my dress? It is in the white trunk." I drifted my eyes to where I had remembered it being when I was traveling to Syralth.

"I see it!" Levy's eyes shined, "I'll go get it!"

"Please do so?" She hopped off me, such small weight to her? Is that what people thought of me?

I heard her pushing something- the heavy trunk and then-

 _ **CLANK!**_

I spun my head up, "Is everything okay, Lady Levy?" She had a muted laugh,

"Yes, Princess!" She was something to worry about. "Princess? Which-"

"First one, it'll be laced at the top." She must have found it.

"This?" Was she critiquing me as well?

"Yes? Is that a problem Lady Levy?"

"N-no it's actually perfect! The bride will be outshone by you, Princess! You will look the best at Prince Natsu's side!" I let in a sigh,

"I hope you are right?"

"It will fit him and you- but it is a little weird to wear-"

"I know." I was more than gracious for Zeref- giving me so many ill colored dresses, "Natsu likes it, though." I cocked my head to the side a tad, "Lady Levy-"

"Just Levy, please?" I smiled a bit,

"Levy, could you please be gentle around my arm? I have to be able to sit with him for just a tad?"

"I will make sure you do!" She sounded assuring! Did I like that?

"Now, go get some wine- I'll have to be drunk to do this."

"Yes!"

* * *

I sat up, rolling my eyes at the taste of the wine. It tasted- just so plain, no jazz or anything worth smiling about. The sun was beginning to descend - which meant the cool air would consume me. I was beginning to panic yes, Levy was just knitting across from me- humming in a low tone. How was she not nervous? I would have to walk in just a bit, and the amount of horror I felt is unmeasurable. We were already pulling into the small bricked road, what would I do?

"Princess?" I looked at her, head lowered- she paused sticking the needle into another knot.

"Yes?"

"Are you fine with marrying Prince Natsu?" I rose a brow at this,

"Of course. Why would I not be?" She simply looked to me,

"I-I have heard some strange rumors-"

"What kind of rumors, Levy?" She hunched a tad,

"About the crowned Prince- how he does not love-" I sighed at this,

"You truly are young." I lifted my hand- rubbing my neck.

"What-"

"Do not pay any mind to rumors- that is all they are rumors." She was going to continue to pester me,

"But-"

"No buts-ah-" The carriage came to a stop. I looked to her, "We are here." She nodded- tossing aside her small patch of a scarf. I waited for a moment, seeing the door open and someone stepped in.

"Snowy?" I stared at him- being dressed correctly. His red tunic- with purple trimmings, polished boots, cloak being pulled back and crown finally sitting on his head. "Why are you wearing that?"

I cocked my head a tad,

"Do you not like it?" He looked dumbfounded, mouth in a smirk,

"No. I like it." He looked over to Levy, "You- girl. Leave us." She lowered herself, quickly fleeing. He hinted me with a look, "Have you drank the Slugs milk?" Warmth suddenly enveloped me, him being him here with me- in this cold room was so okay. For once,

"You have it." He smiled,

"Good. No lying to me-" He came around sitting across from me, "I will give you some in a moment."

"Am I going to walk?" He shook his head,

"Of course not." He sounded as if I was an idiot that could not understand the most common knowledge, "I cannot risk it." What does that mean? Couldn't he risk it? I rose my brow to him, "I do not need you toppling over yourself ungracefully- you are a Princess. You know how it is- you being held by me- the crowned Prince? It would give you and I a more loving appearance."

"If that's what you want." His eyes looked to me, it was piercing almost as if the answer was too short- as if it was lacking something. He didn't speak which did not please me. He was so full of speaking and now he did not want to mutter a syllable? Why? Was he feeling weird, "Are you feeling Ill?" He shook his head,

"No-no. Umm.. I'm perfectly fine." He rose his arm to his chest, "Are you feeling any better?"

"I do not know." He stumbled up, crossing over to me. He kneeled down and examined my arm. It was wrapped as he had left me, it hurt yes- but I couldn't tell him that. What would he say?

"I'm going to touch it?" I looked at him, feeling squeamish. Why did he have to ask? He was never like this before- so why ask? I nodded.

"Alright." He plugs up a bit, cupping my arm. It was covered by my long sleeve- so I doubt he would actually see it. He moved it a bit, slowly he pulled it up a bit.

"Ahh-" I covered my mouth with my hand, almost chewing on my finger.

"It hurts?" I-I nodded. He sighed, letting me know he was frustrated. He took it and gently placed it on my lap. "Well, then- let's go?" He rose a bit, sliding his arms under me. I made a sound,

"W-where did you go?" He fully stood- holding me up.

"When?" It sounded so empty- no emotion.

"I woke up- and You were not there-"

"I never said I would be with you at all times. Now Snowy," His tone only gave me a grim frown, he was just like this ay? "Smile!" I crossed my arms over his head- finally feeling support, "What-" He looked bewildered at this move,

"We should look like we're both trying no?"

"Trying?" He seemed annoyed at my notion. I only sighed a bit,

"If you carry me and I just sit still they will think I am being forced- If we are to pull off this whole happy star-crossed lovers idea you want. I as well must participate."

"You act well- have you ever tried being an actress?" I felt his teasing angering me,

"Have you?" He cocked his head forward, letting me smell the wine, I released my arm folding it with my hurt one.

"What are you doing?" I rolled my eyes,

"You sting of wine- "

"So? You had that there for support no?" I nodded, "Go ahead- hold on to me?" Why was he acting like this? He is teasing me again, in a way that only rattled me. I lifted myself, sliding my arm behind his neck. "Better?"

"Not much." I could hear him snicker,

"Largest grin!" This made my bone tremble, "Or I may just carve one in!"

* * *

The garden leading to it was amazing, how on earth they could grow anything in this barren desert was beyond me? I tilted my head every once in awhile pressing my weight on him more whenever I wanted to see something.

"Stop fumbling!" He whispered sharply, I shook my head smile plastered over my cheeks.

"I am just trying to see!" I taunted back, "Look those are golden-" He rolled his eyes,

"Stop acting like a child!" He pressed my shoulder a tad- making me cry in a short screech of pain.

"Ohh.."

"Smile!" He gritted in between tight teeth, "They're all-"

"Ahh! They are here! The Crowned Prince Natsu! And the Princess! They brought her!" I heard a frantic screech,

"Tsk?!" Natsu let out, "I thought they would be stable?" He sounded annoyed as he whispered to me smile in place. I heard loud thuds and rapid steps- so loud even Natsu moved back a bit.

"Prince Natsu?!" It was a high voice- screeching almost. "Is this her?" Well, maybe- "Is this the Unpigmented Princess of Milorth?!" I could hear Natsu's frustration as he answered,

"Yes.. she is-"

"My Prince, may I speak with her?" I could feel his anger- she was ignoring him… Did they have the past as well?

"Hello, Lady Wendy." I heard the name loud and clear and knew it was _the_ girl. The wedding girl. I kept my face cupped in Natsu's throat- avoiding her face, after all, we were not yet introduced.

"Come stand with the family, child?!"

"Ahhh!?" I heard her yell- in a strange high pitch as if she forgot something. She must have fled quickly leaving me again with Natsu.

"Please do not leave me with that halfwit of a woman."

"She's sweet… and it's her wedding week so let's try to be kind?" He cocked his head in an attempt to calm me- why was he so sweet to this woman,

"She seems annoying but-" I was stopped at the loud blaring of a horn, He bit his upper lip- annoyed, "Are they doing this today?" I heard him groan,

"Yup- now smile. They are all just really wanting to meet you." I chuckled a bit feeling this conversation becoming dull,

"Yes- they want to meet a Princess that's not from their lands?" I lifted my smile, trying my best to show some sort of happiness. He slowed a bit, finally stopping as I peeled my eyes open. The crowd was hampered in violet- laced with red. I saw flags waving completely over the clock tower- all weaved with a dragon. All simple sept for a single large one- it being more detailed than others. I turned my attention to the crowd, a large man in the middle smiling brightly. Quickly- I saw them bow to us. I tried to look around a bit- to see the bride but I just couldn't make out a female in sight. His grip on my side tightened a bit forcing me to look to the crowds leader,

"This is Prince Natsu, a future king of Syralth! Our high lord gave to us by the gods- and in his arms our future Queen, his future wife, Princess Lisanna- from Milorth the white Princess!" I turned slightly to Natsu,

"What did he say?" He nudged me with his arm forcing me to shut up,

"Rise!" His voice was loud- broad and something unexpected, proud. The people came to their feet all smiling- happy to see Natsu? The man that sat at the front came forward arms open in a greeting,

"My Prince- I welcome you to my home!" Natsu lowered his head a tad,

" _We_ hope to be your guest." The man faced turned pale,

"I apologize- Princess please you are welcomed here just as much as the Prince is." I shook my head,

"Please my lord- I accept your kind invitation." I unhinged my arm around Natsu- placing my arm over my chest- "Please- do not mind me.." He nodded,

"Let us go inside-" Natsu started forward, "You see nightfall upsets, my Princess." He lifted me a tad, I snickered at this making the lord fan his arms out quickly breaking the people apart forming a gap for us to move,

"Very well.." The man followed us back- exclaiming something loud, "Let us feast!" I blinked quickly- I should have figured this more than anyone. A feast.

* * *

Natsu sat me down, lowering himself to a single knee, speaking lowly to me.

"Lady Wendy will be sitting with you- do you think you can handle it?" I smiled to him,

"I've put up with far worse." I eyed him- as a smirk came to his lips,

"Good." He lifted his hand, patting my lap, "I'll make my rounds as fast as possible-" He looked to the drunken people- smirking, "If you feel too tired to pretend, call for me, I have to-" He turned back a bit, seeing a short man. A very short man, a white gotech and angered face. I let out a gasp, unbelieving a man could have hidden behind him.

"Boy Natsu- the high lord is waiting for you." He crossed his arms making Natsu press his eyes as he turned back. What was he going to do-

"Okay- I'll go." He pushed himself up, tucking in my seat, "Thanks, gramps." The man nodded turning to me,

"Princess- Please. Even if it's all an act- act nice too-" Natsu shrugged looking to me,

"She'll do fine-" He patted the man on his back, making him turn back with him.

"Do your best, Princess." He was kind but held little faith in a person, the person who has put up with Natsu?! He probably had to do it more no? He should be an expert at doing this- I moved my arm onto my lap, if it sat here then I wouldn't have a problem.. I hope? My dress covered what it needed too- long sleeved cut low at the neckline revealing my parts of my chest- a thin pattern exposed my full back, it came down long with a silky end. The color popped in the dull room- a blood red, it made me look paler than what I thought could be possible. I hope it wasn't too bad, well if it was surely Natsu would have complained.

"Drink, Princess?" I looked up to see the servant girl- nodding I took it. Tossing back quite a bit. It was delicious. I looked to her,

"Bring me more, please?" She nodded, leaving me- I looked around a bit the food set out gave me goosebumps! Lamb, beef, boar, and more! I would have stuffed my face by now- Men chanted, and whores came out- sticking close to the arms of the largest men. Lords, I presume. I could see the faces of vulgar wives- quite a laugh I had. I couldn't see Natsu- but I assume he was with him. I lifted my cup again, finishing my drink.

"Is this seat taken?" I almost choked as I turned to see a veil of long hair, its blue hue gave me a chill- or nightfall had finally enveloped us. She cocked her head a tad, smile large. I shivered a bit,

"You shouldn't be here." Her smile faded looking to me,

"Excuse me?" Her voice was high, but it seemed as if she was trying to change it,

"A child should be taken care of by a wet nurse- please go find yours. It's not good for a small child to be here." She jumped back a bit, giving a laugh.

"Princess Lisanna?" I nodded moving my head slowly a tad,

"I am the bride, My Princess." My smile fell quickly,

"What?" I felt dumbfounded and stupid- at this-this child is not to be married? Is she!?

"I am the bride, Princess." How could I respond? What-I took in a deep breath, smiling.

"Go on-" I looked around a bit- looking for Natsu. "sit." She bowed her head a tad, she pulled her seat. Slumping down,

"Princess?" I looked to her,

"Yes, Lady?" She laughed a bit, lifting her hand to her chest,

"Wendy, My Princess." I nodded,

"Lady Wendy? Are you being honest- you will marry?" Her eyes dulled quickly at my question,

"Yes, My Princess- I will marry in a few nights." I let out a sound, moving- I faced her seat. I lifted my good hand, taking a small hand.

"How old are you?" Her arms shook at my touch- she was warm. Head lowered a tad she answered me,

"Twelve." I coughed at this, how could she be married off-

"Have you bled yet?" She bounced at this,

"Of course- Princess-"

"When?" She tilted her head a bit, I shook my head. I pressed my eyes closed, "A month ago?" I said in a hushed whisper. She nodded, as I pushed my seat back. She was too young- barely even being able to bear a child?! I bit my tongue- I wouldn't complain. She would be marrying at this age, not me. "The Wine here is great no?" She nodded quickly,

"Yes- we receive it straight from your home my Princess!" She chirped at this, "We are the only city who can get it as fast as possible. She took in a large breath,

"Princess! How is it living somewhere beyond Syralth- what is your lands like large? Plentiful- vas?! How is the air! Is it fresh- can you smell the roses or the vineyards?" I paused at the amount that had spewed out of her mouth.

"Excuse me? What?" She covered her mouth, hollering into it. I moved my arm up, unhinging it from her mouth,

"I apologize-"

"No need- just slow down a tad. Then I may answer all your questions." Her glee could not be contained,

"Yes, Princess." She bubbled a bit, gripping her skirt- a nice pale blue dress, one I would normally wear. "May I begin?" I beckoned for her to continue, "How is your castle?" She clenched her fists,

"Is it different from Prince Natsu's?" I smiled,

"Much- it's long and round. I slept at the top- even with my fear of heights." She lifted her hands to her cheeks, "Most of everything is covered in white- or just pale colors, You know Milorth had the heights castle, right?"

"Yes- I do. It's legendary!" I nodded, feeling too happy- it was the most excitement I had felt in a long time. I was never as proud of my lands then now- being able to speak over everything and brag about what we did- but only to the foreign child. "How are the people?"

"Normal. Just like everyone else."

"Does the wine taste sweet- better than what we have here?" I nodded,

"Much better- rich and perfect." Wendy squealed a bit,

"I would love to try some- Princess! It sounds magical?!" I felt flattered she was so sweet. "How are the flowers? Do they grow with ease?"

"Very much so-ha-" I leaned closer to her, "We have a small saying- if you drop a person a babe may grow!" She giggled carelessly giving me a smile- such a young thing.

"Bread M'Lady?" Wendy looked to the servant girl,

"Bring us lots-" I shook my head quickly,

"No- no I am fine.." Wendy eyed me, "Just bring me more wine- I am parched!" I exclaimed pausing knowing how suspicious I am. " I ate lots on the way here." I calmed quietly, they both agreed,

"Then just bring us wine."

* * *

I snickered a bit, seeing someone throw a goblet through the air- I ducked a bit as it soared above my head but Wendy seemed amused at this-

"Ugh?!" I turned to her,

"Is something wrong, Lady Wendy?" She fumbled a bit looking to me with a bit of frustration,

"Everyone thinks it funny- but it is not.." I looked around seeing the chuckling of the drunk people, "it is just rude-"

"Nothing is wrong with this- this is what usually happens at feats." She looked shocked- and I knew this must have been her first feast. Children are kept under lock and key at these sort of events- with a wet nurse to watch puppet shows- or what I loved, storytelling.

"Honestly, Princess?" I nodded, and she slumped forward- folding her hands on her lap. "It seems like quite too much- how will I fare?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"It's quite easy-" I spun, taking up my goblet- cheering to her. "But the wine make it a lot easier." I winked at her , drinking from my cup.

"But that would just make us act like them-"

"That's what you need," I smiled, giving her my cup. "Drink." She gave me a ghastly look.

"Princess- I already had a cup. Too much and I'll-"

"You'll get drunk? I know, now drink." She looked at the cup cautiously taking it and drinking. Her face looked baffled at the amount of alcohol that was in it. "Good. Get drunk- it'll help with tonight." She cocked her head,

"It is above my limit-"

"You make your limits now. You are a woman now." I sucked in a gust of air, "Don't even listen to me- you are to decide when you have had enough." I smiled at her, letting out the deep breath.

"Thank you, Princess." She slid the goblet on the table, "I am happy to be marrying." I lifted my brow,

"Yes. I understand." She was terrified, "It'll be fine you know-" I stopped as I heard the clank of glass- I looked around seeing someone holding a glass, smiling.

"Quiet down! Quiet down-haha.." I pushed myself to look forward, the man was the high lord- and I caught sight of pink-tinged hair. Natsu smiled as he crossed his arms, "Everyone- please settle!" People murmured as I saw the flash of smiles the woman gave Natsu, He settled giving a pleasant look. I shrugged it off waiting for the man to speak,

"What do you think he will say, Lady Wendy?" I could hear her confusion,

"I do not know-"

"As you all know- my daughter will marry!" The crowd cheered as I pressed my eyes closed, "I am very gracious for the appearance of The Crowned Prince Natsu and his future bride Princess Lisanna!" Natsu began to wave, as I saw eye trail up to me- I lowered my head, pressing my eyes closed in acknowledgment. "They have so graciously appeared here just for my young child!" I looked to her knowing what he said had lots of truth, "I am glad all of you have made it here- and I know you want to get back to your conversations so- I'll make it quick! My future son-in-law has arrived!" I felt my heart drop as he placed his arm around a person next to him, a man thirty if I can saw well- short cropped black hair, turquoise eyes- and a scar on his left cheek. He was so old- I looked at the child next to me and I knew this was her first time meeting the man. Her face grew pale, and her mouth opened slightly. I pressed my eyes closed, moving my hand to her lap- holding her hands. She looked to me, as I pressed my eyes open.

"You will be fine." I mouthed to her, Wendy's breathing began rough and I knew she was trembling and cold. So much of a difference from before. "My daughter's future husband!" The crowd cheered- and most stood from their seats applauding. I looked down from the high balcony we were seated at, catching the eye of Natsu, his eyes were dull- and he never broke our gaze. He walked to the man and patted his back in congratulations. It angered me to see this- so much. I pushed my seat a bit, fully standing. The crowd looked to me, as if I was supposed to add something to this, they all looked to me, "Would you like to add something, Princess?" I pressed my lips- seeing Natsu's smirk. I shook my head lightly, never breaking my eye contact with Natsu as he sneered at me,

"I just hope they have lovely and plentiful children."

* * *

My legs gave, as I set back people back to drinking but I began to see the disappearance of men and just the sight of the older woman who seemed bitter- the wives. Wendy had gone off to grab something to eat for herself at my approval, I am tired and the heavy headache began- my arm stung and I just wanted to sleep. I took up my wine,

"May I sit?" A man called, I didn't turn only fanning my hand out.

"Take it." The chair was scrapped back, this was horrid. I drank with my good arm, as my head was already woozy.

"Why are you drinking alone, Princess?" I only rose my brow at this- had he been watching me?

"No one has wanted to drink with me." I let out a small giggle, tipping down the rest of my drink.

"Or I do suppose no one has kept up with my horrid drinking?" He gave a scoff,

"I agree. The amounts I've seen you drink is more than a large Lord could." I shrugged to him,

"Not bad, ay?" He seemed smart enough, finally, I turned to the man- and saw him. The scar under his left eye made my stomach knot,"You are-?"

"Lord Mest, My Princess Lisanna," I nodded, looking for the small blue haired girl.

"The man who will marry the child?" He nodded, looking quite sheepish at this,

"May I confess something, Princess?" I cocked my head to him,

"Speak."

"I was not told she was this young." I pressed my eyes to him, I would at least ask.

"Lord Mest- I know this is none of my business. But may I ask something of you?" His eyes popped showing a lovely hue.

"Anything my Princess."

"Please do not touch her- I mean just for a while. She just seems too young- Maybe when she turns fifteen-" He reached forward, laying an arm over my shoulder,

"Princess. I know, I will not lay a finger on her until she asks for me too." I let out a large sigh, feeling the almost tear run down my face.

"Thank you- m'lord thank you so much."

"It is nothing- touching such a young thing will surely rot my hands." I snickered,

"It is much appreciated, she- she is frightened to marry." He cocked his head to me,

"Are you not Princess?" I smiled faintly at this,

"I am old enough to know my duties as a Princess- it is to be Queen, I may only conquer that dream by marrying a Prince-"

"That does not answer the question- are you afraid of what you will marry?" I turned to him,

"Every woman is afraid of what she will marry- what she will find but she is a woman. She learned to live and make it better." He nodded, turning his head forward- I knew where he was looking to. Natsu licked the whores lips, sticking his tongue down her throat. I shook my head a bit, seeing his arm gripping the others breasts- while a third rubbed his chest from behind.

The servant brought me another goblet,

"I think you will learn perfectly, Princess." I sipped my drink, "You will be a great woman." I smiled,

"I think you will be a great husband to the girl- and she an amazing wife to you."

"I bless you, My Princess." I turned to him, breath warm- and tired.

"Would you care to speak with me a bit further?" He tilted his head to me,

"Of what?" I smiled a bit, letting out a long breath.

"Take me to my chambers.." I looked to Natsu- still heavy in lust.

"Princess?"

"To speak Lord Mest. There _will_ be a knight at our side." He looked over to Natsu who in fact refused to let the girls go.

"Very well." I nodded,

"Now please, carry me." He leaned in close to me, whispering with fear,

"Excuse me?"

* * *

He held me quiets away from his being, trembling at the sight of others. I held my laugh for a while until we reached my room.

"Princess?!" I heard Gajeel call, rushing to me. He plucked me from Mest's arm giving him a hard look.

"He helped me." Gajeel turned to him,

"Thank you M'lord." He bowed a bit while Mest trembled.

"Call Levy, Sir Gajeel- I will have tea with Lord Mest." I pushed him aside- "There will nothing to worry about."

* * *

 _ **Okay,bye guys- I'll see ya real soon kay? Let me know what you think and if you want any characters appearing! I hope to hear what you say! See ya-avv90**_


	13. Burn: Part III

**_Hello! It's been a minute again_** _**guys, I've been working so I hope you like it! I really hope you like it- I want to know what you guys think!So, I am so sorry I've been busy with my school, pets, festivals and a lot more but it doesn't matter- because I came back- I hope you like this chapter- and hope to hear from all of you! Hope you enjoy!-avv90**_

* * *

 _ **Burn: Part III**_

I looked at my tea cup- it being filled with the horrid white liquid I was to drink, I poked at a biscuit as I prepared for torture. Gajeel stared at the man with a glare, making me feel uncomfortable,

"Lady Levy?" She smiled at me, pushing him from behind.

"Move it- she wants to speak with him, no more." Gajeel kept his death glare to Mest- as he left, leaving Levy with us.

"There is no need- I'll wait in the restroom. There is a door out- so no need to worry." She winked at me, I nodded as she slipped from our view. Mest nervously chew at a roll,

"Princess-"

"I think you hold a high position?" He paused looking interested,

"Why is that?"

"You seem scared of my knight- you know something about him, no?" He gave me a hint of a smile,

"I've been caught- but what do you think I hold?"

"Lord of Swords?" He tilted his head a tad,

"Of sorts- " He let out a sigh, "I give the dragons to the wealthy." My eyes pressed,

"Excuse me?"

"Dragons? You haven't seen them have you?" I shook my head, "Yes- I care for the knights, and nobles Dragons. I have a way- with certain creatures." I smiled,

"Is this why you are marrying?" He shook his head,

"No- it's just the time I should get married." He sipped his tea, smiling at the taste, "I care for the most expensive creatures, everyone gives me just enough respect."

"Do you control them?" He chuckled,

"In no way- I just make sure they are fed, bathed and during wars- I saddle them for their Syralthian owners."

"You are not Syralthian."

"I never claimed to be- it's not well to be from here. People murder each other for an opportunity to obtain a dragon but in hindsight only the wealthy can afford the luxury of owning a dragon."

"How much do they cost? Really?" He smiled, "Far too much for a lowly peasant to afford." I gave a scoff, "Too much for some royals."

"Name a price?" He sniffled,

"I understand that it would not affect you- money is water to you, Princess." I rolled my head a tad,

"How much for a dragon?" He squinted at me,

"Are you looking to purchase one?" He sneered at me, I rolled my eyes- angered,

"If I was- do you have any for purchase?" He let out a sigh, crossing his arms,

"Why would a Princess need a dragon?" I lifted my teacup- slurping the distasteful liquid. I do not know how Levy found it- but I guess drinking it would stop the spread of the fire and ease the pain.

"Do you have one?" He shook his head,

"No. I do not-" He took in a breath, "Has anyone explained to you how anything in Syralth works?" I shook my head, and he smiled showing me his teeth. "You do not just get a dragon- you earn one." I shook my head,

"I need one- is there anyway- and I mean anyway for me to get one?"

"Do you not understand? I cannot sell them?" I bit my upper lip,

"Money is no obstacle- so please just tell me?" He shook his head to me,

"No, not a single dollar could buy you a dragon but I may help if you explain why you want one?"

My cheeks grew red and my breath huffed slowly.

"It has nothing to do with you-"

"I may be able to get you one?" I bit my tongue- knowing he'll want to know why I want a dragon.

"I need one for a present."

"A present?!" He burst into laughter- I lowered my head to him, "For who? Your family? The Ocerian Prince?"

"No!" I sank a bit, "I just want to give it for for my wedding-"

"Wedding?!" He chuckled to himself, "For the crown Prince?" He shook his head in disbelief, "You want to buy the Prince another dragon? The Prince of Dragons?" I pulled my look away,

"Do you have one I can buy?" He shook his head,

"Not at all." My eye rose looking to him,

"I could have your head for misleading me?"

"You could, My Princess- but I know the solution to your problem." I bit my tongue from harsh words.

"Do you?" He smirked, nodding proudly.

"I do." I pushed my seat back-

"Sir Gajeel?!" His face grew pale at my threat,

"Princess?" I let out a sigh, as the door almost unhinged from Sir Gajeel. "Are you alright?" His hand drifted to his sword, ready to defend me. I turned to Mest, smiling.

"Very much so but please make sure Prince Natsu finds his way to his chambers." He eyed Mest-

"As you command, my Princess." He lowered his head bowing to me. I turned to him, his face far paler than I thought possible.

"What is my solution m'lord?" His head steamed with fear, "Cat got your tongue?" He cleared his throat,

"I fear so." He shook his head, "I was only offering you assistance." He shrugged, "Pardon me for offense?" I shook my hand to him,

"Tell me my solution, m'lord?" His cheeks gritted as he spoke,

"Your 'future' husband wants not a thought to do with you." I took it like a noble should,

"And what of it?"

"To have any power you need your husband's blessing- but how would you ever get that?" I rolled my eyes, "He can't stand you?"

"If there is any point make it quick- or I'll want your head." He nodded,

"You need him not to necessarily love you- but rather lust over you." I giggled carelessly giving me a raised brow,

"He has no sight for me- he prefers a different type of woman-"

"Forgive me, but no man has a certain 'type' it's just the ones he's tried the easy ones and then the ones who made it too hard for him to obtain." I shook my head,

"He may have anything he wishes, he is the crowned Prince." Mest smile grew,

"Your grace? How lovely but please, stop doubting yourself. You are a Princess, you are the only one with the authority to deny his emotions, his lust- anything he feels."

"I will give him myself on our wedding night- he will have his way."

"And not a moment beforehand?" He crossed his arms making me feel like I looked foolish at my tea cup.

"Not a second before." I pressed my eyes,

"How do I do this? Hmmm? Do I strip nude in his eyes? Slip in his bed at night?" He shook his head,

"That's exactly what he would expect, for you to do.. it was what people always do. Give in and be his-" He pushed himself up, waltzing over to me, "but he forgets- you have never needed anything! You have had everything from birth just as he did-" He was crazy, I would be executed for even thinking in this manner.

"He is a man, M'lord Mest. I am a woman, there are many differences between us."

"No, you are stubborn even I can see it. You have been hurt by him- was he trying to keep a hold of you?" He slumped to his knee-jerking in my dress back. I scrambled at this, hitting his back,

"You are wrongful- stop!" He did so and looked to me,

"You fought back?" He jumped in joy, "You fought against a man! See? You are much more than any dainty Princess?!" He kissed my shoe, "You truly are the only one with this!" I pushed him away,

"M'lord! Have some respect for yourself!" I placed my hand on his cheek, screaming. "Do not beg for me to-"

"Snowy?" I turned my head to the left,

"Natsu?" He took a wobbly step forward, looking to Mest.

"Who are you?" He scratched his head in a drunken manner as he turned to me, "Why are you in here?!" His voice broke off, as he hunched down taking Mest by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him up to his feet. Mest fumbled with his words,

"Natsu- put him down." My tone pained as I stared at his back, he only smirked,

"You expect me to believe that?" He was stupid but wine seemed to have worsened him.

"He brought me here. We were having tea." He glanced back to the table,

"He seemed to want more than just crumpets?" I rolled my eyes,

"He is the groom to the wedding. He just wanted to thank me for helping him understand Lady Wendy." The air was warm as he thought, finally, he turned to Mest,

"Is this true?" He fumbled a bit, "Is it?!"

"It is my Prince." He lowered his head bowing to him,

"Fine." He dropped him, "Leave us." My breath ran warm as he nodded. I stared at him as he left,

"Goodbye, M'lord." Natsu head made it look to me,

"Lord?" He shook his head, "Is that what you call him?"

"He is a lord Natsu." He tossed back the chair, allowing for it to slam over a wall.

"And I am a Prince!" I smiled,

"Yes, you are a stubborn, drunk Prince." He grinned, moving quickly to me, gripping my shoulders.

"Good." He pulled down to my hair, "Did you drink your Slugs milk?" I lifted my arm, showing him the empty mug. "Let me get the bat juice?" He let me go, wobbling as his body stumbled. He was too drunk to move forward. I pushed myself up with all my might. Pain rang through my body, but for the first time, I felt as if I could actually move.

I took a step- Yes it was uneasy but I reached him quickly.

"You shouldn't drink if you don't know how to hold your liquor." He whispered sharply,

"I have had worse." I placed my arm over his back- leading him to my bed. I allowed for him to collapse over it.

"Worse?" I shook my head, "What could be worse?" His low crackle made me look gray,

"Doing all this- in town with no one to help me." He didn't drink in this amount- he was just too drunk.

"I thought someone would be with the crowned Prince at all times?" His face cupped a pillowcase.

"You think wrong." He let out an aghast full sigh, "I leave and come as I like-I am the crowned Prince." I nodded moving to my seat. It felt amazing to take off my weight from my legs.

"You should be the one watched over, you bring the most worry." He snarled towards me,

"Fuck off…" He grumbled, "I told you… I do as I please." He seemed to drift a bit leaving me in silence.

"Why is that girl marrying so soon?" He drowsy looked to me,

"She bled, now it's time for her to get impregnated." His tone sounded bored as if I should drop it- yes I know.. Marriages like this are more than common, actually, mine is so strange only widows of my age and greater would marry.

"I always thought it should take a few months- not just right after." He lifted his head a bit,

"She is the one who suggested it." The girl- was more than anything terrified of this. I knew this, no person would tremble in joy- not shake to the sight of her future spouse.

"Does that mean she should marry?" Again no response, I shook my head- he must have fallen asleep? I groaned, what was I to do now? Where would I sleep? He was on my bed-

"Sleep next to me." I heard him whisper. I held my breath- not bothering to answer. "L-L-" Why was he being so difficult to say my name? Was it that hard for a drunk to speak my name? Was he awake then?

"Natsu-"

"Lucy." My lips pressed hard, hugging myself- he really did love this girl? I compliment him, he was loyal to the woman he loves- truly honorable.

* * *

The smell of crisp air woke me- my eyes fluttered open allowing me a view of my chambers. Did I sleep on the chair? My neck hurt- and everything was sore. Could I even move-Ouch. No, I was too impaired to try to move. I looked to my bed- it being occupied. I could see his shirt- sticking out from under the bed. He was using it as his own- it annoyed me beyond imagination. He was just- so crude and now- now he looked so peaceful. His breathing seemed so tamed, unlike him- in this angle you could think he was kind- with the light slowly pouring over his looked like a kind man.. one he wasn't. I guess sleep brought peace even to horrible people.

"If only he was this way?" His eyes peeled open sending shock overall me.

"Are you staring?" I paused, was I staring?

"You have drool running down your cheek." He smirked until he lifted his hand to confirm this. "You also snore." He buckled up a bit, pulling his sheets down over his chest, "Like a dog."

"I drank like one. " Good humor for a hungover man,

"Soup should help?" He lifted his hands to his head, holding it tightly.

"Don't speak so loudly-" He snuffled a bit, looking at me with a harsh look.

"Why are you sitting?" He sounded quite confused, "Did you get up to watch me-?!" His grunge look pissed me off,

"You slept on my bed. Where else am I supposed to be?" He winked at me,

"Where else?" He cocked his head to the side- my bed empty on his left side.

"Are you leaving?" He shook his head,

"I feel like-" He cupped his mouth, using his other to hold his stomach-

"Window." He sprang forward, I could hear him squeal as I shut my eyes.

"Uahhghh?!" It hurt to hear this but I needed to, I was too sore to move. He wiped his mouth, speaking to me- "Did I do something last night?" I peeked an eye open- quickly shutting it.

"Not to me, now please- wear some trousers!" He looked down, revealing his- royal jewels.

"Oh?" I felt my cheeks puff red,

"You were wearing them when you fell asleep!" He gave a light chuckle-

"Owww.." He sounded choked, "I'm not sure- did you perhaps find a way to walk and want something else?" I rolled my eyes,

"I helped you to bed- and then spoke with you for a bit... Nothing else." He didn't respond to that-

"I don't remember any of that-" He seemed to be struggling, "Open your eyes." I looked out, seeing him covered.

"You barged in here- angry and drunk. I let you sleep it off." He nodded, collectively taking up his shirt.

"Did I?" He shook his head, "Bat juice!" I sprang a little,

"You were looking for it- and then you fell asleep on the bed." He smiled,

"Did-did I say anything?" Of course, he did- he spoke of the girl who he loved. I couldn't tell him this, I understand how embarrassing it could be for him.

"Not a word." I smiled lightly, "Now- help me lie down, I want to sleep." He scratched the back of his head, coming to me. He lifted me, holding me close to him.

"I will go get the bat juice- so just sleep. It will not take too long." He said as he laid me back, holding the tip of my head. The pillows were a delight to my sore neck- to my sore body,

"I'll wait." He nodded, pulling himself up-

"I'll be back then." He slid off the bed, leaving me. He crossed the room quickly- slamming the large door behind him. He was better off sleeping. He seemed kind- a delight. Someone who would gladly love his spouse- even an arranged one. As he truly was- I would never recipe to proving looks from him.

How could I ever use him? Just to get power- he would not fall for that. He loved whores and easy. She wasn't either- she was proud she wasn't one. How could she of all people change a man like him to like clean and innocent? I was this- so how could I ever, just because a foolish man's thoughts. I was tired of this- being in pain, leaving with him. He loved that girl- and would always. Nothing I could do- but as I said I need to do my duties, get married and have his children. If only I could find him his gift already? The utter thought of not giving something great would hurt- I could not do that. I had to find him something- amazing. What would be a great gift?

The door slid open, giving me the view of him across his shoulders a large bag. In his hand he held a goblet, he closed the door behind him. He held the cup with care, slowly approaching her.

"Drink just a sip." He held my head up, allowing me to slurp the drink. It was okay- bitter but much better than the snail's milk. I nested back to my pillow.

"Fall asleep- I'll have to change the bandages." My eyes fluttered closed,

"Change-change-" My word could not come together,

"Go to sleep." I pressed my eyes,

"What-" I couldn't move- as I felt the pull of my hair. I felt numb. The warm air bringing me much comfort. "Natsu-" My eyelids could not hold itself open,

"Go to sleep, Snowy."

My head fell to my side- as I finally brushed open my eyes. I could see- the room dark and damp. Nighttime. I didn't expect him, nor did I hope for anyone.

* * *

"Princess?" I sucked in some air,

"Bring me a cup of water." I saw her cross over- taking up a vase she poured me a cup. She handed it to me, smiling. I took it without a word- quenching my thirst. I handed it to her- slumping back. I was in pain again, did I sleep on my arm- I looked down to it. My nightgown showed the arm over my chest- it being wrapped hard again.

"Have you had dinner yet, Lady Levy?" She nodded her head, and I let out a sound.

"Go eat- I'll be fine." She shook her head,

"No- Princess it fine! I swear!" She shot up, leaving her knitting behind. "Are you hungry?" Her breath rapidly growing,

"I am fine. Tell me, Levy, what time is it?" She paused,

"Evening. You should be served your-"

"Just bring me the Slugs milk." She made a sound,

"Yes, Princess." She went over, pouring the liquid into a cup. She handed it to me,

"Did you have a nice day?" She cocked up a smile,

"Perfect. I washed your dresses and prepared a cup of tea." I smiled,

"I'll accept that cup." I tipped back the drink, holding back the urge to gag. Did this get more disgusting as I drank? I held it in my mouth for a moment- before finally swallowing.

"Ugh." A tremble ran through me,

She poured me my tea, setting on a platter.

"Did you dream of anything sweet?" I lifted a brow to her,

"I do not dream." She gave me a confused look,

"Surely no?" She shook her head, "Everyone dream." I smiled, taking up my drink.

"Not I, it's far too wasteful." I blew the steam from it, feeling the chill of nighttime.

"Princess Lisanna? Are you jesting-no? You run free in dreams. Hope is enveloped in them, a nightfall bliss where you are free to love! Free to speak!" Her speech was inspiring! One I hoped I could have, to slow and smell the pretty flowers.

"I have never had a dream, since a young age- it's just been a dark blur." She looked concerned but dropped it quickly.

"Do you wish for dinner, my Princess?" She grasped her skirt as she stood, "Anything?" I shook my head,

"I am fine. I promise." She quivered her lip slightly,

"As you command." She sat down, smiling.

"Why such a large smile? Did something happen?" She seemed to hate hearing this but it was written all over her,

"Something." I leaned closer fully to get a better sight of her in the dim lighting, pressing her- I wanted to know, I couldn't hear chatter from my sleep. I hated gossip but not being to draw, or read with a single arm angered me beyond imagination. I needed to be connected to the outside world.

"Tell me?" She snickered to herself, folding her hands on her lap,

"His Majesty offered me a position as the head librarian!" I turned to her,

"Good. He should have done this before." I thought that women were not supposed to work- especially not the head of anything. "I hope you the best."

She staggered up,

"I'll go wake Prince Natsu-" I shook my head,

"It's fine, He is busy." I waved her off, as she tucked her head low.

"Yes."

"Now sit- and tell me what you will be doing as a librarian?"

* * *

I fluffed my pillow and smiled. The book I was holding with one hand was annoying, yes, but it helped. It was so peaceful- the hot weather caused me to sweat yes but it didn't matter, the air seemed less stressful than anything. My thoughts, on the other hand, seemed to want to suffocate me. Mest words rang through my head, "You need him not to necessarily love you- but rather lust over you." How would that even work? Natsu only loved one person, and he didn't even want to admit that, but he sure as hell lust over everything or anything that moved. Expect me. He rather just wanted to fuck me and just as easily forget me. He didn't care a thought for me- how would I ever get him to want me? Mest was mad from just for the thought of such a ridiculous idea. I let out a sigh, being peaceful made my head hurt. Too much time to think, I needed to leave. I think I could stand, even for just a moment yet my arm would cause me grief. I just needed some air, fresh air. I took in a deep breath-

Knock!

Knock!

I turned my head to the door-

"No, Levy I am fine!" I slumped further in my pillow, sliding the book over a tad.

Knock!

Knock!

knock!

"I am fine! Really!" I smiled, it stopped.

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

I let out a large sigh,

"What?!" The door creaked open,

"Hello, Snowy?" His voice offered me discomfort.

"Yes?" He looked nervous, sweat streaming down his cheek.

"You haven't taken the Beetlejuice?" I shook my head,

"No." I closed the book in front of me with a thumb, "I have not." He threw the door open, bringing with him a slag. I popped open my mouth, I should have guessed?

"Hello?" The girl simply giggled, as I bit my tongue. "Who is she?" I clearly knew who she was, her skimpy dress- and thin fabric gave it away. She was a whore. I shook a bit, seeing him sit at the edge of my bed.

"How do you feel?" I looked at his hand, pulling the girl over- and rubbing her bottom.

"Fine." I slid my book away from me, "Now who is she?" He smiled a bit, looking to the brunette girl.

"A present." She giggled, lifting her arm to him.

"From or for?" He cocked his head to me,

"For." He smiled, "To that guy-" He snapped his fingers waiting for me to respond.

"Which guy?"

"The groom?" I let a sigh out,

"Lord Mest." He snapped for the last time,

"That's it!" He smacked the girls ass, laughing.

"Oh!" She cried. Only more to my annoyance. "Princess?" I sucked in some air shaking my head.

"Get her out." He smiled at me- showing me a full tooth smile, "Now."

"Will you listen to what I say?" He puckered his lip,

"I will consider." He shrugged, pushing himself forward. His breath already stank of alcohol, as he swiftly took my face in his hands,

"Consider?" I let out a sigh,

"Yes, do you know the definition?" He smirked at me, shaking his head.

"Get out." The girl quickly lowered her head,

"Yes, my Prince." I smiled, no you majesty? Nothing? He seemed to notice, turning slightly to her. He was vicious and this girl was one word away from being beat.

"Why are you here?" He looked angry, "I am supposed to be resting. Why are you here?" He sat back, turning quickly.

"I told you to leave." She seemed like a dog- hurriedly leaving me. The door clicked bringing me horror. "How do you feel." It was repetitive.

"Fine, what is it that you want?" He only looked to my lap,

"Syralthian Art history?" He pulled it up, "By Reedus Jonah?" Natsu's pink hair moved as he shook his head, "He is not even from Syralth?" I took it holding it close to my chest. "Why read this load of-"

"You are not answering my question." He rolled his eyes, as I pulled the book back. "It is not to criticize what I read is it?" He shook his head,

"Not in the least." He shrugged, "But why read the book?" I lifted it tossing it to the bedside table,

"I like reading." He squinted a bit,

"I thought you liked to draw?" I gave him a confused look- I did how did he find out?

"I do." I sniffed a bit, "But my arm is proving quite a handle to do anything but sit and read about it." He moved his finger along my blanket, making me move my legs up.

"Well, the people loved you." I suckered my lips, what did this mean?

"That is new." He nodded,

"I know- I couldn't believe it as well." He drew closer to me almost whispering, pointing to the book. "How would you feel about meeting the author to that?" I cocked my head a bit, seeing the leather woven book,

"What?"

* * *

 ** _You've reached the end! Ahahha well, I want to know what you think! Plus who we want to throw in next! Bye, bye see you soon!-avv90_**


	14. Okay? I

Hello! So like the last chapter I uploaded a chapter from my other fanfic, so I'd like to apologize. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Okay? Part: I

Natsu streamed closer to me,

"Wear something like-" He paused, "Sweet." I felt the heat of anger come over me,

"I always dress," I lifted my fingers quoting the air, "sweet." He pressed his eyes closed,

"You knew what I meant." I lifted my brow as he moved back, "Dress in white with frills- and lace." I cocked my head,

"I left them in my room- you wanted more... Appealing dress and I used those." He snarled a laugh,

"Find something like what you are used to wearing. Do that and then call me, we'll be having a picnic." My eyes grew large to him,

"Picnic?" He smiled,

"I knew you'd like-"

"I don't. Leave me." I reached over to the side taking up my book. I slipped my finger in it, thumbing my page. I drew my attention to the page- scanning it. He stayed still, not moving. He lowered my book, making me look up.

"We are having a picnic today."

"I'd rather we not." He pried the book from my hands, tossing it across the room. "Did you just throw my book?" His smile faded turning into clear anger.

"I will throw you next," He lowered his head closer to me, "now get ready." I rolled my eyes,

"I am sick." I moved my arm, pulling the covers over my chest, "I am not even supposed to be awake."

"But you are, so get up?" He pulled my blankets from my body. I turned to him,

"I am trying to recover from what you caused, leave me." I felt his fingers go over my leg, pulling me. "Ahh.." My arm tugged under me, as I moved back. "Stop." He pulled me up, making me sit up.

"Look at me." I stared at the headboard, only for him to tug me, "Look at me!" I licked my upper lip a bit, turning to him.

"What?" He flashed me his toothy smile,

"Get. Up." I shoved my blanket away, pulling myself up.

"What else do you want? Would you care for me to go nude? Care for me to cry out in pain?" He paused,

"You can walk. You'll be fine."

"Fine?" I looked to the skies, "I'll be fine?" My hair fell back in mats, "Yes, I'll be fine." He pushed himself up,

"I'll be back to escort you." He whispered lowly, I bit the inside of my cheek. Holding my foul words. The door clicked closed as I stumbled over my bed.

"I hate him."

* * *

The still air made my legs quiver,

"Lady Porlyusica was so kind to pack just this-" Levy smiled to me, "Right Princess?" I stared at the dress, seeing the flesh of my body.

"It looks as if I dreamt of a whore." She looked to me, head in a bit of a tilt

"I think it makes you appear like your true self." I placed my hands over my stomach, puffing up my arm and white. I thought it was an evening dress- as it delicately followed all my curves, giving off the shiny silk color.

"It's what I am used to." I turned to her, "Would you be so kind as to call Natsu back?" Levy paused looking to me.

"Yes, Princess." She spun around, leaving me with my reflection. I wanted to avoid any more sporadic events with him, honestly, I did. Anything that involved eating, drinking or even just speak to anyone caused me to gag. Being with him made it all the more worse.

The long cut sleeves hid both my arms most importantly the hand that was hurt. A cup of wine could not cause me much pain but more stress.

Knock.

Knock.

I turned to the door, "Snowy?"

"..." I did not speak with him, as he entered the room- closing the door behind us.

"Are you finished?" I looked back to the mirror, staring at it as he approached. He was matching what I wore, "Do you like it?" He pulled at his shirt, "That handmaiden insisted I wore it." It looked too planned, even the rose over his shirt matched the ones that wrapped my hair in a tight updo. He went to my bed sitting in it, "You look. Nice." I was too tired to try to speak with him, too tired to argue with his stupidity, "Does it feel alright with your arm-" I slipped back- walking to the wine. I was going to have to be drunk to do- A hand pulled away from my wine. I looked to who it belonged to.

"What?"

"You'll dirty yourself."

"I have worn enough white to know how to keep clean." I looked at his pants, "Worry about yourself first." He followed my gaze, smiling.

"I was drinking-"

"Of course, you were." Natsu stared at me,

"Are you angry-"

"I am fine." He let my arm go as it slid to my side.

"We should get going, ay?" I did not move but I saw him move back- going to the door. He pulled it open slowly, waiting for me. "Come on- say something?" I stumbled out of the door, not bothering to look to him.

"Levy, I'll be back in a bit-" I grumbled lowly, "I'll probably have to walk here on my own, so have some biscuits placed on my table, okay?" She nodded, just as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Snowy." I moved my head to the side looking at the large arm over me.

"I will see you later, Levy." Her eyes grew large- as she bowed.

"Your graces." I shook my arm away from him, rushing down the hall. I could feel my dress wafting through the air behind me, as the calls from someone.

"Snowy!" He sounded happy, "Snowy-" I stopped turning back to him,

"What is it, your grace?" His face came to a stop,

"Ugh-"

"Is something wrong? Do you perhaps feel ill?" My voice chirped like the birds, "Should we stay in?" I lowered my smile, "Your grace?" He gripped my shoulder,

"They do not want to see just me. They want to see you with me- they fancy the thought of you." He scoffed,

"I wither in the thoughts of others," He smiled to me, "As well as yours."

"Appearing friendly is all we need, to look happy and ready to wed." A smirk grew in place as he ripped my hair forward. "That is all I need." His gripped would surely take the hair from my head,

"I needed rest." He puckered his lips a bit,

"Just for a bit, stay just a little while. Then I will carry you to your room if I must and I will not bother you again until the wedding." He rose a hand to his heart, how silly. "I swear it." His pleaded sounded nice but true to his word I did not know.

"Swear?" I throw up my head, "You don't believe in a swear? Why should I?" His hand over my heart pounded as his touch was too warm.

"I will." I took my arm placing it over his,

"Do not touch me." I pulled back, "Take me." He seemed to let out a sigh,

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

My shoes laced behind him, as he led the way. People stopped bowing to us, smiles on their faces.

"They seem in a good mood."

"They are just happy you do not look like a whore." I felt my voice go up,

"You like that look!"

"I am not them." He seemed calmer than me, "But I do like that look, it suits every girl."

"I am not every girl."

"You sure look like it." I followed him, as he turned left. Leading us to a corridor, the sky broke out in hives giving me a bad stomach feel.

"Are we going to eat with the this-this weather?" He let out a quick sigh.

"What other weather is there, Snowy?" I shrugged, pushing my arm up.

"I thought there would be a-"

Reward!

I paused looking to Natsu, I felt the ground shake a bit. He only smiled,

"Good." He came closer to me, "Our dragon is here." I shook my head, backing away.

"No-no. I refuse to!" He gripped my hand,

"I don't care." He pulled me- as I scrambled back,

"No!" He chuckled a bit,

"You haven't even seen her-"

"Her? No- no I don't care just leave me!" He shook his head,

"We need to cross the country. It'll take less time if we-" I shook my head,

"No- I refuse to!" I pulled back,

"Come on, she's nice?" The amount of displeasure in me was too great. I slumped to the ground, pushing back. "Snowy?!" His boots stepped over the ground quickly, "You'll hurt yourself-"

"Stop!" I pulled my knees to my chest, holding myself together.

"Snowy?" I covered my face,

"I don't want to. I refuse!' A hand slipped under my arm, pulling it from my dress,

"Get up." He pulled my left arm up, "You'll dirty your dress." I seemed to dangle a bit,

"Ahh!" I cried, pulling myself up. He seemed satisfied,

"If you want to cry, cry on the dragon." My eyes grew,

"Please. I do not want to see-"

"I don't care what you want to see, you are getting on her- and we'll be having a picnic-" I pulled back a few strands of loose hair,

"I do not want to be with you, your stupid dragons, a fucking picnic- I do not want anything to do with you!" He cupped my mouth, eyes large.

"I do not care who you are." He suddenly got close to my face, his breath warm as he whispered,  
"I will kill you Snowy, so think it through." I ripped his arm from my mouth.

"I meant it." He simply groaned, rolling his eye to me,

"And I mean what I say, so get your fucking mind together. We are leaving." I was set on being dead weight at this point.

"No." He smiled to me.

"If you want it like that." He lowered himself, grounding to my legs. "I'll just take you." My eyes grew,

"No! no-no..Natsu-"

Gaarr-

I paused as the ground shook under us. I gripped Natsu's shirt, cringing at the movement.

"Natsu..Please-" His arm moved up my thigh as I began wriggling, "Let me go!" He did not speak with me.

"She's outside, just keep quiet and behave- the people will hear us." Suddenly, I slid down from his back and into his arms. I let out a sigh, seeing his face. He did not look at me, Natsu kept his stare forward, "There are some rules to riding a dragon." I trembled as he spoke, "Don't poke her- she hates it when men jab her with their swords. Don't look her in the eye, they look into yours if they want to- not the other way around-"

"Why are you telling me this?" I sounded like a sobbing child, nose filled with snot and eyes filled with tears.

"I don't need you being torn to pieces."

"Seriously, put me down. I'll just walk there." He gave a scoff,

"You're more of a fool than a Lady but you make me laugh- I'll give you that Snowy." I rolled my eyes,

"I am a Princess. Not a frickin' Lady." He lifted a brow nodding,

"I know that- you wouldn't have that sharp or spoiled mind If you were." I gave a chuckle,

"I guess this is the same for you?" He looked to me,

"How so?"

"If you do not see it then I prove my point." He shook me,

"What is it?

"Even if I say it you will not see it." He shook up his head,

"Try me?" I pulled my right arm up, wiping surely red eyes.

"What else?"

"Huh?"

"What else?" I repeated a bit louder, he knitted his brows together.

"What are speak of?"

"You were telling me what I shouldn't do? You stopped." He blinked slowly,

"Yes- I was?" He paused, "Don't- umm look 'em in the eye?"

"You already said that." He swallowed at this,

"Hold on." What? My confusion was heard without a word,

"To me, hold on to me- she probably won't let you mount if you don't."

"Anything else?"

"Nope." Satisfying he seemed. "I guess that's it-"

"Prince!" His smile grows in such a way I was sure it was fake,

"Here it comes." I gripped his shirt, "Let me go." He looked down,tilting his head slightly,

"You won't run away?" I gritted my teeth,

"The dragon will eat me right?"

"I will make sure she does if you do." I nodded,

"I will not leave your side." I looked back, seeing the lord approaching us, "Let me go." He didn't seem to trust that claim, "I swear." He slowly lowered me, finally giving me a breath of air. I stood straight facing forward with a larger smile,

"M'lord?" His eyes grew, seeing me.

"Princess Lisanna?"I nodded,

"We met, do you remember?" He nodded,

"Of course, I remember- you look quite-"?

"Yes, I hope I look alright?" He shook his head rapidly,

"No- of course, you look delightful. But you look like what they said you would look like.." He trailed off to silence, staring at me.

"I do hope I look fair?" It snapped him back,

"More than so- you truly have outlived the rumors. A pale beauty- that none compares to." He was bluffing, but calling him out right now would only anger Natsu. My life was in a thread between words, and a dragon that I have yet to see.

"Thank you, I would have never thought there were rumors regarding me." I covered my mouth, I learned this somewhere- it means. Do not pester me? Pleasure or enjoyment? Or was that with a fan? I had no time to think as an arm wrapped around me. I did not have to look to know who it was.

"Prince! She sure is lovely?!" Natsu seemed to agree,

"Yes, she has rested. I am glad she feels this way?"I looked up to him, a thin smile on his lips. I swallowed looking to the lord.

"How is the bride to be?" He paused but quickly continued,

"She has been begging to speak with you- almost erupting I swear she is troublesome." I felt my smile fall just a tad at his speaking, but I forced it back.

"I wish to speak with Lady Wendy as well." Natsu pinched my right arm, making me tilt my head.

"Have you woken her?" He fanned his arms,

"Of course!? Who else would cause such large quakes?" The conversation shifted above me.

"Yes, is she ready for mounting?" He nodded,

"Do you need servants to be sent-" He rose a hand,

"I will not." He looked to me, "I need to get her on first."

"Her first time?" Natsu nodded,

"I want It to be pleasant, so I'll be doing it all." The man laughed,

"How scary it was right?" I smiled lightly- what was so scary? "They tell you all the scenarios!" Him and Natsu chuckled loudly. "The barrel roll chomp!" He chomped forward to us,

"Oh!" I let out, as I bumped Natsu's front a bit, I gave an awkward giggle.

"Yes. I just want to save her from. That talk." He nodded,

"Of course, clearly understandable." It seemed quiet, silent.

Rarrrrr!

Natsu smiled,

"She will get frustrated, no?" He nodded, "Then we will be going first." He bowed to us,

"Safe travels, your graces!" Natsu pulled me by my arm,

"You're not too shabby." I scoffed at him,

"You are."

* * *

We had walked for about seven minutes, and not a sign of a large lizard,

"Where are we even going?" He didn't slow,

"How big do you think a dragon is?"

"Big- but that doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I've been moving for too long."

"Shall I carry you?" The bitterness over me reached a new peak,

"No." I pulled closer to him, "Tell me- what we are to do at this picnic?" He turned his head to the side to see me,

"Your people always have motives?" I took offense.

"Everyone has motives, just some are more apparent than others."

"And yours are?"

"No, yours are." He snuffled at me,

"Then, Snowy-" He rose his hand, brushing his upper lip, "What are mine?" I looked him up and down.

"You want to be drunk funny considering I can smell it on you. You want to find a cheap whore right now. I speak to a mannerism that bothers you." His smile broke off,

"Is that it?" I shook my head,

"There is more.. but you will anger over it."

"How sure are you of that?"

"Enough." I gestured with my good arm, "Will we be arriving soon-"

Grarr..

My dress flew back in the wind, with a sharp burst of wind. The trees in front of us bent back, and I could see large branches snapping off a whirling to us. Natsu gripped me,

"We're here." As he said this, I caught gaze a stump. It that he'd in the wind until finally coming in our direction. I began to panic as the wind stole my voice-

"Nats-" He tossed me behind him. Just as the stump zoomed past us, the air around us settled. Just as he turned to me,

"Why didn't you move outta the way?" I pulled my arm up showing him his grip.

"I would have loved to leave you." He dragged me along until I found my footing. I had to run to keep up with his large steps.

"Keep quiet-"

"Ahh!" I heard a person shriek in pain, only for Natsu to let out a sigh.

"They didn't feed her?" He shrugged, "Oh well, she must have eaten him?" I looked up to him,

"What?" He smiled lightly,

"Do you hear anything?" I stepped hard, looking forward a thick covering of larger garden- with trees. Honestly, I was worried how those things still lived with the desert. Are we-we at an oasis?

"You don't right?"

"He's-?"

"Yup, she ate him." He looked down to me, "Don't step your ground, I'm not sure she'll halt when she's hungry." I shook my head to him,

"I can't go." He snickered,

"Did I scare you?" He fished something from his pockets, gloves. He inched it on his hand, "I guess the way I've described it is horrifying?" He looked to his hand, cupping it. "It's kinda like losing your virginity-Ah?!" He throws his head back in a chuckle, "You haven't done that either?" He took to his other hand, "Well just give that sometimes too- I'll take care- Ahh where are you going Snowy?!" I was just that tired of him, being killed by a dragon seemed like the way to go at the time. I could feel the air damp and sticky as I pushed through plants. I heard the thrashing behind me, just as I hit the clearing. I have never been as weak in the knees as I was at this moment,

It was enormous, large and black.

Grrrr..

It's growl sounded as if something was boiling deep inside- the fire perhaps? It gurgled, long and low as I caught the view of it.

My eyes grew as I saw it. Scales covering it's long serpent-like body, it's tongue licked its blood covered mouth- I looked to it claws. Razor sharp talons, piercing a mutilated body.

"Snowy-" I heard Natsu pause, looking at the scene. "AUGH.. shit!" He lifted his hands to my face placing them over my eyes, "Cover your eyes." I shut them quickly, looking down. "Shit!" He began hollering, "Leave! He's dead! Just leave-" I heard sobbing, whimpering.

"Your grace-" The voice trembled, "I must help you saddle-"

"No. I can do it-" He looked for an excuse, "I don't need you touching my Princess- just-just go." He looked back to me and then to them, "Go inside, and tell them to feed the dragons." I heard them agree, only then was I certain it was a woman.

"Natsu-"

"GO, now!" He sounded so aggravated. "Snowy do not move- not until I fix this-"

Grarr..

I staggered a bit, I had to open my eyes. I peeked, seeing Natsu slowly approaching it arms held out, and seemingly whispering comforting words to it. I froze seeing him finally reach it, he rose his arm placing it over the things nose. My stomach clenched as I saw him move closer to its open mouth, it snarled lightly but he crept without any horror.

"Calm down girl." His voice was calm as if easing its pain. I could see an arm poking from between its teeth. He took it, and with a great haul, he threw up a torso, head missing and shredded. "Aughh!" Blood poured from over the body, splattering his face. He moved back, closer to me. I lowered my arm, mouth in ajar- staring at him. He looked back to the body, sucking his teeth. "Snowy!" I caught his gaze seeing his face angry, "Why are you looking?" I fumbled with words,

"I-I.." He lifted his arm, wiping away the blood with his gloves, staining them both blood red. "You're covered in-"

"Come here." I saw him, looking much angrier. What was I to do? He rose his hand calling me over like an animal. "Now." I did as I was told, going to him. He pulled his gloves tighter, "Hug me." My head tilted, was he traumatized? Did he need comfort- he could look for someone else, not me- He wrapped himself around me. I felt him doing something from behind me, moving and waiting for something.

"Hold me." I pushed back, looking at him.

"What-"

"Get my scent over you- she loves me and will not hurt me. I cannot promise you will get there without smelling like me." He moved his hand to his back, and I saw his hand. He pulled my worm like arm making it go over him. I angrily lifted my arm, tightly holding the back of his shirt with a single hand. "Good." He went back to fiddling behind me. "Just like that." He smelled like iron, a scent I did not want in my nostrils. Natsu moved his arms to touch my back, "I'm going to carry you and put you on her, just hold on and wait for me to get on in front of you." He pulls me up, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. "Good." He began to walk, moving to where my back was turned. I felt him let an arm go from behind me, seeing the ground begin to look farther away. He was climbing, "I have never been this happy you were light Snowy." I snickered at this,

"I've never been this happy you were a dragon prince." He laughed a bit,

"Listening to rumors?" He sounded strained until I felt him sway a bit. He sat down, giving me a jolt as I seemed to slam down on his lap. He pulled back from my shoulder looking to at my face, "That excited?" I shook my head rolling my eyes.

"Are you going to move?" He cocked his head a bit,

"Ahhh.." He turned his head looking at me, "I don't think you want to see me."

"Well, I don't want to stare at your face the entire time?" He smirked,

"You should be honored, I've never let anyone ride me and face me at the same time- consider yourself lucky?"

"How will you be able to see the way?" He snickered.

"She knows. We're going to the base a volcano- she'll get some boar, and we'll have the picnic. So just shut your trap so I can start 'er up."

"The way you speak makes me think you were not trained at home."

"The way you look seems like you were not allowed outside- ever." I bit my lower lip,

"Are we going to argue?"

"Go ahead, I'll start just after-" He pulled me, tossing my head over his chest-

"Ahh!" He crushed my left arm between us, as slowly we began to rise. I could feel the panic rising far greater than the air. "Nats-" I jabbed him with my head trying to pry my arm, from between us. I could heat the flaps of the wings as they began slow- and greatly gaining speed.

"Snowy?"

"My-my arm!" He split up a bit, allowing time for me to set it over his thigh. I pressed my head on his chest, letting out a long sigh. "Gods-" We began falling, and then rising in a motion that made me cling to Natsu like a sick cat,

"Are you okay?" I pulled my head back up, looking to his eyes.

"No. NO I AM NOT FINE!" I sucked in a gulp of air.

"Okay.." He lifted his arm, taking it to my head. "How about the ride?" I looked down, the trees looked small, I could see the castle leaving my peripherals, so weird.. we were in a desert I should have been able to see- we were moving?! "I thought you would have been a crying child about riding?!" He cocked his head looking towards me, I covered my mouth with my hand, "Snowy?" I could not hold it back, it was so liquid as it poured out of my fingers and onto him. I covered my lips,

"I am so sorry.." A red liquid poured onto his white dress. Wine. "I didn't mean to-" He moved his hands to my mouth cupping my cheeks,

"Was that blood?" I shook my head,

"Wine." He looked down,

"Did you not eat today?" I shook my head,

"No.." He let out a sound of anguish,

"Well, you can eat when we get to the summer villa." I feared his anger that he seemed not to spend, I placed my hand over the stain- squeamish.

"I-I'm so sorry-" He looked down to me,

"Don't touch it- you'll get dirty, just don't- don't touch it." I looked away not wanting to see the mess I made. "We should be there in a bit, just keep clean... I don't have any dresses there." I cocked my head,

"But you are dirty-"

"I know!" I placed my lips together, "Don't touch me."

"Fine."

* * *

It had been so long since I was this close to someone but- he was covered in my vomit. His head was tilted up, not wanting to look at me,

"When are we going to get there?" His eyebrow rose,

"When we get there." He swallowed hard, "How old are you?"

"How old are you?" I mocked lowly, his stare was caught straight to me. "Is it going soon?"

"You are like a child."

"I am?" He made a sound, making me look up. "What?"

"We are here." He gave a wince. "I'm going to land."

"What-" He bit his upper lip, "What are you going to do-" I felt the air rush out of my lung. Words were not even allowed to spill as I lost elevation. My hair untangled from it bound, spreading through the air- and following me down. I scrambled pulling Natsu's close to me, holding on to it for dear life.

"Move- I can't-" He pushed my arm away, "Shit."

* * *

"Oww…" I lifted my head slightly, turning a bit. I felt my body ache, I peeped my eyes open- looking around. "Natsu?" I was on the ground- head stuck in the mud, and ass in the air. I was in such pain I yelped in pain. "Natsu?" My eyes grew large, as I finally sat up looking around. I was in the middle of a forest, a thick woodland area. A pond to my immediate right and a small clearing from the air- where I thought we must have gone through. Nothing else. "Natsu?!" I pulled myself up with an arm, "Natsu, where are you?!" I scrambled a bit, seeing a drag from where I landed. Did he land in the water? I pushed myself forward, jumping into the water. I pushed down in the water- poking my eyes open, it was swampy and useless to look around. I swam up, breaking through the water. I sucked in air, looking frantically, "Nat-"  
"Snowy?!" My eyes grew large as I saw someone seep through the underbrush, I sighed seeing him scratched and a bit bruised. I flailed to him,

"Natsu!" He moved his head catching my sight, "Natsu-"

"Snowy!" He stopped in his tracks, "Do not move." I tilted my head, "Snowy. Do not move a muscle-" He started a sprint, one that alarmed me. He never stopped, jumping quickly into the water I saw him emerge- and swim to me.

"Natsu-" He gripped my waist as he finally came for air,

"Are you okay?" I nodded,

"Are you?" He pressed his lips tightly, "Are you hurt?"

"No- I'm fine. It's just that-" He held my head, forcing me to look ahead, "We need to get you back to the castle- so just listen to me okay?"

"Yes. Yes, I understand." He smiled,

"Swim ahead, I'll meet you there okay?" I nodded, "Wait- can you even swim with one hand?" I shrugged,

"I don't know-" Without letting me finish- he held me while he moved with a single arm- finally, we reached land, as he pulled himself up. He bowed closely, pulling me out of the water. His breath was rough, and he pulled me close.

"You're fine right?" I pulled back,

"Fine-" I wiped my face," just don't touch me.." He nodded,

"Trust me. I didn't want to." I looked around,

"Where are we?"

"About a mile off the castle- if we walk we'll get there," I nodded,

"Let's get going?" He agreed, wrapping his arm around me-

"Do you need me to carry you?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Ahhhh! HEY WHATA IT DO HONEY BOO! I am so sorry I just wanted to say something stupid, just for once.


	15. Lost Or Found: Part I

Hello! Sorry, it's been so long, finals but I wanted to publish this chapter last night. I ended up editing an essay. I was trying to get it earlier but my room needed a good sweep of clean and my guinea pig needed a change in bedding. My turtle needed a wash so it was just a clean Saturday. Sorry. I tried to get this out as soon as I could and I hope you enjoy! -avv90

* * *

Lost Or Found: Part I

"You said a mile?" My nostrils flared as I look to him, pushing plants and stepping hard.

"I might have been wrong?"

"Wrong?" A plant swung back, "By how much?" He gave an uneasy laugh,

"I don't know?" I pushed myself up, gripping his arm,

"What?" I shook my head, "What does that-"

"Means we're lost, Snowy." I stopped in my tracks, we were lost?

"We're going to actually die." He paused,

"I won't but your little princess self might right?" Was he right? I had no idea what kind of trees these even where, vines connected them- and sounds I have never heard were around me, I doubt truly there was a fluffy squirrel for me to skin.

"So if you had to guess? How far would we be?" He shrugged,

"Another mile, or a week's walk." He ran his hand through his hair, "It all looks the same."

"Week? The picnic's today? And the weddings in two nights?!"

"Thank you for being a calendar." Natsu said filled with sarcasm as he continued walking, "But we won't need one if a mountain lion eats your face."

"What's a mountain lion?"

"Does that matter? It'll eat your face!" I paused looking around slightly,

"No, it won't." I huffed in a whisper,

"It will!" I flailed my dress holding it up, little did I know this could only be the start.

* * *

We walked for what I can only describe as forever pausing when he thought he could climb a tree, he couldn't.

"If you fall and break your neck what will I do?" He looked down,

"Get eaten?" He mocked seemingly concentrated on climbing. "Ah-" I looked up, seeing him lose his grip from forty feet up-

"Natsu?" He slid down just as I moved under him, he pulled something out. A knife. He stabbed it through the tree slowing his fall until he was only a few feet higher than me.

"Thank goodness.." I sighed in relief.

"Heads up." I opened my eyes,

"Wha-?!"

I landed on my back, feeling his weight over me. I opened my eyes, seeing his chin stab down between my chest- blatantly taking the air from my lungs. "Gah-" I sucked some air, eyeing him. "Natsu-"

"Did I steal your breath?" I could feel his chin pinching my ribs, I tried to roll- not successful enough to move.

"Move!" He shook his head, rolling his face over my chest.

"You know for not having much it still a good pillow." I pulled my hand to his face, pushing him away.

"Off!" He rolled his eyes, pulling himself up.

Natsu dusted himself off holding out a hand. I eyed it but soon gave in and took it being pulled to my feet. I crossed an arm over my chest looking away.

"What?" I pressed my eyes, "What?!" I sighed in a huff.

"Nothing."

"I didn't mean to offend your small chest.." I looked up, squinting opening my mouth slightly as I let out a scoff. "Is that it?" I pressed my lips closed.

"What did you see?" He moved the left side of his mouth a tad,

"Nothing." He slid his arms behind his head, "And the sun's getting ready to set." I knew my eyes grew in horror,

"No- how long have we been walking?!"

"Seven- maybe eight hours?" I let my arm fall, as I lifted it over my face.

"We missed the picnic, did we not?"

"Yup."

"You have no clue where we are, right?"

"Not a single clue." I nodded, turning back. I took in a deep breath, just as I stepped off.

"Snowy?!" I shook my head walking away, "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." I didn't slow, trying to create a big hand of space.

"Snowy?!" I heard him rush after, me- pulling me back. I don't know, him calling me that was beginning to irk me. "Where are you going?! The sun's going down- so you know what that means?" I lowered my head- "Stuff is crawling around- you want to get eaten?!" I turned away, just as he shook me. I looked up to him,

"I need to get away from you-"

"The farther you are from me the higher the chances of you being eaten by something?"

"Good. Let me go." He pressed his eyes closed,

"Does it matter to you if you stay alive?" I did not move waiting for him to let me go, just as he looked down. "You can't even move properly- that dress is holding you back-" His serious frown looked up into a smirk, as he lowered himself. "Is this the reason?" He gripped the hem of my skirt just as panic set in. We were alone. No one would help me.

He tore at the bottom to my dismay,

"Stop- Natsu-!" I pushed his head back, just as he tore the thin fabric up to my upper thigh above my knees- cutting it around me leaving me with a short conforming dress, I pushed back- shaking my head. "Stop!" He looked up to me,

"You know your legs aren't that bad- seem that's where all the food goes?" I sighed, lowering myself a bit covering the exposed legs. "C'mon I can't even see your-"

"Don't say it."

"Your stuff."

"My stuff?" I stood, stepping back into a full waltz,

"Snowy?" I heard him rattle after me angering me as his footsteps were clearly mocking mine- his stride matching mine in size. If only I had longer legs,

"No."

"Where are you going?"

"Stop following me, seriously." I turned just as he pulled back my cloak.

"We have to start building a shelter-"

"I'll do it!…" I held myself, "Just leave me for a moment.." He gripped my belt,

"Where would my Princess go?"

"I will be back fast just let me-"

"No." He seemed to be mocking me, "Tell me?"

"Or else?" He grew closer to me,

"There is no or else." He smile grew menacing, "Tell me." He paused at every syllable making me shake. I crossed my legs, pressing my eyes closed.

"I can't."

"What?" I pulled my head lower, crossing my legs, holding down my skirt. He eyed my grip, the crossing of my legs and my jumpy manner, "Oh?!" I nodded,

"Let me go?" He pulled his arms back,

"Yeah-go I'll just start on?"

"The shelter?" He clapped his hands,

"Exactly!" I nodded moving away from him. I walked quickly not wanting him to know where I would do my business. Just as I passed a great oak I let out a sigh, he didn't touch me. I placed on hand on my chest feeling the hard pulse of my heart. It was just as scared as I was. I took a breath, holding it with all my might. How was I going to get back to the castle? I looked at my legs, I thought they were okay- not like everything I ate went to my hips. Was it from sitting in that room for so long eating and doing nothing! Ugh.. He's so rude, first, he said I looked like a child and now he said my hips were fat? He's such a savage, landing on me instead of just dropping to the ground? I as a Princess! Did he remember that?! He was aggravating me- not calling me by my name. I thought it was a joke but he has continued this-this thing for so long. I pushed forward, allowing my boots to scrape over the dirt. I had to go yes, but it had to be far enough that Natsu cannot even accidently overpass. I wished I was in bed, reading that book. It was shit, yes, but it at least it let me know this country had some art and history, graphic history but history. A past of hope- and not Natsu.

"Asshole," I muttered, crossing my arm. I think I should just cut this arm off- it's useless. I looked around, walking faster.

Crunch!

I looked at me, eyes bewildered. Was he following me?

"I'm going to the restroom! What do you want?!" I grunted, looking out at the lone trees. Where was he?

"Show me where you are!" I pressed my lips together, not another sound. Was it an animal? Perhaps a rabbit- it was getting pretty dark maybe that was it? I looked around, squinting around. I turned back, going behind a tree. Did I really have to go? Yes, but- what if it was someone. No, it was a rabbit. That was it. I pulled my skirt up a bit if I didn't go then I would squeal about it later to that pink haired man.

* * *

I stomped back- turning and keeping an eye out for as expected nothing, dress now ripped and face more angered than I ever thought possible. I stumbled a bit, as I patted his front.

"Snowy?" I pounced forward like a cat,

"Ahh?!" I turned to him- He rose his brow,

"Scared?" I realized quickly I would not live this down,

"N-no.." I somehow stammered. He shrugged but looked to me, "Why were you walking backward?" Would he laugh if I say I thought someone was following me?

"I thought I heard something?" He gave me an eye roll. One that made me feel like a child and a foolish one at that.

"Really?"

"Nope- it was just a jest." I gave a sheepish smile, "I was sure you were somewhere so I was just looking for you." He lifted his arms showing me the pile of wood,

"You took forever so I started chopping wood."

"Good." He likes his teeth a bit,

"I made the shelter.. and I did chop all this firewood but I don't know if we'll have a fire-"

"Why?" He took in a breath,

" I don't know where my dragon is?" I shook my head,

"You could start one?" He shook his head,

"I try not to use those-"

"Why?" He shrugged arms filled with wood,

"I get tired after using those things- I don't need you doing anything on your own. You already showed me that."

"I can handle myself?"

"You took half an hour to piss?" I rose a brow,

"Yes? I did, is something wrong with that?"

"If you want to live you need to piss faster." I sluggishly moved,

"I didn't want to do anything to begin with. Must I remind you a few days ago I couldn't even move?" He nudged me with his arm,

"If only I had let you rest..I'd be sleeping with whores instead of the ground."

"Wine and a book for me." He looked up to me, doubtful in his eyes.

"Are you even scared of any of this?" I shook my head,

"I am with the crowned Prince, I am to your wife." He smiled, "I am a priority to you and your family." I looked to his arms, taking a huff, "Besides, you letting me die could start a war and that wouldn't be good, right?" His smile turned to confusion,

"Why is that?" I moved back my matted hair,

"Start a war with knights you will get hurt, start it with farmers and will you go hungry." He looked up to the trees,

"True."

"Unless we both die."

"Unless we both die." I blinked at this, slowly moving back away from him. He pushed past me, showing me the way. I followed skittishly shrugging my shoulders,

"Are you tired?"

"No." I sucked in some breath, "Are you?" He shook his head,

"Have you ever been in a forest?"

"No.." I lifted my cloak allowing me to walk freely, "You have, right?"

"Yes." He wouldn't elaborate, tell me more- how were we going to have a good conversation without more than just a few words. "Have you ever slept on the ground?"

"Natsu-"

"Answer."

"No. I have not."

"Good, I built us a bed." He cracked a branch under him, as a pause of silence spread. "Aren't you going to ask me something?"

"Oh.." What could I ask? A real conversation starter! "When did you get your first dragon?" I could hear a smile in his voice,

"When I was four." He sounded genuine, "When did you meet Laxus?" I paused a bit,

"I was young- very young, four maybe?" I drew closer whispering lowly, "When did you meet Lucy?"

"I was six, she was a babe." He didn't even pause only to continue, "Do you think you'll be a good wife?"

"How am I supposed to respond to that?"

"Truthfully." Would I be a good bride?

"A wife not so good, a queen maybe a bit better.." He turned a bit,

"You think you'll be queen?"

"Marrying you is the only way right?" If not I'd be gone.

"It is."

"Then will I not be?"

"You could marry that fucking punk, kill me and be queen?" Where was this from?

"I could but you could do the same, right?" He nodded,

"Would you kill to be the Queen?"

"Not to keep my place. I would not."

"You're lying. You out of everyone would, right?"

"I don't need any thoughts over my head as I sleep."

"You would risk killing my children, though?" I pressed my lips,

"For my children-"

"You don't have children." I lowered my head,

"I do not."

"Then how can you tell me to kill any of mine- male or female?"

"I am human. I want to know if we have children that mine will still be placed before."

"They will be. They will be the princes, and princesses of all the land they could ever dream of yet you need to know they will have everything?"

"I did not know it would affect you?"

"It doesn't it affects your place." I pressed my eyes,

"No. I am no mother- I know nothing of giving birth, I know nothing of raising a boy or girl but I do know I will love them and there is nothing shameful of that." I knew I could ask a question now, "Would you love our children?"

"No." I nodded just as he stopped, moving to a grass pile, where he must be planning on building a fire.

"Alright then." He went over to the pile opening his arms letting the pile fall. I moved my leg a bit, not knowing what to do now. He said it, I knew it was going to happen but I never did I think he would admit it. I turned back, looking around. I had no idea where I was- with a man who hated everything about me. I was beginning to suffer, my mental state itching me to leave. He began to stack the wood in a cone shape. I wobbled forward, knowing I needed some time away.

I walked slowly until I heard it.

"Snowy? Come here- I need you?!" I gave myself a one handed hug, turning back to see him looking up to me. "Do you need to go again?" I shook my head, going back to him. How should I act, as if what he just said hadn't affected me?

"What do you need, My Prince?" He looked up at his title, he didn't like me calling him this but it was clear. Our relationship would be strictly political and nothing more. No friendship no nothing, I want to keep like that.

"H-hold the tip while I-"

"Do you need a string?" He cocked his head to me,

"What?"

"String, friction to make ash?"

"No- I'll just light it." I nodded, looking at his hands they were sure to do something gallantly. He drew closer to the wood before opening his mouth.

"Prince?" Slowly sparks began to float out of his mouth, only for a bright blaze to rush out.

I sat back seeing it burning and let out small hisses.

"Take off your cloak, well set up where we'll sleep." I unhinged it, offering it up to him. He took it walking back to a brilliant pile of woods. "This is where we'll sleep, Snowy." He laid down my pale cloak, completely unusable now. I looked to him,

"Do you have wine?" He rose a brow

"We could die, and you're asking me for wine?" I nodded,

"You have some right?" He nodded, digging his hands in his tunic before handing me a large leather flask.

"I made a few traps, so we can eat something in the morning but the sun's setting so we should-"

"Do you think they sent a search party?" He blinked,

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's-

"Do you miss anyone?" He stopped, sucking in a breath. "Anyone, not just Lucy anyone at all?"

"Stop." I looked at him, pulling open the top of the bottle- taking a giant gulp.

"I miss my cat."

"Snowy. Come lay down-" I drank more.

"My sister."

"Come on, you'll get worse if you stay up." HIs voice was droopy and tired.

"My brother. Biska, hell I miss that creepy priest." I slumped to the floor, "I knew I was going to die- but I was sure I would have been poisoned or at least stabbed in the back! Something like that not to die in the forest with the likes of you!" He didn't react,

"I know." He let out, "Same but lay down, you won't die."

"Good." I didn't know why I was so- bad. "I need to get stabbed." He took the flask, nodding,

"Yeah- sure." He patted the bed, as I pressed my eyes closed.

"I don't want to lay next to you."

"I don't need you to freeze Snowy." I shook my head,

"I- honestly do not want to be near you." He groped low, he took his arm over his shoulder unhinging the back and letting his cloak come undone.

"Just how drunk are you?"

"I'm not."

"You look it, and you sure as hell act it?.." I went to his side.

"I'm fine."

"Then lay down. You'll want to be farther away from me tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"You'll find out if you don't go to sleep now." I shook my head,

"Go to sleep. I'll watch the fire-"

"It won't go out I promise," I smiled,

"Really?" I shook, "And why is that?"

"You know why?"

"I don't." He pressed his eyes lazily.

"It's mine. I made it, and I know it won't go out- even with water."

"Is that not a problem?"

"It is. That's why I really didn't want to leave it." I bit my lip,

"I'll still stay up. I don't mind."

"You don't need to, the fire will keep away anything."

"I don't want to be next to you. At all."

"Lay down." I blinked twice,

"I already said-"

"I won't sleep next to you. If it makes you feel better I'll go sleep over there-" He pointed to a tree, standing. "So get some sleep-"

"No. You can't." I lowered my head. He is my only way to get back- he can't feel tired. I would give in and just allow him to sleep next to me but I just can't- "I'll sleep there." He gripped my arm,

"I already decided." He stood up taking his cloak with him. "Go to sleep." I moved to the make ship bed, sitting down. I laid my head over it, it was the worst thing I ever imagined. No support, nothing. I moved my head slightly- looking to Natsu, he was already asleep. He wasn't snoring, nothing like usual. It made me feel bad, I made him sleep in an uncomfortable position.

"Prince?"

"I'm sleeping."

"I'm sorry.." He opened his eyes to me,

"I told you I'd hate our kids. I guess you would act like this." I didn't know how to respond to him.

'I meant it, you know?"

"I only guessed you did." I heard him move a bit,

"Go to sleep. We'll be leaving after we eat." I pulled my legs to my chest.

* * *

My arm shook as I opened my eyes,

"What?"

"Breakfast." I moved to my side,

"I'm not hungry." He took me pushing me over to look to him.

"You'll want to eat something. I don't know when we'll be able to get a rabbit." I poked my eyes open to him,

"I am not in the mood to eat." I felt something brush against my side, a rock. "I am not hungry."

"I don't care, get up." I curled more into my body, refusing to move.

"I can see your ass-" I pulled myself up, squinting to him.

"You did not." He shrugged, just as I saw him. Shirt tied around his head, stick in hand- covered in something. A dark crusted meat.

"It got you up." He moved the meat stick in his hands, "Have a bite?" He offered it to me.

"No." I pressed my lips, "I'm in no mood to eat."

"You should be. Who knows how long we'll be here?"

"Not long enough for me to eat that." He only moved it closer to his lips, chomping down on it. I stood up, as his eyes followed me.

"What do you want?" I took in a deep breath,

"When are we leaving?" He shrugged,

"I told you right a mile or a week?" I nodded, "Then there is nothing to get worked up about"

"We have a wedding tomorrow!" He rolled his eyes, as I sunk to my feet.

"Why are you acting like this? It's not like it's our wedding-" He stopped looking to my legs, "Are you bleeding?" I did not know if I would even live to see another day.

"I hope you die." He leaned closer to me,

"Well, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Well, you know-"

"Does it make a difference?" He shrugged,

"I guess.." He took back to his meat, "So you are?"

"No! I'm not Prince." I calmed myself, "When can we leave, I want to get back as soon as possible."

"Why are you so interested in this people's wedding? They aren't yours and there both pleasant."

"She's a child." He slowed his chewing, "She should not be marrying at all-"

"She's bled and you know the rules of the old folk?"

"She's so young." I felt my voice grow, "She should be spared from such a-"

"He's a kind man-"

"He is not, that is how they all act." He was crazy, wanting me to seduce this man? He was the one with the problem. What would he do with that child? "They just want to take what she has and force her to give more."

"Snowy-"

"Well maybe except one," I gave a scoff, "Right?" He didn't say anything. I stood, holding myself up. "I'll go do something-"

"Wait!" I pressed my eyes to him,

"What.?"

"You can't leave me without-" I curtsied,

"Beg your pardon? I wish to be excused?" He made a face of disgust,

"No." He stood up, rubbing his dirty arms over his once white pants. "I mean I'm eating?" I shrugged.

"Good for you?"

"You've read all those Syralthian books and don't know we don't like to eat alone?"

"What-"

"You have to sit with me, and wait until I finish." I rose a brow to him,

"Really?

"Really." I looked at him, pulling my skirt as I lowered myself to a sitting position before flowering my dress around me.

"Finish."

* * *

Another day of walking and uneventful questions., if anything I felt more estranged to this man than before. Who was he? Natsu Dragneel has never once mentioned his eldest brother. Never batted an eye to his mother nothing. He was in love with a girl who was going to marry someone else and he hadn't even confronted those feelings. He was nervous at the mention of a woman's menstrual cycle, and just speaking with me without threats. That's all I knew, honestly.

He was covered in dirt, and I was sure I must have been as well.

"Are we going to take a break soon?" Natsu turned to me,

"You tired."

"I am, it seems almost hopeless."

"I know. Let's break camp a bit earlier maybe we can go find some water?" I nodded it had been so long since I had a drink when was the last?

"Do you know how to find a stream?" He nodded,

"There has to be a pond or something, I saw trails of scat so-" I moved back, taking a seat. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"You should take a layer-"

"I have enough taken from me, just tell me how we find water?" He strained a bit,

"We just look for any signs of water." That was the grand plan?

"So basically our luck?

"Not our look, our sight." He lowered himself next to me, as he fished something in his trousers pocket. I looked over,

"What are you-" Another flask, a smaller metal one. He pulled it to me,

"You didn't get to drink yesterday right?"

"What is it?"

"Slug's milk." I gagged a bit, "I know.. But it'll keep you alive, and refreshed until we find some water." He sighed, placing it on my lap. "So drink it." I pulled it up, unhinging it and raising it to my lips. It felt refreshing over my parched tongue but still the taste never left.

"Gah-" I opened my eyes to catch Natsu looking at me. I coughed a bit, just as he rose his brows and caught my gaze. What was he looking at? How did I look? I could tell my hair was in shambles and my clothes tattered. What could he be looking to me for?

"Here? Have some." I offered him the flask, as he looked down to it.

"What?"

"You are thirsty too right? Have some?" He shook his head,

"No, I can't-"

"It's fine we have a lot and you seem tired-"

"I can't Snowy." He pushed it back,

"Really, I know it tastes bad but-"

"I can't. It's for you- I'm the one that causes that remember? You'll kill me with that."

"Kill?"

"I am a dragon king-"

"Then," I took his shoulder using him to stand, "Let's go look for some water, dragon king?"

He gave a hard scoff,

"Does that make you the Queen?" He sat up, shrugging.

"I would only hope you live to see that."

"Are you going to poison me now that you know what hurts me?

"Wouldn't know."

"You would." He crossed his arms over his chest, "I said it right, you no matter what mean nothing to me."

"Good." I smirked looking to his piercing eyes, "We feel the same."

* * *

It didn't hurt me what he said, I knew it was true but I felt weird. It wasn't bad what he said but it was just- hard to describe. Not yet disappointment but more of an anger stirred with something, I had never felt.

Was I sick? I looked at the fire, he found a pound but asked me to boil him some water. It was hot and he wanted to drink perfectly _clean_ warm water? Maybe it had to do with the heat? He was just weaving the bed, mumbling something to me every once in awhile asking more question that only brought more questions. He was like an onion layer after layer never allowing me to find anything that would bring any emotion. Nothing. If I thought it would bring him discomfort he would just shrug and admit it. He was not hiding anything. Everyone hid something.

"Prince?" He looked up to me,

"What?"

"What was hiding on the stairs to your room?" He paused,

"Something."

"What?"

"Did you see it?" I shook my head,

"It's a prisoner from the dungeon just one that picked a bone with me."

"You arrested him?"

"No. I nearly killed them, I don't need anyone to protect me from anyone."

"Then why did you keep him?"

"Her." I paused looking to him, did he say her?

"Her?" He nodded, "Who is she?"

"The mother to my first son." I looked to him, as he paused. He only rolled his eyes, "Don't worry yourself, she already killed him for you." He gave a hint of a smile,

"You had a son-?!" I sat up, cocking my head to him.

"Yes." He sounded unaffected at what he had said to me, "I did but she bashed his head in if you wanted to know."

"I'm so sorry."

"No. You're not." He grew quiet.

"I truly am." He was so open over this, "When- when did it happen?"

"He was born the day I arrived back to the castle. I told her I was engaged and then-" He looked pale but turned to me, "You know if you had been as stupid as she was and let me fuck you when I told you I would still marry you? Would I have accused you of lying to my family? I would have. Then I wouldn't have had to marry you? You didn't though and she killed my son."

"It's not my fault. I didn't do anything wrong-"

"Tell yourself that when you need to fall asleep honey?"

"I didn't- I didn't plan on marrying you even ever fucking you. She- why?" I shook my head, even if he didn't marry me Lucy was sure to have married him not her.."Why? She must have known you would marry someone-"

"I told her I would marry Lucy, she would have allowed me a mistress and maybe take her child as her own."

"You lied."

"She was a noble but not royalty, so not enough to actually marry me or even be my mistress."

"She thought you would care for her and her child?! That's the only reason she fucked you?!" I felt my voice shake, "You lied to her."

"Yup, I fucked her, and got her pregnant."

"She is in ruins!" I cupped my hand,

"She'll die by the time we get back."

"You're planning on letting her die?"

"Does it matter if I do?" He sat back, "She will die soon." I gave a scoff,

"I said it to you right, you're all the same?"

"I'm different, now is the water boiling?" I looked to the metal flask, hearing it letting out a shriek.

"It is." He smiled a bit, "Go sleep. I gotta finish up some things."

"What?"

"Sleep. I won't bug you." I shook my head to him,

"Did it hurt to sleep on the tree?" He nodded,

"Then you get the bed tonight, I'll sleep on a tree." He snuffled,

"You- sleep on a tree?" He chuckled placing his arm over his stomach. "I told you, I'm too tired to do anything."

"And?"

"Just sleep next to me, I won't bite?"

"I'm fine, just leave me-"

"You'll wake up sore and-and I don't need to hear you complain later."

"I won't." He pressed his eyes to me,

"I would have killed the kid too." He was lying.

"No. You wouldn't have, you would have raised it- better than any I would have given you?" He nodded,

"You're getting it right?

"Is that why you left-"

"Go sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"You're not tired? You?!" He gave a laugh, "Go sleep, I don't like repeating myself and you know that."

"I will but answer, is that why you left- to bury him?"

"No. I fed him to a dragon."

"No, you didn't. You're a monster, yes, but not that bad."

"I'm gonna go set more traps." He snuffled a bit, "I expect to find you in bed, I'll be very upset if you are not fast asleep understand?"

"Is that why you're so angry-"

"Shut up!" I hit something, "Go to bed, I'll sleep on the tree again-"

"No. Sleep next to me."

"What?"

"You're tired. I trust you, sleep next to me." He looked at me, with an expression of anger and confusion,

"Go to sleep."

* * *

Hello! Well, I really wanted to publish this so I apologize for stupid grammar I am honestly working on four hours of sleep. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think?! Until next time!


	16. Lost Or Found: Part II

_**Hey, guess what? A special surprise, another chapter! Yup, I have been working on this for a while but I have finals so next update may be a bit later so I wanted to apologize for giving this one out! Hope you like it!-avv90**_

* * *

Lost Or Found: Part II

I curled lightly, feeling his breath move up and down slowly. We were at backs, Natu seemed to be radiant with heat but the lack of warm for me left me awake. He stumbled next to me about an hour ago didn't even shake to check, only slid down, and pulled his cloak over us.

His snore was lessened as he slept on his side, I do not know what I will do. How can I give someone children, when he does not want them? He even kept the mother to his first born son hostage as payment for his son's death. Yes, she did kill her child but it was hers and he promised it a home and she surely thought a place on the throne for her. Maybe not next to him but on his lap, riding his cock? Why? She was foolish but why did she think killing his firstborn was a good idea? He would have pampered that child more than anyone and the person who made it possible. He already proved he loved his other children and he already had someone he loves. Ha. Mest sure was wrong, he likes having what he has. Not what he didn't.

I sat up, moving his cloak. He trembled a bit, was he cold? I thought he was a dragon and all? I took his cloak, tucking it under him. I moved to the fire sitting down next to it, it was nice seeing it but nicer feeling it's warmth.

How strange was all this? Had I ever lived anything stranger with someone? No. Only when Laxus and I were children allowed to play outside in the fields. I smiled at the dirt filled memories. How long ago were those?

Laxus where would he be right now? On his ship? In the ocean sailing? Perhaps at home with Lucy? He would love his children, I knew he would. Lucy was the lucky one.

What would his children look like? Brown eyed- and blonde, no? They both looked so perfect together a golden couple. Unlike Natsu with his pink hair sharp eyes and I with large eyes and frosty white hair. How would mine look? Like clowns- a pale mother, and a dumb ass of a father? What would this look like- a wild child of mine? His? I looked back to him, eyeing his breathing pattern. He was right. I could marry his younger Brother, and he seemed to be more likable with the thought of my offspring. I was still a virgin. It could happen. He would be more than open to loving my children. I could still marry Sting and he would be a better king? I would be doing the world a favor, no? The world is not my problem, though, I am marrying this man.

I refuse to do as he says, kills him marry his brother. That was appalling, I would not be a greedy woman who would hurt a person to get what she wants. I pressed my eyes,

"Ahhh?!" I sat up at the shriek, it sounded as if it was a woman's. A shriek of horrid pain. He shot straight up,

"Snowy?!" I ran to Natsu, shaking him a bit.

"Natsu- what was that?!" I whispered. He poked his head up to me, gritting.

"It wasn't you?" I moved my right arm, pointing back to the forest.

"Ahhhhh!" It was louder and closer. He batted his lashes,

"It's a mountain lion." He let out a sound, "That's what they sound like." He sat still, though, looking at me as if I had actually screamed in front of him. "Let's go back to sleep the fire will scare it away-"

"Hello?" I gripped his shirt- it was a man's voice. Sounding like a woman, I heard more crunches around us, that let me know there were more people than just the man.

"Stay down, Snowy." He used me to get up, covering me.

"Yes?" I looked around seeing ten men step out, we wouldn't be able to do anything.

"What are a couple of children doing out in the woods?" Natsu chuckled hard,

"We were just a little lost-"

"Little?" A man from behind me said, my eyes grew large as I felt the arms from under my arm pull me up. "Miles away from anything?"

"Ahh!" He touched my arm, making me cringe in pain.

"Hush your lady." Natsu turned to me,

"Keep quiet." He said this to me, yes but I saw his eyes look to the man. Twice his size- and clearly heavier than me. I nodded, biting down so hard on my cheek I swear I tasted my blood.

"Who are you two?" Natsu pauses, is he going to say we are the prince and princess? I don't' know if that is a good idea, I don't know what a good one is.

"We're Ro-"

"Married." He looked to me floored at my words.

"Ahh.." The man in front of us a large hairy man smiled, "Married?" Natsu frowned lightly,

"Yes.. just married." He nodded weary,

"Did you ask Lord Porla for permission?" I waited for Natsu to speak,

"No." I felt the man grip my behind, pushing me over his shoulder.

"Tie them up." Four men ran to Natsu, taking him down and tying his arms in bundles of ropes. A sack ran over my head, preventing me from seeing anything.

* * *

I slumped next to Natsu, as we were sat up in a room after a long horse ride. I felt the sack being taken from my face, allowing me to see the man in front of me.

"Keep that face porcelain, Lord Porla likes 'em pretty." I lowered my head, feeling Natsu's arm pulsing. He was trying to untie himself, I knew the rope was too thick and it was sure to keep us down.

"Who's Porla?" I saw the man's face show anger,

"Lord Porla to you."

"Who is this Lord Porla?" He smiled a bit, showing me a broken smile.

"The lord to these woods, the lord of the dragons. Surprised you don't know 'im he even speaks with the Prince? You know he even got himself that white bitch?"

"White bitch?" I repeated, he nodded,

"The ones he's marrying?" I sucked in some air, "He got to fuck her before him."

"He did?"

"Yes said her soft virgin legs were the same as any. Now, just you wait a bit and maybe he'll fuck you too?" I smiled,

"My husband would not like that." The man looked to Natsu,

"You should be happy he'd fuck her- it's a privilege you know?"

"Good to know." He gritted. The man backed out, closing the door leaving me and Natsu. I gave up using any strength to keep up, falling to his lap.

"So.. now we're dead."

"Most likely." I took in some air,

"Do you know who this 'Lord Porla' is?"

"Not a lord for sure." I closed my eyes, "We have to get out."

"You say that as if I did not know that!" I looked up to him,

"I JUST WANTED TO READ A GODDAMN BOOK!"

"Calm down." I pressed my lips,

"How could I not react the way I did?"

"We need to stay calm," He shrugged, "help me untie this stupid rope and then we can just steal two horses."

"They'll chase us."

"Good. I'll kill them all when I get the chance."

"Please." He wriggled a bit, as I laid over him. Breathing slowly as I let my eyes fall.

" I know I told you to calm down but you seem too calm?" He said through gritted teeth,

"We won't move unless they unite us,"

"Which will mean their lord is up- and wanting to fuck another pretty young girl." I poked an eye open,

"What?"

"He'll rape you as punishment for 'marrying' me." I felt my eyes almost fall from their sockets,

"And kill me... And if he likes you he'll force you to marry him." I wriggled like a worm, moving and smacking him straight in the stomach.

"Augh-"

"Get me out of here- I need to leave Natsu," He let out a ghastly sound,

"You act like you're the only one." He smirked a bit, "Give me a moment?" My eyes ran dull as I looked over to where we were.

"It's cold."

"It's night."

"How long do you think it will take for them to-"

Snap!

"Did you break free?"

"Yeah-" He moved his arms up, showing me his bruised hands.

"Help me up." He stood pulling me up and with and within a second he untied me. I moved my fingers a bit, turning to him.

"Now what?"

"We go kill the lord."

"No." I stood my ground as I stomped back, "More how do we leave and not how do we get revenge?!"

"I will buy you a fucking castle if we do?!"

"I have a castle!"

"It's mine!"

"I have my own!" I let out a sigh, "Are we arguing over a castle?!"

"You started it!"

"Shut up- we'll wake someone up!" He ran his hands through his hair, looking to me.

"What can I do to make you understand we are to take revenge on how they treated us."

"What does that mean?" I crossed my arm, "I'm hurt and you still seem tired."

"That means nothing."

"Nothing?" I let out a laugh, "It means we can't do anything."'

"They would have let us go if you didn't say we were just a couple!" He snarled, "And why did you say that?" I shrugged,

"I-I don't know. Something didn't feel right... I don't think we should use our names."

"You think?" He rolled his eyes, "Forget it.. we need to leave without being found out."

"Did you happen to see anything?" He shook his head,

"No. Sack over my head too." I rolled my head to him,

"Did you smell something?"

"Listen- I have a great sense of scent ay? But I can't make a fucking 3-dimensional image."

"Then why to have it?" He squinted at me,

"I've been thinking the same thing 'bout you for a while." I pursed my lip to him,

" 'Bout?"

"Yes, bout." He sank closer to me, as I let my tongue move to my cheek. "Something wrong funny accent?"

"I speak like I was taught- not like a street dweller." I moved my neck forward,

"Street dweller? I take that as a compliment," I smirked, "compare to what they say about you after all?"

"If you say anything-"

"The bitch with a tongue of a snake just like a dirty whore?" I sucked in some air, pressing my eyes as my chest rose. I moved back from him, back to the tied ropes and sacks. I lowered myself swiveling to the left.

"Snowy what the fuck are you doing?" I didn't respond simply laid over my legs. "Come on get up- I didn't mean to hurt your fucking feelings?" I looked to the side taking up the sack, I pulled it over my face. I decided maybe I wasn't going to be raped, there must be more woman here. Maybe they need a new maid? Hell, maybe they would kill this freak before and then I could offer a sort of peace treaty. They listen to me more before, I could totally do it. Tell them I'll marry the leader and offer him my loyalty as a wife? Land? "Snowy get the fuck up!" Yup, I think it could work. I wouldn't even have to deal with this man's death. I sat quietly, I could say I lost him in the forest? No- his dragon stepped on him! Yes, he was squashed and then eaten- that thing had blood on its lips it sure could have eaten- no it wouldn't have? He's him. The Prince of dragons. Or he prefers the king. He wouldn't just die like that. I have to make this as believable as possible, how would this idiot lose his life? He knows nature and has experience living in this type of situations right? He's never panicked, not once. He wasn't such a clutz and he would not have died to protect me. "Snowy?!" Did he drown? He drowned! "Snowy?" I rolled my eyes,

"I have a fucking name!" I snapped. Well, if I didn't already give my life before I sure did now. He pulled the sack from over my head as I lowered my head,

"What?"

"Prince."

"What?" I bit my bottom lip, he was going to hit me, might as well take it with some fucking balls.

"I have a fucking name."

"I thought so." I didn't turn nope, I sat in place looking away. "What was it again?" I slowly turned my head to him,

"Everyone we know has called me my name." I prodded my eyes larger, "I made an effort to call you Natsu and you can't remember the name of the woman who will marry you? The woman who will give you a real fucking Heir?! The one who's put up with more shit than fucking anyone?!" I cocked my head to the side, "You're saying you can't remember that? You know something I think you were right, I can fucking marry anything else hell I think that fucking bitch lord will treat me better than you and your shit!" I moved up, only for him to grab my left arm tugging me down. "Oh-"

"Get down I know it hurts."

"Take the fucking arm! I don't even fucking need it!"

"Settle-"

"Settle? Me, I am so calm so cool- hell my names fucking Snowy?!" I ripped my arm away cringing in pain, "I hope I die. I hope this shit goes down and you get blamed-" I smiled with a great amount of anger, "have fun with war!"

"You're bitching. I don't like it."

"You want to know what I don't like? You!" I clapped happily. "You're bullshit and your fucking decisions!" He pressed his brows together, moving his hand down his temple .

"Shut up."

"I WOULD LOVE TO! I would also love to leave your side?! But guess what? We're stuck here- and guess why? Someone wanted to move me from my bed!" I began pacing, trying to calm myself.

"Look, I'm sorry." I looked at him, his face in an angered mood.

"Sorry?" He caught my eyes,

"I apologize for not remembering your name, I apologize for telling you everything I have, I apologize for what you've had to live through. I'm really sorry you couldn't marry someone stable- with planning. I'm sorry I'm not a mountain with blonde hair, I'm sorry I'm not someone like Laxus okay? I'm sorry I made you upset, I don't know how I fucked up. I'm sorry I called you a bitch and a whore. I won't do it again." I bit my tongue, he didn't let me finish… Hell, I was starting to plan his death. I slumped over, landing on my legs. My breathing was so rigid you could have cut wood with it.

"I apologize too." I felt the tears roll over my cheek, " I didn't mean for any-" I wiped my eyes only for more to pour, "We're going to die and I-" I was catching my breath, "I'm just panicking and said things-" The horrid sobs that escaped my lips only brought me down, "It's not your fault- well it is but.." I felt him scoot closer to me, as I brought myself to him. "You are the last person I will see."

"Calm down." He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me close to him. I curled to his body, sucking the air, he smelled like dirt. Did I smell like dirt? He used soothing words to my ear, "It'll be fine. We'll get out okay?" He patted my back, "I'm sure." He leaned closer to me. I knew what it meant, he was comforting me- he was scared too. We honestly had our hours counted. I was being drawn to madness, and he was being forced to kindness. I lifted my head, patting his shoulder.

"Come on, don't get down." He showed me a toothy smile,

"Me? You're the one with tears?" I nodded, reaching forward taking his sleeve- rubbing my face over it.

"Better." He pressed his eyes closed,

"Yeah-"

The door burst open, revealing the thin man from before.

"Look at this lovely couple?" He turned to the men behind him, I felt Natsu hand over my stomach. "How did you get free?"

"What would it take for you to let us free? Money? Land? I will give you that and more- just let us go-"

"What can a dirt covered shit give me?" Maybe I should have said we were royals,

"More than you can imagine-" The man walked up quickly to Natsu, taking up his leg swinging it over Natsu's head.

"Natsu!" I fumbled to him, just as two men took my arms. "Ahh!?" I shook, seeing blood clearly streaming from Natus's eye. "Let me go!"

"Drop her." He commanded just as they let me fall to my legs. I scrambled over to Natsu fighting back more tears. Why did my arm hurt so much? Why did they grip so hard? I touch Natsu's shoulder,

"Natsu..?" He didn't move, "Natsu?!" A hand pushed me,

"Snowy?" I moved over to his face, his temple was bleeding and dripping down his chin seeping into his eye. I moved my arm up to his eye, wiping it away. "I'm fine." He pushed me off of him, facing the man over us.

"You won't be."

* * *

I was held from my hair as we walked, Natsu was again held by four men.

"Tryin to get out? Lord's not gonna like that?"

"He's gonna want the one with the special hair!" I bit my tongue on answering as they pushed open the corridor door. The dim light let me know we woke the man,

"These two the ones?" He was nothing but a punk. Not taught how to speak properly! Nothing! I opened my eyes a bit, looking straight to him.

"Leave the one with the hair." My eyes grew, I scrambled a bit. "Do what you want with the other one." They stood me up by my hair,

"Be good with him!" He walked closer letting me see the paint on the man's face,

"Not her-" He waved me off, making the guy pull me up and stare at my face, "I want the pink haired one!" I spun to look at him, his eyes large.

"Lord Porla he's a man?" I heard a sneer.

"I know but he looks cuter." Natsu pressed his eyes closed as if he has honestly given up. Was he cuter?

"Lord Porla?"

"Your accent is off?" I rolled my eyes looking forward.

"No. It is not."

"You a royal?" I paused. He knew I didn't sound Syralthian?

"I am a gypsy." I have given up on believing anything I have ever thought, "and he is a stable boy?" I even sounded as I was questioning what I was saying.

"What does that have anything to do with how you speak?"

"I-I-" I looked around, seeing Natsu raised his brow. "Was a Lady in waiting.."

"You were?" He smiled, "How did you lose that place?" He sounded threatened.

"I was- caught with a man."

"A boy?"

"The stable boy." He smirked looking to Natsu,

"Ahh. You won her like that?" He didn't move, or say anything. "Leave him, take her."

"What?" Natsu let out, I looked back to him,

"You don't want him- he's got a small-" He rose his brow,

"I don't need his pecker- it's only his tight ass-"

"Yes, I know but-"

"But what?"

"He doesn't get very excited.." I shrugged, "He likes being played with.."

"Played with?"

"Yes- he likes being with two-"

"You want to join?" I paused smiling through gritted teeth,

"Yes. I would, M'lord." He crossed his arms,

"Your breasts are not large you know but if I wanted nice breast I'd go to my wife-" He moved his hands, making the man pull me from my hair. "You have nice legs- and a pretty round ass."

"She's better than she looks." I looked back to Natsu, he gritted his teeth. Porla looked in thought not giving me a bat's eye. He wrinkled his nose,

"Leave her." The man dropped me by my hair, landing straight on my leg. I bit my tongue,

"And him." I heard a thud behind me, Natsu landed straight on his face.

"Oww." I scrambled to him, pulling his face up-

"Are you okay?" He pushed my stomach,

"Fine." The door behind us shut.

* * *

The man clapped his hands, "What a lovely couple." I looked to him,

"M'lord. What are you lord of?" He rose his brow,

"Of all the mountain area- king himself signed me in." I nodded, waiting for Natsu to gain the strength to stand,

"Have you met the Prince?"

"Yes, I have-"

"And his bride to be?"

"Fucked her right in front of him," I smiled, running my hand over my chest. "Little thing couldn't stop screeching,"

"I bet she couldn't?" Natsu, placed his hand on my lap, pulling himself up. "Could you give us a moment- she's a bit emotional now." He gestured to me,

"Go ahead, right there." He smiled, "I won't say a thing."

"Alone."

"No, not alone." He shrugged, "You stay with me." Natsu stayed next to me smiling. "She can go with the other boys if she likes."

"No." He said, "She's good." He gripped my right arm pulling me up, I bit my lip. This man may actually rape me. This was becoming too surreal how-how.. What would I do?

"Honey- come here." I took him back whispering, "I haven't even had my first kiss."

"I haven't even had my first kiss." He knitted his brows together, leaning closer to me. His words soft,

'Kiss?" I nodded,

"I-I can't be raped." My eyes large- I never thought I would have to face this, I was a Princess, not a commoner who would have to fight to keep her vanity."I can't be raped."

He took his hand to my cheek, "Just close your eyes. I'll take care of this okay?" He cupped my face, as I felt his warm breath my eyes flew open seeing his sharp eyes so close to mine,

"I don't want to kiss you!"

"I don't either but we don't have a better option do we?" I felt my eyes burning red as I knew he was right, looking back to the man impatiently waiting on us. He cupped my face, lowering himself. I bit my upper lip feeling my face run dry at his lips.

"Enough!" We turned to the man. "Get down, I need to let it out!" I held Natsu's shoulder, as he looked to the man.

"You seem like a nice man." Natsu began, holding me back. "So I am going to let you decide," He slowly walked- holding my side. He pushed me with him,

"You are on my lands- which by the law states you are both now my property."

"If you know what's good for you- you will allow us to go. I will grant you whatever you want in return-"

"Stableboy offer me what? Another fucking horse?" He pointed to the window behind me, "As you can see I have more than enough." Natsu shook his head, "Shut up and suck my cock."

"Ahhh.." We won't make it out, there were too many men outside even for this idiot to kill. We were finished. Both of them looked angry but by far Natsu seemed ready to snap this man's throat. I needed to do something, I moved away from behind Natsu and stayed next to him smiling at the man.

"He jests… haha.."

"Snowy?" He seemed to be calling his dog to go back. I only continued,

"M'lord, please… let me give you a massage?" I felt myself wanting to die. He reached down for his sword, and I realized that the terror in me was enormous.I knew I had to step in, it was only a matter of time before Natsu lost it and then we wouldn't have another option. I moved from his side, feeling Natsu almost reach out for my shoulder but I only smiled to Porla,

"M'lord he jests." He waved my hand, "Please forgive him?" He snuffled, as he tried to pull his blade from his sheath, slowly he pointed out directly to my chest. He held it out wobbly, he was more than drunk. I stepped closer to the etched blade, I moved my arm up feeling the metal touch my palm.

"Come here girl." I listened, moving to him. "Good."

"May I offer you a massage?" He didn't move a muscle, only cracking his neck to the side.

"Don't play no games?"

"I do not play games," He smiled, pointing behind Natsu,

"The oil's over there. Get it." I nodded turning back, I just needed Natsu to stay calm. He followed me as I went to the cabinet.

"Speak with him."

"What?"

"Speak with him," I muttered lower, Natsu turned to the Porla speaking slowly.

"How are you today?"

"That's Lord to you!"

"How are today Lord?" I heard his tongue clicked at the end of his sentence. I looked low for it, I knew every home had it, except maybe for me and Natsu's family but everyone had it. I looked over the small vials. I took it, scavenging for a strong peppermint scent one that chilled muscles and masked any scents. I worked my fingers hearing Natsu's breath angry and loud. It was a peaceful thing to hear actually- he was holding himself back. I spun to look at them. The sword still was drawn I smiled showing him the vile, he nodded as I met at Natsu's side.  
"Lay down my lord," I asked, grabbing Natsu's hand making him look to me brow drawn. I slowly slipped it in his hand, so slowly he thought it was just my hand.

"What are you doing?" He mouthed to me, I smiled to him not wanting him to stand up for me. Not wanting him to say anything,

"Don't close your fist," I whispered.

I walked to Porla as he gave me a toothy smile, going on to drop his sword on my foot. I jumped a bit but I was relieved to find the front of the blade and not the sizzling side.

"Strip down please." I felt myself almost gag at the end of what I said, he did as I said staggering to me. I nodded but he came to me, hugging me- he shook his head lowering his face to me. I smelled his drunk breath, his eyes closed to me as I wanted to shriek I bit back my tongue, lifting a finger to his lips.

"Not yet." He grinned, moving to the bed. I followed shaking my arm behind me to Natus. Get the sword! He didn't move, only watched me with an expression that showed a mixture of confusion and worry. I knew I would have to do it. I took the vile, popping open the small crock. I sealed my lips letting a good amount over run my small hand. My left hand, I rubbed it up and down knowing all too well what it would mean for me. I ran more down his back, on his side I rubbed it on his back only for him to pull his head up a bit,

"Get on my back rub it well." I bit my lip wanting to cry, I looked to Natsu moving my head to the side. Natus moved finally drew closer to the sword, as I climbed over the man. "Yeah. much better." I stopped breathing waiting for Natsu to get to the weapon, taking it and finishing this. I shook my head when he got to it, lifting my right arm for a moment. It meant for him to wait. He did not receive my message lowering himself, suddenly Porla moved up, pushing me to the headboard. He moved to me, letting me sigh as Natsu picked up the sword again. He kissed my arm, moving up my body from my chest to my throat- then to my cheek. I knew he wanted my lips then my virginity. I moved my hand up to his lips, smiling.

"Lick them." He snickered, taking my fingers in his mouth. He looked me in the eyes, as he used his tongue to take the peppermint flavoring in his mouth. He moved back, looking to me.

"What is this taste-" He fell on my chest, giving me a horrid face. I pushed him off of me, rushing over to Natsu.

"What did you do?!" He whispered harshly. I looked to him- quickly moving about the room. I searched for water- taking the pitcher and pouring it slowly it over my arm. It has already begun numbing it. I went to take a blanket, scrubbing my arm. "What did you do?!" I dropped to the floor, feeling my fingers drawing more blood. I sat back sighing, it had taken less time than I thought it would. "Snowy answer me?!"

"I killed him." Silence spread but he whispered in a harsh tone to me,

"How?!" I looked to him, scrubbing my arm.

"Just- get what you need and let's leave."

"Snowy? How did you kill him?" I sighed, shaking my head feeling my stuffed nostril and red eyes.

"I poisoned him." He dropped his weapon, sitting next to me poking at my shoulder. I shrugged him off,

"Snowy?"

"I'm fine." I wiped my other arm, before finally allowing myself to touch my face. "Let's-let's go."

He moved closer to me gripping my shoulders.

"Come here." I snuffled a bit,

"What?"

"Turn and look at me, okay?" I didn't listen only moving up and standing.

"Let's go it's still dark we can make it out-"

"Snowy!" He snapped to me, "Look at me?"

"I need to leave. I just killed a man."

"I know, now speak with me. You will go mad if you do not." I scooted away,

"How do we leave?"

"Snowy?"

"It's over- he's dead and if we don't hurry we'll be next."

"Snowy-" I looked to him,

"I killed him. Now we leave, if you want to speak to your feelings then I will listen.. when we reach safety.

"Fine." He smiled to me, "Let's leave." I nodded, pressing my lips.

"Let's go." Natus looked out the window, then to me.

"We can jump out the window."

* * *

 _ **Hello! Well, I really wanted to publish this so I apologize for stupid grammar I am honestly working on a few hours of sleep. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think?! Until next time!**_


	17. Alright: Part I

**_Hello! Si, it is me I am so sorry that it's been in a while! Well, I said I would take a while but I wanted to update an older fic before this so please accept my apology. I know you don't care- but I am so happy to have anyone at all reading! Thank you- and I hope to hear what you guys think! Thank you!-avv90_**

* * *

 _ **Alright: Part I**_

He ground his teeth a bit, "He said they have horses just out of here so if we just jump-"

"No." He pressed his eyes closed, moving his head to me slowly.

"I meant to climb, if we crawl down enough we can jump the small bit and land where I believe is the back?"

"Could we really get to the horses?" He nodded,

"I think we can. The stable boy should be asleep too?"

"How do you know?"

"The barn is dark. I saw it just a moment ago," He moved from the window, as he placed his arm over my shoulders.

"Do you think we can make it out of here?" His eyes didn't shiver as he said it,

"Yes, now come-" He drew back, looking around. " take anything you think we will need." I looked around, I scrambled to a desk. I pushed papers, seeing the thick leather cut flask. I held it in my palms, feeling Natsu place his head over my shoulder- reaching over me.

"Anything besides that?" I whimpered a bit, as he moved away from me. I looked back seeing him go to the nightstand. I pushed things on the man's desk, taking up a thin paper. It had what I could see were direction, stupid writing that was undeniably unreadable sept for the map on it. I stuffed it into the top of my dress. I looked back at my pink haired companion,

"What did you find?"He clicked the cloak onto his back as he looked to me,

"The sword, a few knives and this-" He flipped the brown colored cloak, "cloak..if I can even call it that?" He shrugged, going back to the window. "Come here." He opened the window out.

"Ahh!" My eyes widened seeing the corpse screeching. I ran back, taking a blanket and stuffing it into his mouth. He didn't move but I could hear his screeching. I felt a tug over me, as Natsu rose the sword pushing me out of his way, sinking it slowly into the back of his head, only stopping when he saw the blade cut through to his mouth. Blood splattered on my face staining me and my dress, as he swiftly pulled the blade back.

The pounding on the door gave me a horrid shred of terror.

"Ahh!" I screamed out, "It feels too good?!" Natsu looked to me, giving me a shocked and confused look. "Do it!" He shook his head, as I went to his side, smacking his leg. "Do it!"

"Ahh?!" I nodded, wiping the blood from my face. I staggered up, cleaning off my arms on to my dirty dress.

"Ahh! Yeah- keep at it?!" I pulled Natsu away,

"Yes, M'lord!" I nodded, motioning my head to the open window. If we were to actually leave, now was our chance. If they had been worried, they must have been gathered outside this very door. I was counting on the fact that they did not hear us speak and just mine and Natsu's moans.

"Go!" I mouthed to him, he nodded- hurrying to the window. He pointed out to me, signaling for me to jump out first. I sighed, I had no choice.

I ran out for it, pushing myself out- I gripped the window sill slowly creeping feeling a hand grip over mine as I went out. I looked at it with horror. Did they catch us? No. He poked his head out smiling to me. Natsu, lifted his brow to me- making me have to move. He smiled to me, only for me to shake my head. Could I leave him? I was managing on my own- right?

"Your legs not on the railing." I looked back, noting he was right- my right leg was dangling and my only support was his hand. I couldn't drop him.

"Thank you." Only after I moved did I place my right leg back to the railing, slowly we began to creep. I looked to see a loose brick, placing my foot down on it. It held me, and I began to settle my weight down on it. I continued finding heavy set bricks bringing us lower by each move. Natsu moved along with me, as we skid down my feet firmly landed on the brick. We moved and arms linked as we wobbled down.

I stepped down first, just as Natsu fell back letting my arms go. He crashed on his face, as my mouth flew open. "Are you okay?" I tipped over to him, as he waved his arms for me to leave him,

"Fine." He mumbled lowly. I nodded, pulling his arms up. He wobbled, standing. Natsu dusted himself lightly, looking forward as if nothing had occurred. "Just past that." He pointed to the stalls, to which I shrugged. I moved forward, only for him to tug shaking his head.

"Not yet." I shrugged,

"When?" He bit his upper lip, looking back. I sighed, shrugging his arm off- slowly creeping. I heard him suck his teeth but follow me to the door. It was chained. I looked back to him, of course, it was locked. They were the horses, what else would I expect?

Natsu looked at the lock, leaning in he puffed smoke. I smiled so happily he was my ticket out. He pushed me back a bit as I saw the molten metal drip to his boot- burning a significant hole through it. He moved as if nothing, only as I followed along. The candles were off and I just tipped forward. I looked around, searching for someone to be sleeping. Not a candle in sight I went to where I saw him taking a saddle. He entered a stall and slumped it over the firsts horses stall.

"This is yours-"

"I'll go get your saddle?" He shook his head,

"Just make sure you place the straps right- you know how to ride right?"

"Did you get anything?" He nodded,

"I got a sack-" He let out a heavy breath, "we just need to ride. Finish up- and ride I'll be behind you in a minute,"

"Hurry up." He reached up, smacking my head lightly,

"Go on." He turned back, rushing out he left the door open. I leaned down, taking the strap over the stallion. I clipped it in place making sure not to tighten it too much but not so I could slide off. I shook it a bit, before going to the horse's face. He already had his bits in, and halter straps off to his back. I didn't have to do a thing. I was small and never actually had to pull myself up- someone always did it for me, and today I was hurt but I had to pull myself up beside the numbing had stayed in most areas. I took the knob prodding myself with all my might. I sat down happily, as my hand reached for my dress- cold hand making myself tremble. It was cold at night and what was I wearing? A torn dress? No cloak and low boots? No wonder I was trembling. I pulled the flask out, sniffing it. Wine? No, it smelled cheap. Ale? I took a hit-

"Uggh-" I hunched forward, what was this? It tasted horrid- did they not know how to make a good ale? Are they stupid? I simmered a bit, but as I found it I took another sip, strong. It was just strong. Not strong enough to get you drunk off the bat but enough to make you gag and hold your head up to keep it down. Was I this desperate to get drunk? I opened my mouth a tad, taking in some air. Was I acting like an alcoholic? I looked at it, did I need it this badly? I should save it, I never know when Natsu and I would need it- but..

"Tsk." I turned back seeing Natsu already, saddling his horse prodding it to head out of its stall. I stuffed it back in my dress just as I did the same meeting him out. He held his reins back, looking to me.

"We need to leave through the forest."

"Well, I would hope." He lowered his head,

"Go!" I felt his voice screech to me, "before I decide to leave you here." I pulled back slightly, letting the horse run forward. I crawled forward hunching, forcing my horse to speed up. He wasn't slow but nothing compared to Coal, I could hear Natsu's horse next to me it's stepping rough letting me know it must have been a mare, a pregnant one maybe? He wasn't riding like he was on the other horse so maybe it was hurt? It didn't matter we just needed to keep going as far as possible, we needed to leave.

* * *

The water went to my horse's knees as I looked to Natsu, the dark of the night covered us both but it was only a short while until the sun would rise and they would find their leader dead and come for us.

"Natsu-"

"We keep riding forward, we'll only pause at daybreak." It was becoming impossible to calm my steed,

"He's getting tired."

"Mines is too." He pulled forward, just as his horse let out a whale. I knew that sound, I went out for a walk once and heard that screech from a horse, it was killed of course.

"It's leg broke." He held back his reigns eyes large to me,

"What?" He said.

"Leave it." He turned to face me,

"You have to jump on mine, it's already dead." Just as I said that, I felt my horse get a steady grip over land. I held it back, seeing Natsu's horse slowly make it's way out of the water. It limped slowly, and I saw the blood. How did it not drop him before? He hopped off of it looking to me. He smiled a bit taking it's reigns off. I did not see his sword as he lifted it over the white horses head. He moved quickly and with a slice of its head collapsed on the ground. I pressed my lips together, as I felt his hand take over the back of my horse as he hopped on. I looked at the bloody mess he looked like, as he held my waist.

"Go." I pulled back on the reigns looking at the dead animal, clicking my teeth he took off.

* * *

The sun had finally shone and we took a break, sitting down under a tree tying the horse to a far branch giving it a break.

"We crossed over the river."

"River?"

"Molesh."

"Molesh?" He nodded, "What does that mean-"

"It means we are a few hours away from the castle."

"Hours?!" I jumped up in joy bumping his side a tad,

"We should be there tonight if nothing else goes wrong?" I nodded, seeing his face a bit queasy. I lifted a hand to his cheek,

"You don't look well.." I cocked my head a bit, "Is something wrong?" He pressed his eyebrows together as I felt his face. Hot, but he was always warm?

"What do you mean?" He looked more than offended as I withdrew my hand from his face. His hair mixed with dried blood, as his white clothing soaked with the red liquid. I was the same, but his face looked green in pain.

"You seem-"

"What do I seem?"

"Sick." I didn't know how to explain it, "You seem sick." I slouched over the trees trunk, "Are you?" He moved his glare to his arms in front of him.

"I'm fine." He laughed a bit, "We're both still alive," He licked his pale lips a bit, "I am better than fine." I looked to his shaken appearance,

"We- we made it out?" He nodded,

"We did Lisanna." I smiled to him, "We made it."

"You know my name now?" He shrugged tilting his head back- eyes pressed closed,

"When you're under pressure to keep a princess and yourself alive, you tend to forget important things?" He lifted his arms as if he was a scale balancing an imaginary object, "Like places, and names..." He shrugged, "Now could you call me by my given name?" I shook my head a tad,

"Well, I don't know?" His eyes lit up as he stared back at me, "My dear dragon king sounds quite pleasing to the ears?"

"It does does it not?" He shrugged,

"I think that would make you the Dragon Queen, ay?" I turned to him,

"We still need to get married for that."

"I suppose." He looked up a bit, "It won't be bad, huh?"

"What won't?" He smiled a bit, lifting his arms over his head.

"Marrying each other?" Had he gone mad? I lowered myself next to him, climbing over him a bit, placing a hand over his head. I eyed the slit that seemed to be deep, it was still dripping as well. He pushed me back a bit, as I only moved closer, "What are you doing?!" He yelled sounding vexed, I rolled my eyes a bit.

"Are you unwell-"

"I told you I'm-" The vomit rolled down my chest, just as I bit my upper lip. I looked down to it, "I'm sorry-"

"It's fine." I let out a sigh, moving to sit on his knees, "You looked like you were going to anyways.." I stared at it, "Guess it's just a retaliation from me doing it to you?" He looked so upset, sliding his hands under my arms- setting me aside from him.

"I asked you- what so wrong with us getting married?" He moved his hand to his mouth- wiping it, "We just managed to stay alive together-"

"Natsu." I felt as if my voice was just a serious tone. "If our marriage is anything like we just went through it'll just be annoying."

"Annoying?"

"It'll be a bloody mess- with more than just a dead horse or two.." I shook my head to him as he gave a short sneer, "But-" I continued, "I guess it'll be amusing." He turned to me, angered at something."We'll both end up vomiting on each other?"

"That's not what I meant-" I flashed him a light,

"It won't be bad, Natsu." His eyes seemed to shrink a bit, "It might be fun even?"

"Fun?" He pressed his eyes to me,

"As long as we don't die?" I nodded happily,

"As long as we both live."

* * *

Finally, I saw the castle large and red stoned. Our horse on its last leg huffing heavily,

"Prince?!" I heard a crowd of men squeals, I looked behind me- him holding me steady but it felt as if he was slipping from me. His eyes perked as we saw two knights at full speed come to our face. I saw towels in their hands, happily I pulled back my reins, "Princess Lisanna?!" They were running to us, just as Natsu grip loosened. I heard him roll off the back and

 _Thump!_

He landed with a thump. I turned back to look at him. Pale and lifeless. I slumped back, sliding off the back- letting my horse go. I scurried to Natsu eyes large at his shaking, the dark look in his eyes.

"Natsu?!" I reached him, his head burning. I placing a hand over his chest, he was warm but he was always warm?! What did anything mean?! "Natsu can you hear me?!"

"Prince?" They were much closer,

"Natsu?!" Someone placed an arm over me, pulling me back. Just as I slugged on the floor,

"My Prince?!" I could hear a knight yell, an arm took my shoulder. I shot a look at the arm's owner,

"Gajeel?!" He looked over my shoulder,

"What happened?" I looked to Natsu a knight holding him up a bit,

"I-I don't know-?" My hand went into my hair, pulling it back- as I shook my head. He paused only for a moment.

"Take the Princess inside," His voice was like a stone, no emotion. "and someone take the Prince to a medic-" More men tried to pull me back but,

"Do not touch me!?" I pulled away, moving to Natsu, "Wake up you idiot?!" I shook his body, seeing his bruised eye dripping more of his thick blood over to his lips, "Wake up you-!?" I shook him with all my might. Gajeel attempted to pull me off of him,

"Princess!?" I held my place clinging to Natsu's shirt as if for dear life,

"Stop acting- you were fine!"

"Princess Lisanna!" I held him tightly shaking myself, as Gajeel lowered himself as if to reason. "Princess release allow us to find him medical attention." He rose his arms showing me his palms, "He will only be worse if we continue this." I was floored as I felt my eyes sting, looking to Natsu. He was pale and looked horrid. Blood covered and grime over his skin.

"Fine." I stood away, seeing them pull him over a man's shoulder. They quickly began dashing back to the castle just as I felt my legs cave and I sank to my knees.

"Princess," Gajeel began as he stood over me watching them take Natsu in, "please you are more than welcomed to see his majesty once the doctor's approval-"

"I want to go with him now!" He looked troubled by my simple demand,

"What happened to the both of you?" He looked me up and down, "Did he-"

"Where are they taking him?"

"Inside, once he is stable you may see him." I turned from him, looking at my horse. It was gone.

"What has happened since we disappeared." Gajeel lowered his head to me,

"Princess. The picnic was canceled and then the next day when we could not find we told them you both went home."

"How many people know we were gone?"

"Not many." I lifted a sleeve to my eyes- rubbing them raw,

"Take me inside, I need to change." He made a sound but then spoke,

"Yes, Princess."

* * *

This place was much lighter than the other castle. Windows decorated it with large red bricks,

"This castle is lovely.."

"Yes." He turned quickly, as I followed him. They had had the decency to give me a towel to cover myself, "The room we are giving you was prepared by Prince Natsu but he-"

"He prepared something?"

"Yes, but he is being treated inside there so we-"

"I completely understand." I was getting a new room, and not the one he had the gall to prepare me.

"He will be more than delighted to see you in your normal state-"

"You will call me when he is awoken right?" He did not respond to my words, but as I turned to look to him.

"Yes." He sounded as if he wanted more,

"What- what do you want to know?" His voice shook as he began,

"H-how did you both survive-" I smiled to myself,

"He kept me alive."

"The Prince did?"

"Yes. He did now-"

"Where is she?!" I jumped back at the voice, from all I have heard he was pretty calm and now he was barking searching for someone. I instinctively lowered my head, just as I looked over seeing Gajeel kneel.

"Lisanna-?!"

"My King," I whispered lowly, He approached me feet stepping hard.

"Lift your head." I did eyes shaking at his anger,

"My king-" He took his hand to my face, scraping at it.

"Whose blood is this?" He pulled the front of my dress, lifting the already small fabric.

"Natsu's," I whispered just as he pulled his arm away.

"Dear gods.." He moved his arm away looking to Gajeel,

"Take her to the Queen room." He looked down to me, "Have her washed, and pampered." Gajeel nodded, "Where is my son?"

"He is in his room."

"His room?"

"The Queen's room-"

"Move him now." I heard his words as hate- pointed at someone, "He needs to be placed elsewhere."

"But my king-"

"No but's, it is her room."

"Yes, your majesty." I placed my hand on my chest,

"No, my king-!"

"Father." I shook my head to the ground,

"Father.." I gave a skirmish smile, "It is fine- he needs to rest-"

"Nonsense."

"What-"

"Take her and bring as many maids as you can to clean her." And without another word, I was shifted out of view and taken down a hall.

* * *

The warm water around me allowed for a sizzling, as I lowered myself in. It was warm but cooler than what Natsu felt like, "The smell of lavender burning at my nose,

"Have you received any news?" They paid no mind to me, just as I looked around. "Excuse me-?!"

"Please rest Princess." I lifted my head a bit, pressing my lips together tightly,

"How can I rest- have you received any new concerning Prince Natsu?" I asked a bit stern,

"We were told to simply dress you, my Princess."

"I do not care-" I looked around seeing one of them pouring a cup of wine. "You?!"

"Yes, Princess?" She hollered back,

"Go see if the Prince is awake-"

"No. We were given orders to put you to sleep-" I pulled myself from the water, looking her down.

"I do not care." I felt a chill run through me, as water droplets rolled from me, "Did I not commanded you to do something?" She placed the goblet down, lowering her head.

"His majesty said we are to keep you here- lock and key if it is necessary." I rolled my eyes, sinking into the milky water I was turning crimson, as the blood slowly began to mix with the water.

"Find me a dress."

"Yes, Princess." I looked back to the girl wringing my hair,

"Leave it down."

"Down?" She cocked her head to me,

"I want to sleep after this."

"Yes." I needed to see the fool if it killed me, he was hurt. And I practically felt responsible.

"Hurry."

* * *

I pushed my hair back, as I paced my room. I needed to see him, I couldn't sleep- eat, not a thing...

My nightgown followed me, as I knew I never wore this. Whose was this even? I looked at the door, were they still out there?

I looked to the window, I could hop out-

"Princess?" I rocked a bit, hearing someone speak over my door. I rushed to it,

"Gajeel?"

"Our Prince will be fine." His voice a tad shaken, the only sound I knew when someone was hiding from something, "He is awake." I felt my shoulders being lifted from such worry of his health.

"He is awake?"

"Ay. He is." I let out a sigh,

"When can I see him?" I held my chest,

"He is resting-"

"You said he was awake?"

"He-"

"It's fine. I'll go see him tomorrow." I walked back, to my lit candles. I blew them off with a large gust, "Good night!" I called, walking to my table. I lifted my last candle, knowing how I would have to deal with this. I blew it out, pressing my eyes.

* * *

I gripped my window sill, knowing I was still on the first floor. I fell through, and into the bushes.

"Oww.." I rolled to my stomach, It was cold and I didn't even bring a robe. If someone discovered me, I would be in grave danger of losing my position, my virginity could be questioned. Well, more than usual?

I hopped to my feet, not knowing what to do next. Where was his room? How could I find him?

I placed my legs forward, skimming down slowly as I didn't want to be seen through the window. How could I not be worried? He looked sick, and acted as if he was perfectly fine? He lied to me, again. He seemed as if he was finally opening up- but no he wasn't he was lying to me. Again!

"So, how is she?" I paused hearing armor clank. I stopped, my legs slid together.

"Well, her dress was ripped up- so I think that Prince got his way with her? Ay?!" Were they speaking of me?

"No... She seems like the kind to resists," He let out, "he probably had to rape her." I heard their laughter erupt,

"Right?" Another agreed, "But seriously what do you think- she'll be our queen soon?"

"What do you mean?" The other chimed, "His father is still our king?"

"Yes, but look at that girl-" I heard him laugh a little, "She'll want more and if he'll want to be with her he'll have to give her the throne."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at her, she has a pretty face, tight ass- and good legs." I shook my head, just as another one spoke up, he thought I looked nice?

"No- she's only a pretty face, she looks like a twelve-year-old that fucks like a bitch." He sounded older, "Too pale and not like Princess Lucy, who has big breast and a better ass." He let out a chuckle as I felt my stomach churn. "She looks so much better- while Princess Lisanna is barely even showing any signs of developing?"

"Yeah- she's only been here for so long and yet she looks so much better than before-" I scoffed, but quickly covered my lips.

"Did you hear that?!" I paused, not moving.

"No, you idiot." More laughter burst into the air scaring me,

"But seriously, he'll be exiled- his father is even here?!"

"No-" I couldn't help but listen in, "He seems worried-"

"Worried? He was worried for that pale Princess- she was covered in blood. He's just waiting for his son to wake up to ask if he touched her?!"

"Does it matter if he did? If he raped her all that matters is that she gets pregnant and they can still get married."

"He won't even have to marry her- he'll get a free heir to the throne!"

"Yeah, knowing him he won't keep her after that kids born..." He let out a harsh sound, "I mean look at what he did with that pretty red haired lady?" They knew about what he did to that girl?

"Ay, if that girl's got any brain she 'd keep her pretty white legs closed!" He stammered a bit, "And stay pretty!" They laughed, making me grit in a fit of rage.

"You three!?" I froze in place, "Where have you been?" It was Gajeel. He sounded out of breath and a bit angered,

"Sir Gajeel!" They called in unison, just as the one who said I looked like a developing twelve-year-old spoke up,

"We were just returning from Prince Natsu's room-"

"Ohh? And why did you leave?" His sarcasm ran out, "He needs knights watching him at all times!?"

"He asked to be left alone." He sounded cocky, "And why did you leave your post at the Princess's room?"

"She fell asleep, so I sent more knights just to be sure she slept through the night calmly."

"Wow, so nice?" I heard another one let out, "And how was she walking Sir Gajeel?"

"Excuse me?"

"Her dress was torn up and covered in blood-"

"Are you implying that our Prince's Dear fiance lost her virginity?"

"I'm not implying I'm just saying that she looked pretty battered?"

"That is what implying means." I heard the other man swallow hard, "How are you working here?"

"My father is on the special council-"

"Ahh, you need your father to get you on this unit?"

"I -I-"

"Lost your words?"

"Gajeel we were just-"

"Jesting? No, you weren't- are you all not sworn to protect his majesty?"

"Of course, we are?!"

"Than you should know that when you speak of them in that tone you are more than just betraying them."

"Gajeel, seriously- you know how Prince Natsu acts, and it wouldn't be a surprise that he would force-"

"He would rape his future wife?" Gajeel's tone changed completely, "Are you saying our Prince would not only tarnish his marriage before it even began by making love to his future wife but he rather raped her?!"

"Calm down, Gajeel." They sounded unpleased at him.

"Go watch the Princess room." He was ordering like a captain, "Do not bug her or so help the gods I will murder every single one of you." They gave sounds of sneers but seemed to do as he said. Leaving the man by himself,

"Fucking idiots." It was time for me to move, just as I fell to my knees. I needed to crawl this one. Slowly I began to move, "I can hear you." I paused not knowing who he was speaking with, "Princess?" I stopped moving, cursing myself. "I saw your hair move down, and you are not in your room. I know you are not." I stood slowly to see him- looking quite unimpressed,

"I just want to see him." He placed his arms over his sides,

"Why?" He let out a chuckle, "I thought you hated him?" I crossed my arms over my nightgown,

"I do not hate anyone." He stared at me, "I do not!"

"The louder you are Princess, the more chances someone will come see us."

"I just want to see him, I won't hurt him- nothing I just need to see if he's okay?" He rolled his eyes, but waited a moment,

"If I do let you see him, what will you do?" I let out a huff,

"I just want to see him."

"What if he does not want to see you?"

"How would he not want to see me?" My mouth opened a bit, "He saw me hours before?" He nodded,

"What makes you think he'd want to see _you_ now?" How could he ask me that?

"He-we I mean-"

"What if he is angered to see you? In his state-"

"State? You said he was fine-"

"Sir Gajeel?!"

He flew forward, lightly touching my head and pushing me down. "Sir Gajeel?! It is you?!" I sat still as I heard someone come close to him. "Who are you speaking with?"

"No one!" He let out, he sounded disturbed.

"Well, what was wrong?" He asked, "You left her room so angry?" The man let out, "I did not even get to speak with you?!" The voice happily chirped, Gajeel tapped my head with his finger just as I fell lower. "Did the Princess do something to make you angry?"

"No-no." He continued to move his finger, just as I thought- it was a weird quirk. "She was asleep."

"Oh? She was?" He came closer to him, "What did she look like- sleeping?" He paused,

"She looked like a Princess?" I leaned my head against the stone wall, "What more would she look like?"

"You know if was she sleeping naked or-"

"Do all of you disrespect the Princess?" He sounded as if he was trying to joke,

"No... It's just that she looks so-" The man sounded as if he was fumbling with his words.

"You know you shouldn't look at her like that. Prince Natus would be more than angry to think you would think of her in that manner." He let out a scoff, "Besides she looks like a child-"

"And you are one to judge if she looks like a kid?" He sounded playful, and just like that, it was as if I knew that voice.

"Excuse me?" His tone changed, just as I poked my ears up to hear.

"You know- that girl that serves the Princess?"

"What about her?" He sounded as if he wanted to beat the fuck out of this man.

"Nothing. Nothing." This man seemed completely kinder than the rude guy who said I was just a pretty face, "I'll see you later."

"Good night, Prince." What?

"Good night Gajeel!" The voice called, just as I perked up to look at him. I saw the back of a blonde head, just as Gajeel pushed my head down.

"Oww.."

I groaned just as I fell. Nothing more, as Gajeel simply hopped out of the window.

I pulled my head up, looking at him.

"That was-"

"Prince Sting, Princess." I nodded, slowly moving away a bit, "Do not pay any mind to what he says. He is drunk." His words did not help me, "If I take you to your room will you be able to sleep through the night without leaving?"

"I am not sure."

"You must." He clenched his fists, "The Prince is not able to see anyone right now, he even called his guards away. Do you understand?" His words felt like mockery, "He isn't in the mood to meet anyone." I swallowed hard,

"Why?"

"He just doesn't." I lowered my head, just as he sighed, "His father is angry and brought his stepmother the Queen. Of course Sting came with his mother, she brought him just in case they decided to remove Prince Natsu from the line of royalty."

"What?!" He shook his head,

"Everyone thinks he raped you-"

"He did not! He protected me from those-those people!"

"I understand. His Majesty, though... is being pressed by his wife, the Queen and he needed to speak with you in a less disheveled state to make sure he did not hurt you?" I looked down at myself,

"I am fine! I can see him now!?"

"You are in night attire."

"Let me see him! Please.." My eyes stung and I felt the pit of my stomach burn,

"If someone catches you- it will only harm him." I took in a deep breath, my place was being compromised. Again.

"Please take me back to my bedroom." He nodded, smiling to me.

"Alright."

* * *

I hopped down into my room turning back, seeing him nod to me.

"In the morning, they will expect you to tell them what happened. If you are really worried about him, tell them the truth. I'm sure they will let you see him then."

"You have my permission to wake me as soon as you can. Please?" He nodded,

"Sleep well Princess."

* * *

 ** _Hey, guys! If you guys in any way have anything to say I would love to hear this! I won't keep at this for too long- so I'll go get back to writing! Have a nice day!-avv90_**


	18. Debatable: Part I

_**Hello! Yes,** **Well, how long has it been? A minute- I am so sorry. I have been super busy working on stuff- art, English- you know things that cause me to lose sleep. I have been writing and don't really want to waste time so, please take it that I didn't have much time to edit so forgive me. Have a nice fathers day and say hi to your dads... OR Moms who are single cause they need another holiday too!-avv90**_

* * *

 _ **Debatable: Part I**_

The knock at the door made me throw my head up, as I saw a blue headed girl come to my side. I wasn't asleep. I couldn't. My heavy thoughts burned my tiredness.

"Princess?"

"Levy?" Levy nodded, as she approached me- head low.

"May I begin dressing you, Princess?" I push my sheets back, pulling my legs up- as I cradled them. It was such a rush to think of what I would have to do, I was good at lying, at helping but I just felt horrible.

"Yes." I slid my legs across the bed, as I pushed myself up. Looking at her, "Make me look more gentle today please?" She gave a small giggle, cocking her head to me in confusion,

"Innocent, Princess?" I nodded,

"A white dress as well."

"Why the sudden need to go back looking like before?" I smiled at her as she moved her hands to my hair,

"I just do. Only for today, I need to look well." She sucked in a breath, locking her eyes with my hair,

"Yes."

* * *

I felt her braid my hair tightly, rolling it up and clipping it in place. It hurt but I knew I needed to look like this, the dress was an ivory tinted thing, large and heavy. I did not know where she found it, but I was glad I did not have to wear one of my red dress. I missed wearing these strung white dresses, I wanted all my pastel dresses back. Levy chatted slowly not ever going beyond a simple whisper, as I peeked to see her work.

"Did you know they are all watching your room?"

"What?"Her words drew me into the conversation,

"Your room Princess, it is being watched with heavy surveillance." I felt her tightened a loose ribbon as I winced,

"Am I being invited to eat?" Her brows knitted,

"How did you know?"

"I guess well." I looked at my hands, both bruised from the ropes I was tied with. "Are you going to ask me what Natsu did?" She let out a small giggle,

"He seems very aggressive, but he is kind. He wouldn't have done anything- I know he wouldn't have."

"Well, you are correct," I smiled to her,

"You know him well?" Her eyes grew as she shook her head,

"No- but Princess Lucy always spoke kindly of him, explaining how she loved him and-" She stopped herself, and I only shrugged.

"It's fine. I know she does, it fine." She again pinned back another tight braid.

"He is well."

"He is?" I looked to her, Levy nodded placing her hands over my shoulder,

"Done." I looked at the mirror, two curled strands rounded my face as my hair was tied back in tight braids to form a large one that fell over my shoulder, my dress puffy but still pretty.

"Bid me luck."

* * *

I held my arms in front of me, wanting to avoid explaining what happened to me. Gajeel did not seem to mind at all, taking me to what I presumed was breakfast. I ate something last night, and as usual, I was not enjoying the thought of eating again with anyone.

"You'll do fine. You look better than what I thought you would after that ordeal."

"I am just a child." I let out just as Gajeel paused,

"You heard that?"

"I heard everything," My smile grew a bit, "so you and Lady Levy?" I rose a brow to him,

"I was joking!" He gave a small chuckle, "All a jest-" He quieted, "We're here." He held his breath as he stopped,

"We'll..bid me luck." He gave me a faint smile,

"I bid you luck, Princess."

* * *

I took in a deep breath, stepping forward. I saw the eyes quickly go to me, the Queens, The Kings, and Sting. I saw all of them dining faces quite bland, knives and forks in their hands. The King lowered his silverware, as did Sting both standing as I cocked my head a bit. I shook my head quickly,

"No- no please continue." I lifted my hand to their plates- seeing them all enjoying their meals, just as Sting moved to a seat directly in front of him. He pulled the seat smiling to me,

"Sit?" I moved slowly- going and taking it, as he pushed my in. He scurried to cross, sitting in his seat. A servant came next to me, placing a bowl of stew in front of me.

"Thank you." She nodded, reaching over- and pouring wine slowly for me. I looked back to the King smiling,

"Good Morning My dear Father." I bowed my head a bit, slightly turning to the brown haired woman,

"Good Morning my Queen." I sat back a bit looking at the man in front of me, "Good Morning Prince Sting."

"Morning Princess Lisanna." I saw Sting smile, just I curled a little at his smile. He seemed happy,

"Morning Lisanna!" I nodded, hearing someone's silverware clank heavily. I turned my head up to the Queen, her hands now pulling at her curled hair,

"Is something the matter, my Queen?"

"You call him Father and do not refer to me as Mother, why?" I tilted my head,

"I do not call anyone Mother."

'Why?"

"Mother?!" Sting called out, as I saw the King Igneel turn to his wife.

"Queen?" His voice stern just as I smiled to her,

"My mother died, I think I retired that name with at her grave."

"To be honest," Her glare deepened, "she was executed." The King slammed his hands into the table as I looked at her,

"She was, she also slept with other men. Would you like me to disgrace you with the title of my mother?" She sat back huffing. Just as I continued, "Why are you in such a mood, Queen?" The King looked to me,

"Princess Lisanna." His voice stern, "I wanted to have a nice family meal here, but you both seem angrier than two men at war." I shook my head to him,

"Father no, I am by no means angry." I pressed my eyes closed, "I just want to know what is upsetting the Queen?"

"You know why I am acting like this- I was forced to leave my castle to come here!" I rose a brow to her,

"I have no idea why you are here your majesty, nor why Prince Sting and our King are here? And by no means am I being rude but why are you all here?" I shrugged as the King letting out a low grumble,

"Lisanna. You were gone for three days, with my son-"

"Pardon me but where is he?" I looked around not seeing him, he should have been here. "Is this not a family meeting?"

"You want to see him?" I nodded to the King,

"I been wanting to see him since yesterday," I sounded like a whining child, "To thank him."

"Thank him?" Sting let out, "Lisanna?" The Queen leaned over a table like a man,

"He is not here so we can have an honest response from you," I smiled a little,

"Is that what has everyone worried?"

"Lisanna-"

"Is my virginity being questioned?" I looked at the King, just as he pressed his eyes closed sitting back.

"Of course, that's what we are here for!" She threw up her arms as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Are you expecting we not ask- I mean you were flooded with men? What else should we expect?" I knew she was trying something, but making me frustrated and enraged at the same time was making me twitch , "Did he rape you? Did any of those men rape you?"

"Queen?!"

"No." I rose an arm to the King, lightly pausing him, "It's a great question." I tilted my head to them , "I would have expected you to ask if those men raped me but not the Prince?"

"Girl-?!"

"I am no girl." With the amount of anger in my voice, I looked at her, "I am the second Princess of Milorth, soon to be married to Prince Natsu. I have a title and a family to support me, now let me speak." King Igneel rose his brow, raising a hand to his wife.

"Let her speak." She huffed sitting back.

"I was promised to a Crowned Prince, not a mad man that would break the rules of marriage and rape his future wife months away from their wedding?"

"I did promise you protection in my home. If my son did anything to you- I will make it so you marry my second son-"

"I was promised to the _crowned prince_ ," I looked to Sting, "not his brother." A goblet was thrown across the table, as my eyes shook.

"She was raped!"

"Mother?!" I rolled my eyes smiling to her,

"My family is highly honored as the oldest house and kingdom in all of Fiore, they agreed to this marriage on the account I marry to become Queen not remain a Princess forever?" I scoffed looking into his red eyes, "Not to giving me to the crowned prince is a way to wage war with my home." I heard her voice hiss at me,

"He raped her and you are still going to give him the fucking throne?!" I pressed my lips,

"Must I remind you, my Queen? How the line of reign goes?" She smeared a horrid look to me, "The throne is supposed to be held for the eldest child if he raped me or not?" I sucked in some air, "What gave you the idea he raped me?" She laughed pressing her thin lips,

"He gave himself up? What more proof do we need?!" She threw her arms up, "You're just trying to save your ass from being taken away from the line of succession!"

"You got that out of him?" I gave a giggle, "No wonder-" That idiot, he was coming up with foul lies? Was he honestly doing this, "what else did he say- he was in love with me?" I shook my head, looking to her scowl. "He hated me a few weeks ago for taking his future wife from him, do you think a couple night out with him would suddenly take that hatred away?" I shrugged, "He would say anything to get out of a marriage with me, I look nothing like what he loved- I look like a child. She didn't she was tan, blonde, big breasted and happy to listen to him."

"Did he or did he not rape you?" The King asked, lowering his arm.

"No… no..." I shook my head, "Of course he did not. He did not, but do you know what he did do?" He placed his arm on his cheek, "He protected me, not just from the elements, not just from a dragon that ate a person but a whole village of putrid scum, who not only wanted to rape me but him as well!" The King's eyes flashed a bit, "So please! Instead of accusing him, you could help him- he was kicked, thrown, fell off a tower, and killed someone who tried to literally was on the verge of raping me," What else could I say, "and then he chopped the head of a horse while in a river." Igneel's eyes became dull, but his light smile reassured me,

"Lisanna, we are most sorry that you had to live through-"

"It wasn't bad, it was like having a knight at my side. He built me a bed, and did not even touch it." I let out a smirk, "He gave it up and slept on a tree, I even told him he could lay next to me. Do you know what he told me?" I looked to the Queen, "He more than refused as it was disrespectful to my family."

"Lisanna, you are telling us my son did nothing?"

"He did do something," He sat up- as the Queen gave me a smirk, "he acted like a gentleman." I was lying through my teeth, this man owed me so much, "If my Father was here-" They all seemed to still at the mention of my father, "He would thank his future son-in-law for protecting his youngest daughter."

"Lisanna, you are telling us the truth? Nothing expect the truth?"

"More than the truth, now-" I slid my seat a bit, "May I see him?" Everyone's remained eyes large.

"Princess Lisanna." Finally my name, "What is the dire need to see him-"

"I never got to thank him."

* * *

I was left at the door of his room, I reached my hand out turning the handle. The door swung open, for me to see the back of his head.

He was slouched over the windowsill, smoking. I stepped in, closing the door at the faces of the knights. He was not paying any mind to me, I stepped closer to him before making any sounds.

"Natsu?" He turned back, cigarette lighting at it tips, his sharp eyes widening.

"Lisanna?" He mumbled, quickly taking the lit cigarette from his lips. His left eye was purple, stitched at its edges. He was clean, wearing a puffy white shirt, with simple brown trousers. His eyes quickly became low, and his expression lowered into a look I did not know. I closed the distance, coming close to him.

"You are fine, right?" He asked,

"Perfectly." I reached up, stroking the puff eye. "I can't say the same about you?" He pushed my hand away, holding my shoulder as he looked at me,

"What are you doing here?" He let me go, crossing his arms as I stood at his chest looking to him.

"I am visiting my future husband, what else?" He sneered at me,

"Really? That blonde shit was wandering around here-"

"You think I would lie and say you raped me?" I shook a bit in his face, "I am not the kind to do that."

"Really?" He lifted his brow to me, "I thought you wanted a way out of marrying me?"

"We already discussed our marriage," I smiled, as I moved my arm to my hair- it was painful to have it so tightly tied. "Now I think you owe me." He cocked his head to me,

"What?" His smirk only growing,

"You are the best son in his eyes, you are the son who could keep his sticky little hands off his future wife long enough to keep her alive." He let out his usual harsh chuckle, "Hell, my father would send you a fucking blessing." He shook his head,

"You would let yourself lose the chance to not marry me?" He leaned back, "If anything I would say you have fallen for me?"

"Don't get cocky, You are the last heir left." I folded my arms across my chest, "I need to marry you."

"Really?" He went back to his window, leaning back slowly."Well then, we'll get married!" I gave a cackle, looking to the table next to me. I pulled the seat, sitting. Just as he turns to me,

"When are you going to have breakfast?" He smiled,

"I can't eat-"

"I'm here. Eat, I'll wait." He waltzes over to me, sitting next to my side.

"You being like this is weird," He smiled, "You must be more than boiling at those people outside to say you'd marry me?"

"It's been so long since I have had this many people question my virginity?"

"Well, if we bail like that get used to it." He moved his cigarette to the table, slightly tapping it on the table, ash fell forming a small pile.

"We won't do anything like that again."

"Yes, we will, you and I are just the ones with bad luck." I shrugged,

"I guess."

"Who made you so pleasent- seriously," His brows knitted together in question, "so docile with me? They must have kicked you somewhere bad to make you like this with me?"

"Someone just tried to get me to say I was raped by you, covering up your lies for fear of losing my position- and then the bitch had the gall to tell me to call her my fucking Mother." He grinned at me,

"Really?" I nodded to him, "Who was it?"

"It was the Queen." His face paled a bit, before quickly snapping.

"What?" His tone was so menacing. "Lisanna, listen to what I say and answer me." I felt a bit scared but listened, "Is that fucking bitch in this castle?"

"Natsu-"

"Lisanna, do not anger me more by not listening to me. Answer. Me." I let out a sound,

"Yes." He didn't say anything, only standing. "Natsu?" He didn't answer me, going to his bedside and taking up his sword. I jumped to my feet, "Natsu?!" I followed behind, gripping his shirt. "Natsu- stop please.."

"Lisanna, let go of me."

"You are going to do something that you will regret." He turned and looked to me, wrapping his arms around me. What was I to do? He was touching me-

"Listen, we just survived something I didn't think I would." He smelled like smoke, "I will marry you, I will fuck you, I will have your kids... I may even grow to respect you-" He scoffed a bit, "but if you do not let me do what I need to I will make sure our kids can not be created." I swallowed at his threat, looking up to him.

"You are on the verge to losing your place."

"I am on the verge to losing a pretty wife."

"Natsu- if I let you do this-"

"Lisanna. She did this to me too- she told me to call her mother." He lowered himself to my eyesight, holding the base of my face tightly. "This is where my Mother died. I can put up living with her, I CAN PUT UP LISTENING TO HER BULLSHIT AND HER FUCKING SON!" He shook me a bit, "but I will not let her step foot in here and disrespect my Mother than tell you the same thing?" I felt him push me aside a bit. Quickly gaining speed.

I watched him leave me alone, just as he turned the corner. I stared at him, what was he going to do? He never just took his sword anywhere with him, I never even saw him carry it anywhere but outside. My attention snapped, I rushed to him. He would want to confront her, and if I was right they were still eating breakfast.

* * *

The dress was a bother to run in, but whenever I thought I caught up to him it was just a glimpse of his pink hair. I knew where he was headed- he was closer than I was, and he would get there before I did. I reached the last corridor before the dining room, to see him drop his sleath, dashing in.

"Shit!" I let out, just as I heard a scream.

"Ahhh!" I felt my legs tremble, A scream from the Queen, I pushed past the pain in my right side going inside.

A standoff was the only way I could put it, Natsu pointing the sword at her while his father put himself in between them, while Sting held his sword against Natsu. The guards seemed confused, some protecting the king as they should do, but some behind Sting as he pointed it to his eldest brother, the heir. No one moved, just as I heard his father speak.

"What are you doing Natsu?" He moved slightly, looking beyond his father.

"You know why." Was his entire answer, just as his father rose his hands slowly.

"I do not know," Natsu smirked,

"Of course, you don't." He shook his head, as everyone slowly began circling all keeping their guards up. "Do you know what this place is?" I stood at the door, eyes large not being able to move.

"Natsu if you have to speak with me-"

"You made the deal, I would let her live in our castle. I wouldn't carve her son into fucking pieces-" He looked to Sting spitting to his side, "I let her do what she wanted. Let her take down the last portrait of my Mother, but I swore this was my last condition!"

"Natsu? What are you speaking of-"

"You get rid of her now, or I will hang her head over this castle!"

"Natsu-"

"You sent my mother here to die. I do not need you disrespecting her more!" His mother's castle? "She is not allowed here and you know that!"

"Natsu-"

"Get rid of her?!" His eyes were large and red, he was not drinking, though?

"Ahh!" The Queen screamed in horror, as they continued their stand off.

"Shut up?!" The King shouted, "Natsu-"

"I'm not reasoning! Get her the fuck out of her or I will feed her to the hounds."

"Father?!" Sting shouted to his dad, as he looked to him.

"Don't point your sword at him, he is still your crowned Prince."

"Honey?!" The Queen shouted, "Kill him, he is threatening you!" Natsu chuckled a bit,

"You think it's a threat don't you?" His sneer turned quite dark, "Well no. It's not a threat, I'll show you-" His Father slowly approached his son,

"Natsu, do not do something you'll regret?"

"The only regret I have is still believing you." With that the knights moved away from Natsu's side, circling him. He only looked around, "You think they'll be able to stop me from killing that whore?" Sting pushed his father, moving in front of Natsu,

"Do not speak of my Mother like that!" I heard a small growl come from his lips,

"Oh look?" His sarcasm offered me something, "The fucking twats back?" He puckered his lips, as I caught the look on Sting's face. Anger.

"Sting sit down!" His Father shouted, "Leave me with him-"

"No! You love him even when he disrespects my Moth-" The look on Natsu's face changed as he took a step closer. Seeing no King, the men rounded off to Natsu's back, they had to protect the heir after all.

"Listen here you donkey fuck, I will disrespect everyone and anyone here." His sword was pointed to his brother, just as Sting unhinged something, bringing out a sister sword. "Ha! You think two swords will save you and your horse of a mother?" Sting's face remained tied with Natsu's, just as I knew Natsu would be the first one to do something. "Go on, try something?"

"Natsu?!" The King eyed them, not wanting them to continue. I caught sight of the Queen, bangining on his majesty's chest.

"See! He is the one ruining everything! He will kill our son!" Wouldn't she take responsibility nor protect her son? Was she only cry to her husband? How desperate was she for him not to rule? Accusing him of rape, and then no actual meeting just accusations? I was the same, watching everything unfold.

I couldn't just watch I had to do something right, but what? He was ravid with anger and so was Sting. What could I do? I needed to stop this- just stop Natsu, he was the only one with true intentions of hurting someone, if I managed to stop him anyone else would be able to calm Sting. What could I do to calm him? What would calm him? I've known him for so little to know what makes him tick, blood- woman? What does any of this even mean?! Ah!?

I slipped through, I found it. I hope.

I crossed through a knight, feeling someone one try to pull me- I slapped his arm away.

"Ahh?!" I wriggled a bit, "Let me go!?" Natsu seemed to freeze at my voice as I stopped moving. He turned back to look at me,

"Lisanna?" I stopped clawing the arm hearing his annoyed tone, lowering my hands back to my sides. He looked at the guard, "Let her go?" His tone sounded angry as he shook his head,

"Prince-"

"Let her go or I will kill you?" Someone bumped him, as his grip released. I looked back a bit,

"Humph!" I looked forward at Natsu seeing him giving me a disapproving glare,

"Really?" He took in a breath, "Come here."

"Princess Lisanna!?" Sting called to me his swords still drawn, "Do not approach him?!" Natsu's head slowly moved back to him,

"Don't fucking tell her what to do?!" He called me with a hand, as I moved to him. He pulled me in with his arm, slamming my head on his side.

"Oww.."

"She is mine! Do you understand that?" He smiled, "You should be paying attention to yourself, you fuck face!"

"Drop your weapons! Do not hurt the fucking Princess, NATSU!" I looked to King Igneel, him waving to the knights. They lowered their weapons all expect for Sting, him staying in a fighting position. "Sting?!"

"No!"

"Natsu.." He squeezed my shoulder as I looked up to him.

"What do you want?"

"You should put your sword down." He made a sound, looking down to me.

"Why should I? Hmm.. This asshole hasn't even lowered his and you are next to me. What if he hurts you?"

"You know he won't." His brow rose as he looked to Sting, "No one wants to fight you."

"And why is that?" Sting bit his upper lip, as I tilted my head to him.

"You are the Crowned Prince."

"If he kills me then he will be the crowned Prince."

"I wouldn't want you to die-" He shook his head,

"You have fallen for me, huh?" I think he was finally lowering himself,

"If I answer yes, will you give up?" He moved his arm from my side, placing it over the grip of his sword. "Natsu, please... I am starting to-" He took a hand from the grip,

"Fine!" He rose his hands, looking to Sting. He dropped his sword on the ground, making me jump.

"Ah!" I lowered my head, just as he began walking forward.

"Sting?!" I heard King Igneel screaming, but he didn't put his weapons away. Natus wasn't perturbed by the two long swords he was directly walking into them.

"Natsu?!" I held my hands over my chest. He tilted his head at Sting, who looked nervous with sweat dripping. He was so close I was sure his sword touched his chest.

"Sting?!"

"How fuckig old are you? You have two fucking swords, but I am sure Lisanna could kill you?" He looked to me, not seeming to worry about the two sharp swords on his chest. The rooms had so much pressure I was sure the atmosphere could be cut with a knife.

"Do not underestimate me." I heard a small chuckle from Natsu, suddenly as he slid to the ground. He slid his legs, taking Sting down. He dropped his swords, just as Natsu took them both up between his arms, pulling them back by the handle. He then stood on his own without using his arms- swinging the swords as if it was a game. He moved the long sword to Sting's head,

"What a defenceless little bitch?" No one in the room moved, not until I caught it at the edge of my sight seeing the Queen fall to her knees. "I could kill him!?" I moved forward, going behind him.

"Natsu-" He turned back to me,

"What?" He cocked his mouth open, sneering.

"Stop." He sucked his teeth, "It's over. You won." He rose a brow, smiling to me.

"Ruining the fun again, huh?" He took his swords, tossing them over to the Queen. I heard someone let out a loud sigh,

"Ahh!?" She screamed, rushing back to the wall as the ends caught the back of her dress, trapping her. His tone scared me,

"Hey, Old man?!" He screamed to his father who looked to him, "Get fucking rid of her."

"Natsu-"

"I am being nice. You should take that kindness and send her away."

"What would your mother think?" He looked back at his father, shaking his head with a gentle smile.

"Don't you dare-" I didn't know what happened, simply that Sting managed to stand, pulling a long blade just as Natsu moved and the blade slashed the tip of my chest.

"Ow.." I felt the steady amount of blood slowly trickle. It wasn't deep, it couldn't have been it was a graze but I saw both of their faces freezes just as Natsu's turned to anger. He grabbed the knife's blade, pulling it and curling his fingers into a fist. Smashing it in his face, allowing him to drop without another word.

"Natsu?" He spun around to me, hands quivering at my chest.

"Lisanna?" His voice trembled, as he moved back a bit. "You're bleeding?" I looked down, my dress was slowly beginning to be consumed by blood. This wasn't even my dress! Ughh..

"Oh? No- it is fine." I looked around, seeing everyone's face. Horror. Was it that bad? He lowered himself, pulling me into his arms. "I am fine." He pushed past people, and I only became more confused. "It was a scrape really." He was dashing, it wasn't to his room but somewhere else.

The door was thrown open allowing me to see my room.

"Why are we in here?" He didn't speak to me, no he continued moving about tossing things.

"Natsu, honestly I am fine-" He seemed to find something, a knife. Rushing to my side, he sank it into my dress tearing the fabric. "Hey-!" His face grew in horror, as he moved his hand to my skin. I moved my arms trying to hide my breast. He retracted my arms, just as I scooted up on my pillows. Hiding,

"Lisanna-?!"

"I am fine!" I pulled my arm out, covering myself but placing my hand on my chest moving the red liquid a bit showing him how small the actual cut was. "It doesn't hurt-" He took his shirt off, handing it to me. "It's just a little bit of blood." I let it sit on me, taking up some blood like a bandage. He stood, going to my counter rummaging through the drawer. He fished something out, cloth. He moved back to me,

"Move it." I shook my head,

"I can handle it." He let out a deep sigh, "It's a scrape, no need to overreact?"

"You are bleeding!"

"I bleed more than this at the end of every month," I smiled to him, as his seriousness became a bit less.

"Ha," He throws his head back, chuckling. He was scared of blood, I was right but it seemed I didn't even have the opportunity to test it. "So, at the end of the month?" I nodded,

"Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No," I smiled a bit,

"It started today." He moved back a bit, as I took the cloth from his hands.

"Today?" I looked up to him,

"Go eat your breakfast. I'll see you later."

"Should I call someone a doctor?" I shook my head,

"I can take care of a small scrape." He smiled at me,

"I'll stay here then?" I rolled my eyes,

"Why?" I shrugged seeing his face grow pale, "I am fine-" I looked down to my chest, eyeing him. " and I do not appreciate you trying to look at me nude."

"Pfft!" I tilted my head away, "Look at you?"

"Yes." He burst into a hard laughter,

"You?" He lifted his head up, crackling. "Oh- gods seriously?"

"Yes."

"Please..." He pushed back my shoulder a bit, "I just want to make sure you're fine!" I gripped my chest tighter, " Besides I could find someone willing to show me their breast!"

"I am still bleeding," I shook my head to him, "you now that right?" He cursed under his breath, moving his arms to me. "Don't touch me."

"You said something funny-"

"Oh?! I'm funny now?" I bit my tongue looking away from him, he reached out his arm touching my hand, "Don't touch me." I hugged myself lightly, "Go find a whore with better breast!"

"Are you angry?" I scoffed at him, shrugging his arm off of me as he let out, "Your breast are fine."

"I know they are." I whispered lowly, "I don't need your approval." He cupped his arms together,

"Of course, you do. You are mine after all?"

"Well, if this festers I won't be able to be anyone's anything. Leave."

"Fester?" I nodded, just as he ripped my arms from their place, looking at the wound. "Lisanna?" How could he say my name right now? Looking down on me, holding me down like I was some- some slut.

"What?" He sank lower to me,

"I am so sorry." I froze, quivering as I felt my tears sink low, just as I saw his tongue leave his mouth. I bitterly held my legs over his side. It touched my skin, and I shrieked at the pain.

"Ahh!" Natsu let my arms go, as I gripped his forearms. "Aughhh!" The tears reached my lips, soaking them. His tongue moved back, again I felt his rough tongue touch my sore chest. His weight prevented me from doing anything as I struggled, choking out curses. "Na-" I shook, nails digging into his arm. It was burning, so hot I felt it touch my inners.

"Lisanna?" He moved away, just as I curled into my body. Bawling, his hand on my side. "I know. I know."

"Aughh!" He leaned over my body, hand touching my eyes. He was drying my tears, just as I turned to him, "Natsu-"

"I know but it'll help with-"

"It hurts!" He drew closer,

"Listen to me. Just listen to my voice and it'll hurt less." I didn't listen to him, as I continued sobbing holding down every ounce of pain. I pulled my hands into my hair, I knew this pain before he was behind it as well. He burned me before but this was worse- Why did he hurt me again?

* * *

"Lisanna." He moved my shoulder just as I pulled my legs closer to my chest.

"Stop."

"It is morning."

"Leave me alone." He grabbed my hip, shaking me a bit.

"Lisanna, look at me." He didn't even wait for me to try to move, pulling my head up. "Open your eyes." I did just that, seeing him disheveled hair in a greater mess than usual, his good eye dark, and deep dark circles under both of them while the other puffy and purple. Had he slept?

"What?" I grouched,

"Lisanna, do you think you can breathe?"

"Fine." I placed my hand over my chest, feeling the thick cloth. "Why are you here?"

"You fell asleep, so I finished treating you." My eyes were so thick and heavy they barely seemed open,

"Why did you wake me then?"

"Well…" He sat back, letting me see him on my bed, "I'm leaving you-"

"Leaving me?" I cocked my head to him, resting as settled into a comfortable position. "Where to?"

"I have some business to finish with the fucker that gave me this-" He pointed to his eye, "Gonna go deal with them."

"Why? They're out of range."

"Not to me. Knowing that one of them may still be breathing is a reason enough to go."

"By yourself?"

"No." He rubbed his finger over my forehead, "No, I am taking a guard of men." He paused smiling to me, "I should be fine."

"Have fun." My breath became soft and tired,

"No worry?" I felt my head wobble to the side, as he straightened it to see him. "Are you not my woman?"

"I am too tired to be playing right now." He rose his thin pink brow,

"Like aren't you supposed to to kiss a man before he heads to battle?" He tilted his head, eyes locking into mine. "I'll be taking that first kiss now?" I looked into his eye with the most annoyance look I thought I could give him in this state,

"I feel numb." I moved a hand to his face, cupping his cheek.

"It'll soothe everything out?"

"Did you get me my wine?" He smiled at me,

"Everything with you huh?" He shook his head, moving his hand over mine, "Wine for a kiss? Marriage for a fuck? A throne for a son?" His smirk turned back into a smile.

"What can I get now?"

"A have fun?"

"Is that it?" My head fell to the side, just as I propped myself on my elbows. I let out a deep breath, rubbing his cheek. His face was rough but it looked so smooth? I placed my lips lightly over it, pecking quickly.

"Have fun." He didn't move, just stayed their sort of taking me in.

"You smell like lavender."

"I do, don't I?" I fell back on my pillows, "Does it burn your nose?"

"Yes."

"I will stop using it then?"

"No!" He jumped at me, "It's not bad.." He sat up, running his hand through his pink hair, tossing it about.

"You messed up your hair?"

"It's fine. Fine-fine." He stumbled back off the bed landing on his ass.

"Will you be having dinner with me?"

"No. Yes! I don't know… Lisanna?"

"Yes?" He was so jittery, as he sat down on the bed again.

"Wines on the counter. Sleep off the sloth's juice."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes." He placed his hand over his lips,

"Without me?"

"Of course without you!" I turned away, cuddling with my pillows. "Sleep!"

"Night?"

"It's morning." His voice calmed into its usual anger,

"Goodbye." He didn't seem to move, "Do not get hurt..."

"Bye." He stormed out, slamming the door. I took it as his usual anger. I could finally sleep.

* * *

 _ **Bye!Okay,bye guys- I'll see ya real soon kay? Let me know what you think and if you want any characters appearing! I hope to hear what you say! See ya-avv90**_


	19. Debatable:Part II

_**Hello! It's the fourth of July and I needed to post this. Yes, I am super late. I would like to apologize for that but hey- America right? Well, I really don't have much time to make like, a good intro but whatever right, no one reads this part ha?**_

* * *

 **Debatable: Part II**

My eyes opened as I looked around, where was I?

"Natsu?" I looked to the door and said it a bit louder, "Natsu?!" My door pushed opened, just as I let out a sigh, "I was looking for you, you fool-"

"Ha?" My eyes widened as I stared at the man.

"My king-" I struggled, trying to roll off my bed, to greet him properly.

"No-no don't move!" I stopped looking back at him, "Ahh... Well, you can move now?" He smiled moving his arm to his head, knocking over his crown.

"What brings you here My king?" He swooped down, picking it up.

"I was worried you were hurt." He let out a long sigh, "I was told me you became unresponsive so I came to see but-"

"I just woke up." He nodded, moving closer to me,

"I had some doctors look at that-" He pointed to my chest, "They said someone already treated it and burned off anything that was dangerous." I looked at my nightgown, who changed me? I placed my arm over my chest. It still sizzled in a painful manner every time I moved, or even breathed.

"Where is Natsu?" His brows lifted,

"My son?" I nodded, looking around. "He said he came in to speak with you?" I thought back,

"No-no I cannot say I recall-" A single thought came to my head, You smell like lavender. "No. not at all."

King Igneel folded his arms, "He went to arrest those savages that held you and him, hostage."

"He did?" I sat up a bit, "When did he say he would arrive?"

"He didn't." He moved about, going to the table, pulling out a chair. "He's sort of just- shouted he was leaving. He does that."

"I know." He nodded, folding his leg.

"Thank you for yesterday."

"Yesterday?" I tilted my head, "Did I do something?"

"You saved us from a bloody night. Well, less bloody?" I rose my brow, "No matter, thank you for protecting my family." I shook my head,

"My dear king, I have no idea what you are speaking of?"

"I told you to call me father?" He shrugged raising his arms, "You saved our family. You should be celebrated, you held back the hot head of my son."

"I did?"

"Natsu." He linked his hands together, "He and his step-mother do not have the best relationship. His younger brother, of course, picks it up and wanted to defend his mother. He did not mean to hurt you, but I do understand you would want justice?"

"Ahh! Is he okay?" The way he hit him looked far worse, "He was hit very hard?" I remembered seeing his head slam into the ground as Natsu hit him,

"You are worried about him?" He smiled, "You are a sweet child, he hurt you- and," He stopped himself, pressing his eyes, "do you not want to punish him?"

I gave a scoff,

"This was a flea bite." I waved him off, "But the hit that Natsu gave looked bad. Is he fine?"

"Perfectly, just a bruise."

"He was sent away, right?"

"Yes, him and his mother. I would hate to agitate Natsu again."

"He is a kind boy you know?" I folded my hands over my lap, "He's stupid, and hot headed but he is a good boy."

"That's a first." He undid his hands, looking to me. "Is he in love with you?" What kind of question was that? I broke into laughter until I felt the pain over me.

"H-oww.." I lifted my hand to my chest, "My dear king Natsu hates me. I said it before did I not?" My breathing was painful, "He is only putting up with me."

"My son puts up with nothing, not me- his mother, his brothers. No one." He smiled at me, "Hell- he never even listens to that poor girl in love with him." My head was throbbing as I tried to keep up with our conversation,

"Lucy?"

"No. The idiot who gave him a son." He looked to his shoe eyes larger than before, "Lucy was a smarter girl and knew never to tested him. She did what he asked, everything he said. That's why he liked her." He sighed before continuing, "But with you- he listens? Why?"

"He does not listen."

"Yes, he does!" His smile scared me a bit, "You asked him to put his weapon down, he did it. He was for sure going to complete his promise, but you stopped him? How?"

"You asked so many things my head is spinning." I placed my hand over my head, "What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Good, it is still early-"

"At night sweetheart, you slept through the entire day." I damned myself, he should be home. He said he would be back in no time.

"Are you sure?"

"Of?"

"He is not home?" He tilted back in his seat a bit, "I-"

"Lisanna?" My eyes grew, "I am going back to the castle, my wife and son are waiting for me." I frowned a bit, he acted as if Natsu was not his son, his heir.

"Natsu is your-"

"I want you to come back with me, it would make me more comfortable if you were with me." How would that work?

"I'm fine. I just have to wait for Natsu-"

"My son may seem calm but he jumps through many mood swings-" This whole family has mood swings. "He may be in love with you-"

"He is not in love with me," I shrugged a bit, "but I feel more comfortable at his side."

"You saw first hand what he acts like-"

"My king I am sure he will not hurt me." I laid back over my pillows, "I am safe with him."

"Is that honestly what makes you feel safe?" I nodded,

"He does."

"Then-" He stood up, walking to me. "If that is what you want I understand."

"Thank you." I gave him a smile, as his hand made it's way to my cheek,

"If you feel in danger, do not fear in leaving him. I understand you and respect your thoughts but my son is a monster." I shrugged a bit,

"I think that would make me the Princess of Monsters no?" He gave a small chuckle,

"You are too beautiful to be called a monster. Too pure." I nestled low into my bed,

"Thank you."

"Sleep well."

* * *

Princess?!" I turned back to the door, seeing Levy drop her tray to the ground running to me, "What are you doing out of bed?" I turned my chair a bit,

"I was waiting for the tea-" I looked at the ground, seeing the steaming liquid pour out of the kettle. "Nevermind." She lowered herself, trying to help me up and back to the bed presumably.

"You need to stay in bed- the doctors-"

"I am fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore." She shook her head,

"No!NO! You will be hurt further!"

"I will starve first." She let go of me, eyes large.

"Princess! Please?!" I shrugged a bit,

"You touching me hurts." She pulled her arms back,

"I am sorry." She lowers her head, as I pulled her head up.

"Are you okay?" I cocked my head a bit looking down at her pink fingers,  
"I think you burned your hands when you dropped the tea?" I reached down, taking her blistered hands. "Go get this treated."

"Princess?"

"Go." My voice was loud, "Tell someone else to bring me food."

"Princess!"

"Go." I made a sound as I looked at the dropped biscuits, "I do not want to argue today." Her eyes grew as my look changed,

"Levy, I am fine. It was a scratch- the doctors even said I should be eating." I leaned down, as her horror grew. I took her small hands, "I am fine. I promise you." She pulled back her hands.

"Please, rest." She stood up, curtsying to me. "Excuse me." I fanned her away,

"Go."

* * *

I looked at my raisin bread, it was so early. I curled myself in a blanket, smelling the fragrance of the tea. When was he going to come back? He said he would be back soon when was soon? It has been three days, I haven't slept all night as I expected him to be home soon. He said he would anyways. When would he be home?

Knock!

Knock!

I perked my head, looking at the door.

"I am not dressed." It paused, just as it occurred to me. What if it was Natsu? I ran back to my bed, taking my robe- as I rushed to throw it over my nightgown. I scrambled to the door, pushing back my hair as I opened the door,

"Natsu-" My eyes pressed as I saw Gajeel, his mouth caught in between words. I felt embarrassed to be waiting for someone specifically, my cheeks burned red as I choked a smile. "Hello, Sir Gajeel?"

"Princess?" I secured my robe tighter,

"What is it that you need?" He said silently as he lowered his head a bit, "Go on say it?" He swallowed hard,

"Lord Roubaul is requesting to speak with you." I tilted my head forward,

"Who?" He stopped looking to me,

"Princess, it is the father to Lady Wendy."

"Wendy?" That little girl, "The child who was married off to that mest guy?"

"Yes." I pressed my lips a bit, what did he want with me?

"And why does he want to speak with me?" He shrugged a bit to me,

"He demanded to speak with you. I have no idea why- would you like for me to ask him to leave-" I let out a sigh,

"No, make him wait," I didn't want to wear a dress, it would be more than painful to have something wrapped around me, "Call Levy, I need a dress. My dresses, tell her that." I let out a sigh as he stared at me,

"Princess?

"Go on," I rolled my eyes a bit, "Go I need to look well."

* * *

"Where is she!?" I heard a glass shattered, "Who does she believe she is?!" I entered the room, seeing a maid picking shards of glass,

"The Princess to Milorth." I saw him throw his head back to me as he stood up,

"Princess?! I-I-" He was stumbling with words and that annoyed me more than him speaking ill of me.

"Lord Roubaul, how are you?"

"I am well." I walked to the couches, sitting down.

"Sit." He did, smiling to me.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Fine, why do you ask m'lord?" He grinned a bit,

"You and the Prince both disappeared before my daughter's wedding-"

"I grew sick."

"You did?" His face grew pale,

"Yes, I guess the weather affected me. I've never lived with such moisture in the air, I fell very ill."

"Are you alright now?" I moved an arm to my tight dress top, feeling the pain of breathing becoming rougher.

"Better." He sat back, smiling.

"Where is the Prince?" He looked around making me fluster in anger,

"He went back to finish some work." He rose his brow to me,

"And he left his beautiful Princess behind in the very place where she grew sick?"

"I asked him to, the flowers outside allow me to breathe. It reminds me of my home."

"I am concerned you should go back home," He smiled a bit, "Your real home, Princess." I crossed my legs,

"My home is where Natsu is."

"Princess… There is no need to lie- we are alone-"

"Are you implying to me that I am lying about my devotion to the Prince?"

"I am saying that you do not love the Prince-"

"Prince Natsu is going to be my husband, my love would only be to him. How dare you say I would not love him?" I felt my voice lower a tad, "As a woman, I am offended."

"I do not mean to offend. I am just saying no one of your kinds has never lived in such a land-"

"The Queen is from my lands."

"Queen Alaera was not from Milorth-"

"Queen Alaera?" I rose a brow, "She has passed- she is not our Queen at the moment."

"With all respect, no one in this land recognizes Queen Laena as our Queen. She is not the mother of our Prince. She is just a whore the king uses." I have never agreed more but, I could let not someone speak in that manner.

"Watch your tongue Lord Roubaul," I crossed my leg over the red evening dress. "I will not have someone speak crudely of anyone in front of me."

"Pardon my language, I did not know I would offend."

"That Queen is from my lands, she will be respected."

"Princess, our people,"

"Will learn to love my people." I gave a scoff, "Mine have learned to live with your kind."

"What does-"

"My people are from an ancient Kingdom-" I smiled as I showed him a simple finger, "the first kingdom of Fiore." He smiled a bit, "Your people are the youngest to have a kingdom, my people have learned to accept your kind. Everyone has learned to accept your kind."

"We are a great-"

"There are smaller countries with far greater time than yours-"

"I meant that people would never accept you as the Queen!" I stood up, moving closer to him.

"Listen to what I say-" He only shook his head, "Listen if you want to have ears!" My smirk grew as I heard the thumps at the door, "I do not need anyone to accept me." The door, cracked as I saw an arm rip through the wood.

"Princess?!" I let out a giggle, as he turned to me.

"I only need people to fear me."

* * *

My leg was shaking how long was it now? Five days? I was going nuts,

"Princess?"

"What?!" I turned my head to the scared girl, just as I pressed my eyes. "Oh- I am sorry Lady Levy… Pardon me."

"No, no it's fine." I shook my head,

"It is not. I- what did you need?"

"Umm.." She pressed her eyes together, "It is time for me to change your bandaging."

"It is?"

"Yes. Levy?" Her eyes grew at my voice,

"Yes, Princess?"

"Have you heard-" I moved my tea in the cup, "if Natsu is back?" She shook her head,

"No.. He is not." I felt my head begin to ache, I licked my lips a bit.

"When did he leave?" She stayed silent, "When?" I felt my voice grow,

"About week ago."

"A week?"

"Princess, you were asleep for two days. You do not remember do you?" Was I losing time?

" I remember." I huffed a bit, "What time do you think we can finish?"

* * *

I sat in bed head rolling as my pillows felt like a hell,

"When is this fool going to be back?" It had been so long, where did the week go? I rolled to my side, cringing at the pain. Was he alright?

I mean was he still alive? It only took us a day to run away from those savages. I should send someone to check on him, just to make sure right? It was foolish to think that idiot could be hurt in any way. He was probably enjoying himself, at a brothel drinking and fucking some god awful whore...I shouldn't even be here, I should go back to the main castle! Then when he returns, I will be gone and he'll regret- what was I thinking? He would be more than happy to know I left if anything he was back to his home. He wasn't hurt, he was a savage asshole. He was fine. Ha!

I was rolling in bed wondering if he was fine?I should have a great night's rest! That's right worrying was foolish! I pressed my eyes closed, smiling happily. But what if something did happen? Augh?!

* * *

"Princess?" I looked back to Levy...

"Hmm?" I poured more wine, letting it overflow. "What is it, Levy?"

"Have-" She sounded questioning, "you started bleeding?"

"No…" I looked back at my bed as she pulled up my blood stained sheets, "That's just wine." She shook her head to me,

"You shouldn't drink in bed, Princess!"

"Where else would I drink?" She sighed, sitting back on her folded legs. "Levy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Do you have anything to put me to sleep?" She cocked her head a bit,

"Why do you need to sleep?" Her eyes grew a bit, "Is something making you uncomfortable?"

"I feel tired..." She gave me a faint smile, "What?" She began folding a sheet,

"Nothing." I heard her giggle,

"What?!" I rolled my eyes as she began, "What else would call for me to be tired!"

"You were lost in thoughts of someone?" I did not like her tone,

"No, I was not!" She shrugged,

"If that is what the Princess say..."

"It is!" I pulled back my seat, looking at her. "What else would be in my thoughts?"

"Just frugal ones.."

"Frugal?" I let out a sigh, "Do you…" I was so stubborn, "think he's okay?"

"Who?" Her act angered me. "I know…" She placed my blankets down, walking over to me.

"He is fine. He is the Prince-"

"Those people did not know he was Prince." I felt myself sounding scared for him,

"Princess, the Prince does enjoy whore-"

"Do not speak like that." She was too pure to use that kind of words, "I know… I know that." She looked at the seat in front of me, as I gestured to it. "Sit."

"Yes." She pulled the seat looking to me,

"Do you want wine?" She shook her head to me as she folded her skirt sitting back down,

"No-" I pulled out a goblet, pouring a healing amount.

"Do not leave me drinking alone." She smiled a bit, taking it up. "Have you been offered a hand in marriage?" She spits her drink over her bright dress, just as I giggled.

"Pardon me Princess? What?"

"Have you been offered a hand in marriage?" I held my cup in my hands, "You seem old enough to be married, fifteen right?" She lowered her cup, shaking her head to me.

"No-no- of course not…"

"No?" I shrugged drinking more as a thought occurred to me, "What do you think of getting married?" Her eyes grew as frustration showed,

"Well..." She clenched her fist, "I am fine where I am but… If my father is offered my hand in marriage, I will do my duty I guess.."

"Woah.." I sipped my drink lightly,

"It not that I would like to stay a maiden!" She paused, turning to me. "Why do you want to know this, Princess?" I lowered my cup, shrugging.

"I just want to know?"

"Did some ask for me?!" I moved back a bit, did she say again?

"Woah…" I placed my goblet down, raising my hands in defense, "No… No, I was just wondering… You seemed to be the kind that would find suitors in no time?" She pulled her drink, slowly drinking. "Levy?" She rose her brow to me, placing her cup down.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Do you think we should go back to the castle?" Her eyes grew as she placed her hands together. She tilted her head a bit,

"What?"

"Go back to the desert castle, it would be safer for us both-"

"What about Prince Natsu?" I sat back, giving her a thin smile.

"You said it as well right? He is probably just at a brothel, so why should we have to wait for him?" Her silence was reassuring, "We should, shouldn't we?" I took up my wine, drinking more.

"I think we should wait a bit more, Princess?" She was pressing her lips to form a tight smile,

"Why?" I pressed my eyes closed, "He is out there doing whatever in the world and we are here."

"Away from the Queen no?" I choked back a look, was she frightened from that woman as well?

"She is nothing to be frightened of-" I leaned closer to her, "Between both of us," I looked a bit to her, "She was at fault for what happened that night."

"I knew that." Levy scooted back a bit, "She seems to be tempting Prince Natsu, every chance she has. Then she blames his temper on his origin."

"Origin?" I gave a scoff, "She married his father-"

"Princess... I meant his Mother's origin." My head began to throb as I heard the mention his mother,

"Queen Alaera?"

"Yes… Princess.."

"I've been trying to find out more about her but she is not mentioned in any of the books-"

"My father told me she was not mentioned in any of the historical Syralthian records." I rose a brow to her.

"Why? She passed away-"

"She did but his majesty, King Igneel has not authorized her name to be placed in any book records, not from her birth- her son's birth to her death. We don't even know how old she was?"

"Really?" I let out a sigh, "Do you think Natsu knows how old his mother was?" She shook her head, shrugging.

"I wouldn't know." I sat back, in awe at how a man would not commemorate the death of his wife. "Princess?" I snapped back to her, as her eyes seemed to dull,

"Yes?"

"We'll stay for another day. If he does not appear, then we send a group to find him, yes?"

"Yes."

* * *

My dinner was served, I was washed, dressed and tired.

"Call in Sir Gajeel?" The older woman gave me an eye but nodded. I laid my fork down, not wanting to stare at the steak. It was taking forever for someone to tell me what was happening. If Natsu was alive or if I should begin planning a different wedding. Ha- my wedding.

How was I even going to get a wedding dress? Should I just be measured on my own? I have been waiting for so long, would they even have a dress made in time for me?

"Princess, you called for me?" I blinked a bit,

"I did not hear you enter." He was not fazed at all by me,

"Is it a bad time?" He moved back, "Would you like for me to leave?" I shook my head,

"No...No, I want to speak with you in regards to our departure."

"Departure?" I nodded, "The Prince is not back yet-"

"I don't believe I can stay here and wait for him to return. I have a wedding to plan." He crossed his arm over his chest,

"You want to leave Princess?"

"I do."

"The Prince is still-"

"I refuse to spend my days waiting for him. I have a wedding to plan."

"With all respect Princess, it is his wedding as well. He is just as important-"

"Sir Gajeel, he is not here by choice. If something would have happened to him I am sure we would have received a ransom- perhaps maybe even his head." His face remained stone cold, "He is fine and doing well. I, on the other hand, need to go back to planning my wedding. I have already sent for a tailor-"

"What am I to do about Prince Natsu?" I let out a breath of hot air, as I looked to him.

"I will leave the day after tomorrow. I called you here for that reason, I need you to find-"

Ring! I rolled my eyes a bit, who played a ball at such hours?

"Nevermind-" Gajeel's eyes grew as he heard the blaring. "Sir Gajeel?"

"Someone has been found,"

"Someone-" I pulled my seat back, standing I turned to him. "Natsu?!" He shrugged to me,

"I- do not know, Princess." His stillness angered me, as I pushed him.

"No use standing around-" I went over to my bed taking up a shawl, "let's go see, ay?"

* * *

Who are you?!"

"Sir-"

"What is going on?" I pushed the crowd of knights, I pulled head first looking at the man on the floor. I pressed my eyes, as I sat up covering my chest, "Who are you?" He looked up to me eyes sullen,

"Princess…" I stared at the man, him crumbling in tears. I stumbled back, touching someone's armor plate. He had no legs. I felt a hand take mine, as I turned to Gajeel,

"Take the Princess back to her room!" Someone gripped my waist, as I tore away.

"Let me go!" I kicked the man, falling face first. I cringed at the pain but managed to look at the man, eye to eye.

"Princess?" His pleas brought back the thought of a man in agony. The man I poisoned.

"What is it?" He smiled a bit,

"The Prince is still alive." Were these his last words, his Prince was okay?

"Do you have any family I should give a final word to?" He looked confused, did he not know he was dying?

"Tell my wife-" He dragged his breath a bit, "I loved her?"

"I will." I pulled myself up, looking at a knight. "Finish it." He nodded, stepping closer I heard him pull his blade out. I heard him let out a sound, a final sound.

"Sir Gajeel?" His eyes grew as he looked to me,

"Yes?"

"Take as many men as you will need, anything you will need." I crossed my arms at the puddle of blood, that was flowing to my boots. "Go find the Prince."

* * *

 ** _Hello again! So, I don't have_ _too_ _much time to edit this so I am so sorry if I did a worse job_** then ** _normal! I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!_**


	20. Delusions: Part I

**_Hello! It has been a while- sorry..._**

 ** _So, I have gotten a review asking if I was going to write about how Lucy and Laxus were doing- and honestly... I don't know yet, I have been considering it- since I am not so good with Lucy. I definitely will consider it, though! Also, this story is over Lisanna- but I am changing it up a bit. I have put in something for Natsu, so yeah the first part of the story will be written in the Pov of Natsu. If you like, let me know I will do it more often! I hope you like it and let me know if you would like to read about more perspectives I will try hard!_**

* * *

 _ **Delusions: Part I**_

 ** _Natsu POV:_**

The door slammed closed behind me as I moved, I lifted my sleeve to my lips wiping them dry. She was so fucking stupid! I pressed my eyes closed looking back,

"Prince-!?"

"Stop calling after me!" I ran my hand to the bridge of my nose, rubbing it raw. "Don't let anyone in there-" A line of knights waited outside all staring at me in hopes of news, "she's sleeping."

"Natsu?!" I rolled my eyes, hearing her voice. I spun around looking to the hard eyes of Gajeel.

"Stay with her," I lifted a simple brow scaring him a bit, "do you understand?" He nodded, lowering his head to me.

"Yes, my Prin-"

"Natsu Dragneel-!" Why was she still here?

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes, looking back at the door. It was rustic, and its paint was chipping- how long has it been since someone lived in there?

"Natsu-" I was tired of hearing her at this point. I waved them off, and they formed their positions. I followed the voice leaving the open corridor, as I looked out I caught sight of her in the night, my father sat in the middle sipping tea. It was dark but the torches were burning as I heard the stupid screams of his woman. I rolled my eyes to her, being held simply by two guards. "Unhand me-" She bit her words sharply, "I am the Queen!" I looked across from her to him,

"Shut her up," I rubbed my eyes poking them open to him, "I barely got Snowy to sleep." My father's face paled as he waved his arm to the guards.

"Let her go." I let out a sigh, smiling a bit.

"I don't care if you took my swords away," Her eyes grew as I squinted my eyes to her, "I _will_ strangle her." His frown angered me as he simply shrugged my words away, "I told you to get rid of her and her son. I do not want to see them."

"I know." He looked back to her,

"My love!?" The outrage in her voice made me croak a bit,

"Laena!" She jumped at his bark, "You _will_ go pack your things and leave tonight." Her eyes grew large, as she took her shawl pulling it tighter around her figure,

"But my love-!"

"Go." She sank to her knees, pressing her lips. "Sting will go with you when he has awakened."

"My king-!?"

"Now!" I smiled at her, crossing my arms in satisfaction. I will still more important than her and her son to him, he was my father.

"Go on Laena, go pack your shit and leave." Her eyes grew with rage, as she launched herself at me,

"Natsu!?" I looked at him as he called me as I heard more knights step forward holding her back.

"What?" I was angry at him for his tone, scolding.

"Why must you provoke people?" I shrugged a bit,

"I hate her is there another reason not to?" He rolled his eyes, just as I stepped off, walking to her.

"Take her away now!" Her eyes grew large seeing me approaching her. I heard him stand, shoes pressing on the ground. I felt a hand smack my back, as I heard the sound of my clothing burning.

"Ow!" The knights pulled her away, taking her back to the left wing of the castle.

"Stop whining you!?" I turned back to him, "Always making her feel like shit!" His brows formed a v, as he crossed his arms.

"I told you I wanted her gone."

"What else am I doing?" He pressed his eyes letting out a stream of dark steam. "If you could ever just work with me!" He sounded irked as his nose wrinkled, "I did not raise you like this-"

"You forget," He never was in my life until I was ready to take my place as the new heir, "you didn't raise me at all." I gave a smile, raising a brow as his stern look set in,

"I am still your father-"

"Yes." I lowered my arms to my waist, "A horrible one." I sneered a bit, as he gave me ashamed look. I moved away from him, walking to the table set out. I pulled up a chair, slumping down. My father followed sitting across from me, he took the vase- pouring me a glass. I took it guzzling down a bit, I held the goblet in my hand, moving the liquid inside. "What are we going to do about Snowy?" He turned away from me,

"I do not know, I suppose I should send some doctor-"

"I told you," I placed my cup down looking up at him, "I already patched her up."

"Wow? You are a doctor now?"

"She'll be fine." I leaned over the table, snarling a bit. "If you keep that fuck-"

"He is your brother, Natsu."

"He is not," I moved my hand through my hair ruffling it, "He's a bastard." He narrowed his eyes at me, moving closer,

"What if you were the bastard?"

"I don't have to, I am not one."

"But what if you were?"

"My mother did not open her legs to any old fuck that runs around with a nice crown on his head." I heard him chuckle a bit,

"How are you so sure?" The way he spoke of my Mother always angered me, treated her like she was just a past thing. She was dead but not a whore. She waited to marry, she had me with him after her family sold her to him. She did not like him, no one did.

"I am so happy she died." He grumbled something low to me, "You know why?" He didn't say anything. "She managed to get away from you." He pulled up his drink sipping, he bitterly pulled it from his mouth speaking in a low tone.

"When is Princess Lisanna waking up?" I shrugged,

"Tomorrow." He crossed his leg, pulling his arms over the back of his seat.

"You leaving then?"

"When I come back, I want to be here alone." He pressed his eyes, as I pulled back my seat. I moved my hands to my shoulder unclasping half of my cloak, I felt it slip as I moved to my other one- doing the same letting it fall. I kicked it back a bit,

"That is a family memento-"

"Good." I turned back, taking it up and tossing it to my seat, "I'll be going now." I spun around, with heavy steps of my boots I passed all the armed guards making my way to the armory,

"I married her you know?!" He called after me, "We had two kids, and she was the one who wanted to die with her sons."

"Too bad you only sent one of them away, right?" My voice was shaking, what was he going at?

"He had to take my place while I was away."

"Touring the fucking world eh?" I continued to move, "Out... Fucking the world!" He let out a hard chuckle, "I am surprised you didn't bring back a married Queen and start a war?"

"Almost did." He gave me a grainy smile, I took in a breath of air. I stopped in my tracks, quickly moving to him. He moved his arm up to his personal guard. "My son is no threat." He wasn't even paying attention to me,

"I _am_ leaving tonight."

"Good." I moved my hand through my hair again feeling warm being close to him, "What do I do with Lisanna while you are absent, son?"

"Whatever you want." He brought a smile to his lips,

"She is in love with you, you know that right?"

"Fuck if I care?" I rolled my eyes at him, his eyes glowing in this light. They were like an ember of coal, bright and burning.

"Really? I'll take her with me then?" I felt my stomach grumble a bit, I didn't want him near her.

"If you want." I took a breath, walking away again.

"Wait, son?!" I turned back to him, a bit grouchy.

"What?" A large smile came to his lips, as I knew he was going to let out something to mock me.

"Why is the girl lying for you?" I let my eye lips shut, as I shook my head to him. He sighed a bit, looking to his guard. "Leave me."

"But your highness-?" He didn't have to say another word, fleeing quickly they were like his dogs weren't they?

" _Answer me_ , Natsu."

"What?!"

"Princess Lisanna, the little albino girl the one in love with you- why is she covering for you son?"

"Why would I know?" He shrugged,

"She was speaking highly of how much you were kind to her, really I believed it until she said you refused to touch her." I saw his smirk, "I knew my shit stain of a son wouldn't resist that pretty little girl." I shrugged a bit,

"You caught me, I fucked the poor girl so well she listens to my every word now." He cocked his head to me a bit,

"She is gaining weight?"

"You should finish planning my wedding then," He was always such a dick to everyone, "She might start showing soon." His smile spread from cheek to cheek,

"I bet she will," He slandered as he stood up, moving to me. "I will finish planning it then?"

"Go ahead," I turned away from him, ready to leave. "Is my ride ready yet?" He was silent, speaking up.

"Yes, yes... It is."

"Are the men ready?"

"All of it, just go- I expect it will be a quick trip?" I rubbed my throat,

"Ay." He smiled at me,

"Go." I clenched my jaw at his tone towards to me, "I will take care of Lisanna-"

* * *

 _ **Splash!**_

I shivered up, feeling the pole behind quake a bit at my weight.

"Wake up, you shit!" I took a breath, feeling quite soaked in what I pray was water. I felt more men next to me awakening in the same manner.

"Wake up!" I felt myself rolling my eyes at the shrieks of this man, it sounded like a cross between a strangled goat, and a moaning woman.

My jaw was sore, probably from the hits I got last night.

"Who is the leader here?!" My head throbbed as I heard the bloke screech, I sucked some air- feeling the blood in my mouth. I spat next to the man's leg, "Ahhh…" He lowered himself in front of me, his breath stank and his clothes stained red, "You, is it?"

"Let me go," I lowered my head to him, "fuck head." He moved his arm behind himself, looking for something.

"You-?!"

"Prince!" I cocked my head to the side, looking at my knight.

"Shut the fuck-" My head was slammed back to the wooden pole, I grunted a bit biting down on my lower lip.

"Pay attention to me!?"

"I've heard that a lot." His smirk made me cringe, he was missing so many teeth.

 ** _Boom!_**

The door burst open, and I heard the clashing of metal from outside.

"Hey-!?" He moved up, shouting something to another man. My eardrums were drumming at this point. "Is this not the guy who killed 'ord Porla?" I saw another man come from around the corner, my eyes grew as I looked up to him. He moved his arms up, warping his hand around his throat. I heard it crunch under his hand.

"Why are you here?!"

Thud!

The body landed, as I saw the pool of blood escape him. He bent down in front of me,

"Princess Lisanna grew concerned after we received a dead knight."

"Lisanna?" I heard my voice rise, "What is she still doing there?!" He drew his blade, slicing the thick ropes that held me. I rubbed my sore wrist, as I pushed myself up.

"His majesty said she did not want to leave you."

"Leave me?" Did she want to stay with me? For what? "Untie them." He nodded, moving to the other men. I felt my muscles tense and my eye twitching. I reached to the top of my head, feeling a large vein sticking out. Good. I needed to look angry,

"Gajeel, how many men have your forces killed?" He responded slowly to me,

"Eight, I believe Prince?"

"Have you captured the rest?"

"Yes."

"I want them all." I turned back, seeing him kneeling sawing away at a chain that was wrapped around some guy's leg.

"Yes, Prince." I lifted my hand, seeing the wound. I griped a blade, it was going to hit my face and I held it. I could see the flesh blistering and the sight of the pus was not a good sign. I needed to clean it, burn off what I can and dress it.

"I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

"Fuck!" I dipped my hand in the cool water- instantly feeling the sting. The pus steadily began pouring itself out- making the water a milky color. God, I wish Porlyusica was here right now! I held my upper arm with my left hand, trying as hard as I could to wait out the pain and drain my cut. I spun my head back,as I heard a sound. A crunch of a leaf? Ha?!

"Gajeel, did you round up all the-"

"Ahhh!" I moved up, seeing a girl- sword in hands. She swung it fast, just as I moved my head down. I took a step forward, sticking out a leg taking her down.

"Shi-" The sword slipped from her hand, landing on my foot.

"Augh!?" I pressed my eyes closed, quickly taking the blade from my foot. "Fuck!" I looked at my blood drip from its tip, as I pointed it to her. Her eyes grew large at the shine of the sword,

"Who are you?!" She stayed silent, as I stuck it next to her head, "I will not repeat myself- who are you!?" Her eyes trembled, and her mouth quivered. Her brown hair moved over her face, matting her green eyes,

"Please, spare my child." Tears streamed down her face, who the hell?

"You don't have a child-"

"Waaa!" My eyes grew large at the sound of it, a baby. I looked around until I found its maker. About a hundred feet away, wrapped in dirty clothes- a baby. I felt my nose twitch, and my fingers loosen. It slipped from my fingers, slicing the underbrush.

"Get. Up." She crumbled at my words.

"What?"

"Get the kid and leave." She used her elbows, to crawl from between my feet. She held herself close, as I saw her flee- taking the child in her arms. I saw her far ways away just as I dropped down to my knee. I gripped my foot, cursing under my breath.

"Are you okay-?"

"No! I fucking stabbed my foot-" She held her child close, frightened at every word. "Fine! Fine! Just leave before someone comes-" She placed her child down, slowly she made her way to me. Her hair swayed as she came to me, I pulled myself up- awaiting a hit. It never came, I looked down seeing her touching my foot,

"Éclair. My name is Éclair."

* * *

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to have a child." Her smile gave me a click, as she wrapped my foot.

"You should not put any pressure on that foot." I moved my foot a bit,

"Big problem wench," I held my upper body up "I have to get home."

"I'll be on my way then-"

"Are you not going to help me?" She gave a tiny giggle, as she rolled her eyes.

"I can not."

"And why not?"

"I have to get away-"

"How old is it?"

"He is three months old."

"Three?" That is how old my son was.

"What is his name?"

"I have not decided yet." She looked back at her child, "I do not know if he will live." I rose a brow a bit,

"Is something wrong with him?"

"No. No, he is fine, I hope." She gave me a faint smile, "Actually, I was on my way to drown him." I wasn't surprised.

"Bastard?"

"Yes."

"You going to keep it?" She held her hand out a bit,

"No… No, I won't be able to."

"Why?" Her head slumped,

"I do not have the means to keep him alive-"

"If you had the means to keep him alive would you?" Her stare grew intense as she looked to me.

"Of course."

"Good." I pressed my eyes a bit, "Good."

* * *

 _ **Lisanna POV:**_

I sat in my tub, holding the rim tightly.

"Princess?" I did not want to speak with anyone, "Do you want to be dried off?"

"I am fine." She sat next to me, eyes seemingly droopy. "Go wait for me outside. I feel like relaxing here for a while." She didn't say another word just left. Good. I sank lower in the water, it smelled like lavender. My hand touched the nasty scar on my chest,

He should be fine. He's crazy and the worst, the worst are the hardest to kill. He would return to me. I sat up letting all the waterfall off my body as I stood, looking around me.

"What?!" My door swung open as I saw Levy's horrified look as she looked to me.

"Princess?!" Her eyes large, as I sank into my lukewarm water.

"I am fine!" She entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Why did you stand?" I waved my arm to her,

"I-I-" She walked to me, kneeling as she placed her hand in the water.

"Is it too cool?" I sucked some air as I spoke,

"It's fine… I just had a moment of thought and scared myself."

"Scared yourself?" Her thin blue brows knitted together as she tilted her head to me, "What thought?"

"A stupid one." Her frown made me quiver a bit,

"Oh… One you would like to keep to yourself?" She placed her hands on her knees, she pushed herself up in such a somber mood. Turning back,

"If I tell you will you promise to never repeat it?" I have never seen someone turn back as fast as she did,

"Of course." She plopped herself next to my tub, smile from ear to ear. "I will stay silent." She folded her hands in her lap- eyes large waiting for me to speak,

"I am worrying myself will grief." I felt a mountain of pain leave me as I spoke, "I feel that if that knight was hurt in such a horrid manner that Natsu will be found dead."

"Dead?"

"I know he will not, though, he is such a horrible person I am sure he will be fine," I looked to her, she was pale not speaking. "Right?"

"You worry so much for him, Princess…" I felt my cheeks burn as she said that,

"He will be my husband, I suppose it is proper for me to worry?" She moved up, placing her hands on my cheeks,

"You are a woman in love." I placed my hands over hers,

"No. I am not in love with a crazy, killer who would kill his family-"

"You are still worried about him, even if he is all of those things." I felt her squeeze my face a bit, "Have you been gaining weight?" I took in a deep breath,

"You changed the subject."

"There was nothing else to cover Princess, you are in love with- pardon my language but, a crazy man who would kill his entire family."

"So then you call me fat?"

"I did not say you were fat, but I did hear a rumor you might be with child Princess-"

"I am not Levy." She sat back, crossing her legs as she looked at me.

"How can you be sure? You have not started bleeding-"

"I did, I started today Levy." She gave me a nod,

"Okay, I believe you, Princess." But her smile never faded, "But I stand by my previous statement.

"I am not getting fatter-"

"Not that one, the one that you are falling in love with Prince Natsu." I stood still for a moment,

"I am not and never will I be in love with that man." I sat up from the water, looking down to her. I ran my hand over my chest barely above my breast showing her the horrid scar, "I ruined my skin..."

* * *

I nestled in my bed, what was going through my mind? I had no idea a mix of words and phrases. Was I in love with an idiot? Ha! I would laugh at that one for years to come.

I needed just one good night of sleep, then all these worries and thoughts would leave me. Just one long rest.

"Where is he?" If he was at a brothel would he still be out there? What could have happened to stall him for so long? Ugh… My mind was aching, I was worrying so much- was it for nothing?

Am I mad? I slowly moved up, letting my hands fall in between my legs. I am getting married to him! It is a good thing I am worried for the sake of my future husband! I nodded my head until I realized what I was thinking of, I was mad. I-I- Was I in love?!

Ha.

"Hahaha!" I toppled off my bed, my chest burning. "Augh-" I was laughing too hard, it was so painful. The tears in my eyes were nothing sure of the sign I was right, I was not in love. It wasn't real! I was just worried as because he was hurt at my fault. That was it, I let out a sigh. I was good, I was Lisanna. I did not believe in love. I was sure it was a stupid instinct to feel drawn to the only person I am forced to speak with, that is why I am acting in this manner. Ha. If Laxus could see me know he would laugh at me as well. Me in love with- with that boy. Ha! I laid my hands behind me, smiling as I looked up at my ceiling. Golden glass, it was beautiful. So gold, it looked likeLaxus's hair. I pressed my lips together, as I hummed. I was not going to sleep tonight.

* * *

I was pushed into a corner, staring at the ground. It was another night without sleep. I was too tired to move,

"Princess Lisanna?" Levy entered my room, looking around until she saw me. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." I slumped forward, falling to the floor, "Just tired."

She did not seem to surprise, in fact, she was looking rather accustomed to me acting as I do. "Would you care for tea?"

"No. No, I am perfectly fine."

"Then should I prepare a dress?"

"No."

"Run you a bath then?"

"No." I let my head hit the wall behind me,

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"No, I am good here."

"Princess, you will get nothing done sitting there?"

"That is the plan."

"A Princess should go about her daily duties-"

"I have to plan my wedding, the groom is not here and I just do not want to cry over who sits next to who."

"I thought you had seating finished?"

"No… I have to finish seating each house, I need to place everyone by rank and or hatred for me or my husband to be.."

"By rank? It shouldn't be too hard to see who hates you."

"Me no, but Natsu…" I let my head droop, "I should just assume everyone hates him and just let everyone sit wherever they want." I looked to her, and she shrugged.

"Not a bad idea."

"It was…" I felt myself ask her something, "Where do you think I should seat Lucy and Laxus?" Her eyes grew a bit, as her mouth shrank.

"The other man…?" He put my sheets down, looking back to me. "And the other woman should not even be there."

"No choice, I am a Princess- they both are required to join us. Trust me, I do not want Laxus there at all." She shrugged, frowning.

"You will never be able to fall in love with Prince Natsu when you still fancy another."

"I do not fancy him…" She shook her head, "He was just the one I was told I would marry, I was used to him you know?"

"Ahhh…" She lowered herself from my bed, crawling to me. I saw her approaching me, as she tucked the back of her dress between her knees she smiled to me as she lowered herself to my level. "You haven't spoken to me over the other man!"

"There is no other man." I felt like a slob next to her, all perked up and ready.

"Prince Laxus seems to still be stuck in your mind, hence the other man Princess."

"I never thought of him in that manner-"

"Yes you did," She moved her hand to my fist, as her smile grew larger. "You were raised for him, brought up to love him and now that that's all gone, forgive the word of choice hell-your emotions are off track as well!"

"No, I am fine-" Her nose twitched a bit, as she shook her head to me with a cute mug over her face. I broke giving her a toothy smile,

"Was he that amazing?" She sucked in a whole bunch of air, I nodded a bit.

"He had already picked out our children's names." I bundled my legs, holding myself. "I would never name a child those names but- it was nice knowing he would have been happy to have my children." Her mouth slightly opened,

"He gave your future children's names?"

"He was already preparing our wedding." She seemed flabbergasted,

"Wedding?" She smashed her hand over her face,

"He was perfect wasn't he?"

"Not perfect-"

"Aughh!" I saw her fall to her side, rolling a bit. "Do not say 'not perfect' that makes it more than perfect!" She suddenly sat up, eyes large. "I would be upset too, to leave such a-"

"I am not upset-" Her burst of energy worried me, as she hurled herself to me.

"You are! I understand now!" I patted her back, soothing her off of me.

"I am happy he can make someone else happy, are you not?" Her eyes shook to me,

"I am… but you were the one that wanted to marry him not Lucy-"

"I prefer she has a happy ending."

"She would have had one with Natsu- and now all four of you will live miserably!" I moved a hand to her cheek,

"You do not understand, marriage is not for love. It is for the opportunity, remember that- if it helps your family then it is all well."

"But-"

"And Lucy will not be miserable, I met her and she is a lovely girl- energetic and talkative… Laxus likes strong-willed people, as long as she can hold her ground I am sure he will fall for her!" She let go of a single tear, just as I panicked I never had to deal with tears. "Did I say something wrong? I apologize- please do not cry?!" I moved forward a bit, as she cocked her head away from me.

"They may have a nice future-" She sucked in air, as she sobbed. I had to comfort her right? Was she like a close friend? How would Mira do this? She looked up at me, "But what about your future?" I waved her off,

"It will be fine. I swear-"

"You are lying!" I moved back a bit at her bark. She covered her lips, "I apologize," Her head lowered,

"It is fine." People spoke to me like this a lot now. "Thank you, Levy, for your concern for my future but you should not worry yourself. I will still be married and I will still bear children."

"Not from the man you love-"

"I told you before, this is for my family. Natsu will become my family, and I will give him what he needs," I gave her a weak smile, "I will give him heirs. That is what he needs, not love."

"Princess-"

"Even if he is how he is I will never hate him. He might hate me, but our children will stand out above all-" He would never like our children he even told me that. He said he would give them no love, "And if he will not pick names with me, then what stops us from picking future names?" She lifted her head, nodding as I heard whimpers leave her lips.

"We can start picking names!"

"That sounds nice…" I placed my hand on my knee as I tried to stand, with horror- Levy stood up, holding me up she leaned me against the wall.

"Princess, please be careful! You are still hurt!" I pushed her hands away as I showed her I could stand on my own-

"I am fine." I crossed my arms looking to her, "Let's get me dress huh?"

"Huh?"

"I have to look nice, what if Natsu gets back?" She eyed me questioningly, "I have to see him, no? The way I look will only make him keep us here longer no?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

 ** _How did you like it? Let me know! So sorry for any grammer errors I ust wanted to post this one out for you guys to see if you like Natsu's point of view so... I hope to keep hearing if you like it and hope you all are ready for the chapter! Bye!-avv90_**


	21. Delusions: Part II

**_Hey, guys, I'm back! Yeah.. sorry I was going to publish this a few days ago but prepping to go back to school._**

* * *

 ** _Delusions: Part II_**

"How about Lily?" I shook my head a bit,

"I wouldn't even name a cat that." She gave a small cackle, pulling her needle through the thin layer of cloth. "Let alone a child."

"I would." I waved a hand to her, as I brought my gaze to the paper in front of me. Three hundred. I had to seat three hundred people, all demanding special attention and proper thought.

"The high priest next to the master of coins?"

"If you want to have the Priest marry you," She sat up a bit, "I do not recommend seating him anywhere near a- provocative man such as the lord of coins?"

"This is after the reception."

"Then," She lowered her stencil, "would you like him to bless your children Princess?" I shrugged a bit. I hated him, the priest. He alway recommended I be sent to an academy for the ladies of Milorth, to learn how to be shut up when a man speaks and to smile instead- and not speak the way I did because I was smart and unfazed by the sights of gods! Huh?

I was as proper as I could be, he just didn't want anyone to question his stupid insensible preaches.

"I think we should put him there." Make him sit through the utter stupidity that other man would put him through, so he'd know how much I had to put up with. "Never know, they might have something in common?" She shrugged,

"I think he will be angrier towards you rather than the master of coin, Princess?"

"True." I scratched his name, moving down to the next name. Laxus. I shook my head a tad, looking to the next name. Lucy. I folded the paper looking up to Levy.

"What is it?" Her chirpy smile gave me a flushed feeling.

"Nothing." She shrugged me off going on with her stitchery. I sat back, tossing my quill pen into the ink jar. "When do you believe they will be back?"

"Soon."

"They have been gone for so long. I just want to leave this castle-"

"This castle is lovely, why do you want to leave so soon?" Her eyes seemed confused since we arrived we have been in such peace. Besides being stabbed, I was actually in a calm place, it made me nervous- being in a calm place was weird.

"I like this castle…" I held my other hand stopping me from shivering, "It's far from the Queen but I do not think it is such a good idea to be so far from the capital. I was always told to stay close to the news-"

"It's better to be away from all that stress-"

"No," I was raised to know politics, how to interrelate and to always follow them. I can make people tell me things they shouldn't and they would just think I was a friend. I didn't do it as often now since Syralthian seems to not care to keep secrets. "it just masking the thought of me having to deal with new political issues." Her eyes grew, we as woman had no place in politics,

"Have you been sized yet for your dress?" Levy changed the topic. Good,

"I was waiting for Natsu but I will have to order it today if I ever want a dress, it will be rushed as it is but-"

"Is someone going to be here taking your measurements?"

"Yes." I pushed back my seat, rounding up as I pulled on my dress fixing the wrinkles that had formed over the pale yellow fabric. "He should be here by midday."

"What color will you have it made as?" I looked around a bit, this room was so white. I was used to this color so much,

"I always wear ivory so I do believe-"

"Red!" I snapped back my head shaking it,

"No… No," What kind of wedding will that be? "my family would not be ecstatic if I were to wear such a prude color during my wedding."

"Your family will be attending?!"

"I-" I had to go back to the castle, "I have not been given any verifications, that is why I must return to the capital. I have to know who will be attending so I may properly seat people."

"Do you plan on leaving right away?" I shook my head to her,

"I will not leave without Natsu."

"Princess?" I gave her my attention as she gave me a faint smile, "If you do not know who will be attending- does that mean you do not if Prince Laxus will be attending the wedding?"

"I do not know," I smiled to her, "let's not worry about that, though?" She seemed satisfied at the chance that they wouldn't be attending.

"Yes," It might be overlooked by one thing, a storm. A bad one, but those only came during the summers. Not winter.

"What are you going to do Princess-"

Ring! Ring! Ring! My eyes locked up at my ceiling- as I heard the bell swing. I turned to Levy, eyes wide as she looked to me.

"Is that the-"

"Yes, Princess. Someone has arrived-" I rushed forward, taking up a white shawl- "Princess?" I wrapped it around me,

"Let's go."

* * *

I held my hands together over my stomach, looking at the door. I was told it would be opened soon- but when? He was outside, wasn't he? How long had it been? I felt myself gripping my skirt, Who else could it have been- the door slowly creaked open, and I saw him.

His dark hair, causing me to frown- as I noticed who it truly was. I still had to behave, even as my blinking became excessive. I moved forward, giving a weak smile in front of everyone.

"Hello, lord Mest."

"Hello," His eyes flashed, and I could see the surprise in his greeting he wasn't expecting to see me."P-princess Lisanna?"

"Pardon me- but why are you here?"

"Oh?!" He jumped a bit at my question before continuing, "I-I was called here to assist the Prince." Who truly called him?

"Really?" How could Natsu call him? He hurt this man, and was calling him here- hell Natsu wasn't even here?! I didn't like him, he was just so pestering- and what he told me before, "He isn't here you see-"

"Yes!" He lowered his head a bit, "He told me, he would be a while so-"

"He asked for you to wait?" He nodded, just as I turned a bit- seeing his guards looking around suspiciously. Was he really sent here? I felt my grip over my other hand grow to a pinch forcing me to speak,

"Would you care to join me for tea?" His eyes flickered a bit, as he swallowed hard.

"Yes, Princess." I did not hesitate to reach an arm out, tucking it on my side. He stared at my extended limb, almost not wanting to take it. I nudged it a bit towards him,

"I won't bite?" He choked a nervous laugh, quickly he took my arm- holding me with an iron grip. I didn't need him gripping me tightly- my side hurt but Levy was following me, I was safe.

I could not let this man know I was in the least bit of discomfort... but he was making it so hard. I felt my legs lighter... Almost as if he was pulling all my weight.

"How have you been lord Mest?"

"Wonderful-ugh… After we were told you and the Prince were both found safely-"

"Yes, yes-" Lyin' through his teeth, "how was your wedding?" He stammered a bit through a bitter smile,

"It was fine." He lowered his head a bit, "A gallant event…" He didn't like it then?

"How is the bride?" His face just sank a bit,

"Better…" What does that mean?

"What do you mean better?" My eyes grew a bit as I looked to him, "Is she ill-"

"No..no no.." He waved me off a bit, "She was simply concerned over you and the Prince's safety. She will be very happy to know that you are in good health."

"Thank her for her worry, please?" He gave me a gentle nod, as I lead the way.

"I will." He was surprisingly calm at the moment, "She will be very glad you remembered her." I felt my head tilt a bit to him,

"How is she-" I was repeating myself- what made me so nervous, "I mean how is she faring with her new surroundings?" His pace was much larger than mine, forcing me to widen my stride. It was beginning to tire me. How far was my room?

"Fine." I saw his quake a bit he rustled his hair with his other arm, "She loves dragons- so it is great for her-"

"More dragons?" I was beyond finished with those beast's the moment I saw the one I rode chew on a person.

"I know…" His eyes looked up, "When I first saw one I was surprised that anyone could ever find any use for those things." Ha. "Large, scaly- bloodthirsty beasts." He shrugged, "I thought they were to kill enemy surely!" His voice lowered a bit, "I thought they were solely for that but it is actually the opposite I suppose-" I could barely hear his voice as it broke off at the end of his sentence forcing me to interpret.

"I have yet to see any other use for those things."

"You would be surprised actually," He shook his head a bit, "Syralthian's have them like children, feeding them lavishly, housing, they pay top gold to know they are being treated better than all the peasants and some nobles."

"Peasants and nobles?" I gave a small cackle, just as he looked to me with no humor.

"I know, it made me laugh the first time as well-" He shrugged a bit to me, "It honestly shocks me… shocks me- how anyone could consider that those beast are anything but a sum of misfortune." I tilted my head a bit to me,

"Lord Mest?" His brow cocked up a bit,

"Yes, Princess Lisanna?"

"I was told you were in charge of care for those dragons?"

"I am." His low chuckle made me turn to him, "They have made me very rich." I smiled a bit,

"Really?"

* * *

I held my cup slightly tilted watching him sweat,

"Levy serve Lord Mest his tea please?" I heard her small footsteps behind me move to him, just as I lifted my own cup, closing my eyes.

"I received your wedding invitation a few nights ago Princess," I peeked an eye to him, his eyes were straight to me- not looking at Levy at all. He lifted his hand a tad, letting her know to stop. "I never knew that you were still allowed to use your family seal?"

"Well, I am being married," I gave him a small shrug, "not exiled after all?"

"Is that it?" He lifted his cup lightly hovering it over his lips waiting to drink, "I was certain it was the same?" He spoke as if he knew this first hand.

"Has Lady Wendy lost the privilege of using her family's seal?"

"Yes." That stupid. She was a family member with that-that old man! You never leave family, never. "But it's not like she needs it now, my seal is higher than anything her father could have given her."

"Cocky ay?" He placed his cup down, coughing a bit.

"Am I?" He simply shrugged, "Pardon me," He didn't sound guilty for saying such a thing, "I just know my seal could bring the king to my aid." He was not Syralthian, how could he gain more favor than a natural born Syralthian?

"Are you implying lady Wendy's family does not have the power you do?"

"No- no." His eyes hovered around a bit, eyes pressing to Levy. He wanted her out,

"Lady Levy- dear?!" I heard her move close to me,

"Yes, Princess?" I never waivered my eyes from him as I spoke.

"Go fetch us fresh bread from the kitchen, please?"

"Yes, Princess." She lowered her head a tad, just as she drifted away. It remained silent until I heard the door closed just as Lord Mest slid back in his chair,

"So, you were saying?"

"What I meant to say Princess was that that was exactly what I was implying."

"This King favors the people who tend to his creatures?" I shook my head. No way that King Igneel-

"Everyone in this country favors me, just because a dragon liked me-"

"A dragon liked you?" He rose a brow a bit as I finally asked the question, "Who is your father?"

"No need to ask Princess." His smug smile angered me, I knew everyone one's father- everyone who was important. "You wouldn't know him-"

"Nonsense!" I took in a deep breath, "I know even the lowest nobles-"

"Princess, he was not a noble. To be honest the reason you wouldn't know him was that I do not." How? Someone so low- speaking to a Princess without me realizing-

"You are a bastard?" What- how could he a bastard not even a high lord's bastard?!

"More or less?" He shrugged a bit almost as if he wasn't bothered by being called a bastard,

"More or less- w-what does that mean?"

"I am an orphan." His mother must have been the one to have gotten him this high-

"Your Mother was she a royal-"

"No!" He let out a small cackle, "No, she was a whore." His lip seemed droopy, a low frown. "I was left in a crowded orphanage in my country." How should I respond? A princess reaction,

"I am so sorry-"

"No need." He stuck his hand out to me, "I was in the city stealing from the merchants and it just happened that prince-" His eyes grew a bit, "The King I mean, was visiting for a wedding." His eyes sank to his cup, "I stole from one of his knights- was caught and sentenced to be fed to a dragon." I felt this a good story coming on. Well, one that would kill time?

"I assume you were not?"

"Oh no, I was." He placed his hand over his teacup, "It seemed the dragon wasn't so hungry, though…"

"I've seen one eat with breeze- there is no way it was not hungry-"

"It was not in the mood to eat me." He rolled his shoulder back a bit, "To my own shock it nudged me in the stomach forcing me to stand. I did, and then it rested its scaly head over my shoulder." His eyes showed me the memory of it was just as bad as living through it, " I was pardoned on the effect the dragon didn't want to leave my side, it hissed at everyone who tried to touch me- it was seen as if the dragon had not found me guilty. The people seemed to lash out at the thing until the King himself pushed the dragon away."

"One dragon proved your worthiness?"

"Ay." I almost leaped from my spot as his eyes grew looking to me, "The thing was it was not a simple run of the mill dragon, it was the Royal family's favorite."

"Was it?" I felt my voice fill with sarcasm, was it by mistake or something else?

"It is." I felt my spine tingle... Had they picked favorites? "I was given the job as it's caregiver," He waved his hands a bit, "I was horrified but apparently when that single dragon finds some worth in you then every dragon does."

"So that makes you higher than a natural born Syralthian?"

"Yes, me a non-Syralthian was found worthy not by people but by a monster."

"It still could not compete with the blood of-"

"You would be surprised how high it could get you." I bit my upper lip,

"What was the seal?" He leaned forward a bit, "It must be better than…. What was lady Wendy's family seal?'

"A cat." I shook my head lightly,

"Pardon me?"

"A cat," He pushed up his cloak, "They have a cat." I saw him pluck a letter from a pocket nestled near his chest, setting it down in front of me. A cat. I thought it was a joke but no- a double tailed cat.

"What cat has two tails?" He shrugged,

"I don't know…" His stare to the letter looked as if he was angered. "You haven't seen what's inside."

"Should I?" He nodded, just as I took it into my grasp. I pushed back the flap scooting out a tan paper. Before I read it I looked back at the dark-haired man.

"What does it say?"

"Princess-"

"Oh?" Just what I needed right now, "One of those letters?" I unfolded the paper skimming over it. Expected was all I could say, not creative- nothing.

"He really does not want you to be named Queen of Syralth," I gave him a pale green look just as he shrugged.

"Princess?" His tilted head angered me, "Did you know most people prefer the Prince marry a Syralthian peasant than a pale goddess?" I sat my hand over the table, holding the letter tightly in my grip.

"I prefer he marry a peasant." He gave a small chuckle just as I set my gaze to him, "He asked you to help prevent my wedding?"

"He thinks now that I married his daughter I am going to conform to him like the son he always wanted," He pulled his tea cup up,

"Will you?"

"Will I what Princess?" I rose a brow to this,

"Will you be preventing my wedding?" He gave me a thin smile shrugging a bit,

"You sound like you would have my head if I say the wrong thing?" I noted his expression cracking an uneasy smile. "Why would I help an old man ruin the chance to have a smart person rule this land?"

"I appreciate the concern for the people but as I said before, I am in need to let you know if I marry the prince I will still not be in power." His lean made me feel uncertain as he reached his arm over the table,

"Let us be honest, yes?" He pinched my ring finger, "The Prince will not reign long by the way he lives." I moved my hand back setting it on my lap.

"He has a brother."

"You will have Natsu's child won't you?"

"That is my job as his wife," I gritted my teeth a bit, "yes."

"Then you should have no problem getting rid of those others who will drag your claim to the throne."

"Are you trying to kill Natsu?"

"I have no need to kill him." He was dangerous, he was telling me that now, "He would do it himself with enough pressure."

"You would-" He lifted his hands in defense,

"Pressure of being king I mean, he acts tough but seems like the first to crack under pressure." He was probably right, Natsu being in charge of something so fragile like a country? Him being in charge of anything made me quiver.

"What if I do not produce a son?"

"My advice for a son?" His smirk angered me, "Keep trying until you have one or two- those are the only alternatives?"

"Then there is no guarantee? What if I am pushed aside as a simple widow-"

"If you have not produced a son by the death of your past husband you will probably be given to your home country or married to next in line." He was speaking as if he had a say in my life, he had none.

"I'd prefer to return home."

"Forgive me but giving up a kingdom of control to go back to a what?"

"The oldest kingdom in the Fiore." I felt my self-shake my head at his negligence to remember that, "People tend to forget that you know?"

"That honestly means nothing-"

"Do you know why we are the oldest?" He seemed to not expect a fall up question,

"They have always been on the winning side of history?"

"Ha!" I sounded like a child but was more than glad too, "Close. Our side has always been the winning side of history."

"Your knights can only bring you so far-"

"We did not need knight's, our military hasn't even touched come close to fighting and do you know why?" I could finally give a cocky smile, "We have something in advantage to everyone."

"What is that Princess Lisanna?"

"We have food." I cupped my fists, "Our farms feed every country, without us there would be famine everywhere."

"It could be solved by simply taking over your lands-"

"You would still have an extreme death rate against a country who could feed their army and a long list of enemies looking for a chance to finish a hotheaded country." His smile diminished as he stared at me,

"You are right Princess, forgive me I was out of line."

"No need." I straightened myself a bit, "I have been meaning to ask," I placed his letter over the table, "what has the Prince called you for?"

"I didn't already say?"

"No."

"Prince Natsu said Brynioth had gone off again."

"Who is Brynioth?"

"His dragon, not his favorite but-"

"He owns multiple dragons?!"

"He is the prince, of all the dragons he owns all of them." His smile grew, "That is what I was trying to explain to you the other night- you couldn't give him a dragon because he owns every single one!" This explains his claim to be dragon king…"Well, his father does anyways…" Mest rolled his head over his neck a bit, "Anyways he told me he would not be here for a little bit but I would have had the castle to myself?"

"I apologize," He thought I would be gone? "I became ill."

"Ill?" He did not believe a word I said,

"Just a simple cough." His brow lifted to me,

"I am glad, though- I mean seeing you." Was he hoping I was sick? "It is nice to speak to someone who is not a Syralthian."

"Yes... I as well enjoy our talks."

"You do?" He sat back, mouth in a tight line. "Me speaking of your virginity and marriage?"

"Please," I waved him off a bit grinning, "everyone does… The stares at my clothing the eyes that follow me to bed, did you think I would not notice that the reason everyone has ever doubted me is for my looks?" I turned my arm over covering my chest, "All that matter is that you have had the balls to speak up and ask if I was or was not."

"Your people dress in that manner-"

"Not as much skin as I have exposed, honestly I am a whore in everyone's eyes."

"No such-"

"Do not attempt flattery." He knew it, his eyes said what his mouth didn't. Oh, you knew? "It does not work or cover for what I have said."

"I know." He let out a thick stream of air, "You look like this, you act the way you do it's not to drive a man's lust but in fact the cry for more attention." What was he saying to me? A cry- for attention? I needed no ones- "You want someone to listen to you like they do to those bone headed idiots. The pretty ones who hide everything, the ones who speak pretty." His smirk was back and a larger than before, "The men, you want someone to listen-" I pushed my seat back,

"I should actually leave-!" I nodded slowly moving up as I stood.

"You know I am not lying. You do not want to be a simple wife, a queen- you want to rule-"

"No!" I combed my hair down, "Lord Mest please see yourself out-"

"You remember that night? The feast- how you managed to calm him- the Prince so easily? Your words- you use them amazingly-"

"I am leaving-"

"Wait!"

Ring!

I looked back into the air, "He's home?"

Ring!

"Lord-"

"The Prince is here." He pushed himself out of his seat, eyes to me. "Shall we go greet him?"

"No. It can not possibly just be him I have waited for so long-"

"It is him, Princess. It the bell swings twice for him, only him." No. It wasn't that simple-no! I have been waiting for so long, he could not just be here. "Let us go greet him?" My words could not be reached as he stuck his arm out to me. "Princess?" His smile seemed fake, like the one I always give people I am forced to please. I reached my hand out, taking his.

"Yes." I wrapped his arm around mine, "Let us go greet him."

* * *

I watched the door swing open, giving me the silhouette of a man limping forward, he was walking? My eyes grew as I saw his bright hair bringing a sigh to me.

It was him, safe and sound coming to me right now. I saw the horses following him to the courtyard,

"Princess-" I turned slightly hearing Mest whisper into my ear, "Do you see what is in his arms?" I could not see fully yet the dark clouds outside covered any means of seeing him. I could make it's shadowed out, a small bundle? What was he carrying? I felt myself step forward trying to see until I was jerked back by Mest's arm. I turned back to him gritting my teeth I whispered,

"Let go of me!"

"Look closely before-" I yanked my arm a bit prying it from his grip, "It is not what you think it is-" I pulled back my head looking down to the man only a few feet from me now. I saw the huddle of horses follow him, but now I saw what was in his grips. It shrieked,

 _ **Waa!**_

A baby?

"What?" Who's child was that- no...no...No!

"It is his-"

I caught his eyes, and then the sudden smile that he shot. No. It was a fucking smirk,

"Snowy?" He turned from me to Mest tilting the child's head up for a better view, "Mest?" He chuckled a bit, rocking the child in his arms, "You both made it just in time." I felt Lord Mest push me a bit,

"Prince Natsu, is that him?" Him? Natsu nodded to Mest as he walked past me, stepping to meet with Natsu and the infant. I saw him raise his arm slightly, just as one of the knights dismounted. Gajeel, he offered an arm to the person. A woman, long brown hair a hideously tan tattered dress, her face was covered in scars, her legs bleeding, covering the pale stone ground as she was lowered. Who was this woman? Natsu swerved back waved to her, bellowing for her to approach.

"Come here." She moved quickly stepping to his side. She? Was she the mother of the child? Why was Natsu holding some woman's child- I felt their eyes come to me. I had a hand to my lips, biting hard on my nail. I swear I heard it crack as I snapped back and blinked.

"Ahh.."

"Princess Lisanna?" Mest called for me,

"Snowy?" The woman next to him eyes grew enormous as she saw me. In an instant, she lowered herself to a bow. What was happening? They followed my gaze to her just as Natsu nudged her with his leg.

"Don't bow to her?" My head fell to the side a bit, why was he holding her-

"Princess." My elbows seemed to move to my sides as I heard her say something. In this case, it would be your highness,

"Snowy?" I felt myself gulp in air as Natsu spoke, "What's wrong?" The girl rose, face lowered to the ground. Why didn't she look me in the eyes? I cocked my head to the side, examining her. She was pretty enough, puffy lips- soft tan glow, large eyes, her body was great. Large breast, soft curves, and large thighs. She was the kind of woman he liked. "Snow!" I shook my head slightly, opening my mouth to say something. What could I say, who is she? Why are you holding that? Stop playing? You are not very funny Natsu?! What could I muster to make any of this make sense?

"You are late." What?

"Am I?" He rose his arms, showing me a dark head infant. "Sorry, I was busy with something more important." I nodded a bit,

"I see…" I crossed my arms, pressing my lips together. "Who is it's Mother?" Without missing a beat he looked next to him to the girl. I smirked a bit, "Is it a boy?" It was, I wasn't deaf just- frozen.

"What should I name him?" I couldn't scream. No! Rational thoughts, that it what I needed at this moment! I must remain calm, he wants me to shout. Gods, I want to shout! I took in a deep breath, letting my smirk fall and turn into a smile. I held my dress lightly, slowing lowering myself down the steps. The room was waiting for me to overreact, they all were. Every normal Princess would am I right but I wasn't every normal Princess, though. I was Lisanna Strauss from Milorth these are the types of moments that I have planned for, I knew what to do. First, Smile. I reached the final step, hovering over them. I swallowed hard, as I took a finger and I moved it around the small round face of the child. No one spoke, no one moved. Its eyes flashed me with bright green orbs, as it smiled to me. I cocked my head a bit taking back my finger, I looked at it. The child was covered in a thick grime like its mother. Next, I had to welcome my new obstacle. Everything that happened afterward would be from this moment. I turned to its mother.

"Your name?" Her eyes grew large, she was expecting me to overreact too, huh?

"Éclair, my Princess." She could me her Princess ay?

"Lisanna." I extended an arm to her, placing it over her head, "Call me Lisanna," I looked back to Natsu his brow risen, taunting me or questioning? I didn't know but I took the final step, smaller than the other three now I looked to Mest. He knew. They all knew, didn't they? I looked at the kid, it looked like him. A large smile, sharp eyes? How many other son's does he have? I stroked it with my single finger, just as I closed the distance moving to Natsu's ear, I whispered.

"Don't get me twisted. This is good. Well, for my case?" I pushed back, wrinkling my nose a bit as I gave him a thick smile. His face stiffened, as I rubbed the child's nose. I moved away from him, going back to the girl. She didn't look old? Maybe a year my senior, but she was a mother so? "Look at you-" I placed a hand over my skirt, "what should I call you?"

"She's my official mistress now," Natsu spoke, I looked him in the eye-popping my tongue in my cheek biting it down keeping me from saying something stupid.

"You have to be married to have a mistress my dear." I took out a hand, pulling at her dress skirt. "Well, we can't have you dress like this here-" I looked to him, "now can we?"

"Someone-" I turned a bit, feeling a handmaiden at my side, "Please wash her?"

"Princess?" I heard Levy come next to me her voice a bit shaken as I held a smile,

"See to it that you find her something give her one of my dresses if you must. If it will fit I mean?" I heard her confusion,

"Yes-"

Wahh! I turned my head back up to the shriek, just as it's mother reach for it. I looked down at it, a headache was already here,

"And find that child a wet nurse." She looked shocked as I said it and waved her from touching it, "It cries. A lot." I looked to Mest, ignoring the pressing matter. "Shall we go finish our conversation, M'lord?"

"He is going to speak with me Snowy?" Natsu voice sounded angry rather quickly.

" .no.." I placed my hand over his shoulder smiling, "You look tired and worn down, My dear Prince." I let out a ghastly sigh, only one a Princess could have for no reason at all but sheer worry, "Go rest, you may speak with him during supper." He pulled my hand away,

"Listen-"

"Ser Gajeel?" His head turned to me, "Have our Prince sleep for a bit, his dark circle worry me."

"Lisanna-" He was using my name, huh? I moved forward lips in a pout looking down to the child,

"The tailor will be here soon Natsu, you have to look suitable." I held back my hand to Mest, "Let us go?"

* * *

So, I am so sorry. I was going to post this on Friday along with my Hetalia fic but my internet went down and I was like what do I do now? I got it back the next day yeah but I was so jittery until I saw the four bars on my laptop! I promise to try next week but, I have school again so I am sorry in advance!


	22. Child: Part I

**Hey! So sorry I haven't updated this in a while! But I am back, so I hope you enjoy and if you feel like leaving a review or anything please do! Happy reading!-avv90**

* * *

 ** _Child: Part I_**

I chuckled back my glass of wine, setting it back on the table and pouring more into it and again drinking. I had to remain calm, but an alcohol filled mind was not helping- especially when someone is grinding me down.

"You-" His thin grin slowly lowered into a look of misjudgment, "knew about that kid right?" I set my goblet down feeling myself huffing hot air, "Mest?!" He jumped at my bark,

"He wrote he had found a previous partner and his child."

"When?" He remained quiet, for too long in my mind. "When?!"

"A day ago…" He seemed to lower his gaze to his lap.

"Did you not think you should have told me?" I heard a scoff come from his lips,

"I did not think you would be here to see it."

"See it?!" I threw my hands into the air, "He has a son!" I pressed my hands on the table gripping the thick ebony wood digging my fingers into the wood I could hear my nails moving, "I am not married to him yet and he has a child!" He lifted his eyes to me,

"Hush!" I felt to so angry at him quieting me, until I could feel the booming in my head. I was so loud I felt it in my brain, "Calm down." I pushed myself back a bit, moving my sore fingers into my hair ruining the braid.

"I am calm." I let out a deep sigh, "What I did out there is calm what I am living is calm.." I turned back my palms staring at the shaking fingers.

"Princess-?"

"Do not speak to me right now!" I pushed back stumbling a bit as I stood back from the wall behind me, "I have to leave-"

"You are drunk-"

"I know!" I fell back, landing straight on my leg. I could hear his horror seeing me land over myself, I was fine.

"I need to leave-" His sigh of relief angered me,

"Where-"

"Home. I can't do this- I want to go home!" I sounded like a child. I know.

"Princess-" I grabbed my chair slipping to the ground face first, "Princess?!" I needed to stop drinking. He pulled me up, looking down my face. "Are you okay-"

"I am fine." I looked back at his resting hand over my hip, "But you won't be. Move your arm." He looked at his closeness still shaking his head,

"You are hurt-"

"You will be dead if someone walks in here." I looked back at the door, someone was running here after hearing my shouting I was sure of it. If they found him wrapped around me he'd lose a toe or a finger. "I am telling you-" I shoved him back, moving myself up. "I am fine." Pulling back the fabric of my dress I took to the heel of my shoe. It needed to break, now. I pulled at it, hearing a satisfying snap. My door was thrown open, as I turned slightly to the door.

"Ahh... Ser Gajeel?" His eyes grew to me on the floor, holding my heel. "I seem to have broken my shoe." His armor clanked as he stepped into the room,

"Princess-"

"She fell over her own legs. Our Princess seems a bit tipsy.." He locked eyes with Gajeel, who simply nodded. He looked as if he was in disbelief at me being drunk so early in the day. He turned back to me, kneeling next to me.

"Princess?" I gave a small giggle, handing him the broken heel. "Are you okay?"

"My ankle hurts a bit." His eyes grew in fear, "But I will live." I smiled a bit, tilting my head to Mest. "You should be going now huh?" He nodded,

"Paperwork to do." Shrugging a bit, moving towards the door. The sound of a rattled door allowed me to look at Gajeel.

"Help me up?" He rolled the heel in his palm, before looking to me. "Ser?" He stood up, offering me his hand. I took it, feeling him pull up my weight. I felt a bit wobbled, my height being threatened again.

"Have you been drinking Princess?" I gave a smug look,

"Yes." He pressed his lips a bit,

"It is too early for anyone to drink Princess…" He led me back to my seat, setting me down. "You of all people should stay away from drinks today."

"Today?" He looked to the chair next to me, "Sit down." He pulled back the chair slumping down.

"Someone had come here-"

"I do not believe I am suitable to speak with anyone-"

"Do you wish for me to send him away?" I felt myself tilt my head,

"I don't think you should send away the Prince-"  
"No. Not the Prince, I meant-" He crossed his eyes a bit pushing his head back, "The tailor- he arrived a little while ago."

"Oh-" A wedding dress right now.

"I could make him go away-"

"No. No.." I need one, I could be left stupid but I knew I needed t marry this fool. No matter what he did, I need to know I would be married. My country needed me to marry him, my family everyone was counting on this marriage for better relations. "He should take Natsu's measurements first-" I cupped my hands slightly. "after all it's rare for him to be around?"

"Yes. I will let him know Princess." I felt him wanting to speak more with me, "Princess?"

"If it's about that girl-"

"It is." He was waiting for me to get angry, everyone was.

"She's from Syralth?" He rose his brows a bit,

"Yes…"

"What could we say then?" I took a deep breath, "She is his mistress now and has his child?"

"That's just it!" His fist slammed the table, "I have been with the Prince and I do not think-" I pulled an arm out,

"Let's not discuss that." I had turned my waved hand into a fist. "The child is his, I cannot deny." I looked at Gajeel shook his head. "I don't know how but it is his."

"Princess Lisanna-"

"Go send the tailor to him before he does something reckless again." He moved up from his seat,

"Are you fine with this?"

"Of course I am." I took in a deep breath feeling a pain run through my head, "I knew sooner or later he would do something like this?" I shrugged looking off to the side, "I just did not know he would do it so soon?"

"Really?" I felt my smile fade a bit,

"No… I-" My face must have sunken as he moved a bit closer, "Didn't think he would."

"Princess?"

"Go tell him to get measured." I stood up until I wobbled forward barely catching myself. I pushed back my rattled hair, looking to him with a bit of embarrassment. "I- I should sober up?"

"You broke your heel, sure but you aren't near drunk." How did he know? "You've kept your drinking low the entire trip. You never even slurred a word, Princess." I gave him a smile,

"I can hold my wine." He nodded turning back. He felt like a friend. Someone who wouldn't judge me. "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Would you prefer I not marry him?" He didn't move, but I heard his heavy breathing.

"I would like for the Princess to be happy." I could hear a serious tone- why? "Whatever it means, I think you should try it with the Prince." I scoffed a bit, "The Prince is the way he is because he seems scared." I let out a snarl,

"Of me?!"

"Of everything." I felt myself slide back a bit,"He lost his Mother at a tender age, then his eldest brother. His majesty was never his father, he has never had anything on his own."

"He has a child now."

"I know you must have heard….." Gajeel slowly turned to me, "He lost his first son and its mother." He pressed his lips into a thin line. "He thought he would have lost you as well."

"He claimed me." My deep tone roared through the room just giving him a softened look,

"To his youngest brother, the one who has a mother, a father, friends, siblings. The one who has never lost a thing." Why was this man defending Natsu? "The Prince is afraid he will lose his throne, his home, his life." I shook my head a tad,

"You are so loyal?"

"I am not."

"Kind then?"

"No." Why would any man defend someone they were not loyal to? Say nice things? Were they in love- "In debt to?"

"He took me from a bad place. I see him as a hero," I gave a small scoff, "everyone else not so much?" How bad must it have been to see this place as a haven?

"Were you a peasant?"

"Worse." What was worse than a peasant? I shook my head a bit,

"What's worse than a peasant?" He smiled a bit, seemingly not trying to remember.

"Worse." That was all he was going to give me, huh? He lowered his head to me, turning to leave me. "Excuse me, princess."

"Ser Gajeel?" He stopped, letting me hear a smirk in his tone. "I don't know if I want to marry him."He lowered his head a tad,

"Good." It was a sharp word, "You know how you feel."

* * *

"What?!" He didn't knock, but he sure was loud- and I could smell his iron armor through anything,

"Prince-"

"What?!" I threw back my chair, moving to the door. I swung it open staring at a dark stare, "Was she crying that bad-" What? Who was this? "Who are you-" Her eyes showed no illusion of thought, no just a simple dark glare.

"I am going to be designing your look for the-" She was cut off by the man behind her, Gajeel. His tall stature had nothing over this girl. She wasn't intimidated by him, and me.

"Princess Lisanna wanted you to be fitted, your highness."

"Huh?" My face must have been confused as the man in front of me nodded,

"Prince the clothing for your wedding-"

"I know what I'm being sized for!" He jumped back a bit I turned to Gajeel eyeing him, "Is she crying?" He pulled a finger to his cheek scratching it,

"No."

"No?" She should be crying now, she should be more than angry- was she pretending?

"No Prince, she is actually pretty chirpy."

"Chirpy?" She was with that man- "Is she drunk?"

"She is not."

"Why isn't she being measured then?" He shrugged lightly,

"She said it would be nice to have you measured first." Gajeel smirked a bit, "The Princess says she never knows when she will see you again..."

"And what made you think I would want to wear anything during that-tha-"

"Your wedding sire?" She filled my sentence as I nodded,

"Yes, thank you girl- go measure her first-"

"I think it's more practical that we measure you first Prince Natsu?" I looked back at her, eyes expressionless.

"And what makes you think I need your opinion?"

"I am just stating my opinion. That is all prince."

"Go measure her-" I think I may just love to torture this girl? "Nevermind that-"

"Am I going to be measuring you or?" I looked at her, she wants to speak with royalty like that? Was she looking to have her head removed? "Who are you?" She only shrugged a bit,

"Have you decided what you want or-"

"I have!" She gave me an unimpressed look,

"Then?"

* * *

I pulled back at my laces, tossing off my boot the humidity was doing a little in making me feel better. I slumped a bit, staring at the broken heeled shoe.

"Those were my favorite…" I broke them with little thought. Begrudgingly, I sat back laying myself back. How was I to get a new pair of those from home? I could send a letter, maybe Elfman would send me a few pair? I could try- anything was worth the trouble for these-

"Gett-up!"

"Ahh!?" I scrambled to the back of my bed. His eyes large,and his hair wild. I took a pillow tossing it straight to his face. I saw the pillow simply flop to the ground revealing a simply annoyed look on his face, "Huh?"

"Snowy?!" I could have sworn he stopped calling me that, I felt myself give a faint smile.

"Hello?" He bit his upper lip as I gave a small chuckle, "What are you doing here?"

"Did you just throw something at me-" I moved back, sliding off the bed joining his side.

"You gave me a fright." He had a blank expression,

"I gave you a fright?" I saw a smirk grow over his lips, "What were you doing?"

"Noth-" He grew closer to me, just as I took a step back.

"Were you crying?" I didn't move as he drew closer to me,

"No." I took in a deep breath, "Why would I?"

"You know why-" The last thing I wanted to hear was that I must have been jealous, I was not. I didn't want to hear him speak,

"Were you measured?" He pulled his hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"No. No- I don't want to get a new suit for that day-"

"Alright then," I sucked in some air, "I will go find him-"

"Him?" I swerved looking back to him,

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes to his smug look, a thick smile- a bit more angering.

"You just said-"

Knock!

Knock! His cheeks gleamed, he knew something I didn't. He wanted me to react, what kind he wanted was beyond me.

"Come in!" I called behind me, my head swerved, seeing a woman. Her eyes not bearing an expression but her hair a pastel pink, I liked pastels. "Hello?" Was she another one of Natsu whores?

"Hello, Princess Lisanna." She lowered her head to me, giving me a perfect curtsy. She couldn't be another one, right? Too well-mannered?

"You are here to measure us right?" Her eyes grew a bit,

"Yes I am, I know you were expecting my elder brother, he is amazing with scissors so please do not have my gender into the matter with your wedding dress-" Was she that worried, in Milorth only the woman liked to make dresses.

"It is perfectly fine. I trust you know what you're doing?"

"I do." I nodded a bit, swaying forward a bit seeing who had sat down on my bed.

"How can we trust a woman to be able to make a dress-"  
"She can." I snapped back at Natsu, "Women in Milorth make all the clothing."

"No wonder you look like a slut." He was spewing shit from his mouth again. He was being more of an ass than usual.

"Yes... that is why I dress like that, my prince."

"Actually, I am only here to measure." I turned back to the girl, "My brother is trying to find more silk for your dress your highness." This girl was using my title!

"Yes.." I felt starstruck, "Should we-?" I was lost for words.

"Begin?" I nodded a bit, seeing Gajeel move into the room. He looked at the girl, angry as he held a few wooden boxes. "Place them over by the table please?"

"When you finish Gajeel, leave. I don't need you to look at my whore-"

"Prince Natsu?" I gave him a faint smile, "I think... Ah yes!" I held my hand over my ear, "I think I hear a child screaming for attention. Shouldn't you go tend to it?"

"Do I have a cun-"

"I would hope not, then I wouldn't be in need of a wedding dress." His lips pressed together as I heard a low hum come from his lips.

Clunk! I looked back to my table, next to it was a stepping stool and a box. I pushed back a bit, moving to it. The girl stood over the box waiting for me. I went over, just as she offered me her hand. I took it wobbling a bit as I stood over it.

"Ah-" She helped me stand up straight,

"There you go." She lowered her head a tad, "Have you thought of a style?"

"Usual-"

" I want a traditional Syralthian dress." The girl looked back to him,

"Those are quite large-"

"It tradition.' The last thing I wanted was to dress the way this man wanted me too,

"I'll have it slimmer with a fitting shape, a long trail- long sleeved perhaps?"

"Your dress will be the same way all other wives have bee-"

"I am not like the other wives. I am from Milorth, so please worry about such a foolish woman duty."

"Fine." He sat back, laying his shoes over my bed. I won. I looked at the girl smiling,

"What is your name?"

"Virgo.'

"Virgo?" She nodded, taking up a large thin string- measuring tape.

"Raise your arms please?" I lifted my hands over my head, she pulled it around me tightly pulling around my bust. "78 centimeters." I heard a small cackle behind me, the last thing I needed was for Natsu to laugh at my figure. She lowered the string, tightening around my waist. "68 centi-" Natsu seemed to squirm in my bed as I heard my bed creak. Virgo looked more annoyed than me, pulling down the tape.

"Do you usually have to deal with this?"

"Only when he is around," I whispered she nodded a bit, adjusting the tape. Her eyes grew a tad showing me she couldn't believe it.

"Gotta give it to ya… You must be great at blocking out sounds." I gave a small giggle,

"You just have to zone out and give a nice smile." She rose a brow to me,

"I do not think most people could do this with a prince-"

"A princess may." She pressed her eyes a tad,

"80." I gave a soft gasp.

"When did I gain weight?" She pulled back the string smiling a bit,

"You're getting body is getting ready to have children!" She lowered her head giving me an unimpressed look, "Or something is what my mother told me?"

"Yes, many people commenting on our weight and whether or no we are worthy of birthing a noble son!" At this, I heard the bed creak behind me.

"What are you two hens laughing at?" The word son must have sparked some interest in him.

"Nothing." I spat back. Virgo covered her mouth a bit, "Princess," I could hear a small giggle behind her hand. "tell me what dress would you want?" I looked back a bit, lowering myself to the ground.

"Well…"

"I want a crimson dress!" I sighed a bit,

"Make him that dress." I cocked my head to him smiling a bit, " _I_ want an ivory colored dress." I heard a smack of lip behind me, "Could you bring me some fabric samples?" She nodded,

"It's in the carriage-" I jumped a bit, I needed to leave!

"I will help you get it!" I wrapped my hand around hers, pulling back towards the door.

"Stop!" I heard a stern holler, "Lisanna!" I lowered to my feet, turning back looking to him. He was seated at the edge of my bed, arm on his knees as he slumped forward.

"Yes?" His eyes lingered to the shoes in front of him as I let go of Virgo pulling up my dress a tad staring at my toes. "Oh…"

"Yeah, oh?" He took in a breath, "Hey, girl?!" Virgo turned to him,

"Yes?" She was brave,

"Go outside and ask Ser Gajeel to help you." She nodded to me,

"Princess." I waved her off, watching her slowly leave. Yay! I was alone with this man again.

"Lisanna?" I didn't want to respond.

"Are you calling me that now?" I crossed my arms, turning to him.

"What else would I call you?" He shrugged a bit,

"Snowy? Whore?" I let out a sigh, moving away to the table. He sat up walking over to me quietly. I was horrified as he kneeled in front of me, my eyes grew large waiting for him to do something.

"Do you want to be called that?"  
"Does it matter…" I let my leg cross my other cocking my head to him, "Honestly?" His smirk grew a bit,

"No." He sat back a bit moving the fabric from my leg, "It doesn't matter what I call you, what you call me- or all of your idiotic threats against my child-"

"Ahh…" I shook my head a tad, "Were you eavesdropping on my conversation?"

"If you involve my son it is my conversation."

"How sad?" I pulled my head to my shoulder, "Accusing me of doing something so foul?"

"Am I wrong?" I kicked a bit of my leg up staring at my foot,

"So wrong." He leaned closer to me, forcing our eyes to connect.

"How?" His voice bit at the end, and it was not a good sound.

"Tell me something?"

"Depends."

"Natsu-" I smiled a bit giving me a pressing feeling. "How sure are you that that child is yours?" He made a low growl sound, was it that angering?

"I took her virginity."

"You did?" I shook my head, "She doesn't seem the type-"

"I am going to tell you something." He squinted to me, "Speak anything ill of that woman and I may have to fix something on your face."

"You defend woman?!" I clapped my hands together, "How much a child changes a man?!" My smile seemed to disgust him,

"You wouldn't know."

"No.. ha.." I tapped his chest a bit with my toe, "I wouldn't." I felt him grip my foot just as I felt a pinch. I let out a yelp, holding myself tightly. "What are you-"

"People don't really look at a pretty girl's foot." I gripped my thigh a bit,

"Ahh.." I smiled a bit holding back my pain, "You called me pretty?"

"I did, didn't I?" He wasn't letting go of my foot and I was on the verge of tears,

"Are you going to get fitted today?"

"Why should I?"

"You took the liberty to laugh and eavesdrop on me, why not let me have some of that joy?"

"What's to laugh at?"

"Get fitted." He slapped my foot away a bit,

"I will wear what I want-"

"Natsu my dear," I crossed my arms finally breathing easily, "you could be naked to our wedding. I do not care, you will be there."

"Naked?"

"Tell me again," I felt as if all I was doing was repeating myself. "Why are you doing this huh?"

"What?"

"You don't want to marry me, you seem to love that girl-"

"She has a name."

"Me calling her a girl is a step up of what I really feel on the tip of my tongue." I continued, "Why not just run off with her? Huh?" I leaned a bit closer to him, placing a hand on his chest, "Live a nice life, give the throne up-"

"Why would I give up the throne?"

"You don't want it. I don't even know why you are trying I know you are not-"

"You really want to marry Sting huh?" He stood up straight, forcing me to get up. I looked up to him,

"I want to marry a man without a son." He gave me a cackle,

"Too bad then," He pulled a hand through his hair, "You know Lisanna, we haven't decided on a name for him… Any ideas?" I knew this was a jab for a woman to cry, I wasn't going to give him that.

"Natsu jr."

"What-" I know what this meant,

"I won't ever name my children anything connected to you so go ahead," I waved away his look, "name him whatever you want." I shrugged a bit, "I want you to know. She and her child are not invited to my wedding."

"I invite whoever I want."

"No." I smiled a bit, "My dress is how I want it to be, my wedding will be as I want it, you will get a new suit, you will be there she and that child will not." I pinched my fingers a tad, "You can be rude to me, you may refuse to speak to me but if you are going to marry me. You will do this the way I like." His chest touched mine a bit as he stood over me,

"Why should I?"

"I will make sure I am not going to marry you if you don't." He smiled a bit, "I can marry any wealthy noble," I gave a small scoff, "I would be treated better then."

"But then you wouldn't be queen?" His eyes grew a bit,

"Then you lose the last Princess in Fiore and a way to a stable economy in Syralth. The sole reason I am being married to you." I smiled to him, "Do you know what that means?"

"Means you better go back to behaving because I'd hate to hit ya'." His eyes showed he was not joking, in fact, I was a bit intimidated.

"I am going to go speak with Virgo-" I turned back ready to leave when,

"We aren't finished."

"I was. You may continue speaking, I do not mind." I shrugged a bit, "I just won't be here."

* * *

"Princess?" I looked behind me seeing, Virgo carrying a box. She lowered it a bit,

"Come with me." She gave me thin toothy smile, "Yes." As I saw Gajeel come forth behind her hands cluttered with the same boxes in a stack.

* * *

"That is all." She closed her book happily looking to me,

"You are such a dear wife to be. Scary." She wrinkled her nose a bit, "Now tell me what made you so mad at him.." She gave a small shrug, "Besides his personality… I know that means nothing to you?"

"It doesn't mean a thing to a wife if his man likes younger woman. If he pursuits men, or even low whores." I felt my lips move more than they have in the past month, "I have to be the first to give him a son."

"No!" I saw her eyes grow large, "With what?"

"A whore."

"Younger than you?"

"Seems it." She pulled closer to her seat, she was going to drill me with questions.

'A son?" She seemed to take it as a joke, "Name?"  
"Natsu jr." She smirked a bit sitting back,

"No- how! The wife always gets first pick of his-"

"I let him." She looked back to me, "I am of course not his wife."

"Are you going to do it?"

"The marriage?" She nodded,

"I don't know." She shrugged a bit,

"Racking up quite a bill on his name then?"

"That's the plan." I pushed back in my seat, "Or not…?"

'You did order him a great quality suit." She poked her quill on her leather back book. I nod,

'I know..." I looked back at my foot, bruised blue and purple. "Whatever he tells you to make make it but let me have first grabs."

"He will want to change your dress?"

"Let him." I was not angry, no never angry. I was smart, I was educated. "Let him think he has control and when he has it all sorted out I'll burn it."

"I think he'd like that?"

"I want him to like it. Then I'll decide if I want to be his Queen or-"

"A lady?"

"Yup." I saw her lay her finger on her book,

"You broke your shoes. I'll fix them if you want."

"Please." She nodded, pushing back her seat.

"I should be going-"

"Please stay for dinner-"

"No need. I know what you're really like." I lifted a hand to her, "I like it. Shows you aren't just a hen waiting for her cock-"

"As far as anyone else knows I am."

"I know. You most certainly know but he does not know."

"I'll see you then."

"You will."

* * *

I pulled up the pale blue lace of my dress holding it as Levy was pinning it to my side with a golden rose brooch.

"You look stunning!" I peered in the mirror, my shoulders bare- as well as a large slit down my back. The dress cover my arm scar and hid the bandages over my breast. I tilted my head a bit, gazing at my dark under eyes- I looked like a raccoon.

"Yes."

"What's wrong Princess?"

"Nothing." She spun to my face,

"Smile!" She clapped a bit, "You were finally able to get your wedding dress, Princess!" I gave her a faint smile,

"Did you find her a proper dress?"She stood back gazing me down,

"Yes.."

"None of the mine I presume?"

"No." I moved down with her aid, my squeamish size would not fit her. "We found her something appropriate, though." Her brow raised a bit as if she was holding her tongue a bit,

"The child."

"We found him a wet nurse but-"

"But?" I spun quickly to face her,

"She wants to take care of it as a-"

"Refuse. I do not want to hear it crying anymore- she may be its mother but seems to have no idea how to soothe it."

"Princess-" I swerved to her,

"Did you not hear what I said?"

"I-I did…" Her voice shook, was she frightened?

"And?"

"Prince Natsu asked me to leave it up to her..." I knew it. I sucked in a large huff,

"Did he?"

"Yes…" Was she scared of me?

"It's fine then just- just, please tell me next time if he says otherwise."

"Yes, princess." I nodded a bit, sliding my hands over my stomach.

"Do I look too provocative?" I felt my face flush while asking her,

"Ha?" I lowered my head a bit,

"I will not repeat myself." She nodded a bit moving closer to me,

"You always wear this type of clothing-"

"But is it appropriate?"

"It's you, Princess." She placed her hand on my shoulder her skin warm, "You look stunning." I took it as reassuring.

"Alright then. They are waiting."

* * *

I held my dress lightly, stepping into the candle lit room. I heard a chair pulled back seeing Mest standing my gaze flowed to the opposite center of the table, Natsu- knife in hand poking at the napkin. I waved back Mest to sit, sighing a bit. Natsu would never stand for me and I should have already known that. I moved to the table directly in front of him, someone pulled the chair for me as I sat. I was moved closer to the table- catching the eye of Natsu, finally, he looked up to me-

"Hello?" The voice seemed shocked, as I saw both Natsu and Mest stand, I cocked my head over to the side a bit. Her dress matched Natsu's dark boiling red with golden rim making me frown she was shielded completely but her body didn't need to be exposed to be seen it was all there. Her hair pulled up into a beautiful braid, one that looked to close to mine. Levy must have done it.

"Hey-" Natsu moved from about the table going to her, "Where's the baby?" She turned back,

"She insisted on carrying him here-" He pulled a look to someone beyond my view,

"Give her our child." I felt a bitterness cross my throat, no I did not like this. I pushed back my seat reaching over the table grabbing my goblet and vase. I sat back only to have someone next to me,

"Princess-" I waved them away serving myself, I filled the goblet something I have never done. I heard a whimper of a child and knew this was not going to be a nice dinner. Children were not even supposed to be here. I saw Natsu take her to the chair next to him, pulling back the chair holding her seat, her arms filled with a chubby child at her chest. Her eyes grew a bit seeing me,

"P-p-princess-"

"Sit." I heard Natsu demand from behind her, she slowly lowered herself, as Natsu pulled her seat closer. I looked over to my side, seeing Mest sit scooting closer to me- whispering a bit.

"You look pale-"

"I am." I cocked my head, "Serve the dinner!" My voice grew louder a bit, hearing people move to the table serving everyone their appetizer. I looked down to the thick soup, the broth giving my nose a wither. I hated this type of food. It all smelled the same, and the last thing I need was these people seeing me eat.

"Lord Mest." He looked to me, already he held the same face I did.

"Princess?"

"What is this soup called?" He lowered his spoon a bit, "It smells-"

"What are you two speaking of?" I heard the voice loud and coarse,

"The food feels unfamiliar."

"It is." He was loud holding no feeling to me. "Eat." I smiled, sliding it up a bit.

"Not hungry." I took up my drink, "How was the trip?"

"Fine." I knew that is what he would have told me, I turned my head to Mest.

"What kind of food did they serve in your home."

"I am from Quoloth so food is quite delicious-"

"Are you saying food from Syralth is not good."

"No-no-" He shakes his head,

"I am. It is annoying and smells like-" I hear the clacking of knife and fork hit the table, I turned to look at the girl. Seeing her struggle holding utensils with a child in her hands. I pressed my eyes a bit, turning my head back. Someone was already there- "Hold the child while she finishes eating-"

"No!" She shouts over the dinner,

I turned to Natsu, "She should eat properly. Advise her will you?" I rolled my eyes, "Children aren't even supposed to be here." I heard the child begin to stir, "Oh gods!" I threw up my hands a bit, just as Natsu look to me deepened.

"Snowy-" Him calling me that angered me, I wasn't drunk just mad but being angry is just as bad. I pulled my seat back, moving to her. I was standing over- her eyes fluttered in shock as I outstretched my arms. She didn't move a muscle aggravating me.

"Go on?" Her eyes looked to my hands, was she scared I would harm it?

"Snowy-" I looked to him,

"She looks hungry, she cannot eat with a child in her arms. I am not eating, I can hold it." I looked back to her,

"Princess?" I sighed a bit another person who thought I couldn't hold a baby? I spun around,

"What?" It was Levy, holding u a few letters close to her chest.

"Some letters were sent to you-"

"I am having dinner. I can read them later-"

"A blue letter was sent to you-" My eyes grew a bit, as I quickly crossed the room to her.

"From?" She lowered her head a bit, I knew where it was from.

I yanked it from her fingers, breathing a bit heavier. I turned to the people eating. "Excuse me." I lowered my head to them, just as I grew closer to Levy. "Do not tell anyone."

 ** _Child: Part I_**

* * *

 _ **Hello! I am so sorry this is late. I have just had a lot of work, I am still busy but decided to at least update it once before the month ends. I will be updating this fic but only after I update my Hetalia one. I swear I will try whenever I get a few hours rest! Please keep reading and thank you so much for reading!-avv90**_


	23. Child: Part II

**_Hello! So sorry I didn't get to post this on thanksgiving I was eating and try to finish writing this- so please forgive me! OKAY, thanks for reading!_**

* * *

Child: Part II

I rushed to my room feeling the pinch of the new shoes, this is what I did not want. The letters were piercing my mind, what did they say? I couldn't open them here- no I need something! Where did I keep my letter opener? The office in my room- I had one in there! I need my family's seal did I pack it- gods I hope I did.

* * *

I closed the door behind me, quickly I looked around for a moment, my bags?! I threw back everything inside my wardrobe, tossing back dresses as I moved to the large hard shell bag. I pushed it open, flying back stockings and nightgowns until at the middle packed nicely, my seal. The seal my family gave me, the one thing that could save me at all times.

I gripped it tightly feeling its cool metal as I pulled at my skirt- I moved my fingers to the straps of my stockings- slipping it into it. No one would know I was wearing it.

I let out a large sigh closing my wardrobe behind me. I looked around my room seeing the mess of my frantic search, feeling more jumpy than anything. I pulled the thick letter up, seeing the flower over it. I hope she was okay but the color blue was always a sign of something horrible. I moved to the door, pulling it open.

"What are you doing?" My eyes grew a bit, as I stopped halted to a stop. "Ahh… Scared?" I didn't hesitate to pull my letters behind me staring at the man in front of me.

"Shouldn't you-" My voice almost broke off, "be eating?" I saw him look behind me, just as I covered the mess I made.

"I was-" He gave a frown, "until the Princess ran off." I frowned,

"You should tell her to give the kid to a wet nurse or you should hold it," I rolled my eyes a bit, "it's mother is hungry."

"I'll handle that." He looked down to me, "Then what happened?" He crossed his arms angry. I couldn't hesitate.

"Simply some letters from people who say they are coming to the wedding." It was a fat stack of letters, some of that may have been the truth.

"Yeah- but that didn't matter to you it was a…" He seemed to think for a moment, " _a_ _blue letter_?" His brow raised and I knew I had to use my mind quickly.

"It was from my family."

"Really?" He moved closer to me, forcing me to take a step back into my room. I was already seeing his eyes move to see my other arm. I let the letters fall over the trail of my dress behind me, bringing up my hand to my other shoulder staring back at him.

"Yes, now I think you should return to your child and it's mother." I took in a deep breathe, "Afterall they are eating with a total stranger.?"

"What did they want?"

"Who?" I blinked a bit smiling,

"Your family?" I sighed crossing my arms looking down a bit,

"Their seats."

"Seats?" He let out a small giggle, "Really?"

"Yes." I needed him to leave, "Allow me to change so please leave me alone." He looked pleased,

"Okay." I took the door ready to shut it- when he moved a finger to my face. "Let me read it first."

"No." I clamped my mouth, not wanting to let on that something was happening.

"Really?" He drew closer to me, cocking his head forward just as I shifted a bit to cover the mess behind me. He pressed his face so close to me so I flopped back onto the floor.

The letters scattered in front of me as I fell back and I saw him stoop low, taking up the only blue letter. "Would you look at this?" I pressed my eyes tightly, seeing him turn and close the door behind us. I saw him lift the letter up examining the back of a stained letter. He gave me a smirk, "Not even opened?" Natsu turned to it around looking at the front of it just as I saw his smile fade. "He sent this?" I heard him whisper- who? "You gave him your family seal?" I knew it said Oceria but- he must have thought Laxus sent it to me?

"Wait-" My eyes grew large as I saw it crumble lightly. "It's not from who you think it is-"

"Then whose is its?" I was not going to say but what did it matter this was my business.

"Listen-" I pushed myself up a tad using my elbows, "Just trust me-" I saw him tear the seal tossing it over me. I quickly stood up only to feel the fabric of my dress wrap around my foot just as I fell over him. I could hear his sneer and knew I wouldn't live this down.

"Falling for me ay?" I reached up a bit taking back the letter. I held it close to me watching him. Natsu moved his hands to my lower thigh as he yanked the skirt of my dress. I felt him move his fingers along the strap of my stocking just to feel him stop. I pressed my eyes a bit knowing what he felt. I sat back on my knees seeing him sit up and look down at my seal.

"Give it to me." I was using the last of my kindness. I needed him to leave and I needed to be left alone. He pulled the shiny cylinder seal up tracing the golden rose.

"You know…" My face was burning red, "I feel like you shouldn't even have this." Why? Why was he acting like this right now?

"Give it back."

"I think when you're family sold you to me they should have stripped you from it-"

"I get it back Natsu."

"Give back what?"

" Give me back my seal-" He shook his head,

"I was speaking now listen." I fell silent watching him, "Do you need this? You aren't even their family any-"

"Natsu-"

"Why haven't you asked me for one?" Why was he being such a problem? Wait- what did he say? I stared up at him,

"What?"

"My family's seal." I felt myself shake my head in confusion,

"We aren't even married yet?" He looked down to it and then to the letter in my grip.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" I was seriously doubting the motives of him right now. I cocked my head forward,

"What?" He gave me a toothy smile,

"I know it's hard..." He shrugged to me, "I have a child-" He held my seal holding it up, "You've gotten so hurt that you are sending mail to him?" I was confused. "Honestly I thought you wouldn't care-"

"I don't.'

"You don't have to hide it from me." I was going crazy. "You want someone to care for you right?"

"No." I shook my head to him, "I want my seal back-" I heard him chuckle sighing a bit,

"Give me the letter and I'll consider giving you your seal." He stretched an open hand to me,

"No. Give me my seal-" He tilted his head up,

"Give me the letter." I wasn't handing this over to him but-

"No." His gaze grew weird to me,

"Is it a sappy love letter?" I felt stupid to light his fire knowing it would only cause him to grow angry but still-

"It's none of your business what it is." The thick smug smile I saw was proof I was an idiot.

"It's always my business." I saw him rest his hands on his knees pulling himself up,

"Natsu-" He dashed quickly to the other end of the room. "Natsu!"  
I heard a click and knew what he was about to do. I spun to look at him, "Don't you dare!" He tilted his head to me,

"Oh, I dare!" He was a child. I need to go down to a child's level,

"Natsu- listen please?" He was stupid.

"What?" I pushed myself up, slowly walking closer to him,

"Please give that to me-"

"Why?" Natsu's eye grew larger,

"It's my families I need it-" He shook his head to me,

"Let me read that sappy letter and I'll consider giving it back." He looked me down just as I took a step forward-He drew his arm back tossing it with anger and I ran forward out the window attempting to grab the long cylindrical stamp.

I felt most of my body out with the chilly weather. Natsu gripped my sides holding me back, as I gripped the window until he pulled me inside.

"Let go!"

"We're on the second floor you idiot-" He lifted me tossing me back into the room. I slid on my stomach, staring out the window.

"You!" I felt my eyes tear up just as he rushed next to me. He crushed my right hand, forcing me to open my hand. "Ow!" He stooped low taking up letter. He opened the letter pulling up and I saw that he began reading, "Stop!" He thumbed the page but just as he started I saw his eyes grew and felt him move his weight from my hand. I felt relief but instantly saw him take a step back, he lowered the page face hiding away from me. "What-" He slid the note back, "Natsu?" I sat up, watching him, "What did you read-" I could hear my heart beating.

"Lisanna." My real name. It was that bad… I knew what it was her, she was sick and pregnant. "Your sister-"

"Get out." He dropped the letter lowering himself moving closer to me,

"Lisanna-" I felt him hold his arms over me, and I have never felt more disgusted. I moved my hands forward pushing him off of me.

"You." My head was hurting and I could feel the stream of tears start. "I-I-" I heard his low whistle of a cackle and that is when I moved quickly slapping him. "You piece of shit!" His eyes were large staring at me.

"Hey-"

"Go fuck yourself-" I reached down taking up the letter-

"You can't speak to me like that! Not in my castle!" That's right, I was in his home on his land and I lost the one thing that connected me to my family. "See, you know... now come here." I was just a stupid woman, but I had to put my foot down. I would not be able to live like this. I stared into his eyes, he was smiling with just a strip of blood leaving his mouth. Did I hit him that hard?

I was done. I passed him, going to my wardrobe throwing open the door. I took out a cloak hearing him speak over me, "What are you doing?" I threw it over my body, quickly heading for the door. "Lisanna?!" He screamed my name and caught me by my shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." I heard him cackle.

"You're a woman, my woman-"

"No." I shrugged him off me looking back at him. "I am from Milorth. In my country woman have the same rights men do and I am leaving."

"Shut-"

"No. You shut up." I turned completely cocking my head to him, "I refuse to be here, I am leaving-"

"You want to go to Laxus huh?" I rolled my eyes,

"Don't interrupt me." I finally felt something ease from my body, "I am going to your main castle, but guess what for?"

"Wh-"

"I am going home."  
"You were offered to me-"

"No, I agreed to this." I felt myself scoff, "Now I don't." I stormed out.

* * *

I rushed to the main door, hearing him scream after me. I heard guards chasing me too but I knew I was done. Finished and tired of all of the this. I saw a wall of men waiting for me at the entrance mainly Gajeel waiting for me.

"Princess, I am here to ask you to go back to your room-"

"Out of my way." I stopped in front of them, "I am no longer your sovereignty, I am Princess Lisanna Strauss from Milorth and if any of you touch me it will be considered an act of war." He stared at me,

"Princess, it is dark-"

"Out of my way." I could hear the heavy huff behind me but knew better than to turn,

"Gajeel stop her-!'

"Move." His eyes moved to Natsu,

"I can not hold her Prince-" I didn't wait for him to finish, instead I rushed behind him, ducking and rushing out before they closed the gate.

The cold air hit me, why was it cold?

"Lisanna!" I scrambled forward, taking up my lantern rushing into the woods.

* * *

It was dark and I had tattered all of my clothing, my feet ached. My face was raw with scratches but- I found it. I held it tightly walking around the castle, a window illuminated me, sadly my lantern had run out of oil and this was my only source of light. I sat back over the stone wall. If I gave this marriage up I was also giving away my title.

I think it was fine though it was my freedom at this point.

Woof!

I cocked my head to the side as I caught the light from the corner I thought of screaming,

"Find her!" I looked around a bit, I sprinted a bit down back where I came from. I heard the howls growing louder and louder but I was too terrified to look behind me. I needed to get away, now!

I stopped looking into a window, it was barely lit. They must have been asleep- or away? I would take chances now! I pulled myself up, throwing my being into the room. I heard the dogs crawling up to the wall just I huddled to the ground, hearing the foamy mouthed animals. I heard them pass and I smiled. They followed my previous trail! I moved up looking around, no one in here- my eyes grew large as I looked at the crib set at the edge of the room. I moved to the door no one. I looked into the room taking a wardrobe pushing it further to cover the door. I had no idea how I pulled it off but I did!

"Hmph.." I heard a child make a sound, just as I turned hearing it fuss. I pressed my eyes a bit praying for him not to cry. "Ahhh!" This was not my day.

"Ahhhh!" I rushed to the child trying to silence him. I moved my hand closer to him. His eyes were sharp… like his dad. I felt my hands shake… what would make Natsu feel pain before I leave? I felt my hands move to his small mouth until I pushed back his small eyes looking to me. He stopped his whimpering, eyes flushed looking at me. "Gaa.." How terrible was I? About to kill an innocent child? I placed a hand over his fat cheek, seeing him squirm to me. I gave a small giggle, as he placed his hand over him. He was so adorable- just as I heard the door slam into the wardrobe,

"What the-" I looked back at the door, just to hear the boy begin to fuss... Gods no! The door began to frantically slam against's the wardrobe over and over, and I thought was going to puke.

"Help!" No. "Help!" No. I heard a bigger commission being and knew my next move. I ran to the window flying out.

I tucked my head spinning to the ground instantly regretting throwing myself out a window. I heard the door break down and knew I had to begin to sprint away just to hear dogs begin to howl. Not my day.

* * *

I didn't have time to brush off the dirt as I began to move forward through the underbrush of trees.

I poked my head out a bit, seeing an empty building. It was like a church... Did they have gods in Syralth?

I could hide there before these people catch me. I sprinted as fast as I could, reaching the opening without hearing the dogs approaching. The door was heavy and old as it creaked as I pushed the door. I could hear the hounds approaching me. I heard the knights outside stop directly at the door but all I could hear were mumbles of what they were doing, I needed to hide and now!

I couldn't see a thing but took to a corner holding myself tightly not moving or breathing. I heard the dogs continue barking but fading. I let out a smile, pushing back a bit. They didn't check in here? I moved a bit closer to the door, trying to hear what was going on outside. I pressed an ear on the door faintly hearing something,

"She should be hungry?" I wasn't! I let out a sigh, "Let's go find the Princess then?" I heard the dogs barking frantically and then a sharp yelp from it, "Stupid dog! He's dead- we're looking for the Princess now!" I held my breath for a moment, "Let's take these things in they are dangerous… they might chomp down on the heartbroken girl!" They gave a harsh laugh. Again the dogs barked, "Stupid dog! He's been eaten by the dragon by now!" I didn't move a muscle at this, holding my breath just as I heard the rustling behind me. I prayed it was mice. I felt a stream of thick harsh air over my back, it was hot- strong and brought out a tremble within me. It smelled like old ash in the air even pushing me a bit to the point of holding my breath. It found me, "Let's go the screaming always makes the dogs feel bad." A blot of flames flew at my sides. I slowly turned back and threw the thick black surrounding there was just a pair of bold green eyes. The fire seemed to boil through its throat giving me a view of what was in front of me. It scales glistened a dark black color, I saw this before not alone but with Natsu. It was a dragon. My eyes noticed quickly it was not the same size as the other one, the other one must have been a babe as this thing was several times larger I felt myself choke as I saw it spread it wings a bit fanning me, I was pushed back to the door slamming my head but I held the bar refusing to drop to my knees and cry. It's mouth opened exposing the sharp teeth but worst of all the lava like substance it held at the back of its throat. I was horrified waiting for it to chew me but no it closed it's mouth slowly. I held in my scream as it tilted its head slightly, another gulf of fire spewed as it lifted its head and a gulf of flame was thrown over us illuminating us both. It snarled and I could hear the gurgling of flames in its throat. It was waiting for something. I wanted to scream so badly, I wanted to cry to the point I felt my eyes water just as it gargled closer to me but then someone would hear me scream. The second-hand embarrassment would force me to die in a worse position than just being eaten by a dragon. Imagine Natsu saving me from this? Huh! I would rather die. I pressed my eyes closed waiting to be eaten.

I was pushed back slightly, at my stomach. Still, I waited, until I spent a few minutes not moving. Was I dead yet?

I peeked open an eye, seeing it stick its tongue out- slobbering me. Again it pushed me back at my stomach, and I know what a cat would want at this point. I moved my hand up stroking it. I heard a rattle from it- was I pleasing it? I scratched a bit harder only to feel something clamped at the skirt of my dress pulling me up into the air. I stared at it just for it to move a claw beneath me, allowing for me to fall into its grip. I fell on my bottom just as it examined me. The dragon I guess wasn't that hungry. It lifted me in the air and my blood seemed to rise until it sat me on its snout. Not hungry.

I slid down its snout coming to a stop at its eyes. It blinked just as I did.

"Urrrarrrrrrr!" I nodded a bit as if we had an unspoken conversation, moving my hand over its head-scratching its scaly skin. I felt it moved his head a bit, and I knew it meant to scratch harder. This was weird but hey- as long as I am not its next meal I just want to live to leave this place. "Arr arr!" I was pleasing it. I nodded a bit,

"You like it?" It's eyes peeled open and I was a left breathless, "You do?" It tilted its head slightly and I felt myself sliding from its snout. It moved it's hand beneath me as I fell into it again. Its claws were the size of my entire body and that when I knew it would put me down. It grew closer to me, and I nodded a bit.

They called it her, so she was a girl? Moving an open hand to her, she closed our distance placing the bottom of her snout over my hand. I rubbed it and she seemed to any image of horror.

* * *

I sat on her snout taking my stamp scratching between her eyes,

"You are really pretty?" She seemed to glow red as I said it, I continued just as she tilted back tossing me a bit I felt her catch me holding me. I just let out a breath, flailing a bit. She was the most peaceful creature that has ever happened to meet me. I sat up, feeling saddened.

"I have to leave-" She moved her face close to me, "I know…" She moved her head as I gave her a hug, "I'm not leaving you forever…"She perked up a bit, "I will see you again, okay?" I heard her give a click of her tongue. "Yes, ma'am I will!" She lowered her claw, allowing for me to hop off with no issue. She licked my face with a tongue that reminded me of a snake. I slowly walked to the door, hearing her loud thumps behind me as I reached the door I turned back to her waving to her.

* * *

I climbed into my room, slamming into the ground.

"Oww…" I groaned a bit moving to my side, my body was so sore I didn't think I could even get up. I turned over to my stomach feeling a familiar wound ache in pain. I thought I was patched up. I groaned but knew I had to burn this dress first. The hem was torn, scorched, and now soaked in dragon saliva.

That dragon was the best thing that has happened to me in this godforsaken land. I slowly stood up slipping out of my dress, looking down at the cloth over my chest tightly clinging to my skin I saw a spot of red over it. I let the rough looking dress drop to the ground. Plucking it up I went to my fire, it was so small it couldn't even warm me. Maybe being with the dragon caused me to crave for the warmth its fire had but as soon as I stuffed in my dress it erupted and burned it. It grew large and bright- it was too much for me, I needed sleep. I moved my aching self from the fire to my bed, slipping in.

* * *

I heard someone scraping something, was it my fireplace? I pulled my head up a bit.

"Hush Levy!" I curled a bit, nestling my head under my pillow. I felt a huge weight jump over my back, "Ow-!" She had physically thrown herself over me just as I pulled the covers from over me. "Get off!"

"Princess, you are here?!"

"Where else would I be?" She pulled me into a tight hug just as I sat up covering my chest.

'You-you were gone all night how?"

"I was here."

"Everyone was so worried!" I shook my head a bit,

"I went out for a bit and let out some steam." Her eyes grew large,

"You are nude?"

'I did not want anyone to know I was here- and I didn't want to wear a nightgown." She smirked a bit leaning closer to me, "Thank the gods you are here- I will go tell the Prince you are-"

"No." I barked, she looked scared to be told no.

"He is worried sick about you-" I lifted my hand to her,

"Good. He is the reason I went out, he threw something out and forced me to look for it," She looked stunned.

"You were out last night?!" She shook her head heavily, "Princess thank the gods-"

'Yes- yes thank the gods, what happened?" She looked around a bit,

"When I gave you the letter your table was left quiet, and the Prince was furious asking me who sent you the letter-"

"Did he force you to say it?" She nodded a bit,

"But I did not say where it was from and he ran to where your bedroom was-"

'Levy, did he hurt you?" She shook her head a bit,

"Just shook me up a bit." He would, "Then he came back screaming from the front commons to send the hounds. He was almost foaming at the mouth when he sent them out after you, he said you had said something to him…"

"I did."

"It more than angered him but he sent them on your trail before Ser Gajeel told him… It was dangerous. He called them back but then-" She drew closer to me whispering, "Someone broke into the Prince's child's room." I looked back a bit,

"What?" I tried to sound surprised, "Is it alive?" She gave me a sad look,

"Sadly yes, it's whore mother came to the room before the intruder did anything." I gave a disgusted look, everyone in this castle must be suspecting me at this moment maybe not that I snuck into that child's room but while I was out I paid someone to murder this child. I needed to have an alibi.

"Foolishness. It seems the wound I have reopened while I was out in the forest." She gave a horrid look pulling down my sheet.

"Gods!" I lifted my hand a bit,

"I know it hurts, it seems when I was in the woods I must have reopened it." She nodded a bit, "Have they executed the intruder?" She hooks her head,

"No. He got away but the hounds were sent after him but they seemed to want to follow your trails Princess- luckily the idiot of the intruder went into an old chapel." She shrugged a bit, "Ser Gajeel informed the Prince his body should be found today- if the dragon leaves anything?"

"A dragon?!" She nodded,

"It must have eaten him, in fact, I feel bad for the bastard." I smiled a bit,

"Me too." She shook her head,

"We really should inform the Prince, he is so upset- he hasn't eaten or slept at all." I shrugged a bit, "No." I barked a bit, "He's fine, I am giving myself some time to heal Levy- I am hurt." She nodded a bit, "Besides I spent countless nights awake waiting for him to return, I feel it would be fair to have him worry..." She cocked her head a bit, "Just for a bit, while I regain my strength?"

* * *

I curled a bit, looking down at my beaten skin. I was blue and purple all over the pain was horrible but the feeling in my stomach was worse. I was done speaking with Natsu, I was done with this country but the thought of leaving my name was the worst thing I've ever felt. I could marry a high lord without issue but leaving a title to nothing was frightening. Being shunned by my family, by my siblings would be the final stab in my gaping wound. I need to speak with King Igneel and explain to him but I also needed someone from home- I needed my handmaidens. Ask them what my father would think if he saw me, hurt- wounded would he still take me as his child or a citizen who failed at what she was sent to do. The water filled my nose with lavender, I was smelling like usual, but I felt worse. It was masking my pain and I wanted to feel it completely and cry on my own.

Knock!

Knock!

"Lunch Princess?"

"I am fine." I stood a bit, pulling myself up, "Help me dress, then pack."

"Pack?"

"Yes, and-" I pointed to the table, clipped into place a letter. "Give it to the front men, I am leaving today."

"Leaving?" She grew closer to me, "Princess? Why?" I looked to her,

"I want to speak with my handmaidens. I need to know if I should marry him or go home."

"Princess?"

"I am going to need you to pack quickly, I do not want to spend another moment in this castle."

"You are hurt-"

"And I do not want to lick my wounds in front of these people. I want to go home…" I felt tears flow, finally, they were here. A normal girl would have cried every night but not me, I held it in but now I was black and blue, I could not hold my ground against these people, it was too much.

"Princess?" I let my head move back, crippling low as I began sobbing.

"I-I cannot.. continue this-I will die." I heard her place my food tray on the table moving closer to me,

"Princess?" I looked to her,

"If I marry him I will die before I can even bare a child." She cupped my face a bit,

"Princess-" I had to put an end to this madness. I moved my hand to my face wiping the salty tears.

"Get me ready."

* * *

I leaned against the doorway, watching him. Natsu was seated next to the window in yesterday's clothing looking out at the night sky. I saw the smoke of a cigarette, he was smoking again? He always seemed to be smoking while I am gone. I was in a lace dress, nothing big- my usual a simple lace dress, something I could sleep in and wouldn't need to worry about changing out of. My hair was combed but followed me, tieing it would only annoy me. Levy was done packing and it was being taken down now, all I need to do is say my farewell.

Natsu was seated next to the window in yesterday's clothing looking out at the night sky. I saw the smoke of a cigarette, he was smoking again? He always seemed to be smoking while I am gone. I was in a lace dress, nothing big- something unusual as it was loose fitting a simple lace dress, something I could sleep in and wouldn't need to worry about changing out of. My hair was combed but followed me, tieing it would only annoy me. Levy was done packing and it was being taken down now, all I need to do is say my farewell.

I knocked loudly, he didn't flinch. I knocked again,

"Go away- I already told you to go away!" I again knocked, "You-" I saw him pull his head back to me. His eyes grew large, as I followed the lit cigarette go from his mouth to the ground. He didn't even put it out, "Lisanna?" I gave a scoff, he didn't remember my name a day ago now he knows it again?

He crossed the room pulling me into it with, slamming the door behind me. I was trembling, god, he looked scary as he stared back at me. He was mad, I know- He stuck out his hand and I was ready to be hit. He stroked my cheek slowly as I waited for the strike. He moved his arm up and pulled me onto him. I froze feeling my tongue almost choke me, what was he doing? He ran his fingers through my hair as I felt his breath, he was short of breath why? "I am so sorry..." He cried, it was so uncomfortable for me to hear this I simply pulled back from him staring him down. He leaned closer to me voice sounding scared, "Are you hurt?" I shook my head, and he gasped. "Thank the gods" He took me again into his arms, almost smothering me. "I'm sorry- I-I didn't know-" I needed him to leave me, I snuck my hands in front of his chest parting us a bit. He looked down, "When did you- did anyone touch you?"

"No." Again, he l placed his hands over my shoulders.

"Are you hungry-thirsty?"

"I am fine." He smiled a bit, it scared me to see his face looking at peace. I scoffed a bit, he wasn't worried about me what he was worried about what he would have to say to his father. I lost the Princess doesn't sound too good.

"Did you find your seal?"

"It doesn't matter." He pressed his eyes a bit, "What were you doing?" He shrugged a bit,

"Smoking?" I nodded,

"I was told someone snuck into the room of your child?" His smile faded,

"You heard?"

"The castle seems to whisper." He nodded a bit, "Is he safe?"

'Do you care?" I smiled a bit at him, shaking my head.

"I don't but he is your heir." He looked annoyed to hear this,

"He is my child but yours will be my heirs." I nodded a bit,

'Good to hear that." I crossed my arms finally looking him in the eye. 'I'm leaving tonight." He chuckled a bit,

"What?"

"I am going to speak with your father and ask for permission to go home. I will give up my title if nessisary, but I came to speak with you. If you say I was raped by that man we were captured by then I may keep my title and marry a lord. If it works out, we may never have to see each other again."

"What?"

"You may stay with the mother of your child, and I may marry a wealthy lord from my country."

"N-Lisanna-what?" He moved closer to me,

"I am leaving. I will not marry you, and I am going to go home." Why wasn't he understanding, "It would benefit both of us if you did as I asked of you."

"No." He didn't even consider it.

"It would allow me to keep my title and you would be reimbursed for the wedding I promise you-"

"No!" He towered over me, "Who would even marry you-"

"I have cousins-" His brows knitted together as he moved his arms over my shoulder holding me.

"You want to marry someone beneath you?" He scoffed a bit, "I thought you wanted to be Queen-"

"I did... now I want to go home." He shook me a bit,

"You are not leaving me!" I pulled away facing away from him,

"It's not your decision to be made." He moved closer to me, pushing me back to his desk. I stared at his eyes sharp filled with anger,

"If you're pregnant with my child you won't be able to leave me."

"Get off me." I tried to shuffle form him, "You will just be putting yourself in a bad position, you are a nice person. I just have no desire in marrying you." I placed my hand over his chest, "Let me go."

"Lisanna-"

"You have a child." I swallowed hard, "Think about him, he will be called a bastard for his entire life, and I will be a bitter stepmother. This is good. Mary his mother... she seems nice." He leaned closer to me, just forcing me to move back.

"I don't want you to leave... Lisanna-"

"I am leaving." I pushed myself to look him in the eye. "Whatever you... It does not change the fact that I am leaving." His nose touched mine as I shivered,

"I love you."

He closed the distance between us. It was soft as he pressed himself over me, I stared at his face my eyes closing on their own. His eyes closed his breath rough, he placed a hand over my own allowing for me to feel his heart race. It was a strong beat. He was too warm and I pulled my head back seeing him looking at me, he was waiting for a positive notion from me. My breath was rough and I felt...weird. I moved my arm over my mouth wiping my lips. That was my response.

"You don't love me, you like the thought of having me around." I swallowed hard, "I told you before right? I love Laxus." He held my arm tightly, "Just like you love Lucy, just like you love your child I love him."

"You won't even be able to marry him-"

"I know. But I also know what I feel, and I will never love you." I bit my upper lip, "You will never love me, so marry the woman you have." He shook his head,

"I have you!" Why wasn't he getting this?! I moved stepping down from his desk he took a step back starting to raise his hand to my face, placing his hand on my cheek.

"You can kiss me again. You can do whatever you want with me. It won't change." I was able to pass him, "I hate you." Moving quickly to the door just to see him dump all his papers onto the floor.

"FUCK!" I didn't like what I was doing. He said he loved me, I didn't want to leave… He kissed me.

"Bye." I closed the door behind me, rubbing the tears from my eyes.

* * *

I was pushed back, "Move!" I looked up to see Éclair. I stopped holding my head low,

"Beautiful-" My eyes grew large at what she called me. Did she just call me beautiful?"No.. no!" I looked at the child in her hands, he reached his arms out to me. I was doing good.

 _Bang!_

I looked behind me hearing the sound of an angered man. "Go to your room.' I looked back at her, "He is upset."

"Ahhh!" I looked a bit forward,

"Take care of him… when he calms down." She nodded lightly,

"May I ask where you are going?"

"No.." I moved a hand forward touching the child's cheek, "Take care of your son." She nodded lightly. "Take care of yourself as well."' She lowered her head to me a bit,

"Yes," She kneeled a bit just for me to finally break.

"Women do not bow. We curtsy." She looked confused for a moment,

"When you meet the king, you will not bow you will curtsy." Her eyes grew large and I knew I had to give her a quick example. I pulled the hem of my dress posing my legs one ahead of the other while slightly lowering myself. "It hurts more but the men do not ever know, especially when you have to hold it for longer periods of time." I rubbed my nose a bit, "Try it." She looked at the baby in her grip, "Skip the arms part but move your legs into place." She did and lowered herself a bit, "Good but not great."I smiled a bit, "Practice. The Queen like to criticizes people for not bending properly." She nodded a bit, "Have a nice day." I lowered my head to her a bit, walking past her.

"Princess!" I pressed my eyes looking back at her,

"Yes?" She smiled at me a bit,

"Thank you!" I did not say a word, leaving her alone with her child.

* * *

 ** _Hi! Yes super sorry I have school tommorow and I am up finishing this up. Gosh darn, but okay. Tell me what happens next, cause I am honestly have like no idea what should happen next. I will update soon. Hopefully on my birthday so wait for that and well see ya next time! P.S geez when did we get to 23 chapters?-avv90_**


	24. Deprived Part: I

**_Hello, magical people of the interwebs it has been far too long since I updated this- in fact, a friend of mine referred to me as an ass for being those people who leave fanfictions unfinished and unresponsive! Well, I am yet to give parting words, in fact, I am here to give you a new chapter! You all deserve it and if you're reading this instead of studying well- I don't know what to do with you but say- study! I have more to go on here so tell me what to do next cause this is a collective story. Not parting words, just understanding! -avv90_**

* * *

Deprived Part: I

The crown over my head was fastened with a dozen or so pins ensuring a headache just as I prepared to speak with the king.

"Call my two handmaidens please?" Levy nodded a bit, "I am going to speak with him-"

"Princess?" I turned to her, "I was told the Prince has just arrived and is-"

"I know." I sucked in a wind of air, "I figured he would be here-"

"Princess, he is outside screaming for-"

"My head?" I placed my hand on my stomach feeling the burning pressure and the terror of confrontation with him, "Yes, I understand but I am an adult and will handle this with care-"

"His brothers are diverting-"

"Are they?" She nodded as I swallowed hard, "I will send thanks to them when I return to Milorth." I pulled a veil high tightening it over my head covering the scratches on my face. I swayed as I moved to the mirror- looking at the grave image I held. "Levy..." I smiled at her, "I extend my invitation to return home to you. Milorth always accepts you and I will ensure a home in my castle." Levy looked swayed- as if I asked her to commit a crime with me, she was a girl from somewhere where they made up all the rules.

"I-I-"

'I am not forcing you, it will be your own decision." I lowered my head a bit, opening the door. "Chose wisely."

* * *

I held my head low, waiting for the door to quickly be opened. My eyes averted as they fell from their home when I was met with the tired look of ruby eyes.

"Child- come inside." He opened the door for me allowing for me to thumb the entire room. I heard the door close behind me, "What have you done to that boy?" I sucked in some air,

"I told him I want to return to Milorth." I heard the king let out a gust of air,

"Gods…" He pointed to the seats shaking back his head, and I took it up lowering myself facing away from the door. "Wine?" I shook my head,

"I am fine, thank you…" He quickly moved over to me, crossing and taking the seat facing me.

"Well.." He stretched a bit, "He wants you to stay?" I nodded, "I haven't seen him this angry in a while…" He rubbed his face running it through his beard.

"Is there something I can do to help-"

"Unless you marry him right then and right now, no…" My mouth opened wide just as he blinked, "Pardon me... I just-"

"It is fine." He sat back staring at me, "I understand you care for the well-being of your child but I am not it. I am by far the worst thing that could come into his and this countries hands."

"As a matter fact…" He sat back head tilted slightly. "You might be the best thing that has happened to him... to us Lisanna." I didn't need flattery, flattery was for idiots, and ugly bitches.

"I am flattered to hear this but-"

"No need for flattery- I don't give flattery," He lifted his hand, "I told you-you were like a daughter to me and I will tell it like it is."

"King Igneel-"

"You know my son killed the mother of his first son?" He silenced me, "He's told you right?" I slid my arms under me, anchoring me to my seat.

"Yes."

"That woman gave him a son-"

"She murdered her child out of jealousy."

"She did…" He took in a deep breath, "I-I know that but it could have been handled differently." He wasn't human in this matter, he was a grieving father.

"I think I would be the worst thing to occur to him. He needs someone better-"

"You know how my son is- what he is a monster." How low, a father giving up on his son. "You and I both know no one better can have him, you are a Princess. The last Princess-" My title was the only thing keeping me here and again it was stuffed into my face. "But that means nothing, you managed to calm him, something no one has ever done."

"I am in no position to speak of-"

"You are in every position." I felt my face glow red, how was I going to argue in this position?

"I want to go home." His brow rose a bit, he was expecting me to argue- and if I can guess correctly he had prepared a longing one, one that would have changed my mind.

"Thought you weren't going to go all out and say it?" He sat back folding his hands, "But you did…" Unexpected. He has no clue how to continue,

"I apologize-"

"No need." He pressed his lips a bit, "You told him that?"

"I did."

"That's why he set fire to the horse stalls-"

"He did what?!"

"Probably thought it would keep you here longer?" He lifted his hand to his mouth shaking his head,

"I will pay for all of that-"

"No, he set fire to the eagle stall…" King Igneel shrugged, "Besides we can manage a fire." I let a sigh, I can leave. "He did bring a dragon from it's home, though?" My eyes grew- he was crying for blood. My blood.

"How?!"

"It's fine… we can handle him and a dragon." He lowered his hand moving his gaze to me, "I want you to consider every conversation you have had with him-"

"King Igneel, I am sure that we have had bountiful conversations but please understand-"

"He has hurt you?" I lowered my gaze, "I am not blind," I needed to place the look of a hurt beauty, "I can see the bruises on you, you are so very pale they stand out like a sore on a thumb and the look of blood drain?" Could he see even that? "My son must have had fun and the other one… he stabbed you-"

"I hold no malice-"

'I know you will not. You just want to return to your home with civilized individuals." He rubbed his eyes, "I confess Lisanna, I was told you were highly intelligent- revolting to the men in your country."

"When did you hear this spot of information?"

"I was in your country for several years- a beautiful abundant land truly somewhere I would love to live."

"Thank you."

"Nothing to compare with this sand pile, or the forested jungle lands we hold dear here..." He bit his lip, "Just a bountiful landscape."

"No-"

"Yes, it is." He stared me down, "I was searching for a wife for so long… for seven years... your father told me if I wanted a wife to look no further than Milorth." I smiled a bit, "I met you at the age of three and your older sister, playing with that larger boy from… Oceria?"

"Laxus."

"Yes, him..." He moved his finger over his seat- touching the frayed strands of satin. "The moment I saw your blue irises I thought to myself, 'If she was closer to my age I would have had her as my own bride'" He shook his head- slamming down on the armrest, "At that moment Lisanna I thought if I could not have you then I want my son to marry you." I could not speak. I never remembered this man in my home? I knew everyone who entered my house, from high lords to the run of the mild whores. "I asked your father if he was willing for his daughter would marry my second son, Natsu." He shook his head, "He refused, he told me his little girl needed a king or nothing at all." He smiled nodding to me, "He brought you up then, told me he had a second daughter- lovely but even at this age he knew she would be a problematic girl."

"My sister truly was the loveliest-"

"But not the girl that caught my eye, no that was you."He snickered to himself, "I wanted you to marry Natsu." He cracked a smile, "When his elder brother was exiled I was rejoiced inside to know you would marry the king to my country, but then your older sister gave in and was exiled as well-"

"She left for a great reason and is noble in my heart."

"She is noble in all of our hearts, but at that moment you were given to the blonde Ocerian."

"I was happy with that."

"My son was going to marry a blonde woman who was not properly taught nor had any interest in politics. She would linger and recite poetry and slither through his arms like a puppet... but you- you watch him as if you distrust him as if you have yet to come into the minds of the public and accept your fate as his betrothed." His eyes grew to me, "I was sure he was going to run my country to the dirt."

"You don't know-'

"He will..." I sat back watching him in remembrance, "We both know that he finds whores, impregnated them then fights anyone who challenges him." What kind of a man was he to treat his son like this?

"There is more to him than-"

"You are the only person who believes that honesty, I don't even believe that." I smiled through gritted teeth, "I want him off the throne, to be frank." He was lost in thought for a moment, "The two under him as well."

"Do not belittle them as idiots-"

"I know you do as well," His breath grew deep, "only a miracle can bring this country up and that was you. The intelligent, ill-mouthed princess from Milorth."

"You can't believe that I would just-"

"I did." He folded his hands together, "You… have only been here for such a short period of time yet I can already see the changes in my son." I sucked in air, "Natsu cannot be stopped when he is angered but stops when you tell him-"

"That was once-"

"When my son fell from your arms and woke up the first thing he asked for was to see you. To know if you have made it home safely with him." What kind of lie was this? "He stopped worrying about everyone else since the age of seven."

"I think there is something else in him-"

"Only you believe that."

"If you did as well-"

"He doesn't even believe that Lisanna, my son has given up on himself. Even at this moment, he is protesting you leaving him- he has a dragon spitting fire at us as we speak." He doesn't understand anything.

"I do not want to marry him. I do not love him-"

"We both know love is a lie here. We are here for diplomatic matters, you marrying into this family is just for show- let's not pretend to not know what this means." He was egging me- this was the argument he was preparing for, "Power for your home and food for mine."

"If I am trading for this I will be condemned to say this. I am asking kindly for support, I want to remain a princess but I will not marry your son. I am leaving here a Princess or I will denounce my title and become a free woman."

"We both know that means exile." I swallowed hard, feeling the muscles in my throat tighten.

"I know."

"I do not want it to come to that Lisanna." He cupped his hands together, "Let us sort this out?"

"I hope we can."

"What has he done?" I heard muffled screams from behind the door adjacent to me. I knew that voice. I pressed my eyes tightly closed, to hear the doors being thrown open and a crowd of smoke pour into the room from outside.

"Lisanna stay away from-!" I didn't move a muscle,

"Always so reckless?" The king shook his head.

"Where is she?!" I saw the look on the king's face, it was horrified. He was expecting his son to draw first blood. I crouched low in my seat not wanting to be apparent,

"Why are covered in so much blood?" DID HE KILL SOMEONE? Again I grew doubtful,

"Where-" I turned my head to him, lowering my veil over my head a bit staring him in the eye. Was he wearing the same thing I saw a few nights ago only tattered?

He was drenched in blood, his hair in a worse mess than usual- and a sword dangling from one hand. His eyes sharpened in anger as he saw me, he lifted the sword covering the space between us as it touched my chin. I looked at him, trying to stand still. My eyes moved, catching a view of his upper left arm that is where his shirt seemed worse and the blood even darker over the fabric. It wasn't just blood, I could see bright flesh- I pushed myself up unwinding my veil with one tug.

"Lisanna-" I moved from his sword only for Natsu's eyes to pop open as I move to his side. He brushed me off- swinging to me as if I were a rag doll, only for me to pull on his arm.

"Ow-" He winced dropping his sword it bouncing onto the ground, "What did you do-" He didn't even know he was hurt? I took my veil pulling his arm through quickly wrapping it, fastening a tight knot. "You-" He pushed me back, allowing for me to fall back as he gripped his arm. "What did you do?!" I held my head low, hearing King Igneel sigh,

"She was helping you… and you cannot so much as say a simple a word of appreciation to her?" I saw Natsu flash me a look as King Igneel approach us, "Do not look at her as if she stabbed you… The way you hold your sword is to thank for that…" He roughly pointed him down, "Always trying to show that thing off?" I began to stand only to have the king offer me a hand. I took it, allowing for him to pull me up. "Lord, you don't weigh a thing?" He shook his head to me, fanning the way to couches. "Both of you sit. We are going to have to sort this out."

* * *

I folded my hand placing them on my knees, my eyes were not averted as I looked at the seat in front of me- at the eyes in front of me.

"I want you both to calmly speak-"

"I want to marry her today." I pressed my eyes closed, not wanting to further a thought into that conversation. "Either that or I sink my sword through her face." He said it with not a shred of emotion, "You can decide for her." King Igneel moved slowly towards me, egging me on with his hands to speak.

"I would like to return to Milorth. Alone and unmarried." I felt unfazed by the look that was sure to be targeted to the side of my face.

"Then I want a child right now." I simply shrugged,

"You already have what you want."

"What?!" I saw the King throw himself up, "You did what to her?!" I wasn't going to be the one to correct him. He made his way over to us, pulling Natsu to his feet. I saw him pull Natsu's shirt up holding him from the floor. "YOU RAPED HER?!" Natsu reached up, pushing back his father.

"No." He rolled his eyes a bit, "I haven't laid a finger on her. Not yet at least."

"Then who's pregnant?" His voice hissed and I heard the shake of his tongue on the last word.

"No one." Natsu dusted his tunic, "I have a new son." The room silenced as I sat back. I wasn't sure of anyone's reaction but I sure wasn't at fault.

"You what?" There was a bit of humor at the end of it as if the King had heard a new joke.

"Another woman gave birth to a child-" His hand swung back, slapping Natsu. I heard the sizzle at the sound of his hand colliding with Natsu's flesh. I was pleasured to hear it.

"I know what it means you, idiot!" Natsu held his cheek, holding his head up to his father speaking as strongly as he could after a hit like that.

"It's not my fault-"

"Of course it is not your fault you just magically stick your cock in anything that has a hole! Don't you remember what happened with that other woman you brought home?!"

"I remember." I knew what they were arguing was none of my concern and it had no guarantee it would take me home after all most men already have children. What I need to do is prove I cannot marry an unstable man. I have no idea how to do this or even allow for them to help me. I want to keep my crown after all.

"You ungrateful child- I gave you everything-!"

"King Igneel." My voice wasn't loud or bearing but still boomed. "His child has nothing to do with this conversation. It is a bastard..." I crossed my arms slightly remaining calm and in my seat, "most royals have them… nothing to be done about it." Both of their eyes grew large as they looked to me but King Igneels voice reached me first,

"What do you mean?"

"It is already going to have a hard life- I'd rather discuss my release from this engagement." My eyes never wavered from King Igneel as he rubbed his face.

"I see your point."

"I don't-'

"Sit down Natsu!" I felt a little giggle in me, how long has it been since I've felt so nice about others being disciplined? The seat beside me moved just as King Igneel sat down in front of us.

"I know you want to leave-"

"Father-"

"Shut up!" His anger was beyond listening capabilities. Natsu was another obstacle of his anger to please me, but I needed to remain unwavering my amusement will show the pain lacking in me.

"My family will pay for the wedding expenses, and I will try my best to make sure that trade with each country can improve-"

"Lisanna…" I silenced myself, "I know every woman is hurt by knowing their future husband has had a child with another-"

"I do not care if has a son, to be honest, it would be a bit odd if he did not have a son by his age."

"She will not stand in your way-"

"I know she will not, she's a low whore I am a Princess-" I finally turned looking straight at Natsu, he was soaking my pale veil with his blood. I could see his teeth gritting, he didn't like that I could speak, "I know my place-" I stared him down, "yet it seems others do not."

"We know your place-"

"I WANT TO MARRY HER RIGHT NOW!" Explaining to him that I did not want to marry him would be more of a strain to me than to anyone else.

"NATSU SHUT UP!" All this family ever did was argue. And shout nothing but shouting. "Don't you see we are trying to work this out…"

"Make her- She can't leave! She's just a fucking woman-"

"Laws in Milorth are very different." Not as much but for the better. I saw the King lift his hand to his mouth. "She does not have to do everything her family tells her Natsu… Besides that, she's the only Princess in Milorth the only Princess in Fiore who has yet to find a fiancee-"

"My older brother will birth a daughter soon no doubt, I will make sure when she is old enough-" I felt a hand grip upper arm from in front of me, tightly. Was he attempting to break my arm? "Owww…"

"Natsu!" He released my hand, "She is a Princess and she will have the final say in if she marries you."

"Her?"

"She can become a free woman Natsu, but that would call for her to leave her title-" He sat back, "I want a compromise one where we may all gain."

"How could we?" I felt myself hold my skirt tightly. "I want nothing from this kingdom neither does my home. We survive in a wealthy manner, and I know this country has no trade that we could want? Spices? Metalwork? Nothing… I am willing to go home, I will make sure everything I have done to you will be apologized for but I will not stay here-"

"You want me to get rid of the child and it's mother?" I stared at the King was he willing to kill that child to make me happy? I switched over to Natsu eyes large,

"N-Natsu?" Natsu swallowed hard was he going to speak up? Tell him no? It was his son! He gritted a bit, moving his thumb to his mouth. He wasn't going to say a damn word, was he? "Hmph!" I crossed my arms over my chest sitting back, "Are you comparing me to her? I told you before she is nothing to me, let her keep her stupid child it's the only thing she has as a claim right?"

"I know women, no matter how strong they are they are only hurt by more by lying!" I stared at the center of his forehead, he was not going to see my eyes. "You found out your soon to be husband has just had another child with another woman-" I smiled a bit,

"My mother was not hurt." I stood up a bit straighter, "I think you are downplaying woman, I am not hurt by-" I gave a hard chuckle, "Him?"

"You need not lie-"

"Why would I lie? I am telling you marrying him would only cause me trouble, he's stupid, useless and lustful."

"Lisanna!" I swatted my head to him, he jumped a bit seeing me narrowing in on him.

"Do not use my name. Do not ever use my name again without my fucking title!" He froze, just as I lifted a hand to my head. "Are you going to make him leave? He's bleeding over me- it's staining my dress."

"Princess-" I felt my brow lift, he used my title, "Is that what it'll take for you to stay? For me to say your title? I know you actually-"

"Do not like using it? You are wrong, dead wrong." I moved closer to him mouthing the words, " I love my title."

"Which is why I would like for you to keep your title." I nodded as King Igneel opened his arms- a compromise was in the works,

"Yes. I would as well," I looked to Natsu, "Which is why I am asking for both of you to say I was raped."

"What?!" Natsu moved his hand over my arm gripping me,

"Not by you- come up with something… If I am raped and the king says he killed said man. I will be given back to my home. I would be unworthy of marrying your royal Prince and I can choose to live my life in my home."

"You wouldn't be able to marry that boy-"

"I do not need to marry Laxus-" I was cut off my the hand squeezing me tightly, I looked at Natsu's knuckles they were turning white.

"Old man!" I tried to squirm away from him, "I want to marry her-I-I love her-" I moved up, standing and pulling away. I was covered in his blood!

"Eww…" I gagged a bit, "You love me?" I rolled my eyes, "Stop filling your mind with bullshit-" I turned to his father, "He is just emotions, I cannot deal with someone like that. I would prefer it if he hated me at this point." I saw him tilt his head to me, "Stop acting like a woman- pick a fucking feeling and stick to it!" If he didn't hate me before now should be a good time to start. I could hear his father chuckle lightly from across us,

"She does have a point." Natsu glared at his father, "You are emotional. Listen to her- she seems to know what she talking about-"

"I want to marry her." I shook my head a bit, feeling my crown pins digging into my head.

"I want to get as far away from you as possible. I hate- no I despise you." He locked eyes with me,

"I am okay with that." He was angering me. "Old man, I will do anything to marry her." He paused for a moment, "I'll kill myself if I can't." Well. He sounds like a child crying over sweets. Was I just something for him to- he's angry with me. He is playing. HE IS PLAYING WITH ME AGAIN!

"I'm sure your brother can take over the kingdom after you." I could see his vein in his arm pop out as he gripped the cushion I was sitting on. "Or you could learn to live without me?" I saw him push back standing up. He reached out and taking a lock of my hair,

"I would kill you before I would let you leave." His eyes were giving me the chills he wasn't faking.

"I would rather be dead than marry you." He pushed me back, ramming me into the seat behind me.

"Natsu!" I looked him down,

"Stop this you-"

"What? Stop doing what?" His eyes were darker than usual, "Are you telling me not to love you?"

"Stop lying to yourself-" His grip on my hair loosened, I saw it in his eyes. He wasn't awake- he slipped down and now I saw him wobble. He was falling, in fact, he was going to slip over me- I held my hands over his back catching him, cradling him near me.

"King Igneel-"

"Blood loss must have gotten him again."

"Again?" He placed a hand over his son, taking his weight from me.

"He should see a doctor-"

"He did that to himself- his dragon got hungry and he got angry. He is such a child." He shook his head, "He wants to marry you… I've never had him ask me for anything."

"I am considering him my king, it is not for my enjoyment to have him suffer. I want him to have the best possibilities as a king and not be a swayed man."

"You at his side would help the people."

"He just confessed his love to me. I did not do this for love, I did this to help create a better bond between both our countries and hold a title."

"Is that why you lied to me?" I nodded,

"I told him I would never love him."

"He must think you not marrying him meant you would marry that Laxus."

"I wouldn't even if I wanted to, he is to marry Princess Lucy and I think my family would just offer me to a cousin who has been attempting to quarter me for a while."

"My son would be a better option-"

"He would be but I also have to remember he will be- that he is a powerful man, and then he would be a scary man to anger."

"And you would at his side, truly guiding him through the law of gods and helping him create a better country."

"He doesn't listen…" I lowered my head looking at Natsu, his soft snores leaving his mouth. "Whenever I think he will do something, he does the complete and polar opposite!"

"I know you are ashamed to say it to his face but it is the fact that he has a child."

"I told you both… I know he would do something like this- not this soon but he would do it. It was only a matter of time-"

"It still not a good thing. I know in your country women are respected far greater-" The knock on the door made me turn to see, Porlyusica.

"Your highness-" Her eyes grew large at the sight of Natsu. "Again?" Igneel nodded,

"He needs more sword practice… Patch him up again?" She nodded,

"Dinner is served and the Queen is waiting for you."

"Yes…" He looked to me quickly as I confirmed. "We are on our way." He looked to me,

"Yes."

"Force him up, he needs to eat." She nodded.

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

End: Deprived Part: I

* * *

 ** _Far too long, but not the end! We will hear from each other in the future but take this as parting words for now. Go to sleep when you have the time._**


	25. Deprived Part: II

_**Hello, my pretties! I apologize for whoever I offended there, umm... well as promised I am publishing this chapter- I have more editing to do to release so I'm going to keep this short, thank you for reading.**_

* * *

 **Deprived II**

I held my hands in front of me,

"My King-"

"I will decide what we are going to do after dinner. Everything after dinner is always good." I was not planning on having a meal with these people. I followed the king, entering the dining room. I looked around and quickly caught eyes of the Queen, already sitting sipping wine. Across from her was Sting head low and arm wrapped. What happened to him? Natsu probably. I lowered my head bowing.

I looked around and quickly caught eyes of the Queen, already sitting- sipping wine. Across from her was Sting head low and arm still in a sling. What happened to him? Natsu probably. I lowered my head bowing to the people in the room.

"Ha!" The Queen bounced up from her seat, "Someone's time of the month is it?!" I knew I was covered in blood- the king didn't even give me time to change.

"Thank you for informing us of your bleeding time Queen." I could hear her grit her teeth and a steady chuckle as the King took his seat.

"Let's all just have a nice supper-" His eyes grew as he looked behind me. "Who are you?" I felt a lump in my throat seeing her eyes move to my bloody dress. I turned to Levy, who was still following me.

I needed to leave at once.

"Call for my handmaids please?" Her face grew pale.

"What's wrong?" Levy's face voice was so low.

"Hmph!" I turned to the Queen her arms folded across the table, "I sent them back to Milorth. Where they belong." I rose my hand to my chest scoffing,

"You what?"

"I sent them home. Truly useless. The blue haired on couldn't even sing!"

"They were not yours to be sent back." I turned back to the King, "Part of me living here required for me to have my own handmaidens-" My voice grew loud.

"Queen!" She jumped at her husband's voice, "Who do you think you are sending her handmaidens home?"

"They were a bad influence for her. She is marrying Natsu." I twitched a bit,

"Hell-" I gritted my teeth,

"Who are you?" The King repeated himself, "Who called for you?" I felt myself blink heavily. He wasn't speaking to me no, I already knew who called her as well.

"Come sit with us child?" Everyone seemed to pause,

"The Queen called for you did she not?" She held her child tightly as I heard him coo, she was nervous. "Lady Levy?!" I kept a smile on my face, just as Levy entered eyes large. "Take Eclair's child and have him put down- while we have dinner?" Levy took the child from her hands smiling, "Have a seat." It wasn't loud or demanding something that let everyone know I was happy. I could hear everyone breathing, all silent.

"Have a seat next to me!" I didn't have to turn to know who it was. I could see the eyes trail behind me and I knew to speak up. "This is Lady Eclair. She is the mother to Natsu's son." I heard the King groan a bit,

"Lisanna-"

"We should begin with dinner, yes?" He paused for a moment, before nodding.

"Bring dinner out!" Quickly a mass of woman come out, serving us our food.

* * *

I sat back, feeling the silence set in.

"When does this country ask for taxes?" I heard a fork being lowered,

"In this country, women do not ask about political matters Lisanna." I looked at the queen,

"First that is an economical matter not political. Second, I know." I lowered my knife, "I am not just any other woman." I heard a small cackle from the King,

"She is right…. Lisanna, we ask for it every summer eve."

"So this country grows warmer?" He nodded a bit,

"Yes, at the moment it is pretty cool." I nod a bit as he seemed excited about this conversation, "Does your country ask for it at a specific moment?"

"Before the spring showers." I pulled my glass up, "It helps for the village festival. A full week of lovely nights that allow everyone to express gratitude for the land."

"No, it's not. It is just another foolish event that country-" The Queen's lip quivered.

"Maybe you think that because you were never invited to the Opalescent Castle." I could see her turn to Eclair.

"When will the child be awake for us to see?" Her brow rose, "I want his grandfather to meet him!"

"Are you forgetting Queen? We just saw him in her arms?" I tilted forward a bit,

"I think we should name it after Natsu!" I smiled largely turning to the shocked looking girl,

"Me too. A great name- summer I think it means right?" I turned a bit to the King, "King you should grant the child the name?"

"Lisanna-"

"I think it would be perfect!" I took in a deep breath, "A baby Natsu, how joyful!"

"A baby what?" I knew today was going to be rough but did it really have to clench my stomach this bad?

"Your child Natsu." I took my napkin from my lap, lifting it and tapping the side of my lip. The Queen clasped her hands, "Let us celebrate this event! A celebration!" I was honestly biting back the urge to stand up and leave. My dignity, my pride, everything was aching.

"You had another one?" Sting's voice rose through the thick silence of his mother turning and looking to the doorway.

"Sting!" I heard King Igneel shout his son's name over the table.

"Well did you?!" I turned my face away, how could I ever live through this if I didn't shout and cause a scene. I was good at acting uninterested but only for so long. They were baiting me, baiting me to act like a regular woman. I am not a regular woman, I am a Princess and yes my days may be numbered if I go through with what I want but I will not behave so lowly as to shriek like a mad woman. I was reformed, I was educated and knew how to use my mind.

"Are we having dinner?"

"You are covered in blood Natsu dear?" I could hear a comedic laugh from the queen, only for his mother to countries speaking, "Is it yours or?" I knew never to listen to this, but it was a good question.

"Mine." Was this normal?

"We have the mother to your child!" He wobbled down to the table, reaching from behind me to pick at my food.

"I can see that." He picked at the bread, finally taking it up.

"Lisanna just insisted we should name him after you, what do you think?!" The Queen's voice was annoying me, the eyes were annoying me. Everyone in this castle was annoying.

"Did she?" I could hear his chewing- his voice growing loud. I lifted my face a bit, pursing my lips- staring into the eyes of Eclair. I straightened my back, as I felt an arm reach over me- taking up my glass.

Clash!

"NATSU!"

"Did she?!" I froze in place seeing my wine glass- hit the wall behind- the Queen's eyes were large- as it hit directly behind her. I knew he was the unstable one. "HUH LISANNA?!" I pushed my seat back, ready to leave. I stood, clenching my jaw as I began to walk away. "Look at her go- the whore who would fuck anyone." I didn't need to hear this, "SHE'S PROBABLY PREGNANT WITH SOME IDIOTS CHILD!"

"Natsu!"Head high, and no noise from me. Do not let him know I am angry.

"She fucked that Ocerian Prince?!" I felt my head tilt a bit, I was leaving as if what he was accusing me of was true. I was confirming him with being quiet. I was bubbling down, and I knew I was not going to be able to listen anymore, "Look at the whore go!" I felt my fist clench and the last steps so hard to even move. "Filthy Milorthian!"

"Listen here you fuck!" The room grew quiet as I now I was like him. A loud annoyance. I need to carry out now- can't just say that and not continue. I swung around taking in a huff of breath, "I can be whatever you call me, a bitch, pregnant, hell I'll be the insane one here-!" I let the breath out, "But I refuse to ever be your wife- you loudmouth limey pig!" He was stunned, I wanted to end this on good terms but it seems to me that I wouldn't be ending that before it could start. "Fuck off."

* * *

"I will allow you to go home." I let out a deep breath, "My son has called you everything in the book, and you in return hurt his manhood." I smiled a bit,

"Please. I lost so much more in return, no man will ever want to marry a whore like me." He slapped his hand on his desk a bit.

"I know."

"It will be fine. I can live well even as a commoner in my home country."

"You will retain your status I assure you that, it is the least I can do… for causing you to see this… dysfunctional family."

"No. All royals have families like this… some of them are just better at hiding it."

"I doubt your family act's this way."

"Oh god no. I would have given up my descent to the throne if that was the case, the worst I deal with is a new stepmother every few months."

"That seems tamed."

"I in no mean meant to offend your family but may I suggest not having supper together?" I gave a small cackle, "Perhaps all meals avoiding each other?"

"I do suppose you are correct. All of our problems stem from those moments." I folded my arms,

"I will make sure your country still receives help, I do not want this in any way to erode-"

"I will let you go but please let me ask one more thing?"

"Whatever you ask of me?"

"Take my sons with you." I smiled,

"Anything but that." I crossed my arms shaking my head. "No. No- no-"

"I will make sure you retain your place- and help find a suitor-"

"I am trying to get away from him. He insults me-"

"But only in this country. You have seen him when he is out of the castle's light, he's bright. He's kind-"

"I met him in a foreign country. It didn't start off well."

"Okay." He gave me a small smile, "I am saying you need to take him. Your father must approve of the ending of the engagement, right? The royal council must disapprove as well!?" I blinked for a moment,

"They must, yes." He smiled,

"Then, take him-"

"You said, sons."

"Them as well. I have to teach them foreign politics after all."

"You mean you want _me_ to teach them."

"You are very knowledge, yes." He nodded, "You would teach them, get rid of one of them from your life-"

"What if they love them. My country seems to love men who torment woman, and I will not live with your son." I shook my head, "To have him disrespect me in my home?"

"No." He smiled, "He wouldn't in your home. He would be too shy too!"

"I will not be responsible for their well-being."

"Please consider this, they are all privileged men. I want you to set them in their place."

"You are their father-"

"And you see where that got them."

"I understand Natsu-"

"Sting's never been to Milorth and he's half Milorthian- and Rouge needs to be with his brother."

"Would you like for me to find them, brides, as well?"

"Only if you have time." I pressed my eyes a bit, why was this man asking for so much.

"If I take Natsu home with me, will he not leave his child here?"

"I know you don't want to take her."

"I don't mind her. I'm not jealous, I just don't need him complaining to me how I am hurting him by forcing him to me." He had a bright smile. "I am not going to marry him, though-"

"I know you will reconsider the marriage. I just need to let you go home and see him act like a human and not a Prince."

'I don't like to reconsider anything."

"Smart people reconsider." I nodded,

"Let me see if I have any other marriage proposals if I do not I promise to reconsider him." No. I will not.

* * *

"How far is this going to take?" Two hours. We have been traveling for two hours and I was already on the verge of killing someone. Natsu and Sting both rode off on their own. Men do not normally ride with their fiancees- but it would be nice to have someone else to speak with instead of this guy. I have barely spoken with him, Rouge was tall- dark hair, dark eyes pale. He seemed nice but only asked a question when it looked strange.I thought they would _all_ ride horses and leave me in the carriage. I miss the days when I got to ride alone. 'Princess Lisanna?" Rogue shook my arm, as I moved back for a moment.

"Yes, Lord Rouge?" He smiled a bit,

"Just Rouge is fine." I nodded a bit, had he no mind. I was speaking kindly, "Why are we going to Miloth?"

"I thought King Igneel already spoke with you on those matters?"

"He did, said we were going to learn how finances are really worked or how to truly run a country." I nodded, "But I know only Natsu has to worry about king duties."

"Well, you never know?"

"Is he going to meet your family?"

"You all are meeting my family." He slumped back a bit,

"No. You are going home to ask if your father to end the marriage, right?" I gave a slight smile,

"How did you know?"

"That's what Natsu was shouting at the King when he said it." He shrugged, "Besides that, he refused to sit with his fiance on a trip to her home."

"Yet your choice to sit with me?"

"I did. I had a job that I got back from a few nights ago."

"A job?" He nodded,

"The King's bidding." He was still doing it. He was calling his father the King.

"Why do you refer to your father in that manner?"

"In what manner?"

"You refer to him as King, not father."

"Means the same thing. King is the father of our country, besides Natsu told me when I was younger to never refer to his family as mine. It was his first, and I was a child of a whore."

"That's horrible-"

"No, it is not. All royals speak like that- behind my back mind you, but it's refreshing to know someone will say it to my face... you know not whispering in hushed tones when I walk past them. He just said it what is mine is mine because I came out of the right person." I smiled a bit,

"Sometimes we royals as well ponder if we came from the right people."

"Your mother?" He knew, "Yes, your mother- Queen?"

"Queen? Let's not repeat her name." He nodded,

"She slept with another man?" I nodded, "What's wrong with that?"

'She was married to the King."

"Was she high royalty?" I nodded,

"She came from the richest man in my country. She was kind, but people always seem to want to remind me of what was wrong with her."

"Do you feel anything wrong with what she did? Men are allowed to sleep with hoards of women- expected even."

"My father was loyal to her, he never slept with another woman."

"Do you know the man she fucked?" Not decent at all.

'Some peasant." I cupped my mouth, "A village man."

"See you are royal." I nodded,

"I always try to speak kinder than what I do."

"He was executed?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you know if your father is-"

"I look like him." He nodded,

"Will he be okay with you not marrying Natsu?" I shrugged flaring my nostrils.

"I only hope he will."

"Who are you going to marry then?" I shrugged,

"I don't know."

"You don't have a plan for what happens if your engagement ends?"

"Being rid of him was just so tempting that I couldn't resist just ending it." His blank face didn't change,

"If you leave him, will you try to marry Sting?" I shrugged,

"Might as well try?" His smile faded, "Or are you proposing to me?" Nope, not even a small crack.

"You caught me." I saw him let out a small chuckle, god I was terrified of him. I pushed myself back to my seat,

"I was just homesick-"

"You are going home, though." His face returned, "Does that mean you'll reconsider Prince Natsu?" I shrugged,

"I have to speak with my family-"

"They'll want you to have another husband soon right? You are older... eighteen right?" Did he just call me old?

"I will have no problem finding another potential husband."

"You probably won't find another husband, a woman who ruins the chance to marry a prince- a royal prince?"

"Well, I am a Princess, not common folk."

"A foolish one." I rose my brow a bit, slumping down.

* * *

A week, I wiggled in my seat not minding being alone. For the first time in a long time, I was feeling like myself, I wasn't upset or flustered instead I was back to what I liked doing. Drawing. I poked my head up a bit, still sand dunes. When was I going to finally be at home, in a place where I feel safe. The charcoal slipped from my fingertips, rolling down the dark wooden floor.

"Oh!" I pushed back my paper, reaching forward-

Boom,

"Owww….?" I rubbed the top of my head, I slammed it against the seat in front of me as I fell to the ground holding back the tears from my eyes. "What happened-" My door opened exposing me to someone wearing all black, long braids wrapping its head. "Aaah?!"

"Ahhh?!" The person jumped forward, only for me to know who it was.

"Lady Levy?" She stopped, looking down to me,

"Yes, Princess?" I tilted my head up to her,

"Why are you walking around and not announcing yourself? You scared me." She nodded, "And who told these people to stop moving?!"

"Prince Natsu said we must stop for replenishing our supplies" I should have known, "And I was told to come here and dress you."

"I did not call for you."

"Prince Natsu told me to dress you." That is when I noticed the cloth in her hands. "He wants you to hide your hair- Prince Natsu says he is the only one who is expected to see it ."

"I thought this was just the new fashion?" She dropped the box, pulling up her shawl.

"The Lord of this ward does not like to see the woman who is prettier than his bride. Prince Natsu told me this was something for me to worry about." I tilted my head,

"What?"

"He kills his old bride when he sees someone to take her place." I pressed my eyes,

"And why must a Princess do this?" She smiled,

"A headdress will only cover your hair, that is what I was told to make you wear." I nodded a bit,

"I do love scarves?" I shrugged a bit, "Did he buy me new dress as well?" She nodded.

"It's all ivory."

* * *

My hair was cover rounding out my face, I looked sophisticated for once. A thick fitting dress that followed me slightly,

"The Prince also wishes to speak with you." Levy lowered her head walking away,

"Tell him I will speak with him." I sat down hearing a small crack, I felt my face grow pale. The thin door opened exposing me to the bright sun outside. I swallowed hard, taking in his attire. A golden vest, with a white quilted scarf wrapping around his face. His pants flowed, to plain sandals- he looked nice. Better than whey he usually wore.

"You look nice." I didn't let a sound out, as I shrunk a bit lower. He didn't sound angry,

"Princess?" I looked up a bit at my title, "Did Levy tell you why I bought you that?" I let out a small breath, "Speak up would ya?" I felt my face turn red as I looked away,

"Hello."

"Are you so angry you can't even look at me?" I was flustered, and could not hold eye contact. "Look at me, Princess?" I looked at his shoes,

"I can't," I whispered.

"What?" He was loud and not making me feel good.

"I can't…" I mumbled,

"Speak up!" I looked up to him,

"I can't you idiot!" He sighed taking a step back,

"Better…" Natsu ran his hand through his hair, "Now are you still angry?" Of course, I was, he called me such mean names and now he wanted to speak normally with me?

"Of course."

"Good. Now get over it, we are visiting a lord and we have to look happy together." I felt myself sigh, leaning back.

"And why should I help you?"

"Help?" I could hear the annoyance in him,

"You can repeat, good yes… why should I act happy for you?"

"I did run to get you that dress in the city, you won't believe the eyes a Prince receives when no woman is with him and he is buying a dress." Good gods. He went into town and bought me this dress?

"Really?"

"No." This asshole. "But the Lord of this place did have it made especially for you." My stomach seemed to consume itself, what I was wearing was a present? I clutched my stomach, Natsu swung his leg forward bumping me slightly, "So get up, I have to see if it looks good before we go in the city.' I shook my head, pushing his leg away.

"Leave." He leaned forward,

"Are you alright?" He lowered himself to my level, "Does your stomach hurt-" I turned my head up to him, "You're crying?!" I felt him pull back, "Why?"

"I-I-I-" I was violently shaking, "I-I…"

"What?! You did what?!" I lowered my head,

"I-" I clutched my stomach feeling nauseated. His eyes drifted to my stomach,

"Is it-are you bleeding?" I pressed my eyes,

"I messed the dress up." He pressed his eye,

"You bled through it?" I pushed him back,

"No, you idiot!" I felt my face grow a deep red, "I sat on something."

"Huh?"

"I sat on something."

…

"Bwahaha!" I rolled my eyes,

"You're laughing…" I crossed my arms, "but I am not leaving this carriage!" I saw him cover his mouth, raising his hand up.

"No..no… no." I sat back waiting for him to stop laughing. He finally whipped his head back, he was holding his side tightly as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"It's-it's probably not that bad?" I was so tired of his crackling laugh.

"It is."

"Have you let anyone see it?" I shook my head,

"No…" He let out a deep breath, "Get up and let me see?" I made a disgusting face to him,

"Ew. No." He rolled his eyes,

"I just want to see the stain you caused." He shrugged, "Knowing you, it's probably just a small dot." I stood up, trusting him. "See-" I felt him grab my waist bringing me closer to him,

"How the fuck did you do this?" I placed my hand over him as I tried to pry him off of me.

"Let go of me!" I tried to wriggle away from him,

"You dirtied the whole back!" I grew limp not wanting to think of how much of a screw up I was.

"I did." He let go of me, as I fell to the seat in front of me next to my drawing pad I had sat on before.

"Princess?" I limped a bit, not wanting to speak up. "Is that what you sat on?" Natsu moved forward taking up my drawing pad. What was he touching that for?!

"You drew this?" I was on the verge of tears again and he was looking at a stupid drawing? "It's-"

"Not important!" I looked up to him, "I ruined a dress how am I supposed to make up for this?"

"This is so detailed… When did you look into the eyes of a dragon?" I stopped for a moment,

"When we rode the dragon together-"

"No you didn't you were terrified, you held onto me." He was pressing the page a bit, "When did you get to see one so close?"

"I don't know… It sort of looked like your eye… What does it matter!?" I heard my drawing pad land next to me,

"I'll help you if you let me keep all those drawings." I looked up to him, he was undoing the scarf around his neck- "Deal?"

"Deal." I nodded,

"Get up then." I pulled myself up, just as he pulled me close with his scarf so close his nose touched mine. "Take it."

"What?"

"Take my scarf and cover your-" I moved back for a moment, gripping the thick fabric. "It won't cover it all… if you were shaped normally then people would stare at your big tits but you have a nice ass-"

"This best have a good ending."

"People stare where the body wants to show off, in your case your rear is where people want to look…" I sucked in a deep amount of air, only for Natsu to reach down pulling me close to him. "Turn for me?" I held my breath doing as I was told. He moved slightly crossing his arm over to the side of my waist holding me. "As long as I hold onto you, no one will see a thing."

"I don't want you clinging to me… don't you have whores to do that for?" His eyebrow moved up a bit.

"I would find one but why look for one when there is one at my side?" I smiled,

"Good." His jaw tightened, "Begin a whore will get me out of a stupid matter, I'll be one."

"Right."

I heard the strings of an orchestra playing, just as we entered. The stained glass windows were the first thing that caught my eye- as it shined into the room.

"Prince Natsu!" A larger man stepped from a large marble chair I moved to the side a bit expecting Natsu to greet the man. His arm over my waist suddenly pulled me close, "Hello!" Natsu smiled a bit to him, just as I watched him appear warmer,

"Lord Hades." He looked down to us,

"Who is this pretty thing?" Did he refer to me as a thing?

"My fiance, Princess Lisanna." His eyes lit up,

"You are the one I have been hearing everything about?" What kind of things?

"I do hope it is positive?" I gave a large smile, to which he nodded,

"I was told your beauty was rivaled only by the first snow in Vraining." I shook my head a bit,

"You flatter me too much."

"And your eyes as blue as the Ocerian oceans." I outstretched my hand smiling, Natsu seemed to grip me tighter as Lord Hades kissed my hand, the man was so close- just as I felt him fish his hand inside the fabric of the dress to the top of my corset underneath. His voice was hushed as he spoke, "I welcome you both to my home."

"Thank you, Lord Hades." He pulled back, and Natsu didn't react to me at all,

"Yes, thank you…" Natsu moved his head up a bit, and now I knew he did not see what had just happened.

"Now what are you two doing on the southern edge of the country?" I smiled slightly knowing I would not be the one to speak up.

"We are on our way to my Princesses home." I turned back to him, shaking my head and giving him a shoulder smile. I looked so fantastic pretending to be in love. "I want her to see her family before the wedding and children."

"Children out of her?" He shook his head, "If you ever get tired of her just remember I always want another pretty wife." I couldn't do anything but give a small giggle,

"I'm not letting her go so easily. Look at her, I was surprised they made Princess this beautiful."

"I am happy to hear you are no longer angry at the engagement." Natsu moved his hand away from behind me, digging his hand into his hair the other on his side- he was nervous.

"I was alway happy-"

"You contacted everyone… you told all the lords of the land to demand this engagement be annulled." I knew it had something to do with this idiot, that lord… would not simply approach a Princess and tell her he didn't want me to marry his Prince.

"I- that was before I spoke with her-" I took his hand from his side, wrapping my hand around his.

"I understand." The room quieted,

"I will show you to your rooms." I smiled,

"Thank you."

End: Deprived II

* * *

 _ **Fun fact: I am tired. Sorry, it's like one in the morning- but get this I love writing. Thank you so much for reading I really do love hearing back so have a great day and I will update soon... So look out for that! Bye!**_


	26. Violet Violence: Part I

_**Hello good people, how long has it been? Far too long my good friends. So for some reason, my cool line I always place below my beginning comments is not working so we will bear with the tiny squiggles. I know- I have been meaning to publish this but see my point I was studying. I do hope to continue so do not worry. So I hope you enjoy and with no more interruptions I hope you enjoy!- avv90**_

* * *

 _ **Violet Violence: Part I**_

"Lisanna-" I rose my hand,

"No need… this engagement is almost over." I took in a huff of air, the corset to this was pinching my sides. I paused, thinking back for a moment, "Why are you in my room?" I turned back to him,

"I thought you needed me to cover your-"

"No!" I pressed my mouth, "I don't… go do something a man would do! Go speak with the lord- go find a whore!?" His eyes grew large,

"Why are you so angry?" He let out a deep breath, "We were okay a moment ago?" He sounded confused,

"We weren't- I'm not- I am done with you- with all men-"

"What do you mean men?" Had he really not noticed?

"D-did you not see what was happening in front of your eyes?!"

"What was happening in front of my eyes?"He sighed, leaning forward. I didn't hesitate to pull down at the fabric that covered my dress, flashing my chest. He froze for a moment- before looking to the side quickly. "What are you doing?!" Was he scared to look at my corset? I took the paper from inside the fabric,

"Look at me."

"I thought you didn't like me like that-"

"Look-Wait... What?!" He swung back at me- his face bright red his hands covering his eyes. I could see him look clear through the cracks of his hands. I stared at him, head tilted.

"I am not taking my clothes off for you." His hands lowered, but still, he blinked quickly.

"Lord fuck face slipped this-" I held it between my fingers, "into my corset."

"Who?" Was he not paying attention to me?

"Lord Hades." He cackled a bit,

"No..." He shook his head, "Who really put that there?"

"Are you not listening to me?!" He let out a sigh, passing by me and walking to the center of the room where the bed sat.

"He may look weird but he's a family friend-"

"Aren't you a man- shouldn't you defend me-?" Natsu fell back on the bed,

"Not my woman," He was that type of man. "not my problem." I felt myself sigh, "Besides… nothing I or my family can do about his behavior."

"What?" He shrugged,

"He is an old time general here," That man was a general? "he's allowed himself to treat people how he sees fit." Natsu sat up, "Nice guy though…. Helped me run the kingdom for seven years." I opened the paper, pressing my eyes together. "What's it say?"

"I want to fuck you to the point where you forget you are engaged." I held it in my extended hand showing him.

"Sorry babe, my hands are tied." My eyes grew large,

"Why-?!"

"Told you," He moved his hand up, "he's like a father to me." I swallowed hard. Was that the reason for him to allow someone to treat me like that? "He and Lord Mavako raised me and led the country when my broth-Father when my father went to Milorth." He fidgets a bit,

"Your Father left you in charge of your country?"

"Not me per say…" He shrugged me off, "I was just the face- there is always a team behind a king." Did he run this country? "Mines were old generals and lords."

"I see why your country is feared?" He seemed to like the sound of that, sitting straight- up looking to me.

"I know right?" His smile grew large. "Father left to go to have a wife raffle." Why was he sharing this? Who would simply just say that?

"I did not know why he came to my country looking for a wife. All the women have been raised to speak up-"

"He likes woman who bicker. My mom would put up arguments-" My eyes grew large, I-I don't ever remember him mentioning his mother before to me all I knew is that her name was never even exposed in written records.

"Your mother?" He caught himself,

"Yeah… My mother, you probably don't know about her huh… not written into any record after all."

"Why?- If you don't mind me asking?"

"Course I mind." He swallowed hard, "When I was three my Mother was diagnosed with some diseases… She was expected to live a few months."

"Such a short time… I am sorry-"

"For what? Mother was a champ as strong as me... She outlasted that date by years…" He scoffed, "Father didn't think that thought and upon hearing that he… had her dethroned from being Queen, everyone agreed when he said a Queen had to be healthy."

"Gods."

"Exactly, she was humiliated at the court but with great honor gave the title up on her own, he moved to her to the white palace."

"White palace- the castle!" That is why he was angry that anyone was visiting there.

"Yup, when she was sent there it was only half as large as it is now- it was under construction upon our arrival."

"Our?"

"I was still breastfeeding, she was allowed to take me for the time being… it was her last request as Queen."

"What happened?"

"Father went to Milorth and founds some whores and left… someone in charge. When I was five he came back… His new bride was ready to burst- with that fucking blonde kid. My Mom cried that night. In all the years I spent with her, in all the pain of losing her crown- respect and child she only cried when she saw him with that bitch." I moved forward. Why was he telling me all this?

"Natsu-"

"When I was six, the person in charge… was exiled and I was named crowned Prince and I was forced to leave the white castle." He looked down to my legs, "Mom died on the day I was named Prince."

"You were so young-"

"I was seven. Old enough to be Prince yet not old enough to leave and attend her funeral." He was expected to be a leader- yet not allowed to go see his mother?

"Natsu-"

"A year later I was the one who made sure she would not be marked down in history. " He lowered his head- "Not my father. I know you were curious were you not?"

"Of course I was-"

"You did some research on me right?" He tilted his head forward,

I crossed my hands, "I wanted to know more about you- but I only found basic information-" His smile grew,

"I led the country for five more years." Why was he telling me this?

"Natsu-"

"There you know about me." I was feeling guilty. "Are you going to go tell others?" I bit my lip,

"Of course not." He nodded,

"Now will you tell me something about your mother?"

"Everything is already written-"

"Tell me."

"It's all written-"

"No. Tell me what you remember." He was sat still, waiting for me to speak up. I didn't want to speak of her. Not with him. Not with anyone. I needed to change the subject now.

"Are you going to do something about Lord Hades?"

"He wants to marry you." He shrugged, just as I pulled his scarf from behind me- tossing it to him.

"What he was doing is harassment!"

"You are looking for a new husband, right? Or are you getting angry because you're avoiding my question?"

"Why would I care about that question? My mother was a whore! She was executed for attempting to drown me and my siblings!"

"You don't see her like that though, you see her as a strong woman who loved you right?" I didn't like this- not at all, I felt my tears building up.

"No." He was puzzled by my emotions, "I don't ever want to speak of her!" He stood up,

"She never seemed like a threat to you?" I felt the tears run down my cheeks, "She was nurturing, right? You feel like everyone else is lying when they say she hurt you right?" He moved to me holding my shoulders, "She loved you right?!" Why was he saying all of this at once?

"Shut up." His eyes grew large, "Just shut up!" He moved closer to me. He pulled me close, so close.

"Go ahead and cry." He whispered. I broke at this. He was holding me in the moment I needed to be, I hated him. I hated him. I was so weak when this stupid woman was mentioned this was the only moment I felt like I was weak. I nuzzled my head on his shoulder, sucking in air as I began weeping. His hands weren't too low- they were over my back and just so reassuring, they were strong and protective. Natsu Dragoneel was holding me in a matter only Laxus did in the past. He was seeking the ugly side- the one where I didn't hold up a good front. I sobbed, like a sulking child. "It's fine, it's fine- keep crying. I'll be here." I gripped the back of his tunic,

"You smell like tar."

"That's what asserts my dominance over you."

"There is nothing to assert, I am not submissive and you need to back away from me." I folded my hands turning away, he eased his grip over me. I dropped my hands- moving them to my face- rubbing my cheeks raw. I pulled back stray hairs, he lowered his gaze to me.

"Keep them in your face-" He moved his arms behind his head, "I like the messy look. Makes you look attainable." I forced a toothy small smile, turning away.

"I am not."

"I know."

* * *

"Prince Natsu?" I turned back to the door of my room,

"What?"

"Lord Hades has asked for you to meet him in his chambers-"

"I'll see to it, thank you." The squire smiled, leaving me alone in thought.

She threw me out of her room. I felt closer, but had thatLaxus-asshole held her like that? I wouldn't know but it seemed as if they were both so close. She was crying on me, weeping- she was a liar. She was hiding so much more. Lisanna was beautiful, she was so pure. I wanted her next to me at all moments, I wanted her happy with me. I needed her to curl to me when she craved affection, I could do all of it. I would do all of it.

* * *

I stuffed my hands into my pocket, just seeing the door open ahead of me. A harem of women sat around Lord Hades,

"Hello, Prince Pink?!" I could hear the cheery giggles of the woman.

"Hello, Natsu…" He pushed back a woman, standing and moving to me. "You look well son."

"I know." He shook his head to me,

"Okay." He placed his hand over my shoulder, "Like any of the fruit?" I thumbed over the woman. Old, withered, too much makeup-not enough… That one has far too little fat, and that one- she needs to wear a burlap sack over her face.

"They are all ugly." He smiled to me, "I want don't want to see any women at the feast."

"Of course-" He waved my complaint off, "compared to that satin like princess having these old things around would only bring her a highlight." I bit my lip, "She was compared to a goddess- rightly so!" He shouted back to the other woman. "Get out!" They scrambled quickly leaving the room. I wriggled my brow to him,

"Are you trying to fuck my woman?" He gave me a slight smirk,

"She doesn't like you one bit." He pushed back for a moment, cocking his head lightly. "But yes, if she ever wanted me inside of her… It would take me a true moment to decline- if I would even decline." He slapped my shoulder as I spoke,

"You are a man who walks on thin ice."

"Like you've ever seen ice my boy." I gave a slight smile,

"True."

"Did she show you that little note I left?" I nodded,

"Good." He moved back, "Not a whore." I shrugged, "But she's leaving you isn't she?"

"Father told you?"

"He might have… your sibling might have as well but her country does happen to be only accessible by passing my providence." He walked forward back to the table in the middle of the room, "She is bright and articulate- unlike Lucy was her name? That girl did have nice tits-"

"Don't bring up Lucy in front of her." He curiosity perked.

"Oh? You haven't told her?"

"Does father tell you everything?" He nodded,

"I have to be war had broken out I would have to be prepared." He poured himself wine, "This one's really smart though."

"Is she?"

"She can hide a lot. She would be good if you needed something out of a man or woman on anything."

"What's that mean?"

"She acted in love- I've never seen an angry woman pretend so well- if I wasn't who I am I would have fucked her already."

"You're on that line again!" He smirked at me,

"I like that line." I rolled my eyes,

"I bet you do." He smiled as I sat in front of him.

"I want you to marry her, imagine- a Syralthian Queen who can rule without her King?!" I cocked my head to him,

"She will have her King."

"Just not you." He sighed,"I do want her to marry you… but think of it… when that other Prince comes to your marriage what will he tell her?"

"Nothing." He slid me a drink, "He has nothing to tell her."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all." He smiles was large, "I won't allow her to ever speak with him."

"Even if you could control who she spoke with it will come to light eventually." He shrugged, "He'll want her first."

"He won't be her first."

"Oh?" He smiled, "So confident? Are you going to force yourself on her first?"

"No. I won't ever do that." He shook his head,

"You'll have to force yourself because that beauty kept her legs closed for that tall, strong, dreamy, blonde... you really think she would even consider opening them for you?"

"Why not?"

"She's the kind of girl who thinks she looks below average, but we know that she is in the wet dreams of little boys and old man."

"Eww." He smiled,

"Lisanna is smart- she is a timeless beauty…" Hades sat up, "I had the pleasure of meeting her mother- same look at the age of 37, but with bigger breast."

"She is going to have them like that forever-"

"Not at all. Her family seems to age differently… just like you and your powers, Lisanna will maintain that look well into her older life. I bet after the first child you'll be gawking and truly biting to keep your hands off of her."

"I'll make sure that child comes sooner than-"

"Now listen to me Natsu… That Malvako probably will tell you off but I am telling you- keep your filthy hands off that girl." I huffed a breath, "She wants respect- she won't let you fuck her over, she'll fuck you when she is ready but let me tell you- if you treat her right you'll be craving only her for a long time."

"I can have any woman I want-"

"You can't just have a Princess like that." It silenced me, as I tried to overcome that thought,

"I'll have her crawling at my legs soon enough-"

"You're on your own to end the engagement- she is serious about hating you… I like it."

"I know."

"Does it have to do with your new child?"

"It does."

"Make her feel like she is the only one- get rid of the whore."

"I want her to feel like she has to compete for me."

"A princess like that has never had to compete, they don't like it."

"I want her to know that I can change her at a moments notice." Lord Hades shook his head,

"You won't be able to even get into her bed-"

"I have."

"She let you and then she watched your hands."  
"She wants me more than anyone."

"She also wants that blonde prince."

"What's he got that I don't?"

"Humility, responsibility, charisma, charm- hell the list goes on and on my boy."

"He has a small dick."

"No." He held the bridge of his nose, "You're just saying that because Lisanna has seen you naked and she still wanted to keep Laxus's a wedding secret."

"She's probably seen it."

"And even if she has- see is still in love with him."

"She doesn't love him. She told me." He shook his head,

"Yes because the last time a woman said she didn't love a man you were born." I frowned,

"Mother loved him regardless of what he felt."

"I know." He sighed, "Has she asked about her?"

"Yeah."

"I would only suspect…?" He lifted a finger to his chin, "She is supposed to know about all the families she will be joining- she probably could tell you Oceria's royals listed backward from the last hundred years."

"I told her."

"Everything?" I narrowed my eyes at him,

"I only suspected our secretive Prince wouldn't share everything." He shrugged, "Did you find out anything about her?"

"No."

"She is more of an open book… Her family has been in the limelight for so long as a strong country. Everyone knows about them."

"Her mother-"

"Executed." He smiled a bit, "But that seems to be able to manipulate how people see them."

"What do you mean?" I tucked a leg over another pushing back in my seat,

"She was a loved Queen- I told you I met her a few years before…."

"She had Lisanna at 40?"

"Those women maintain youth and can give more children in longer spans of time. Besides that- I was a general at the time and was informed by your father pre-execution."

"Father knows what happened?"

"Of course, you were a year away from birth."

"What-"

"She was suspected of cheating for two years- it was only certain when she was several months pregnant."

"Couldn't that have been the king's?"

"He was away on business for several months... 24 to be honest?"

"What happened to the child?"

"The King arrived at the birth and saw it. It apparently was not like the previous children, it wasn't pale and did not have the blue eyes their family is famous for."

"What happened-"

"He had the father burned publicly- a servant boy... And the child fed to the pigs and forced her to watch." God. "She was placed on trial and solely escaped execution because she was a high lord's daughter, she was disowned though for being such a dishonor to the family."

"Wait how was Lisanna born-"

"Three months later her punishment was discerned, public humiliation."

"He raped her in public?" Lord Hades nodded,

"Those people are savages- I thought by public rape it meant that she was shared around but no… the king loved her so much he decided to take the punishment on himself." I cringed,

"That's weird."

"I know- besides that, he was disgusted that he did that- I heard actually that his eldest daughter was in the audience and was traumatized by seeing that."

"What happened?"

"He allowed her to remain his wife and let her continue fucking whoever she wanted… She found out she was pregnant soon enough and King Strauss was doubtful but remained positive it was his. She, on the other hand, refused that idea and told everyone she could tell it was another man's."

"He sent her away- and only went to see her on the news of the childbirth. I think he was ready to kill the child the way he road back but when he arrived he saw the child, pale- white hair and deep ocean eyes."

"Lisanna?!" He nodded,

"Her mother tried to kill her many times- she tried to drown her whenever she was left alone. She would drop her, refuse to feed her… King Strauss had her executed the time she saw her pull Lisanna down in a pond while her children begged for her to stop."

"Why was she so angry? It was her child-"

"Many people suspected that she thought it was still the other man's- and she seemed so certain even after the execution of her suspected lover. That's how I know that the father isn't dead."

"I thought it was the servant boy-"

"That is what they want you to think. It is a high positioned man, a King I suspect."

"A king?!"

"That's why the punishment was so frugal."

"Lisanna seems like such a-"

"The girl has had a rough past even with royalty."

"W-"

"She needs more credit where credit's due, unlike you my boy, her mother did not protect her from the world- she was the one who tried to hurt her." I stayed silent for a moment.

"When's dinner?"

* * *

"Where are the Princes?" I held the counter to the window, peeking out at the dark sands.

"All three of them are preparing for the feast. Lord Hades is known for his parties."

"Is he?"

"He is expecting for you to dress up-"

"Natsu? Or Lord Hades?"

"Both of them Princess." This is not what I wanted. I was used to being watched, but the thought of having my body touched by an older man made me want to throw up.

"Dress me ."

* * *

"Prince Natsu?" I turned back to look at the girl behind me,  
"You are?"  
"I am-"  
"Hades daughter?" She nodded brightly,  
"Yes Prince, Violet…" I pressed my lips a bit,  
"You look wonderful." Her dark hair fell over her shoulders and her large brown eyes stained me a look.  
"Thank you!" She was moving closer to me, her large lips pressed together as she spoke. Her face was small, pretty- large bust with a slit down her chest. She was breathing hard and standing near me. She was way too close for comfort. She was good looking.

"How old are you again?"

"Fourteen." I swallowed a bit, she was too much of a kid but she didn't seem to behave like one.

"You are a child?" She jumped back on her heels,

"I-I know." She lowered her head a bit, "Father spoke on my behalf. He has said I am to be married soon!" I smiled lightly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go meet my fiancee ay?"

* * *

I smoothed the tight dress over my body, "I need a drink."

"Prince Natsu asked for you to wait for him here, Princess." I pressed my eyes.

"Go to sleep. I will call you when I need you." Her eyes grew large,

"No." I turned back to her, just as she covered her mouth. "I-I am so sorry-"

"You are fine." I waved her off, "I know you must be stressed-" I rubbed my cheek a bit, "Must be my fault… asking you to come to my country and all?" I wasn't even sure if I wanted to leave.

"No-no Princess!" I lifted a hand to her,

"It's fine." I swallowed hard, "I am going to go see if I am late- or if he forgot about me again."

"He asked us to wait-"

"It's fine. I won't get into trouble." I nodded to her, as she smiled.

"Princess-"

"Take a break." I rubbed my forehead, "You need it." I said this with a bit of vigor, "Where is the headpiece?" She took it from my counter handing me the thin white fabric. "Thank you." I smiled a bit, "I will be back before the event ends. I am tired, so don't worry." I threw the fabric over my head, quickly tucking the end into my dress. "Be rested when I come back."

* * *

I pressed my door closed behind me, seeing the two guards leaning against the window in front outside of my room.

"She's beautiful."

"You didn't even see her-"

"I did!" I held my breath for a moment, "She smiled to me-"

"Yes, one of the most beautiful- man in the world smiled to a lowly knight?" I crossed my arms a bit, leaning into the conversation. "She's going to marry the Prince to our country for god's sakes, and you think she has a thing for you?"

"Why not?" I liked his attitude. Positive, even if it was all in his head. "She's so small but then when you see her ass-"

"Gentlemen!" I bounced a bit, lowering my head as I heard a voice boom through a corridor, "Is that any way to speak when a Lady is around?" I hung my head low, knowing this would be more embarrassing if someone figured out I was a Princess.

"Prince!" Both lowered their heads. Who was it? It wasn't Natsu… not Sting was it-

His dark hair roughed a bit, as he walked into the corridor. He wasn't wearing his shirt. I knew who this was- I was forced to learn about this.

"Ah!?" He knew who I was.

"Fuck! Shit!" I covered my mouth, I was speaking Milorthian.I batted back down- quickly taking up a smile. No one heard me I pray- Most people don't speak Milorthian… Most don't know that we have our own language. I turned back, slowly looking at the man. I just had to have a great excuse for what I did.

"Such a- Lisa?!" I felt my stomach churn at the way he said my name, it was as if we had been together our entire lives. "It's been how long?" He spoke Milorthian. "Give me that look you always give men!" I twitched a bit, his accent was off a bit- but he was fluent. I turned back to him. Lowering myself into a curtsy.

"Hello, Prince Gray."

"No. In Milorthian." I kept my eyes from sight,

" _Hello Prince Gray, it has been too long_."

" _It has hasn't it._ " I finally pull myself up,

" _Yes_."

"Eight years. I thought you would have at least kissed me by now." I extended my hand to Gray, watching him kneel, and slowly he kisses it. He was such a prick.

I turn to the men behind him, "Give us a few moments please?"

" _Are you going to give me that kiss?"_

 _"Of course not. I want the one who is staring at me to leave."_ With no further heed, he turned to me,

"Go away." They did so, just as I slouched.

"So, what brings a foreign Prince into this land?"

"What brings a Princess here?"

"My wedding arrangments." He shrugged,

"You are getting married huh?" I nodded, "What a shame."

"Have you decided to marry yet?"

"No. It seems stupid, to settle down and fuck one girl."

"I do appreciate that you respect marriage in that manner but as a man, you are not forced to stay true to your partner." He shrugged,

"Of course I am expected love a single woman, and fucking her- and her only." He smiled at when he said that, "And the woman I wanted was never even offered in my direction."

"Such a shame. I knew a few woman willing to lay themselves down to just be looked at by you."

"Are they?" I nodded,

"Not my style though- they all look the same, big breasts- large hips but no soul." I felt unimpressed crossing my arms,

"You prefer soul over breasts?"

"Well, breasts are great but with no emotions behind them I'd be fucking a cow."

"A cow?" He nodded as I cracked a small chuckle, "Have you ever heard a word you've said?"

"I have." He smiled, "It makes the woman swoon."

"Am I different? I have yet to swoon at those words." He nodded,

"So different to the point I have become desperate in all attempts to swoon such a beauty." I smiled,

"Perhaps if you say it in Milorthian?"

" _Breast_ is _great but with no emotions behind them I'd be fucking a baker._ " I smiled, he didn't use the correct word.  
"I do believe bakers have emotions and should not be taken for granted!" He smiled at me,

" _I've learned your language to provide us privacy in words._ "

"I've seen you swoon." His head cocked up slightly,

"You were?" I shook my head,

"The baker was though." He sank a bit, "Though I appreciate it."

" _I think we should elope."_

"I am already claimed _._ "

"I never liked labels-"

"I do." I knew the voice, far enough not to see our positions but enough to know it was not an appropriate conversation. Gray turned only for him to give me a sour look, I didn't have to turn to see who it was.

"Natsu."

"Prince Gray, you've met my fiancee?" I crossed my arms lightly, not having to move at all to hear Natsu's steps grow louder and closer.

"I have yet not this young lady." No surprise. Natsu was with another woman. "Does she speak? Or does she believe she is beyond the fact of not having to bow to royalty because she is next to you?" He chuckled,

"She bowed to me... that seems enough?" Quickly I felt Natsu tower over next to me, he, however, did not touch me in the slightest. Did I feel a little weird? Was he angry? I was sure he would pull my arms over me and set Gray straight on the fact that I am in no manner eligible for conquest. I moved my shoulder lightly, turning to look at the girl.

"Lisanna." I heard her call me by my first name. I almost answered at my name until I saw Gray's eyes- he was infuriated.

"Little girl- what did you call her?!" Natsu rose his hand, Gray let out a sigh. "Get that hand out of my face." I rolled my eyes slightly,

"Make me." This was going to be an argument.

" _Do not bother to argue with this idiot Gray._ " He stopped, his breathing becoming normal again. "Ahh! Look at the time-"

"What time is it Lisanna?" I felt that in the pit of my stomach. I moved from Natsu's shadow, looking at the purple haired girl.

"Who are you?" She cocked her head,

"My name is Violet cha-" I cut her off

"I don't know you." I looked back at Gray, "You should be leaving." He nodded lightly, giving me a slight smile.

"I am." He lowered his head to me, as I curtsied. "I will see you later." I nodded quickly,

"We will." He gave a final scornful look to the people next to me. He left, just as I saw the back of his figure someone moved in front of me. She dug her hands into my hair, running it through my freshly curled mane. I slapped her hand away, "Move." She seemed to almost bite her tongue,

"It's fake." What? "Natsu- did you know her hair is fake!" She was whining like a child, "Natsu-" I felt a grip on my shoulder, it was Natsu's- he was so warm. He gripped my locks, moving it up to his lips. He held it over his lips,

"Is it?" What was I in the middle of? "It so beautiful."

"Natsu?!" He didn't pay attention to her,

"Natsu." He cocked his head to my voice. "The girl is calling you." He placed my hair down,

"Yes, Violet?" She smiled, at the use of her name.

"You have yet to introduce her to me!" She was eyeing me as if I had killed her father, ugh-

"Yes-" I slid my hand between Natsu's curling my hand in his. His smile perked, just as he locked his hand over mine. "Violet this is Lisanna-" He looked to me, "My fiancee." I smiled,

"Hello." I swallowed hard.

"You know my mother language?" She frowned, settling to the floor. I heard her shoes click but no curtsy.

"We are not as stupid as your people think we are." Smart girl. Talk shit in my language won't give evidence of her disrespect. I was the only- well one of the only people who spoke Milorthian in this country.

"I never used the word stupid." I knew this girl was in love with the idiot. I could use that as an advantage. "What a sweet girl!" I turned to Natsu, "She learned a new language just for me!" I tilted my head to him, "She'll be someone's perfect bride!" Natsu swayed slightly squeezing my hand for reinsurance.

"Natsu? Don't we have something to get back to?"

"Ah!" He nodded, "We must go to the feast!"

"I will go with you." She was persistent, nice. "In fact, you could be my escort!"

"I am sorry. Lisa- Princess Lisanna must meet everyone as my fiancee today- maybe some other day you may go with me?"

"I want it to be today!" I turned my head slightly to Natsu,

"I think she can take you for one night, no?" I wasn't angry, I have always been able to discern my feelings and I knew I was not angry. "I wouldn't like to impose her night after all?"

"Good!" The girl's smile grew large, "You should ask Sting or someone if they would take you!"

I sneered slightly, "No." I shook my head slightly, "I do not need a man with a high title to impress at a party. I have my own after all." I looked her down one last time,

"You may borrow him for tonight." She didn't like to hear that,

"I think we have to leave that to Prince Natsu-"

"You heard her, I'm on loan!" Thank gods this idiot goes with what I said.

"Okay then." I smiled, "Have fun you two!"

* * *

I held myself slightly, as I moved to the door. Natsu was in front of me, Violet in arms- both ready to enter the room together. Rouge was behind me, head tilted as he leaned forward whispering to me,

"Why is Natsu holding another woman?" I smirked lightly,

"When is he not?" I could hear the huff of agreement he let out,

"I think Sting has yet to arrive- I could fetch him-"

"I do not need a man for me to be recognized." Natsu took Violet's hand, and in a moment they entered together- their names announced. I caught the highlighting in the room, everyone paused as they saw the unlikely duo. The claps still rang through just as the door closed in front of me. My eyes stung lightly, the last thing I saw was their entwined hands- and I was left in the dark. He was holding her tightly, just like he held me. I felt foolish- I-I cried in front of him again. He was quite the flirt, whispering lovely things in all woman ears.

"Crowned Prince of Syralth the land of dragons- Natsu Dragoneel the first of his name, accompanied by lady Violet!" It was Lord Hades is echoing voice.

"Princess Lisanna?" I nodded, "Are you entering alone?" I nodded slightly,

"I am." The man smiled a bit, and just as I answered the door opened. The light blinded me lightly,

"2nd Princess of Milorth, the first true Kingdom of Fiore- Lisanna Strauss first of her name!" I hadn't heard all that in a while, it made me smile lightly. I posted my best smile over my lips, walking very slowly allowing for everyone to see me. In those first moments, I noted the lack of woman- by lack I mean the complete absence of. All men. As soon as I passed the main crowd, I moved to the side of Natsu and Violet. Were we going to say a few words I believe? Quickly, Rouge and Sting entered together both offering small waves into the crowd.

"Lastly, our Special guest- Crowned Prince of Vraining- the Winter of the World Gray Fullbuster." I sucked in some air, seeing him properly dressed. He was known for never wearing everything but tonight seemed different. He walked with a hunch, moving quickly settling next to Rouge and Sting.

"A few words from our Royals?" Natsu cocked his head,

"Thank you for having us-"

"Father thank you for having us!" I let out a small giggle, she wasn't royal- and yet she did that. Quickly eyes fell upon me, as I took a step forward. I needed this- me being next to all of these people would only prove how short I was in comparison.

"Lord Hades, thank you so much for extending your invitation to me- a foreigner. I am honored to be a guest in your home." He gave me a slight nod, as I moved back into line. Rouge and Sting both spoke lowly,

"Thank you for having us."

"Thank you." They were both so awkward in these high praise moments. Lastly, much like me- Gray moved forward.

"I would like to reiterate, thank you Lord Hades for inviting a foreigner into your home. I like Princess Lisanna am honored truly to be a guest in your home." He looked to me, smiling lightly. I offered him a toothy laugh, he said exactly what I said.

"Thank you and please gentleman- remember that this is not just a feast!" No woman. "We are here to speak business."

 _ **End:**_

 _ **Violet Violence: Part I**_

* * *

 _ **Hello! I am back- the elusive avv90 who post like twelve chapters in one**_ _ **day**_ _**or nothing for like months. Sorry, I am that type of person.**_

 _ **Fun fact: I am tired. Sorry, it's like one in the morning- but get this I love writing. Thank you so much for reading I really do love hearing back so have a great day and I will update soon... So look out for that! Bye!**_


	27. Violent Violet: Part II

**_Hello! It is me- the elusive avv90. Sorry for the long hiatus- I am sick right after finishing all of my papers so I have time to update this! Praise my flu! So this is a bit short but hey I am writing right now, maybe I could have one up sooner than thought. Enough talking- happy reading!- avv90_**

* * *

Violent Violet: Part II

I held a goblet in my hand lightly moving the drink inside.

"Princess Lisanna?" I turned back, facing a small group of young men. I gave them a curt nod,

"Hello." They all tipped the heads, bowing lightly.

"How are you adjusting to life in Syralth Princess?"

"Perfectly." They all looked back at Natsu, holding Violet tightly. His eyes moved up, and we caught each other's gaze- quickly I looked back at the men.

"He sure is handsy is he not?" I let out a small giggle,

"Ay." They laughed at my honesty. I looked back at them, two of them were third sons to rich lords- the other a first son. "What brings you men into Lord Hade's home?" They all let out laughs,

"Basic microeconomics. Stuff you wouldn't be able to understand." Supply and Demand?

"Oh?"

"You?"

"My fiance wanted to show me off." They all let out laughs, "He just forgot where I was."

"You are funny." I shrugged,

"Am I?"

"You are!" The ginger spoke out,

"I seem to be." I offered a large smile,

"So, how old are you?" I tipped back my goblet.

"Eighteen."

"You have yet to marry?" Did he not just hear I was engaged.

"I have been waiting for Prince charming." The oldest one gave me a toothy smile,

"My sister seems to have taken him away." Was he related to Violet?

"She has." I shrugged, "He seems happy."

"How old are you men?"

"Seventeen."

"Twenty."

"Twenty-six." They were all around my age,

"Have you all had the chance to visit Milorth?"

"Of course we have." I smiled,

"Then tell me what you thought about my lands?"

"Beautiful, truly."

''Did you happen to meet-"

Ding!

Ding!

Ding! I turned back to look at my host,

'The feast has begun! Please satisfy your hunger!" The two doors opened and a steady amount of waiters poured in. I hated the fact that the food smelled delicious. Two men rushed to me and the group of me, half-shoving the food to us. I had to hold back the instinct to devour the food. I needed to drink more- that was-

Music began to play. Okay.

"Are you going to eat?" I turned back to the three-man, shaking my head.

"Not hungry." They all laughed and the older one spoke up,

"I figured." I needed to leave.

"Ah!" I looked at my goblet, "I'm out of wine?" I looked back at them, "Excuse me- I ran out of my drink!" They all lifted their brows. I walked away without another word.

The music was loud- but I found the man with the drinks. I placed my goblet down, taking up a new one-

"My white princess?" I was shaken at the voice tossing back my drink- I turned back placing my hands on him.

"I am so sorry- I was spooked-" He grabbed my hand,

"It's fine. I don't even like wearing this." I knew this person! I bit my under lip,

"Prince Gray- I don't what to do… How can I make up for what I did?" He gave me a large grin.

"Well- there is this one thing you could do?" I knew this was bad.

* * *

"I don't think we should be out here-"

"It's fine. We are both royals guests." He pushed the door open, quickly I was consumed by the cold desert night.

"I-I-I really don't like being here in this weather-Ah!" He tossed back his suit's jacket.

"Wear it." I did so, feeling colder than ever.

"Thank-" I let out a breath, again… He was stripping. "People will think we are doing something."

"This weather makes me feel alive!" I shook my head.

"Only you would be this happy in chilling weather."

'What did you say?"

"Nothing." He ran up to the railings, hanging over it. "If you fall they will think I murdered you. Please sit back." He turned back,

"You are just always so uptight- where you like this with Laxus?!"

"Pardon me for my characteristic, fall off the building freely." He frowned,

"I know it's you just caring for me." I tightened his jacket,

"So… What did you call me here for?"

" _Fishing!_ "

"Fishing?" He rose a brow, and I knew what he was trying to say. "You want to dance?" He nodded, "You have to have more enthesis in the middle and roll your tongue-" I let out a sigh, "not even children have this problem."

"I'm sorry." He ran his hands through his hair, "So is that a yes?"

"No one is dancing in-"

"That is why I brought you outside."

"So you could ask me to dance?"

"So?"

"I excel at playing the piano, and have mastered calligraphy- dance on the other hand?" I pressed my eyes,

"So you don't want to dance?"

"Of course I want to dance!" He looked surprised. "I haven't danced for years though- since I was a twelve." I gave a small giggle, "So I may step on you?" He smiled, offering me his hand,

"I am willing to sacrifice my feet." He led me slowly,

" _What brings you to Syralth?_ " He rejoiced to hear me speak in my language,

" _Father sent me here to meet with the King over territories in the northwest._ " He sighed, " _They are at another civil war._ "

" _Again?_ "

" _They've started recruiting fourteen-year-olds._ " I lowered my head,

" _What are you planning on doing?_ "

" _We want to send troops to occupy, just until we can make a new government and settle the disputes between people_." He spun me, bring me back close. I mimicked his pace,

" _Don't place a monarchy. This would be the sixth one in the last hundred years to fail there._ " He shrugged,

" _I know._ " I tilted my head, " _If the rebels continue we will be forced to permanently occupy so we will dispute who will be the one be granted the right if it does come to that._ "

" _I hope you get those right_."

" _Do you?_ "

" _I don't think this country needs any more territories._ "

" _Do they treat their citizen poorly_." I shake my head,

" _I haven't been allowed to go into any city. I haven't even met a peasant._ " He moved slower.

" _Let's not speak politics._ " He smiled, " _How have you been?_ "

" _As well as it can be_." He shook his head,

" _When will we be able to marry_?" I let out a chuckle,

" _What?_ " I lowered my head between us, " _You're funny_!" I turned up my head,

" _I am not joking._ "

" _I know. The thought of us being married made me laugh._ " I looked back to him, " _I am engaged you know._ " He winked,

" _Let's be honest."_ He pulled me closer, " _You are on your way to go meet your family- with that I can only assume by your behavior that you are leaving him_."

" _How?_ "

" _This city is the only thing stopping you from entering Milorth._ " He shrugged, " _You may just be on you to meet your family but let's be honest… you perked at my notion- so are you_?"

" _I do not want to marry such a mad man, but if I am forced to-_ "

" _Are you falling for him?_ "

" _No! Heavens no!_ " I smiled,

" _Then what are you going to say to not marry him? What excuse will you use?_ "

" _I was raped._ " He closed his eyes,

" _The smartest, most privileged woman I have met is going to say she was raped?_ "

" _Well, it would allow for me to keep my crown. I do not want to be left with nothing._ "

" _Who would you marry in that factor?_ "

" _A cousin maybe?" He lifted his brow, "Or I will just remain a true virgin forever._ "

" _Well, why not just fuck someone- me perhaps?_ "

" _I still have standards._ "

" _Am I below standards?_ "

" _Below is so rude_!" I smiled, " _Not meeting sounds better._ "

" _Then who would meet them?_ "

" _Not you_."

" _Well- if fucking me is below you what about marrying this Prince?_ "

" _Marriage with the ice prince_?" I shook my head, " _If I do not like the dragon prince what would me marrying his complete opposite imply?_ "

" _It would show him your complete disinterest._ "

" _It would."_ I shook my head, " _I wouldn't like to cause such an issue_."

" _Imagine our children though- blue eyed snow kids? Do you not kids? We would have great children_."

" _Maybe but would that make either of us happy- children?_ " He nodded,

" _If I have children with you I think the public would think we are the best couple. I would attend our wedding. Besides, you are a saint._ " I knew he was trying to say virgin but forgot- to make it feminine.

"You-You- don't know how to say Virgin-"

"Yes, I do!" He held me tighter as I bubbled into laughter. "Virgin has three syllables-"

"You need to make it feminine-"

"You get the point- just marry m-"

"Me." I knew that voice. I didn't know he could track me down with a woman dangling on his shoulder.

"Natsu." I let go of Gray trying to hold back my laughter. "What are you doing here?" He crossed his arms,

"I was looking for you." I couldn't contain my laughter, "Are you drunk?"

"No," I said this but with the giggles, it sounded so bad.

"What were you both speaking of?" I turned to look at Gray, only for Natsu to pull me closer to him. This was not as funny, I wiped my tears-

"What-" I pulled my arm from him, I turned back to look at Gray. "We were dancing."

"Dancing?" He pulled back Gray's coat. "He's not wearing a shirt, and you say we were dancing. I look up to Natsu,

"I spilled wine on him- so he took off his shirt and gave me his coat." Wow, this sounded like a lie. "Plus I wanted to dance."

"Could you not have asked me to dance?" I shrugged,

"I saw you were busy with-"

"Prince!?"

"A pretty young girl."

"Princess?" I turned back to look at Gray, " _Would you like for me to make an excuse for us?_ " I shake my head,

" _ **Do not speak language when the girl comes- she understands.**_ " He smiled as I spoke his language.

" _Yes._ " The girls head moved forward, just as I saw her eyes darting to me.

" _Were you caught doing something disgusting with this man?_ " I smiled a bit, moving near Gray. I stared him in the eye, insinuating for him to keep quiet for just a little longer.

"Dancing is not something so controversial. Kissing, on the other hand, is, especially to future suitors is it not?" She gripped Natsu's sleeve. He looked angry at what I said- moving forward slightly.

"Lisanna-" I turned back to him, smiling.

"Prince Gray. Be my wall, and hold me up for a moment-" I sneered lightly, "I am far too drunk to walk back alone." He didn't say another word only smiling.

"Lisanna, if you need someone to walk you to your room-"

"My room? You? No!" I gave an obnoxious giggle, "You are helping Lady Violet- Gray here can take me back to my room." I took his arm in between mine, walking slowly past them.

"You-you whore!" That was the most beautiful thing I could have ever asked to hear. I turned back, kicking her straight behind the knee. Forget me being called a whore, the sound of this girl's scream was the true joy of my life? I covered my mouth mid-gasp, watching Natsu's dismay at the girl clutching his arm. "She-She- broke my leg!" I looked at Gray,

"Did I?" There was a bit of blood, but at this point, I wasn't even concerned. I leaned in behind her, holding her up by the ends of her hair.

"If you ever dare to speak to me in that manner again I will have your pretty little throat slit. Then you will have two dashing smiles." Natsu gripped my arm,

"What did you do?" I blinked.

"I'm drunk." It was said in such a flat tone he simply stared at me- my stomach felt as if it had literally twisted into a knot. I pulled away, walking off with Gray.

"Ahhhh!"

* * *

I laughed a bit,

"Did you really have to break her leg?" A group of guards ran past me, to the screaming Violet.

"She called me a whore?! Me? A whore- a princess who was simply laughing!"

"She's in love with that guy. She was just being envious." He was actually feeling bad for her, "She's a kid."

"So am I. A drunk woman who sees another girl cling to her Fiance." He took in a deep breath,

"This isn't the way my Lisanna behaves."

"I forgive and forget. I know. Sometimes though I feel like everyone walks over me."

"So you break her legs?" I was being scolded by a half naked man.

"Leg." I whispered. He shook his head to me,

"Even the most refined ones have an inner Princess inside them?"

"Well, I am a Princess?" He shook his head,

"Not an excuse." I nodded,

"It isn't- but I am drunk."

"You should use that- you are going to need an excuse when Lord Hades asks you why you broke the leg of his daughter."

'Well, you and Natsu heard her call me a whore." I sighed, "I am in no manner afraid though."

"Good. You shouldn't be, if anything happens I will handle it." He was nicer than my Fiance.

* * *

I sat on the floor, pulling off my shoes. Nothing came of me hurting Violet. No one cared. Except me.

I sat back waiting,

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

"Come in." Levy poked her head in,

"Princess?" I nodded, "You are back so soon?" She entered the room, moving to me.

"I broke a girls leg." Her eyes grew large,

"Are you feeling remorse?"

"Yes." She blinked, lowering herself next to me.

"I heard the commotion and thought Prince Natsu had done it to Lady Violet?" I nodded,

"She called me a whore, so I kicked her."

"Good." My eyes grew large, "Everyone always speaks down to you- and you take it. I am tired of seeing you smile, you must remind people you are a Princess." She was so nice. I reached out to her, hugging her. She wrapped her arms around me,

"I am so hungry." She ran her hand down my back patting it.

"Do you want me to go get you something?" I agreed, just as she moved back. "Should we get you out of your dress?"

"It's fine." I wiggle up, already pulling pins from my hair. It all came down, and I rubbed my sore head. "Can you get me a cup of wine too?"

"I will get you wine." She nodded, leaving me. I didn't like feeling wrong. I tossed more pins from my hair- Levy was nice, even Gray was nice. The way Natsu looked me in the eyes was the worst feeling I have ever had. Why was he so angry with me- she was the one who started it. I pulled off all my bracelets- throwing them on the ground.

"How was I supposed to know I could break her leg?" I felt it. I felt bad. "I will apologize in the morning." I pulled off my necklace letting it fall straight to the ground.

Clank! I didn't bother- moving to the wardrobe. I opened it, "Where did they place my nightgowns?" I pranced slowly, to the drawers. Nothing. Was I supposed to sleep in the nude? In this desert nights? Levy needed to help me find them- oh well when she gets back. I reached behind me- trying to reach for the strap over my butt. I couldn't reach. I went to the bed, pulling the strap. I took in a deep breath, a full deep breath. I stood up pulling the straps until finally, the skin of my breast felt the cold air.

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

She was back so quick? I could hear the door crack open,

"You know- as much as I want you to see me naked-" I turned back laughing lightly. It took me by surprise for a moment, just as I stared into his eyes. I didn't panic, only staring. My eyes lowered to the plate of food, just as his lowered to my breast. I pulled up my straps, "Hello-"

"Who were you waiting for?" I crossed my arms,

"Not you." I held my breath, smelling the delicious food. "What are you doing here?" He pulled up the plate.

"I noticed you didn't eat." He was breathing heavily, "And I think after that this would be considered a last meal?"

"Here?" He scoffed, "Because surely you understand- I am a Princess." He looked to my table, going over and placing the plate down.

"I want you to know- that they let you off the hook." I readjusted my shoulder straps.

"Did you, my Fiance do it?"

"That fucking Vraining Prince went and told Lord Hades it was his fault." I smiled,

"What a sweet man, a great dancer-" He crossed the room, grabbing my arm.

"You broke her leg. You threatened to slit her throat. She could be like that forever-"

"I've broken a few things in the past, trust me- she'll live." His grip grew stronger.

"You're a monster you know that?" I smiled, "You should be disgusting-"

"I am." He moved his hand up and caressed my cheek.

"But I love you more." I tilted my head,

"Whaaa-" He ran his hand through my hair- taking up a clump of it, tightening his fist.

"What were you really doing with him?"

"Not sucking out his tongue." I smiled, "And he had enough of a heart not to go grabbing my ass." I felt him reach down, just as I shoved him away.

"Ew. No." I moved away, holding up the fabric over my chest. "Stay- right there." I moved to the table putting that between me and him.

"Now- what do you think I would do to you?" I shrugged,

"You would rape me."

"I would never rape you." I turned my head up,

"You wouldn't?" I felt relaxed a bit,

"No." He smiled a bit, "I won't fuck you until you beg me." I smiled lightly,

"Sorry to say that will never happen." He tilted his head to me,

"I can be very persuasive." He winked lightly, just as I let out a laugh.

"Nothing can be more persuasive than the thought of not being near you." He nodded lightly,

"Your entire dress just fell off." I looked down quickly,

"Don't-" My dress was fine. I fastened it over my shoulders.

"Made you look." I followed him as he moved closer,

"Funny."

"I don't see you laughing." I gripped the chair in front of me,

"On the inside." He nodded, going around the table. "Did you come here to watch me laugh?"

"I came here to make sure you weren't fucking another man." Why was he liked this?

"What if you were to catch me in bed with another man?"

"I would kill him."

"And me?"

"Nothing." I didn't hear that right. "I wouldn't do a thing to you Lisanna." I shook my head laughing. "That made you laugh?"

"If anyone on this Earth would hurt me for doing something- it would be you."

"If you want to fuck another man...You would only be hurting me." Was he okay? "You say you are a good person- I trust you enough now. You wouldn't dare sleep with another man." I stayed there, looking him down.

"What makes you think that?"

"You are jealous of Violet."

"Why would I be jealous of a little girl?"

"You were angry that she had my attention."

"I was jealous of her height. Nothing more, nothing less." He reached down to touch my nose, I turned back from him.

"I want you to know if you ever want to dance with anyone I will always dance with you."

"I don't need you." My breathing was louder, "I don't want you." He cupped my cheek again,

"What must I do to convince you that I will love you more than any other man out there?"

"There is nothing to convince me about." I placed my hand over his. "You are a filthy person, you may be able to lead a country for a while but listen to me when I say that someone- one day will kill you."

"When that day comes I want our child to take over his filthy father's place."

"Wha-"

"We are both filthy people. You act humble but seem to drop on a whim to break a girls leg, you- you are the woman of my dreams and you are going to be the mother of my children."

"I don't want to be with you- have you forgotten that we are on our way to end this engagement?" I pushed his hand away.

"Until the moment I say I won't marry you it will not be the end. I am going to be the King, why would I not be allowed the bride I want?"

"Can't you find someone willing to lay themselves for you- or is it your lifelong goal to torture me?" He placed his hand on my hips, smiling.

"Is that what you call it?" I was not in the mood for him,

"What do you call it?" I placed my hands over his, staring him in the eyes.

"Love."

"Do you want to fuck me?" I said it, I finally said it.

"Yes."

"Do it then. Fuck me, but please know I can have a child- I can marry you but I will never let you make me feel like I am being tortured. I will make sure that at the need of everything me and you are nothing but a business deal."

"Marry me." I stopped in my tracks, "Lisanna Strauss, I have known you for only a few months-"

"Natsu…" I had to cut him off, "will you let me be your bride?"

End: Violent Violet: Part II

* * *

 _ **Heyo**_ ** _! Yup- another weird cliffhanger- what will happen next?! You tell me... I have a high fever and no chicken soup._**


	28. Violent Violet: Part III

_***Ok. So to begin I may have accidentally posted last chapter instead of this one. Sorry- took me a minute to realise.***_

 _ **Hello good people, how long has it been? Far too long my good friends. So for some reason, I am posting this super late- sorry! I know- I have been meaning to publish this but see my point I was studying. I do hope to continue so do not worry. So I hope you enjoy and with no more interruptions I hope you enjoy!- avv90**_

* * *

 _ **Violent Violet: Part III**_

"You should leave soon..." My head was over his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair, I pulled my head away- pushing my way up to my feet.

"Why?"

"I do not want to be found with you in my bed..." I pushed back my hair, "You even threw Levy out-" I moved back pushing back the silk of my dress, "besides I have to apologize to the girl." He moved up, propping himself on his elbows.

"What girl?"

"That girl that was glued to you like skin." He smiled lightly,

"Did that anger you?"I shook my head,

"Did me dancing with Prince Gray anger you?" I heard him get out of bed, and just as I felt him slip his hand around my waist I turned to look him in the eye. "Hmm?"

"Do you want the honest truth?" I nodded lightly,

"I never want to see you near any other man ever again." I smiled just as he leaned forward, and I cocked my head to the side forcing his lips to almost peck my cheek. I heard him scoff,

"That was not an answer." I pushed away from him, pulling my dress tighter over my shoulders. "I will see you later."

"Are you throwing me out?"

"If that is how you see it." He smiled moving closer to me. I moved my face away, "I am not kissing you-" He moved my face to him. He was acting up again.

"I know." His lips pecked my forehead, holding my chin steady. My heart stopped. He took the words out of my mouth.

 ** _Bump!_**

It was the slowest my heart has ever moved. He wrapped his arms around me,"Thank you for giving us another chance." It wasn't me who did.

"Y-ou-" He released me, moving back taking me in.

"We leave tonight so... Have today off." I didn't need it off.

"Yes." I chocked a bit before correcting myself. "I will see you later." I pulled my skirt a bit,

"Excuse me, Princess." I was feeling too warm, more than this climate was good for. He moved to my door, only when I heard the door shut did I collapsed on my knees. Did I tame him or did he tame me?

* * *

"I am here to apologize." The door was opened for me to see Violet still in last nights attire.

"Hello, Lady Violet." She cocked her head up slightly,

"Who let you in here?"

"I have a royal sovereign... I can use it when I see fit you know?" She smiled,

"Of course you would- the White Princess-"

"I'll tell you a secret- since I was younger I've always hated being called that." I looked at her splint placed leg, "It was actually my older sister's name for a long time. Being called the white family is annoying, but guess what? I have always put up with it… It came with the birthrights." I leaned over her bed slightly, "As an apology, I will pass along something my sister told me."

"Whore yourself out?" I had half a mind to rip out all the stupid hair on her head.

"You might not think it's fare but when you can grasp something take it." I lifted my brow, "And when it's too far let it go."

"What kind of bullshit is that?"

"Never lay eyes on someone's husband especially when he is as powerful as his wife."

"What powers do you have?" She was smart.

"You are going to throw yourself for a man?"

"Are you not?" She laughed, "Nevermind you are leaving him right?"

"Of course. Who would marry him, the stupid- short pink haired Prince?" She took in a deep breath, "Take him."

"He is in love with you." I bit my lip, "He was so angry when you left with that other man, he went after you- he cashed you while I was on the ground." I smiled at this,

"Lady Violet did you know I was such a cruel woman?" I shook my head to her, "When you were on the ground- you saw two men leave you because you were not powerful enough to force them to stay."

"Power?" I nodded,

"Be it that you were born in the wrong house- you have no power. I am a foreign Princess, be it you are rich- so what then? Has a Prince not had a fair share of a rich woman?"

"What is your point."

"Has he ever taken any other Princess to his bed?" She was silent, "My point is that he is far out of your grasp."

"Y-"

"You can give up now and save yourself your reputation- marry a rich boy and stay out of my way."

"What way?!"

"If you were to break my leg there would more than just a night full of commotion- and it would end with your head over where I get better- that way." I shrugged, "I, however, came to wish for you to get better, and make sure you get that you are now acting for your family, not yourself. Marry a rich boy, have his children- be smart and you can live an easy good life."

"Is that what you came to say?"

"Take it as gospel. This will probably be the only warning you will ever receive." I crossed my arms, "Whatever. Take what you will from this- I hope you get better." I turn back,

"Are you not going to apologize?!"

"Why would I?" I could hear a low growl leave her mouth, "Have a nice day."

* * *

"Do you want to finish packing?"

"Are you not going to eat?" I shook my head,

"I have lost my appetite." I slid my plate, moving to the bed. I slump over on my face,

"What is wrong?"  
"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She tilted her head, "Why are you still wearing the gown you wore last night?"

"For the record- We didn't do anything." She sat down next to me forcing me to sit up,

"I believe you."

"I have to marry him."

"Do you?" I lifted my head to her,

"It's not just for my family anymore- it's-"

"Princess!" I jumped at her voice, "You need not explain to me, I know."

"N-no! I'm not in love with him-"

"Princess..." Why was I so defensive,

"It's because-" I lowered my head, "I think I'm sick."

"Sick?!" She moved her hand over my forehead. Only for her to sigh, "Princess you are not sick-"

"I am!" I protested, "My heart- it's been beating in such a strange manner-" Her concern seem to waiver,

"Does it hurt?" I nodded, "Has it grown painful and loud?" I nodded happily- that is what was happening!

"It seems to be thrashing, trying to escape my chest!" She gave a small scoff,

"May I make an assumption?" I nodded she knew what was wrong with me! "Princess, have you ever felt like this?"

"No." She pursed her lips,

"Are you sure?" Why was she so- this was a new sensation- no. It wasn't.

"When I was younger… I ran away from the castle I was a guest in."

"What happened?"

"It- was Laxus's first voyage away from his family… He seemed nervous that night so I went with him. I was scared the first night… he stayed with me and told me all about how great the trip would be so I felt better but that feeling… it was there that day."

"Princess it is what it appears to be?"

"What is it?!" She smiled lightly,

"You may have some feelings for Prince Natsu." I didn't understand,

"My hatred has yet to waver? What other kinds of feelings?"

"You may fancy the thought of him." I shook my head,

"No. You are wrong it's something wrong with my heart… I should see a doctor?!"

"You are so persistent on that are you not?" I nodded,

"Levy it could become a serious problem if I don't make sure… Besides we are going to my home… I can see one when we arrive."

"If you feel it is necessary." She smiled, "I think you should see one." Thank goodness she was reasonable.

"Yes…" She smiled lightly,

"Would you care for a bath, one before the long trip?" I nodded,

"It would be nice..." I cocked my head slightly, "To sleep in the bath."

* * *

Sleep was tough, and getting dressed was annoying.

"Is my carriage ready?"

"You are so eager to get into your carriage today?" I looked her in the eye,

"I didn't sleep last night."

"You didn't?"

"Not a wink."

"Do you want me to give you something to help?" I sighed, sitting back on my bed.

"No. I think if I just sit still for a bit-"

 _ **Knock!**_

 _ **Knock!**_

 _ **Knock!**_

"Go answer it. If it's anyone annoying tells them to fuck off."

"Who would be considered annoying-"

 _ **Knock!**_

 _ **Knock!**_

 _ **Knock!**_

"That." She smiled, making her way to open the door.

"Hello-"

"Hey- umm… Is she awake?" Levy seemed stunned at whoever was at the door, "Or is she asleep?"

"She is-"

"I am awake." I saw his hand grip the door- as I caught him peeking in.

"You are!" His smile grew, "Come with me?"

"The Princess has to prepare for departure for later in the day-"

"It's fine." I smiled to him, "It'll be quick, right Prince?"

"It will."

* * *

"It seems like it's going to be a great day?" I took him by his arm, smiling.

"I think it will be." We moved forward slightly, "Have I told you-you look great today... as usual?"

"Do I?" I shook my head, feeling his grip over me grow stronger. "Gray?" He eased his speed, turning to me. "My fiance will not be glad to see me with you." My dress trailed us- it's pale blue matching his pale tunic.

"I bet he will?" He smiled,

"If you don't mind me asking- I thought you had departed this morning? Not that I don't want to see you but I thought you had important-"

"I woke up this morning surrounded by ugly men. I needed to see something beautiful before I left." I smiled,

"And did you find it?"

"Find what?"

"Something beautiful?" He shrugged,

"I found it." He shrugged, "Besides… it would have been so warm to leave with the rising of the sun. I didn't think I would make it to sunset like that."

"Ahh! He shows his true motives."

"Not entirely… needed to make sure you knew that I plan to ask for your hand as soon as it's allowed." I knew this was going to come up.

"I think you should give up on me."

"What's there to give up?" He smiled,

"I mean you should begin looking for a bride… elsewhere."

"What are talking about?"

"Gray… I am going to marry that pink idiot." He stopped in place, swallowing hard. "I wanted to tell you-"

"I guess that it's final?"

"It is." I pulled my arm away, only for him to catch my hand. "Gray-"

"I knew your family wouldn't let you off… It's fine- I'm the idiot for thinking I could marry someone I love."

"Marriage-"

"Has nothing to do with love? I've heard the speech Lisa, no need… It's just that our kind never has the chance to live happily ever after."

"Our kind?"

"Royals." He smirked, "Even the lowest peasant can marry who they want but here the people with everything give up something they've never had."

"We are privileged-"

"That's all the bullshit they tell us, Lisa, it's to keep us in order."

"I'm sorry." He turns his head up,

"Don't be." He took in a deep breath, "You and that idiot huh?" I nodded, "Well at least I didn't lose you to Mr. perfect huh?"

"Gray-"

"It's fine. Now that I think about it… I was going to marry my childhood friend. It sounds weird… I fell in love with that pale, tiny girl."

"There will be a better woman-"

"I wanted you."

"You can find my complete opposite. Someone who is delighted to be a Princess- someone better!"

"You were the best." He whispered lowly, "It's fine." He shakes his head, "I'll be fine."

"Gray-"

"I'll be at the wedding then?" I nodded, "I can help you find a new bride-"

"I can help you find a new bride-"

"No." He said it firmly, "I don't need your help in that- I am a Prince… I will just have to find myself a bride."'

"You will find a perfect bride."

"I know." He sighed, "I just don't want to lose this one." He gave me a slight smile. "Now it's time for the broken hearted prince to find his way!"

"You will find someone perfect I am sure of it!"

"Aren't you always..." He shook his head, "It's awkward now… isn't it?"

"It is." I nodded, "Walk me back?" He gave me a smug smile,

"I will."

* * *

I sat in the carriage, Natsu sitting beside me.

"So…"

"I came to sit with you." I placed my hand on my thigh,

"You didn't have to sit with me." He looked back to me, "I mean you never sit with me-"

"I wanted to today- is that fine with you?"

"Of course." The cart seemed to come over a small jolt only for Natsu's eyes to grow large. "Are you alright?" He seemed to swallow hard before speaking up to me.

"Fine." He lifted an arm- I guess telling me not to get closer.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever traveled to Milorth?" He looked confused. "I have never."

I nodded a bit. If it wasn't us offending each other, or him lusting for me- we have nothing in common. Nothing. I don't know is favorite color. What he does for fun- fuck whores perhaps? We have never spoken to each other for joy.

"My favorite color is blue." He shook his head but offered a smile,

"Mines is blue." We had that in common I guess. "It reminds me-Why do you always wear white then?"

"My family has always worn white- it was how I was dressed."

"You never had the chance to change?"

"I think I look great in it."

"You do but it makes me think-" He thought I looked good? "You look unreal." He shrugged,

"Only royals maintain such a pale color right?" He nodded- another jolt and he sinks into his stomach was he sick? It's only been a day since we left the castle. "Do you-" Another large jolt and I saw Natsu turn green. "Hey- Natsu!" He scrambled to a window pushing it. Oh. He was vomiting.

* * *

 ** _Natsu's POV_**

I woke up, being covered in a cool area, well the sun wasn't pressing on me. "Ugh…" I groaned lightly,

"Are you awake?" I felt something cool over my forehead. My eyes opened slowly and I peered at the ceiling. Was I in some sort of a tent? I pulled myself up, a rag falling to my lap as I turned to see her worried face. "You shouldn't get up so quickly."

"What-" I hit the window in that fucking carriage. "I knocked myself out?" She nodded.

"You also vomited all over the ground…. And me." Gods. I moved a hand to my forehead, rubbing slowly.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine. I've done the same before." I nodded,

"Can I make it up to you?" She shook her head,

"It' fine really..." She lifted her hands in defense. "Are you feeling better?

"Yeah-"

"Good. Now tell me- what happened." My eyes grew "You were fine-"

"Look…" I didn't know how to say it. "I can't really ride in carriages-" She didn't look pleased, but she didn't laugh.

"Then why did you ride with me?" She stared at me.

"I wanted to be with you-"

"Just so you could get sick?"

"No."

"Then you planned to make me feel bad when I found out?" She sighed, crossing her arms.

"No- I wanted to just-" I hated when she was winning in a conversation. "Spend time with you." She wasn't fazed.

"Did you know?" She turned her head slightly, "Levy!" I turned back to the blue haired girl.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Leave us alone for a bit."

"If I may ask- how long?" Lisanna shrugged,

"I will be leaving here soon- just a bit." She gave Lisanna a curt nod leaving us both. Her blue eyes shown over me, just as she stood- not breaking eye contact. "You made me worry." She reached up into her hair- pulling something only to toss it behind her. She did this a few times, grunting at the last one- it seemed to be caught.

"Why would you be worried?" I saw the metallic pin tangled into her hair droop over her face.

"If you died… then I would have asked to marry you for nothing. Is this what you felt when you were in charge of me? Everyone would have thought I killed you-" I stood, "Are you going to just stand there?" I grunted a bit, "Give me a knife- something this stupid thing isn't coming off!"I moved close to her, pushing her hands away. Slowly I slipped it from her hair, letting it fall- I pushed back her hair showing me those deep blue eyes.

"You look better with it messy." She sighed,

"Do I?" Her head tilted, just as I leaned forward. She closed her eyes for me, and I knew I had to do it. I felt her breath shrink to nothing. My nose locked with hers, and I didn't move. No, I stared at her porcelain face.

"I think you love me." She didn't open her eyes- that's what I wanted to see those big blue eyes.

"I think you're still ill." She smiled, "Go sleep."

"It would be so lonely- I just want to be beside-"

"I have a few dolls- would you like them for the company?" She always knew how to turn this thing we had into a gag. Finally, she opened her eyes. Her long lashes pressed slowly, just as I wondered how they didn't tangle. I cupped her face.

"What does your family like?"

"Excuse me?" I smiled at her confusion,

"It's tradition for a groom to be to bring his wife's family a present- what can I bring?"

"Do you have anything a king could not get unless they were from Syralth?"

"Alcohol?"

"No. No, we have the best wine." Lisanna tilted her head, "They enjoy books-" She paused, "Our library is impressive."

"You want me to find a book?" She nodded happily,

"Father loves reading- so does big brother Elfman!" I forgot she had an older brother,

"You're the youngest?" Lisanna nodded,

"I am." I wasn't. I wasn't protective of those little shitheads either but… what if that guy was overprotective of her? I hated those fucks that got mad that I fucked their little sisters. I stood back moving my hand over my mouth, just as I saw our height difference. She was small, but perfect to carry- perfect to hug, perfect- "Your cheeks are so red."

"I need to be married to you now."

"Lust is something that man has never learned to control huh?" I shook my head, swallowing hard. Doing something to her was all I wanted to do.

"Why not love me harder then? It'll be a joy for me to see you burst." I knew she was always like this, why was it so attractive?

"Are you afraid of me?" She scoffed,

"I know you are afraid to travel in a carriage and hate the thought of menstruation-" I did alright. "Those are qualities of a normal person and not the devil."

"You are perfect huh?" I whispered,

"What?"

"Nothing."

 _ **Violent Violet: Part III**_

* * *

 ** _Hello! I am back sooner than before- watch out for a new chapter to drop sooner!_**


	29. Sai

_**Hi! So I am on break and right now I am going to be writing for other fanfictions that I have seemingly forgotten! Not this one- but this one should be updated more often! Yes- Avv90 will be updating all of the fanfictions I have left behind! So if you just read The Queen Monster or my other fics. Something to note. I will be writing them in alphabetical order so sadly this one is pretty down there but as long as editing doesn't take too long I should be updating sooner than expected! Okay, sorry for explaining all that, happy reading!- avv90**_

* * *

 _ **Sai**_

I sank low in my seat feeling defeated, it had been a week- and I've just heard word that we are near the Milorthian border. I took a peek out and saw something. Greenery. Yes, it was scarce but it meant I was close to where I wanted to be. Home. Natsu explained to me that if he rides a horse he has grown accustomed to he will not get as sick… I hope he is right. I do not want him to vomit at the face of my father. He bugs me... always muttering when he's around me. He was beginning to make me feel uneasy- I really did need a doctor.

* * *

A single sound woke me, it was late- I knew this evening perhaps?

"Lisanna?"I grunted a bit, only to be shaken awake, "Lisanna-"

"What?"

"We're close."

"Close to what?"

"The capital of Milorth." My eyes flashed open,

"We are that near?" He nodded,

"Get dressed. We are sleeping in your home tonight."

I looked around, baffled- when did I change? I looked down to the long-sleeved crimson dress- golden ruffles trailed me. I looked down seeing a sweetheart neckline- creating something I didn't have. My hand took up by Natsu's,

"Where are we?" I looked around, only for the smell to rush into my lungs. It was home- what was happening?

"Lisanna?"

"When-" I pulled my head up, seeing the pathway to the gate of my castle. My eyes filled with water, seeing two tall men waiting for me. Natsu led me forward, we moved only for him to speak to me.

"Are you ready?" He squeezed our linked hands.

"I am." We reached a close distance only for me to hurry along- meeting up with my father. "Father!" He eyed me down, and again I felt small. He looked to Natsu,

"You are engaged to my daughter?" Natsu moved forward shaking my father's arm. I sat still, waiting for him to pay attention to me.

"Lisanna?" My head turned up, hearing my Father pay attention to me.

"Father?" His look did not dull,

"You are pregnant. Why?" What? I looked down, seeing my stomach large- "With this man's child?" What was going on?

"What-"

"Lisanna?"

"Elfman!" His eyes zoomed to my stomach.

"You whore." Gods. He has never said that to me.

"Elfm-"

My eyes grew large, where was I? This- I was back at the Quoloth in Heartfield's castle. I moved around, I was wearing the red dress I did on the night of my engagement announcement. I-I was with Laxus this night? Why was I wandering the halls- I should be in my room... My eyes seemed to wander,

"Ah! Ah! Don't stop!" I stopped at hearing this, knowing all too well who's voice this was. What? What was going on? I saw a door open ahead of me in the hall. I moved cautiously reaching the door. The crack in the door allowed me to see in the room, I leaned forward peeking. The candlelight was dim but no mistake I knew that pink hair anywhere. My mouth flew open, seeing Natsu pull Lucy's naked body close to him. He smiled, peering into her eyes- as she gasped for air.

"I love you!" She was screaming in ecstasy. He was huffing, as he spoke.

"I never want to see you near any man ever again." He moved forward kissing her breast, suckling like a babe. "I love you Lucy-" The door moved on its own, announcing my presence. They both turned to me, only for Natsu to speak up.

"Lisanna?" I scrambled back, scurrying to the wall behind me. I was shaking, I was trembling.

* * *

I felt my arm move,

"Lisanna?" My eyes opened as I sat up, breathing hard. "Lisanna are you alright?" I moved my hands to my stomach, nothing. I wasn't pregnant. I moved my hands to my face, and down to my arms. I was still shaking. "Lisanna?" I looked up to him, why was my stomach burning. He moved his hand over my shoulder gripping me, I slapped his hand away. My eyes trembling in fear. He looked confused at my bewilderment. "Lisanna- are you okay?" I was horrified but I knew I was simply confused- It was just a nightmare. A scary nightmare I told myself.

"Yes...Y-yes I am fine." I combed back my hair, smoothing it out- staring up at him. "I-I had a night terror is all." He eyed me for a moment before continuing,

"We are at the border- we should be in Creggiod Vale in a day or two." I nodded,

"Are we at a stop?" He nodded, "I know a place- a hotel where we can rest..." His brows joined together, "If that is okay with you?"

"I thought you wanted to be home quickly-"

"No use in rushing right?" I smiled, "I- need to rest for a bit." His stare grew sharper,

"No problem." I gave him a toothy sigh, "One thing though-" He could never do something nice for me huh? "what was that nightmare about?"

"Huh? Nightmare? What nightmare?"

"The one you had- what happened? You seem scared?" He moved placing his hand over my forehead, wiping it. "You've broken out in a cold sweat?" I turned away for a moment,

"Nothing too bad… I-"

"Me?" I froze before speaking up,

"No! No…. It was about me..." I wasn't completely lying. He slid his hand under my chin, trying to get me to look him in the eye. I didn't need his help, I stared him in the eye- "I'm sorry- it was so vivid... I'm still shaking yes?" I clamped my hands together.

"Did you get hurt?" I nodded,

"A bit." He drew closer lowering himself to my line of sight, making us stare into each other's eyes. "It's fine-" He placed his arms around me, squeezing me. It was milky in a sense, this hug of his.

"Well, it was a dream." I felt him rub my back.

"It was." I moved my arms holding them close to my side.

"I am here. Remember I will never hurt you."

"I know." His breathing was soothing but rough,

"I love you." I nodded in his grips,

"I love you too." He pushed me back for a moment, surprised.

"You -" He gave me a toothy smile, "Was the dream that bad?" I knew it was a dream. I know that but it felt too real, all it- from me being pregnant; to being shunned by my family... to Natsu- fucking Lucy. I was feeling the pit of my stomach ache. Should I be wary of him? He said those words to her, the same ones he said to me. I am in despair, he was comforting- but it was like arouse. I took his face into my hands, I was shaking. He took my left hand, kissing the palm of it. "I'm here for you."

* * *

I left my carriage, pulling off a satin glove making my way into the large building with Natsu at my side. Moving in the direction of the inn,

"Why are we stopping?!" Rouge's stepped out of the carriage behind us, Sting following hazily behind.

"We were sleeping?!" Sting called out to Natsu in anger. I heard them stomp towards Natsu only for him to bark back.

"We are stopping because I fucking say so!" They were like beasts. Ugh- even in a different country, they didn't know how to behave!

"Dad wanted us to-"

"Princess Lisanna?!"' I perked at her voice- my old wet nurse. "Is that you?" I smiled,

"Yes!" I saw the older woman run across the pathway, taking hold of me. "It's been too long, has it not?"

"Ten years." She looked behind me, and back to me again. "Are those the Princes of Syralth?"

"What's taking so long!?" I could hear a shove from behind me as I smiled.

"They are."

* * *

"I gave them each their rooms- but the guards will have to make due with sleeping outside." I nodded a bit,

"It's fine. I'm sure those beasts must be accustomed to it." Sai sighed,

"The blonde one almost teared at the sight of a proper bed- and the black haired one…. He seemed surprised to see my rooms so kept." I was bitter at the thought of them being so rude to Sai.

"And Natsu?"

"He's the pink haired one right?" I nodded,

"That noble piece of work is smoking outside."

"Again?"

"If it makes you feel better he's also drunk?" Such great news.

"That's who I am marrying!" She shrugged,

"He seems- likable?"

"Don't lie. No one likes him- not his father- his siblings, no one."

"He seemed dead set on you having a good night of sleep?" Sai pulled up her tea set, "Asked me four times if you were comfortable here." She said leading me to the table, pouring us tea before sitting across from me.

"He is being sweet with me." I grunted a bit, "Now." She took up her cup, holding it in place.

"That's a good sign- means he likes you right?" I took up my own mug,

"Is it? He hated my guts at the beginning of all this."

"Did he threaten you?" I nodded,

"Of course he did, in fact- according to him I was standing in the way of him fucking more whores."

"I raised you to be strong."

'I am." I mumbled, "It's that he annoyed me- I even had to use my crown as a threat only then did he think twice of about what he said."

"Only then?" She looked surprised,

"Well… we were kidnapped together."

"Kidnaped?!"

"We got over it. Though- I must say… I was expecting to be raped by that man… it seems he liked Natsu instead."

"Did he-"

"No-No… We worked through that. I thought we had something then- not any sort of relationship but an agreement…"

"To what?"

"Get along." I sighed, "But then he went back to finish off the rest of the kidnappers and came home with a child."

"He adopted a child?"

"'Nope! He found his son!"

"I heard his son was killed?" I drew quiet.

"That one was. Its mother was angry that I- was now going to marry him." I pressed my eyes, "He turned her into some beast. I knew what she did was wrong-"

"There is nothing to defend. That girl- she should have known better." I bit my bottom lip,

"I-I feel like I am partially at fault. I killed that babe- even without doing a thing."

"I told you when you were young. You were going to have power that can kill men and women alike- it also came with children Lisanna."

"I know."

"It will forever now be partially your fault." I didn't like this, "Besides what so wrong with him having more children?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all… I wanted him to know- my children-"

"You have no children."

"I know that-"

"Lisanna did you place imaginary children in place of a grieving father?" I held my tongue, "You did?!"

"I had to. I didn't know what had happened- and- There is no excuse huh?" She shook her head,

"So how in all this madness did you make the Prince fall for you?"

"First, I threatened to come here and end it all. Natsu even started a battle with his younger brothers and guards to keep me there. I spoke with King Igneel to relieve me from his son."

"He did?"

"Ay." She looked shocked, "But only after Natsu explained why he had brought another child." She pursed her lips, "I was even asked if they child's disposal would make me reevaluate." She tipped her drink,

"And?"

"I disagreed. Told them my freedom was all I needed- hell I started to think it would be good at that point. A family who would dispose of a harmless child?" Sai nodded along, "I agreed to reconsider and as my anger nulled, I remembered what was important. My family. I had already sent my letter of reconsideration after the second night." I shrugged, " Without telling any of these airheads." She grinned, "So I took the chance I could get and tried my best to make it seemed as if I was disinterested. I made a fool of everyone. Until I feel that idiot is punished enough- then I will tell him I will marry him."

"What made you forgive him?" I remembered.

" I also happened to see Gray."

"The Prince?!"

"Keep your voice down!" I hushed, "Yes- he was going to see something over a treaty over a civil war in that one territory..."

"Again?" I nodded,

"Besides the point! What happened?" So much for being quiet.

"Long story short- he found us together-"

"Together?!"

"Dancing-"

"Dancing?!" I sighed a bit,

"I can not continue speaking with you if you will continue to scream to the heavens! Then everyone will know!"

"I'll hold my tongue- I swear. Keep speaking!" She was yelling again, I rolled my eyes and continued. "He had a thing on his arm-"

"They always flock and stick to what they shouldn't touch!" She grunted, "What did she look like?"

"Long silk dark hair- so dark it was almost violet." That makes sense,

"No!No! Her body!? What did it look like?!"

"Voluptuous." I let out. She looked back at me,

"Sweety- you have been too self-conscious about your body huh?"

"I have nothing that can appeal to a man. I will always have this child body…" She shook her head,

"Men bore of body types. You shouldn't speak in that manner of yourself. Your mother looked smaller than you at your age… but I am happy to say you are unfolding like her." She always made me feel better,

"The girl- she clung to him like a fly."

"How dare-" I felt it in my stomach,

"I let him go with her- it was to see if he would behave…"

"Princess!?" I lowered my head in shame,

"I was angry to see him with her."

"I bet you were." She crossed her arms in front of me, "You should have been with him."

"She insisted to me- it was for the feast…. I was angry that she suggested I ask one of his younger brothers to take since no one would recognize me."

"Anger?"

"I know." I was such a child. "I shouldn't let it control me- but sometimes especially when it involves him- I can't!" I stared down at the tan water,

"And?"

"I broke her leg." I heard her laugh a bit,

"What happened… y-you broke it?"

"I know there is no excuse for me having to go that far without a knight at my side but…. She disrespected me- and not for the first time Sai."

"What did she do?"

"It began with our introduction- she called me by name, it anger Prince Gray but Natsu said it was fine- so I let it go."

"You should have nipped it in a bud when you had had the chance." She was right.

"Then when Gray and I were going back to the party- she called me a whore."

"A whore!?" She bit her lip, "Good. I am happy with the action you took."

"I am so-" Wait? "What?"

"You need to show you are just as strong and scary. A princess can do as much as anyone else! I am proud.-"

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

I looked up, as I looked at Sai.

"Were we too loud?" She gets up and opens the door,

"Hello! I am here to change the Princess-"

"I can do that myself." Levy.

"Let her in, She'll have a laugh about this as well." She gave me a shy eye but did as I said. "Sit Levy…" She moved close to me sitting down, only for Sai to join us.

"I didn't mean to interrupt-"

"You did!" I looked over at Sai,

"Don't be rude. She's a nice girl-"

"Nice girls are always a problem."

"She is not like that Sai," I turned to Levy, "Right?"

"Yes, Princess-"

"See she sits all formal- afraid of you-" I looked at Levy's dazed stare,

"Sai she is not afraid of me." She turned to Levy,

"She's trembling!" I slid lower in my seat,

"Look closely-" I rose my mug, "It's you who is scaring her." Sai leaned forward, then turned to see Levy.

"Am I scaring you?" Levy shook her head,

"No-No not at all!"

"See she afraid of you." Sai looked her deep in the eyes- Her milky eye making Levy shiver. Sai was quite the looker in her day, but as time came a glaze leapt over her right eye and a tremble over her hand. She was forced into retirement but continued to visit me. Her hair slicked back, now a gray hue instead of its prime dark raven glow. Her skin began to get spotted with age and the sun. She was kind to those she saw fit, and crude to those who annoyed her- which happens to be most people.

"Princess!" I shrugged a bit,

"She looks scary but she will not bite." Sai gave a cackle,

"That's right- I lost my teeth many years ago!" She slid her arm over Levy's shoulders, "Now where are the two doves I prepared for you?" I sat my cup down, grumbling.

"That is another story."

"Another story?" I nodded mopping a bit,

"One that will require lots of wine…" I looked to Sai, "Lots of wine."

"Oh… that is right- how is the wine in Syralth?" I felt myself grow green in the face,

"It is so distasteful- I could vomit in my mouth and still feel better than drinking that stuff."

"Princess! It isn't that bad!" I moved my head to Levy,

"Levy- have you ever tried Milorthian wine?" She looked a bit confused as Sai smiled,

"Should we drink?"

* * *

"Ahh!" I pocked my head up hearing Sai speak, "Sunrise!" She stretched her arms- causing me to push back. I fell back landing straight on my ass. I laughed- seeing Levy and Sai's faces only for them to join me.

"I'm this stupid." I rose my hand seeing Levy come help me up- I gave her my hand and as she tried to pull me up, I tossed her down to the ground next to me.

"Oww…" I laughed so hard, I snorted like a pig. They both turned to me, and we cackled at my sounds.

"You two are going to wake everyone up!" I looked Sai in the eyes only for her to burst into a loud cackle.

"L-Li-Lisanna-!" I sighed landing backward,

"I'm going- go-going out." I felt my throat burn,

"You can't go anywhere-" I sat straight up,

"I am going to go see cows!" Sai shook her head, "I-I want to gooo- see a biigg cow!" Levy held my leg, shaking it.

"You can't go- Princess- nooo!"

"I'm not dying!" Sai pulled back from her seat,

"Handle her- will you? I have to go make sure breakfast is being prepared for the princes."

"Go!" I waved away. She stood up,

"I am serious- do not go anywhere Lisanna!"

"I hear you!" I heard the door thud close and sat up. "We- go find big-c-cow~!" I heard Levy groan, so I hit her leg a bit. "Up, up! Get up- we ar- ve-are find a cow- I want a cow!" I stood up, only for Levy to groggily sit up.

"Princess!"She whispered, "We will get in trouble!"

"Im-I AM A PRINCESS! To this land nonetheless! I will do as I please- who would give me trouble?!" I held my fist tightly in the air, seeing Natsu's disapproving glare and Sai's crossed arms I've grown up with, "I will not be held down by binary laws that my brethren do not abide by! My simple wish is to meet a cow- a big cow with a calf and perhaps a lonesome pig!"

"Princess!" I kicked her with my leg,

"Up!"

* * *

I pulled her along only for her to protest.

"Princess!" My eyes peeled open,

"Listen here- if you are not quite we will get caught!" Levy looked over to me pleading written all over her eyes. We had made it passed the tired guards and were on a side road.

"Princess!"

"If you don't shut up I'll stick my foot in your mouth!"

* * *

I slid low behind a large pine tree, kneeling with Levy.

"We have to find a cow!"

"Princess-" The sun was out and caressing us in the morning light. "If we are caught-"

"I just need to see one Levy!" I pulled her by her arm- seeing a herd cow grazing in the highlands. I heard their moo's and vigorous chews as they turned up to see me. I moved closer to them leaving Levy behind. They didn't run away from me forcing me to roam slower,

Moo! I felt my stomach churn in that moment. I moved my hand over my stomach, leaning over and vomiting the contents of my stomach.

"Princess!" I heard Levy scream, "Let go-let go-" What was she doing? My hair was mixing in with the spit out of my mouth,

"Princess?!" Gajeel! I could hear Levy struggling in his grip,

"Let go of me!" I heard him sigh,

"Calm down- I just need to know where the Princess-"

"Let go!" I felt another wave of pain-

"Augh!"

"There she is?" I felt a hand take me under from my stomach holding me up. This was a horrible decision by him.

"AUGH!"

"Good grief…?"

* * *

 _I love you all! Thank you so much for reading! -avv90_


	30. Home: Part I

**_I am going to try something new. I won't write the longest author note for once._**

* * *

 _ **Home Part: I**_

Gajeel let me down, only for me to slip to my side.

"What on earth are you both doing out here!" I released the contents of my stomach, only to have Levy come to my side, holding up my hair.

"Do not shout at us!" She rubbed my back,

"Prince Natsu is looking for her- do you realize you can both lose your lives over this." I rocked to my knees, wiping my mouth.

"What concern does that have on me?" I was gasping for air, "I am here to do something- what makes you think that you can follow me-"

"I tracked both of you!" My head pounded at his volume.

"It would be fine if we were in the Syralthian territory but while I am here I am _the_ Princess." I pushed myself up, "Go back to him-"

"I am not leaving your side." I looked to Levy,

"Levy. Go back to the inn." Her eyes grew large,

"Princess! I cannot leave you-"

"If you leave- he certainly can not be with me." I looked into his dark eyes, "The Prince is a jealous man… do you believe you brought me home by myself would be any sort of good manner?" He cocked his head.

"You may be in your lands Princess but she-" He pointed to Levy, "Is not your citizen, therefore, she does not fall into this pretext." He rolled his eyes for a moment, he crossed to me taking me in his arm. "But in this matter, I have no intentions of leaving either of you here."

"I will make sure your life is a living hell!" I shouted he snickered.

"It already is Princess." He turned back to Levy, "I won't carry you back so- manage walk or something?" She stayed silent. I looked around for a moment.

"I hate you!" He let out a sigh,

"With all respect take a number, Princess."

* * *

Levy head turned low as we entered the Inn. Gajeel walked into the bar, his grip over me grew silent as he turned to a silent room. I paused from my courses, as I knew who was my audience. I cursed under my breath, as he lowered me to the ground. I faced the wall to the side before Levy rushed to me. I let her help me up. I could see now, my dress showed the wear of or adventure. Dirt lined the skirt, torn and battered. I looked like a mad woman.

"Where did you go?" The voice sounded low and hummed. I lowered my gaze, refusing to turn to the voice. "Where did you go?!" A glass was smashed on the ground. I felt my blood run cold.

"Natsu-" Sting started only to back off at a shove.

"Hey!" Rouge intervened somehow, "Stop." His voice was low, telling me he in no manner tried to calm Natsu but instead Sting.

"I asked you a question!?" I sighed not wanting to discuss anything at this moment. Levy gripped my hand. I heard a table being thrown along with some more glasses. He moved quickly, I knew he did. Taking up Levy's face in his hands. "Are you going to answer for her?!" I wouldn't allow for this. Not her, she was not guilty in any manner. I turned my sight up, looking directly at him.

"Let go of her." He laughed, lightly stroking her face. His grip was hard, her look of pain made me move her hand away from me before speaking up again this time much louder. "Let go of her!" He did, pushing her aside lightly. I moved to her, taking her by the shoulder's speaking quickly. "Go to your room. I will call you when I am finished here- understand?" She nodded, quickly fleeing the room.

"I didn't say you can go!" I looked at Natsu, I held myself up as I spoke.

"I have the right-"

"You and your fucking rights again!" He was insane. I looked to Sting, who quickly averted his sight from me. Rouge not even caring. I nodded knowing I would have to speak for myself.

"Sting- Rouge… Please leave us." Natsu turned back to them,

"Leave you shits!" I didn't know who he was angry at? They passed us, along with Gajeel- who took this as his exit as well. I was alone with this madman again. He rushed behind, up turning another table. I cringed at the sound, before turning back to him.

"Be quiet." He cocked his head, before letting out a laugh.

"You're drunk right?" I looked away at this, "You are?!" I swallowed turning to him.

"I was! Okay…" Natsu moved to me lowering himself to my gaze. I have never feared of being hit before this moment. Not by him at least,

"You look beyond sexy." He was the weird type of man. The one who was more excited after you were finished with another man. I forgot how weird he was. I smiled, only for him to nestle his head between my neck. "You went out without permission though?" I looked down to him,

"I left a bottle of wine outside your room-" He snickered,

"Was that supposes to be you letting me know?" I nodded,

"It was." He sighed pushing back,

"YOU SLUT!" He shouted he eyes me smiling.

"Someone is going to worry." He drew closer to me whispering.

"The illusion has to be there.."

"I am not!" I shout back, he moved to the counter of the bar. He lifted a bottle of wine, he uncorked it taking a gulp before going back to me- handing it to me. I shook my head,

"Who's going to storm off first?" He shrugged,

"You fucked him right?!" I took in a deep breath,

"You Bastard!" I moved to the side taking another swing of the bottle. Having it turn up empty. I shook my head before smashing it.

 ** _Crash_ _!_**

Breaking glass was fun- maybe that's why he did it so often. I moved closer to him,

"I'm going to bed." He placed his lips on my forehead.

"Go on." He let go of me, as I moved away. "Bitch!"

* * *

I entered my room, seeing a crying figure at the corner of my room. I shook my head for a moment, he was too rough on this girl.

"Levy?" She swung her head to me, wiping her tears quickly.

"Princess?" I moved to her, holding her in a hug.

"It's all my fault okay?" I hushed her- soothing her head, "I was the one with the idea to leave- don't feel bad. I will take care of it."

"He is very angry-"

"He will be fine." She shook her head,

"He called you-"

"Yes. He called me a bitch, but hasn't he already?" She trembled lightly. "Go to bed. I myself am in need of sleep." Her eyes were large in horror.

"Princess!" She was really loud.

"Did that screaming sober you up?" Levy paused,

"Princess?!" I waved her off,

"I'm off to bed. If anyone needs me, tell them I told them to fuck off." She was still calling after me. "Bed!"

"Princess!"

"Bed!" I shouted turning back to her, "You should as well! Later on will be when I deal with all the problems!" Her eyes seemed to show the amount of disbelief she was experiencing. "I am in my home, Levy. What is the worse thing they can do to me?" I smiled, "Kill me?" I tossed up my arms, "Get me undressed!"

* * *

I felt the pain in my head, pulling myself up.

"Princess!" I looked up to Levy, waving my arm a bit.

"Why are you so loud?" I rolled over my bed, "What time is it?"

"Night time." I groaned.

"Has everyone had dinner?"

"Yes." Okay. I missed the horrible thought of dinner. I pushed my seats, revealing a nude body.

"Where is Natsu?" She seemed surprised at the question.

"He is in his room Princess… He appears to be longing to speak with you, Princess-"

"Good." I stood up, opening my arms. "I will go see him."

"Princess?" She turned back to me,

"Now dress me. I do not wish to appear nude."

* * *

I stared at the eyes of Gajeel, annoyed I passed them moving to the door.

"Princess, the Prince has requested to be left alone-"

"Good. I wish that you would leave us alone. We are going to have a discussion." He swallowed hard, before following behind me knocking on the door before me.

"Go away." It wasn't angry just a call. Gajeel looked down at me, I shrugged opening the door myself. He was outside on the patio, smoke arose around him.

"I want to speak with you!" I called. Natsu turned to me, again a cigarette in his hand. Gajeel placed his hand on my shoulder, just as I rolled away from it.

"Don't touch her." Gajeel let me go, just as I stumbled into the room. Natsu placed his cigarette into his mouth taking a drag before waving Gajeel away. I heard the door close behind me before I moved forward.

"Have you eaten?" He pulled his cigarette away,

"Yes." He smirked,

"What's wrong?" Why was he acting as if he knew what I was feeling?

"I hate you smoking." His eyes moved to his cigarette,

"You don't like me smoking?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't like you bouncing around half naked." I smiled,

"I suppose we will have to adjust to making each other feel well, no?" He smiled back at me, taking his cigarette he tapped it on the metal of the patio. I stood up, moving out into the cool winds. How amazing it felt to be home in the winter. It was cool but wouldn't kill me like in Syralth. I tucked my robe closer to my body, going out and leaning on the metal.

"We leave tomorrow to the capital."

"You do not sound amused at the thought of meeting my loved ones."

"They let you go around acting in the manner you behave… You can only speculate what they could be like?" I looked to him,

"You would think they would be very enlightened huh?"

"Aren't they?" I let out a sigh,

"You would think… since women's opinion are seemingly respected more but in all honesty, our people are as wet shoes and back minded as the rest."

"That's reassuring." I looked to him brow lifted, "I mean in aspect to feeling-"

"Stop it." I bit quickly. He let out a laugh, cold winds took up his breath. "We both know that you don't have a way with words."

"Ay." He lowered closer to my face, "But I've managed to keep you."

"Don't act all lovey dovey especially not in the face of my father." He shook his head,

"Would it not sway him of how amazing you are?"

"It would prove his thought that I am a whore."

"So more people believe that?" He had jokes?

"Of course they do. Do you not see in the manner of which I dress? It screams the need of lust." He snuffled a bit,

"It's something I will fix sooner or later." Natsu seemed confident in that matter,

"You will." His eyes focused on me,

"We are getting older, right?"

"What makes you say that?" The night was amazing here,

"We're agreeing on something." I looked at him, he was staring out at the land.

"I will see tomorrow then?" He nodded, just as I left.

* * *

We began moving as my head peered out of the small window. The city looked amazing. People stopped and stared, I knew they were confused to see a foreign bannerman. If only they knew their Princess was inside they would offer some cheers. I have no wishes for that but I feel like I am returning home with not a sound of celebration. Is anyone actually happy to see me? I closed the window. The bells began to ring, and it was reassuring. At least the guards me wanted to prove I was home? I was a bit nervous… My dream was the last thing I wanted to come true. I wasn't pregnant… No. I have done nothing. I was pure. I was innocent...

* * *

My carriage stopped and I looked out. I know this path so well, I heard the bell announcing a visitor. I always hated it since I was so high up on the tower. It felt so reassuring to hear it.

My door was opened without a knock,

"Lisanna?" I gave him a smile, he looked taken aback by it. "You look happy?"

"Shall I take you to meet father?" He gave me a slight smirk,

"I've met him."

"Properly?" He nodded,

"It would be lovely to enter your home with you at my side, yes?" I nodded, pushing myself up. I was wearing a tight pink cloth over my throat, a choker. A pastel pink dress sat at my shoulders, conforming to my entire body with a long train. My back was exposed down to my tailbone, something I wore traditionally at home- but not in Syralth. I moved my hand over gripped his arm. He looked down to it, "You really want to be at my side ay?"

"Yes." Natsu took me into his grip, before opening the door to the carriage. Natsu lowered himself first, just jumping off. I looked around for a moment, seeing a man making his way with the stairs to let me down.

"Come on?" Natsu whined. He was quite a which away,

"The carriage man is-"

"Jump off." My eyes grew large,

"No!"

"I'll catch you." I looked around for a moment,

"You'll catch me?"

"Yes." He shook his head, "Hurry up." I moved to the edge, seeing him move closer to me. He gripped my waist, before pulling me up. "Woah…" Natsu lowered me allowing my feet to touch a pebble ground. I dusted my dress looking away. "You've gained some weight haven't you?" I looked away,

"Is that any of your business?"

"Well yes-"

"Natsu." Behind Natsu stood Sting and Rouge. They looked fresher, especially for such a long journey. Natsu cocked his head back slightly,

"That's Royal Prince-"

"It's big brother here." I smiled lightly at all the men, "It makes your country sound like it's at least in union." I felt Natsu place his hand over my bare shoulder.

"Sure. Both of you get to call me big brother. Here only." He was agreeing with me more often. "Let's go?" I stretched an arm, allowing for him to cross arms with me. I saw the entrance into my former home, outside was my father- and my brother. A guard of me waiting aside. I took haul leading me and Natsu.

"What are you going to say to your Father?" I looked up to him,

"Nothing. As will you."

"What?" He shook his head,

"We will tell him we are happy with our limited time together." I could hear him chuckle lightly.

"Lie?"

"Sure. My father would appreciate you not speaking as if we were in love." He sounded confused,

"Why would your father not want you to be in love-"

"No matter how horrible my father is- he loves me deeply. He never liked Laxus for that reason." I felt his grip grew slightly tighter.

"He didn't like him?"

"Nevermind that…" I looked away, "Just don't over do anything." He moved a step further away from me. We were getting closer and I could make out the look on my Father's face, he wasn't drunk. Elfman stood next to father, glancing up quickly then back to the ground.

"My brother likes when you act masculine. So don't be offended when he repeats men."

"Men?" I gave a slight smile on my face.

"Let me start speaking first," I whispered.

 _ **End: Home Part: I**_

* * *

 ** _Tell me what you think should happen next~!_**


	31. Home: Part II

**_It has been far too long so instead of boring you with a long intro I'll let you get right into it!_**

* * *

 _ **Home: II**_

Finally, we came face to face with my father and brother.

A chorus began to play as stared at my father in the eye. I was here… what was I supposed to say? Did I miss him? I didn't… I was frozen- "I-I-"

"How about you say I'm home Papa?" He opened his arms to me, I felt Natsu release me. I looked at him, seeing him nodding me on. I looked to father, "Come here my baby girl!" I moved forward slightly, before pouncing into his grips. He tucked my head under his large hands. I was mistreated, Papa. You let me continue this stupid engagement even after you changed the man I was going to marry. You seemed to give me away to these stranger. I was thinking all of these things but all that could escape my lips were sobs. He seemed to understand the drain of my emotions. I felt his grip grow tighter, "Papa is here." I felt him run his hand through my hair, I pulled back. Smiling lightly, I ran my long sleeve over my face. Holding back my tears again.

"Uhm!" I turned to Elfman, who was quiet until now. He seemed to be showing his glee to see me, opening his arms in turn. I moved to his grip, only for him to pluck me up- spinning me quickly before holding me tightly. "We've missed you Lisanna." Why did my stomach hurt to hear this? I pushed back his face,

"Big brother you are so silly." I finally was back on my feet, wiping my face.

"Papa-Father…"' I was distraught, "My Fiance… Natsu-"

"He can speak for himself sweetheart." I nodded, cocking my head to Natsu and his siblings. He let out an anxious chuckle,

"Hello… Milorthian King-" He moved forward, offering my father his hand. My father looked down to his hand, "We've met before yet I did not introduce myself properly. I am Natsu-"

"You-" My father shook his head to him, "I am now your future father in law." Natsu looked confused,

"I apologize father in law-"

"You will call me father." He slapped his hand away, Natsu's eyes grew large at this behavior. "You saw my child Lisanna hug me no?"

"I did your majesty." Father's brow rose,

"So… We hug in this family." Father's arm opened offering Natsu comfort. Natsu turned to me, I shrugged turning to his two younger siblings. "Them too." Natsu moved to Father, both hugging while pounding each other back. A man hug I believe? Sting took a step forward, as Natsu and Father broke away from each other.

"I am Sting-"

"Your mother worked for my late wife?" He nodded, still Father's arms remained opened. Natsu moved closer to me,

"What-"

"DID YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR NEW BROTHER?!" I smiled lightly,

"You didn't hug my brother."

"Your family is insane." He whispered.

"Oh, I know."

* * *

Father led us inside, I stay by Natsu's side as I moved without thought. I swayed entering,

"I have prepared rooms for all of you-"

"I do hope my room is untouched?" Father didn't stop as he spoke to me,

"Of course sweetheart." He spoke chirpily.

"I have prepared some entertainment for us later tonight but- I do believe everyone is tired." Natsu seemed interested in everything my father was describing. Some childish stories I had heard as a child, he continued to glance around and remained concentrated. I was surprised to see Sting in awe as well but Rouge kept a thoughtful eye on his brother Sting. Did he even want to be here?

"Thank you, Father…" Natsu sounded hesitant to speak with father, "You are very considerate."

"Elfman." My brother turned back to me,

"Yes?" I was feeling a bit angry, I was a returning Princess from this land after all.

"Where is my sister-in-law?" He paused smiling lightly,

"She is busy with the baby-"

"That is what handmaiden are for, no?" I shrugged a bit, "I will see her later tonight, right?"

"But of course!" I smiled, moving closer to Natsu. I placed my hand over his shoulder a bit.

"Good." Natsu looked down at me, "I will see you all later."

"You're leaving?" Natsu looked surprised, Father looked back at me.

"I have to get ready for tonight." Father smiled,

"You do have to get ready ay?" I nodded, "Well then you should be off?" I nodded,

"Have a good evening." I curtsied to all of them before moving into a different corridor.

* * *

It was a great deal to get into this room- maybe a few weeks of sitting in a carriage was no good in keeping me in shape. My hall was quiet, I wonder why?

"Ah!" I paused I knew that voice. "Princess!" I turned back seeing both of them eyes wide.

"Laki! Kianna!" Both of them wide mouth stared at me,

"Princess!" They called in unison- before tackling me to the ground. I felt my side hurt as I pulled myself up on my elbows,

"You both are idiots!" They pulled their heads up- eyes large, "I've missed you!" They both seemed tear driven as Laki helped me up.

"We apologize Princess." I shook my head,

"It's fine. I myself have missed both of you." Kianna nodded,

"We left you in the dragon nest. We were so worried-"

"It was horrible to find out that my two handmaidens were gone. I had to adjust to being on my own. I am so sorry that… That bitch sent both of you home." They both stood at a stand at my words.

"Princess!" Kianna held her hand close to her chest,

"You shouldn't speak in that manner!" Laki lowered her head, "She is to be your mother-in-law soon, we are by no means disturbed by what she did."

"I am." Speaking so freely felt amazing. This is what I missed from home, "She had no right to send my friends home." They both blinked before their eyes were encompassed in tears.

"Friends?" I nodded, looking around as I was tired. I moved back to my room, pushing open the door. Dust seemed to seep out of my room, I cringe slightly.

"No one has cleaned my room huh?" Laki offered a small giggle,

"I will see to it that someone does-"

"It's fine." I stepped into my room. I was on the last floor of the high tower. The benefit of living in a place with a great climate was the sun. I eyed the floor below. The door was closed. "Who closed the moon door?"

"We thought it would be unsafe to leave it open without you being here to monitor it." Kianna spoke lowly,

"I want it open." I turned to both of them, "The garden underneath must be parched no?" Laki took a step into my room, moving to my side.

"It has been taken care of since your departure." I nodded, quickly moving away and into my room. It was a large room, larger than the room I was given Syralth. How sad. I left this, my bed was draped in white cloth- covering the bed itself. I looked up at my ceiling. It was covered.

"We didn't want for you room to be damaged with the closing of the floor."

"I want it opened by tomorrow morning. The night is sure to be cool no?" Laki took a step forward,

"I will make it happen."

"Princess?" Kianna spoke with a smile.

"Could we interest you in a meal from home?" I turned back to her,

"Bring me-ugh…" I found my head blank. What was it that I loved to eat? "Niabrack."

"Niabrack?" I nodded,

"I want the cream to be poured on the soup and bread. Bring me an entire loaf." Kianna and Laki shared glances with each other. I eyed them, "What?" Laki gave me a toothy smile,

"We have never heard you so energetic about a meal."

"I've eaten Syralthian food for over eight months, I do believe I am in order for something completely delicious." It hit me on my head for a moment, "Bisca's jam!"

"Jam?" Kianna gave a small giggle,

"She prepared some for you to have last night." I felt myself lower to the ground, drawing breath.

"Princess are you alright?" I smiled,

"Being home is amazing."

* * *

I slowly made my way into the pool of water, fully submerging myself. I moved from the water pushing myself back onto a step. I ran my hand through my hair, wringing it out.

"Princess?" My eyes grew at the voice,

"Bisca!" I sat up, seeing her smile.

"You look well?" I nodded, stepping up onto the ground. I moved to my robe,

"I found the scent you love princess…." I turned back seeing Kianna walking into the room, her lips pursed. "Am I interrupting?"

"I'll wash the Princess, Lady Kianna. You may go prepare her dress for dinner." She nodded lightly,

"I will do so right now." Kianna left me and Bisca.

I felt her move her hands through my hair,

"It has been one year since I have seen your lovely face."

"It has been a year since I have had a taste of your tear yearning jam." I turned back to her, she smelled like home. She gave me a wrinkled smile,

"Child." She moved her elbow, cleaning the tear from her eyes, "You look better-"

"How?" She pushed me back into the water turning my head forward.

"You have gained weight?"

"Every time someone reminds me I am going to skip a meal."

"No! No…. Princess… it is amazing to see you so flourished. You have a proper woman's body."

"My hips are large… my chest has yet to receive any news of weight gain." I heard her cackle,

"It'll happen after your first child." I turned back to her,

"I have to have a child first?!"

"Most things will come in after you birth a small Prince or Princess." She turned me back, rubbing my head. "Besides, that Prince is very kind."

"Is he?"

"He stayed quiet while our King showed him four floors of the tower."

"Only four?"

"I decided it was time for the young men to eat."

"That's nice."

"You seem very interested in what your fiance is doing?" I huffed,

"He's an asshole." She moved closer to me, laying her arms over my shoulder.

"Most men are." I turned back to her,

"You're married happily!" She nodded,

"I knew I was going to marry him for a long time though… I knew him before I married him."

"I've known Natsu for 10 months."

"That's a start! How much time do you spend with each other?"

"I try to avoid him."

"See I never avoided my husband..."

"I avoid him because when I first got to his home he left for like a month." I heard her make a sound,

"Really?"

"And he has children already."

"He does?!"

"Two-Three. He just had a boy."

"A boy…"

"I know… I don't care anymore. He's an asshole, his family is weird and they all hate each other… they fight to the point where I don't know how that country has ever endured." I sank lower in the warm water, "Did Kianna and Laki tell you about the Queen?!"

"They said what happened was already done. They both sent apologize."

"No, they didn't." I pouted a bit,

"I am so disappointed."

"I know! That old hag is from here-"

"Princess!" I halted from my speech,

"I do apologize….." I huffed, "For speaking so ill of an old-"

"No! No… I could care less what did you say but before that... what was it that you said about their Queen being from Milorth?"

"Yes, she was my mother's handmaiden I believe?"

"How did a handmaiden become a Queen?" I shrugged, "Do you know her name?"

"Is she not listed in the position as Queen in the books?"

"No." I pulled my leg closer to my form, "I have not seen a mention of any Queen for the last seven years."

"Seven?" I shrugged,

"Maybe her family disowned her. It wasn't arranged in the slightest."

"She worked here you said?" I nodded,

"Queen Laena." She tilted her head back for a moment,

"Let's finish this up, ay ?"

* * *

I held Kianna's hands, feeling the pain of having a corset strapped over me. I could feel my diaphragm screaming.

"Princess Lisanna… You've gained a bit of weight… is it alright if we stop here?"

"No! It has to look as it did in the past!" Laki took a pause, while I looked over to Bisca. "Tell her!"

"Your body is developing. It's is perfectly normal a dress that small would not fit you."

"Are you calling me fat!" The room fell silent before Bisca burst into laughter.

"You-" She wiped a tear from her eye, "Are still the thinnest person in this castle. It's your hips that are causing the issues."

"I understand." I looked away. "But what will I wear tonight?"

"The curtain." I gasped slightly,

"Will that work?" Bisca shook her head, moving closer to the moon door.

"We have larger dresses."

"Do we?" She nodded, holding herself over the railing.

"We do. It should fit, your father had them made just in case you were ever to gain weight."

"I gained weight?" Bisca nodded,

"He figured it was bound to happen."

"Did he now?" I pulled my head back to Laki,

"Well let's take this off then."

* * *

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

Kianna perked her head,

"I will go answer it." I laid on my side, feeling the corset winding me tightly.

"I do not want to speak with anyone-" Bisca moved from in front of me, following Kianna. I looked to Laki,

"What happened?" She shakes her head to me,

"Someone is probably here to speak with you?" I sighed,

"Tell Natsu he can speak to me later!" I heard a bit of rustling, before seeing someone walk into my room.

"Princess?" It was Kianna. "Someone wants to take you down to the feast."

"I told you to tell Natsu to wait-"

"It is not Prince Natsu." My ears perked at this,

"Who is it then?"

"Sir Gildarts." I pushed myself up, scrambling to the door.

"Gildarts!" I reached the door, seeing him give me a toothy smile. He opened his arms out, I rushed to them jumping into them. He rubbed my head, smiling lightly.

"Hello, little Princess." I snuggled under his cloak. He smelled like the fall winds. "How long has it been?"

"Too long." Gildarts looked up to the women in my room.

"I'll be escorting her down to the feast. Is that alright?"

"Her fiance might want to do that… but hell he can do that when they're married right?" Bisca smiled,

"Take her," Kianna whispered lightly,

"I am sure Prince Natsu would not mind." Laki winked lightly moving away. "Take good care of her!" He moved his hand over my back,

"I will." He lowered his head to them, "I will get going then?" He waved back to them. "Have a nice evening."

"How is it over there?"

"Bloody hot." He let out a sigh,

"Are they treating you well my Princess?" I looked at him as we walked side by side.

"As well as you can treat a foreign Princess who stands out like a flower in a group of dragons." He offered me a raised brow.

"Not so good?"

"I fare well." He shook his head,

"I was worried… When those girls came back… I thought that we had sold our Princess to a group of animals- I am happy to see you looking well."

"I would look better if you were at my side." He pushed me slightly with his shoulder,

"I would." He sounded sad at the end of that. "But I am the captain of the Kingsguard. I must remain at my post."

"Have you met Prince Natsu?"

"The Prince?" I nodded,

"No. I have not and do not wish to." He sighed, "Seems like a prick."

"He is." Gildarts smiled, "But he is the Prince I must marry."

"When did this dirt covered Princess become a such a proper monarch?" I looked to him,

"I had to." He nodded, "I am going to assume they are going to be annoying problems- the siblings treat each other like enemies rather than siblings." He smiled,

"I remember a few sibling who seemed like enemies in the past?" I lowered my head,

"It is not like that Gildarts. Nothing is like that..." I turned away for a moment, "Is father bringing his whore?"

"He got rid of her a few months ago."

"Another man's child?"

"Yes." I looked to him,

"I am my father's last child. I think it's a curse but… At this feast please be at his side. I do not trust these foreigners in my home."

"Why are you afraid?"

"I am more worried for what trouble they will cause between each other- but anyone besides me to step in an argument between brothers will not see tomorrow."

"What you say worries me.'

"Don't let it. I will handle it- just watch father and keep Elfman back. I will move with Natsu and try to keep him away from his siblings."

"I will see to it that the King is safe."

"Look at us- acting like caring adults." I turned to him smiling, "A storm is coming."

"Do you want for me to call for more guards?" I shook my head,

'No. It will cause worry to see more of our men. I only need to make sure father will be fine."

"He will be. I give you my word." I moved my shoulder up,

"Are you going to ask me if dragons are real?" He smiled lightly,

"I thought Princess Lisanna would be tired of hearing of Syralth?"

'I am but I do love speaking with you." He moved his finger over his lip,

"So are dragons real?" I nodded lightly,

"They are. Much larger than I would have ever thought of- I thought they were myths or some stupid metaphor."

"Myths hold truth."

"The truth is they are scary men with scarier beasts."

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Bye!-avv90**_


	32. Celebration & Abomination: Part I

_**Hiii! I'm back- yes it been a long time but I am here! Hope you like it!-avv90**_

* * *

 ** _Celebration & Abomination: Part I_**

My eyes moved across the room, seeing father perched at the edge of a table speaking with some handmaidens. He wasn't too drunk. Good. I moved to a table taking up a goblet. I sauntered to my father.

"King." He moved his head back,

"You should call me papa." I rolled my eyes, "You used to call me papa."

"I also used to eat dirt." I lifted my brow to him, "I've grown out of both habits thankfully." He lowered his head,

"You look beautiful-"

"I know."

"Are you married?" He was speaking to the handmaiden. I tilted my head, balancing myself over the table.

"When will my fiance arrive?" Father reached forward to the young woman gripping her shoulder.

"He-he should be here soon." I looked around the room. It was filled with wealthy lords, and ladies- I could see woman swooning over young men. "Elfman-" I caught father moving closer to the woman just as I jumped behind him, pulling his shoulder slightly. "Where is my brother?" I could smell his breath as he turned back to me, grumbling.

"How should I know?" He scratched his forehead.

"You are the king and you have no idea where your son is?" He nodded,

"Why would I know where that boy is?" I sighed slightly,

"Are you not going to announce your presence?" He rolled his eyes at me,

"I am here. They see me, you see me- what's it got to do with me?" Why was I dealing with him?

"Get piss drunk tonight and I will be sure to ignore you for as long as I am here." He sighed,

"I am going to introduce boy Natsu- and his brothers… Your brother is getting his wife here and you came early."

"I had to make sure you planned this well."

"I didn't plan a thing- it was Bisca." I felt my shoulders rest easily at the name, "See not so worried anymore?" I swallowed lightly,

"I am going to go introduce myself to the guests. You should go sit in your seat." I pointed up at a seat in the front of the ballroom.

"It's so boring to sit there alone." He whined.

"Then go meet with some of the Lords. I am sure they all want to speak with their king."

"I know they do- but I'm so drunk that the moment I hear anything about budgets or population management I might actually conduct a public execution." I looked around the room, only young woman at the sides of these older men.

"Go ahead. I'll support you."

"Really?" I turned back to him,

"No." He shook his head,

"There are still some young gentlemen here…"

"I doubt they are in charge. Don't speak to anyone's wife- I don't want trouble."

"I am the king. I should be allowed everyone's wife-"

"The moment you touch a married woman I want you to know I will never visit your grave." He smiled lightly,

"Cm'on I was joking!"

"How nice…" I felt my lips curl into a fake smile, "Now that I'm older you try to hide it." He shrugged,

"Too drunk to be believable?"

"No." I shook my head, "Close- I'm just good at telling lies now." He nodded,

"Have fun snooping." I didn't like the way he put that,

"I will not be snooping for you anymore. I don't even live here-"  
"Snooping for your new country ay?"

"For no one."

"Oh? For yourself?" I blink quickly,

"You know something-" I paused seeing his sneer, "go ahead drink yourself dead." Father smiled, turning back to the girl.

"Where did she go?"

* * *

I moved away, pushing myself through the bundles of male guests. I needed to speak to wives- they always say something stupid. While in conversation with someone higher than them there's a 30% chance something will spill out of their mouths by accident. It happens- maybe it's the drinking or my ease of comfort. I am just… good. First, I find a good amount of them. Across the room- I spot a group of four women. I can see they are speaking about their husbands. One is covering her mouth slightly. I smile at her, she pauses before I make my way to her.

"Hello, ladies." I stop in front of them, they all lower their heads before curtsying. I smiled, "Please- no-" I let out a small laugh, "We are speaking!" They ease a bit moving up, all of them pulled themselves quickly accepting me in their circles. The one who covered her mouth was the oldest one here- quite laughable since her husband ran a third of our country's wine and grape production. She was at most 40 but always behaved as a sort of mother to me since I met her. She was the easiest to get to speak, and with her relaxing, the other hens would do the same.

"How have you fared Princess Lisanna?" I smiled, shrugging with joy.

"Amazing!" They all offered giggles, Lady Wiltan lifted her goblet to me.

"Thank the gods!" I pulled my goblet up with her taking a sip. Without a doubt, another girl spoke out,

"Princess?" I turned to her brow risen.

"Yes…" I didn't know her. "Who may you be?" She smiled,

"Lord Summs wife." Merchant's wife. "I was wondering how Syralth was?" I scoffed,

"So hot." I sighed leaning a bit, "I was expecting it to be warm but not that bad." They all drew hands to their mouths,

"Where is the Prince?" I looked at the girl who spoke- her eyes large.

"He and his brothers are preparing at this moment." I could hear them all make a slight aw sound.

"He brought his brothers?" I nodded,

"Ay. They are all his younger siblings." I heard a bit of commotion arise before Wine lady spoke.

"And… What does he look like Princess?" I hated questions like this. Vanity. Most of these girls have yet to see the faces of any other men besides their family or husbands but here they are asking me what this idiot looked like.

"The rumors were true! He is dashing!" I covered my mouth slightly, "He is so masculine… A true Prince!" I let out a small whimper. Ew. "He is so exotic from his speech- his skin tone, his hair- everything is perfect!" They all snickered along.

"Trades going well with them I hear Princess?" There it is,

"With Syralth?" Summs wife nodded,

"My husband says they are up 27% from last years market." I smiled,

"That's so much more!" I wrinkled my nose, "They are a bit strange… they like to all eat together to speak of what is going on in their country." She tilted her head,

"With everyone present?" I nodded slowly,

"It's a strange land." They all eyed their drinks, "Their wine, in fact, is horrible." They all snickered. It was never a laugh- no that was not polite. When we laugh it was quick and forgettable. Women were to be seen not heard.

"I will make sure you get a good amount before your travels back!" Wine lady was also generous with me.

"And for my wedding gift, I would also like more." She lifted her goblet again, before lowering it and looking around.

"Princess?"

"Yes, Lady Wiltan?" She swallowed a bit,

"About- are- are dragons real?" Well,

"Very much so." Their faces grew glum, "Prince Natsu loves his dragons- everyone in the royal family appears to have one." They were scared to hear this. I could scoff at them, "Well-"

"Ladies and Lords!" Father called from the front of the room, I cocked my head back slightly. "I am so glad to have you all here tonight- it is a special night after all! Our Princess, my daughter Lisanna is home!" I felt eyes go to me, I smiled. I raised my hand and waved. Older men stared at me, "But tonight we are very excited to present new guests!" Everyone looked to my Father, "From Syralth, we have Prince Natsu, Sting and Rouge-" The large doors were thrown open and with a gust of air Natsu walked into the room. The silence and their walks brought the room to a halt. Natsu leads them, he looked… in blunt dashing. It was strange. He was wearing deep blue. His chest wasn't showing, his boots were clean- his trousers were jet black with a pristine white cloak over him. Who dressed him? Sting and Rogue behind him were all matching and equally stunning, who brought this clothing and why did they not dress like this daily?! They came to a halt before my father all lowering their heads slightly. Natsu spoke up, sounding like a well… like a prince.

"Thank you all for having us, Father-in-law." They were like… well behaved? I felt a tug on my shoulder. I looked to my side, my eyes growing large.

"How are you?" He whispered. I looked back at Natsu for a moment before turning my full attention to him.

"Great." I mouthed, "And you?"

"Amazing now that I've seen you." He smiled, before looking around. "Come with me?" I looked back to Natsu, he was still speaking with Father. That would take up some of their time no? I looked back to my cousin.

"Yes." I followed him silently, not questioning the far corner we went to away from the eyes of the crowd or people. The candles didn't illuminate this place properly giving us a chance to speak in private.

* * *

"How long has it been?" I offered him a smile,

"Since before you became Lord of your home." I lowered my head slightly, "I am so sad to hear about your father-"

"He was a horrible man." I nodded,

"Still those words are- nevermind. He was a horrible man." He was, stole from the poor- raped woman and men equally, starved prisoners, argued about boundaries with other lords. Everything bad you could think of this man probably did.

"Midnight, you are a good man I am sure you will do an amazing job." He smiled. He was tall, pale, dark hair and eyes to match.

"I was saddened to hear of your marriage to the Dragon Prince."

"Is that what he's known as?" I pondered for a moment, "Why are you saddened by that news?"

"He was to marry that Heartfield girl no?" I nodded,

"I decided it was still a worthy marriage. New trade with new areas are always good for our economy and would surely bring some better propositions in land aspects." He smiled lowering his head,

"Leave it to Lisanna Strauss to think about the economy when deciding a life partner?" I rose a brow,

"What else would I marry for?" His brow lifted,

"Love?"

"Overrated." I gave him smile. "Have you found yourself a fiancee?" He shook his head,

"I will begin looking for someone after I bring back the wheat and corn production." I nodded,

"I love that. Goals."

"Your father seems happy to have you back?"

"He just wants someone to listen to his problems. Elfman falls asleep and I will bicker, with both of us it is a conversation." Midnight nods, "Speaking of which- where is he?" I turn to the crowd, seeing a sea of people but no one with white hair.

"He is having dinner." I sighed,

"I needed him here to speak with other people." Midnight leaned back against the wall,

"It's fine. I am sure he and his wife will be here in no time."

"I'm tired of all the excuses- that woman has yet to meet me." I nagged. He shrugged,

"I can't tell you how you should feel-"

"Oh! How horrible am I… How is your sister?" He shrugged,

"Haven't heard a word… must be okay?" I stared at him,

"Have you not written to her?" He sighed,

"Of course but she has yet to respond to me." I cocked my head to the side, "Nevermind her… how are you adjusting to Syralth?"

"As well as a foreign princess can be."

"Not so good?" I shook my head,

"Better than their Queen." He gave me a toothy smile,

"That has its perks." I nodded, "But a Prince that looks like that all the time?" I rose my brow,

"He looks alright, well… not enough to make up for his personality."

"I want you to know-" I turned to him, he was holding his goblet looking down my dress. "You've gained weight." My eyes met him,

"Lisanna?" We both looked away, before coming into a hint of laughter. I covered my mouth looking down. I turned away slowly looking at Natsu. He stood back, looking at me with a menacing glare.

"Yes?" I responded holding back laughter. He did not look so amused. I heard Midnight lower his head, only to see Natsu move his finger to insinuate for him to raise his head. Midnight did so, lowering his head lightly again.

"I will leave both of you then?" Natsu gave a weak smile,

"Yeah- you think?" I saw Midnight tilt his head looking back to me,

"I will see you later Princess Lisanna."

"There is a lovely harp player outside. I do advise you to go listen to him." He flashed me a smile nodding.

"I will. Thank you." I watched him leave, holding the silence for as long as I could. Slowly, I turned to look at Natsu. He held a look of shock,

"How are you?" I felt my eyes heavy,

"You left me back there."

"I was never with you-"

"I asked in the crowd to dance with you." I moved back,

"Ohhh… Sorry." He pressed his eyes tightly,

"Forget it." He sighed, slouching he slid hands into his pocket. "What you think?" I rose a brow,

"Of what?" He shook his head rolling his eyes,

"Look at me. I'm wearing the clothes you picked out!" I looked him down smiling,

"I do like what you're wearing." I could see a glimmer in his eyes. "It's what a proper Prince should wear all the time. Clean and no sword at the belt." My smiled showed my praise. I looked him in the eye, "But I did not choose what you are wearing. Probably one of the handmaids… I like it though… you should dress more like that." He pursed his lips,

"Great." He moved to the table near us taking up a goblet of wine. He tilted it back brow rising.

'It's delicious isn't it?" He looked back at me,

"It's strong."

"Yes, it's all in the fermentation of the grapes." He tilted the goblet up,

"If it can get me drunk then it doesn't matter what it'll taste of." I shook my head,

"What a sweet attitude."

"You lost the sweet Prince the moment you went off with-" He paused, "Who was that man?" I wasn't surprised by that question,

"My cousin." His eyes seemed cloudy for a moment, he didn't move at all.

"Who?"

"My cousin. I said it before- you know the son of uncle or aunt?" He pressed his eyes before leaning closer to me.

"Stay away from him." I sighed before looking back to him,

"Where are your brothers?"

"Some old guys are talking to them about money."

"And you decided to leave a conversation like that?"

"It's fucking boring and besides I was looking for you." I smiled,

"That was foolish of you. Pay attention to what older men are saying it will help you learn something."

"Learn what?"

"Something." I was speaking to a wall.

"If I was there where would you be?" I looked around for a moment,

"Where else? Here." He shook his head,

"Not outside?" I paused,

"What's outside?"

"Lisanna!" I poked my head around Natsu looking at my brother. Forgetting about Natsu.

* * *

"Elfman." I moved to him through the crowd, having him pull me into a tight hug.

"I was running late. Sorry-" I tilted my head behind him, seeing a woman following him. I let go of my brother staring the lady in her eye.

"Who is she?" My brother smiled lightly placing himself in front of me. The girl lowered her head to me,

"She's here." I looked at him,

"Wife. Where is your wife?" He smiled, lowering himself closer to me.

"She is my wife." She looked. Okay. Nothing to compete with, she looked so plain. "Where is the child then?"

"Lisanna! We can't just bring our child here… it's so inappropriate."

"It's a celebration of my return. Am I not allowed to meet the new member of my family?"

"Sister Lisanna-" I looked to her,

"Evergreen was it?" Her eyes grew large, "Call me sister again and I will make sure you never speak again." I felt an arm grab me, and pull me back.

"Lisanna?" I turned back to see Midnight.

"Ahhh…" I paused, "I thought you were off listening to the harp outside?" He smiled,

"His place was occupied by a young girl." I sighed lightly, "Besides I came back to see the Prince's- nevermind that." He offered a glance to Elfman and Evergreen. "You look divine Evergreen." Her cheeks blew red.

"She is my sister-in-law."

"I know." I turned to Midnight, "I was invited to the wedding." I paused,

"I wasn't." He shrugged,

"Getting over that would help." I turned back to Elfman,

"I want to see the child tomorrow." I felt my cheeks grow red, "Have you had the chance to speak with my fiance brother?" Elfman seemed to sigh lightly,

"Not yet-"

"Then go speak with him."

"Lisanna-"

"You too Midnight." I heard them both sigh,

"I want to speak with Evergreen." I turned to them, "Alone." I felt the shudder in their eyes. "Natsu needs company. Go, Elfman." Begrudgingly, they moved away slowly.

* * *

I drew closer to the tall woman, taking her by the arm. I walked slowly with her- away from the public's eye to the porch. I felt her shudder lightly and freeze, not from the breezy weather but from my private method. I head the harp play out, it was lovely.

"You married my brother."

"Yes…"

"I do believe he should have invited me to the wedding-"

"I do apologize for not sending you your invitation-"

"Drop it." I let go of her- moving to the rose garden, "I sound scary do I not?"

"Pardon?"

"My brother- everyone they have scary stories about me do they not? I'm mean, angry, intimidating?"

"Princess-"

"It's fine." I yawned lightly pulling my arm into the air, "I know. I sound like the worst sister-in-law."

"No-"

"Did Elfman explain to you who our sister was?"

"Yes, Princess…"

"Then you know- I was forced to step up and be the head of my home? My father is the King, my brother the Prince and I was a Princess with no mother."

"I am so sorry to hear that-"

"Why?" I shook my head, "You are now the lady of the house. When Father dies Elfman will be the King. You will not have a helping hand to see how to behave as the Queen but I as well had no one to look up to. I will assume you do not need to know how to enact my behavior to know that it is hard to be the Queen."

"I know it-"

"I can't even give a proper pointer since my own mother died. I guess it will be up to you to find out how to run everything." I plucked a rose tucking it back into my hair.

"I will find how to run this country-"

"Good. That was all I needed. You raise that kid of yours- it should be proper?" I turned back to her,

"Prince."

"Ohh shit we have a new Prince?" I paused, "No one tells me these things!" I heard her giggle lightly,

"I think my interrogating is great." I pushed myself from my seat on the bricks outlining the rose garden. "I will be taking my leave now…"

"Thank you, Princess."

"If they ask you how I behaved tell them I was the most spoiled and downright worst human being you have ever spoken with."

"But Princess Lisanna was just informing me-"

"They won't believe it. Just tell them what I told you and you'll fit in the family nicely." She offered me a shy smile,

"Now go on." Her eyes grew large, "You should be in there before me. I will arrive in a bit. I hate arriving with another person." She lowered her head lightly,

"Well… I will take my leave first." She lowered her head to me-

"Oh- and never lower your head. You're a Duchess and married to my brother. It looks weird... So... Stop it." She pulled her head up,

"Dress the Prince up- I will expect him to look amazing for our first meeting." I waved her off, as she finally left me alone.

* * *

I laid lightly on the pillar resting my head. I was feeling like fatigue had reached my door, my back was aching and sore.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Death." I heard a snicker,

"My head is hurting- and the thought of going inside was just annoying."

"So you're just going to sit in the cold?"

"I told you. I am waiting for death." I felt something cold press on my shoulder, I looked up taking the wine goblet from him.

"Your brother and that cousin of yours both came over to chat with me after you disappeared."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Your brother was pleasant to speak with-"

"Until?"

"Your sister-in-law came in crying. She said you scared her." I laughed,

"She's good."

"What did you tell her?" I heard his confusion.

"Nothing much." I sighed. "You should be inside. Speaking with others about trade- and new business deals."

"While my fiancee is outside shivering?" I shrugged. Natsu slid his jacket from him laying it on my shoulders. Finally, I looked at him.

"What was your mother like?" His eyes grew large at the question,

"She- she was amazing. I have never respected anyone more than my mother." I nodded, taking in a deep breath. Natsu moved in front of me, taking a seat beside my perched feet. "She raised me, she loved me- the strongest person I have ever had the pleasure of calling mother." I saw a smile grow on his lips, "She wasn't perfect… but she was the only person I'd fall down to with respect for."

"That's nice."

"What is?"

"The way you describe your mother." I looked to Natsu, "I never knew mine." I heard him give a scoff, as he leaned over gripping my foot.

"That's better. Losing the only person you love is the worst feeling you will ever live through. Be happy you can't even remember your mother, it will only be a pain to think back on the agony they must have lived through for you." I tilted my head to him.

"Pain isn't remembered." He sniffled to me,

"It can be." I bit my upper lip looking at him.

"Are you heading back to the party?" He smiled,

"We should go together?" He stood from my side, offering me a hand. I looked at it,

"I don't like going anywhere with another person." Natsu brow rose, "I'll make an exception tonight due to it being a celebration of our unity."

"You use a lot of words to just say yes." I took his hand as he leveled me with the ground. I fixed my hands on his arm only for him to jump back a bit. "Why-why are you trying to hold onto me?" I looked around for a moment,

"Is it odd?" He moved closer to me, shrugging lightly.

"When it comes to you, yes very odd…" He eyes my arm, before outstretching it. I stared at it, "Well?" I took it, holding it quickly. I moved closer to him, he was so warm.

"You're warm."

"I know." We moved forward slightly,

"Oh?" He turned down to me,

"What?" Natsu said,

"The harp stopped playing."

 _ **End: Celebration & Abomination: Part I**_

* * *

Nothing much to say here so have a happy holidays!-avv90


	33. Celebration & Abomination: Part II

**_Heyyyyaayya!_** ** _ _I_ t has been far too long so instead of boring you with a long intro I'll let you get right into it!_**

* * *

 _ **Celebration & Abomination: Part II**_

"Did the celebration go on without any major incidents Princess?" The comb passed my hair without a single tangle,

"Of course it did." I turned back to look at her, "After all, you planned it Bisca." She gave me a slight smile,

"I am happy that it pleased you, Princess." I flashed her a wide grin,

"It was so nice- and-those outfit-Oh! You chose the very best outfits for the Syralthian Princes!"

"I did hope they were up to your standards." I shook my head in shock,

"Beyond what I had envisioned!" She lowered her head,

"It is my job to please you, Princess and the royal family." I felt great from what had transpired tonight. I turned back to face the mirror in front of me, letting her finish my hair until I felt a tug.

"Ah…"

"Forgive me, Princess…" I know the pause was welling with a question. "I had something to ask?" I moved my hand to the back of my head, rubbing the pain away.

"What is it?"

"I was told you disappeared while Prince Natsu asked for a dance?"

"Oh… Yes…" I moved my hand down to my lap, "He was speaking with father- I grew tired and was pulled away by my cousin with a better conversation."

"Lord Midnight should not have done that." She warned me.

"Why?" I pouted lightly,

"Prince Natsu was worked up a bit- when he was going to sleep I mean... The squires who were to tend to him told me he was… fuming with anger."

"He's always like that. Ignore it and he'll stop."

"I do not think that is how it works Princess." I shrugged.

"I've done it for months now." I felt my lip pout, "It's worked."

"Then what was this better conversation you had with your cousin that made you leave your fiance's side?" I thought back,

"Nothing too extreme." I spun in my seat resting my shoulder on the chair. "How I was- how Syralth was treating me… And I spoke with him over the wheat industry I believe?"

"How is Lord Midnight?"

"He seems fine." I sighed, "His father passing was nothing it seems…. I do hope he gets married soon though…"

"Has he found a fiancee yet?" I shook my head,

"He's waiting for the wheat and corn production to go up then he said he will look to expand his family."

"I heard a rumor-" Bisca paused covering her mouth,

"It's true." I felt my shoulder slide lightly, "What they say about him. It is- but it doesn't matter- you know since he is a man. If he marries the rumor will end and he will be a Lord."

"I see nothing wrong with his lifestyle Princess-"

"As do I." I pressed my eyes, "His father didn't though. He's dead now- so Midnight can live life in peace and do as he pleases. I only want to know he has an heir."

"I agree with Princess Lisanna." I flashed her a nod,

"Natsu doesn't like him."

"The Prince knows?" I shake my head,

"I doubt it?" She turned her head up, "I mean he's a fool."

"Princess!"

"He is." She shook her head, "He assumes too soon and will make a big deal of nothing. Like of tonight- I will hear of nothing but this tomorrow." I nestled my head on my arm, looking over at the opened moon door.

"I think it will rain tomorrow Princess." I nodded.

"I feel it too."

* * *

The smell was amazing. Home. I never knew how much I would long for this scent, it was unique. I couldn't even begin to explain it. The smell of coffee beans? Flower scented? Burning wood? Silk? What it was I could not say, but it was home.

Drip!

Drip!

I heard the beginning before it began to pour. I pushed myself up with my elbows. I held myself up as I searched my dark room. The fire was gone, but I was seeing it- the rainfall from my room.

I loved this, the skies crying.

It reminded me of someone I missed.

Did they miss this smell or has it grown strange to them as it has to me? I was bound to leave this place again. She must have felt that way- when she did what she did. She left me here- I am taking her place as the Royal Princess. I am not angry, I was just wondering what was going through her mind when she did what she did? Eloping? Giving herself to a man she was not assigned to marry? Maybe I should have done so too when I had the chance. No. I was here doing my part- marrying one of the most powerful men. He wasn't bad. He- Natsu looked nice tonight with that clothing if he could hide his personality the way he did tonight with me I would marry him with no issue.

"He said he has only ever loved his mother." The other person I paid no mind to. She did the same as my sister. The women in my family always behaved the same. Selfish. I was not doing all of this for myself, I was marrying this man to prove my worth. To prove I wasn't like the other women I was compared to. I was different.

I moved myself up, laying head on the backboard. I felt it again, numb.

* * *

I pushed my legs from my sheets, pressing them to the ground. It was chilly.

"I'm awake!" I heard my door open, exposing two very excited women.

"The Princess is awake!" Laki and Kinana only waved at me.

"I know I am awake. I do not need to hear you repeat me."

"We will serve breakfast as usual?"

"Tell the head chef to make me whatever they were going to serve." I felt my head lift a bit, "I want to have an easy day." Kinana nodded.

"As you wish." They were quiet. Too quiet.

"What happened?"

"The King and Prince Natsu though-"

"Summoned for me?" I sighed, "They want me to what-"

"They have yet to return from their night out." I paused. Again.

"Figures."

"Should we still conduct today as normal-" I nodded lightly,

"But I am going to meet my nephew. I shouldn't dress too… much."

"A formal dress?"

"Yes." I felt my head pull back from a headache. "Blue. And easy on my hair- I feel like my skull will burst with any more pressure." I heard a slight sound of horror.

"Should we call a doctor-"

"Forget it. They will say I have bad blood and drain me again." I felt my head tremble, "A drink of wine will cure what I have." I looked over my room moon door. "It is raining hard today."

* * *

My corset was painful, the most I've ever felt it in 11 years.

"Is my Sister-in-law awaiting me?"

"Princess Lissana?"

"My brother fears me being left alone with the child?"

"No." I sighed hearing them give me a false reply.

"Oh, of course, he does." I moved a hand over my wrist. "I shouldn't ask you." I pushed my hair back, "Take me to them now."

* * *

I felt the chill from another person as I leered at the child.

"Well it is your son." I let out. It had a hard brow and the palest skin I had seen. It matched mine.

"Of course he's mine. I married his mother and had him-" I turned back to him,"He looks like us."

"That's not what I meant. He looks… exactly like you." I heard him grumble as I moved my hand closer to his child, it moved taking hold of my finger.

"It means he's handsome."

"I mean… if you think that you look handsome." I heard his displeasure, as I turned back to him. I flashed him a big smile, still I looked back at the small infant. "Mira would have loved to meet him."

"She met him when he was born." My brow rose at this,

"She came back here?"

"I went to meet with her." I nodded pulling myself back,

"Was she in good health?"

"Do you care?" I shook my head,

"No." I felt my eyes flutter turning back to the child. "It's just something you ask when you hear about other people you know?" He shrugged,

"She told me to tell you that she received the invitation. She will be attending the wedding."

"Even after the child's death?" I eyed Elfman.

"She said her kid sister still needed love-" He crossed his arms, "and was determined to see you once again even after what happened to her." I turned back to the babe.

"What's its name?"

"My sons?" I nodded, "His name is Soul."

"What the hell does that mean?" I turned back to him, "Did she choose that?"

"Evergreen didn't. It was me."

"That was stupid of her- just like how you named my kitten satan."

"Soul represents what he will have and what you and I lack."

"I have a soul." I whispered.

"Then behave like you do." I turned to my brother, as he scratched his head. "Are you done with him?" I felt my lips slide open slightly,

"I want to pick him up." I turned to Soul, "May I?" Elfman sounded hesitant, but the child smiled lightly. "I don't have a reason to hurt Soul. He's our heir and what we're both working on."

"My heir." He corrected. His words left nothing for me, "You will be bidding to what brother-in-law wants."

"Then even the more reason not to hurt him?" Elfman gave me a scowl, before moving closer to me. He walked past me, and took his child into his arms. He set his gaze to me,

"Just for a little while then?" I moved closer, outstreaching my hands as a hefty baby was placed in my hands.

"He's big." I let out. I soothed my arms, supporting his head. "Age."

"Seven months." I looked to my brother,

"You were married before I left?" He nodded,

"I didn't want you there."

"Then I don't want you at my wedding." I looked back to the baby, he had meaty hands and was reaching for my hair. I couldn't believe in what I was seeing. He was the exact replica of my brother just smaller.

"Play your cards right with brother-in-law and you could have one in the next year." Soul tangled his hands into my hair, pulling tightly.

"Ahhh-!" I moved him closer to prevent the tugs, "He likes my hair." I felt him reach for something else, and the pulling of my dress made my eyes grow wide. I pulled him away, holding him a few inches from my chest. "He's a pervert!" I heard Elfman give me a low sigh.

"Soul is not a pervert." Elfman took him from my hands. "He's just hungry." I scoffed,

"So pulling on a Princess's dress is appropriate?"

"He is a Prince." I nodded,

"A perverted one." He turned to me,

"I'll go get a wet nurse. She'll feed him-"

"Why can't I feed him?" He paused,

"Are you telling big brother you happen to be with child?" I paused.

"Me?!" I shook my head quickly, "No."

"Then?"

"I wanted to be nice enough to feed him- but I guess the kid doesn't like soup!" I heard Elfman let out a groan.

"Did the maids keep that from you too?"

"What?"

"Mothers produce milk Lisanna. That why wet nurses are different from handmaidens!"

"No- I…"

"You thought they just put you to bed?" I paused slightly.

"No."

"Hold him while I go fetch someone."

"What if he pulls on my dress again?"

"He most likely will." He shoved the baby into my hands, forcing me to get a grip on him.

"Uhhh." He let out a sound.

"Oh?"

"Did you say something Soul?" I lowered my head closer to the child's mouth.

"Uhhh…" I didn't like the sound he was letting out, "AHHHH!" I looked around in surprise, all I wanted to do was meet him and this was like…. Natsu's child. It was something I've put off for a while, no? Him fathering a son, and me- being the virgin he kept to keep to make appearances. I didn't have long to contemplate my thoughts before Soul took grab of my hair, pulling my head back.

"Owwww... .ow." I pulled at my hair, trying to take it back. "Soul… let go of me…" I managed to untangle my hair, only for him to fuss. I didn't know what to do. Elfman said he was hungry. Then should I pull him closer to me? I had nothing to lose except hair. I pulled him slightly closer, feeling myself rock slightly. He seemed to let go of my hair with this rhythmic movement. He liked being rocked? I kept at it, hearing his little bubbly voice. Did he like this?

"Yaaa!" Okay. He liked it. I continued, moving slowly- feeling the back of the baby's back. He was happy. I guess I wasn't the worst with children, maybe even good with them? A wet feeling made me stop in my trance. I moved him away from me again, holding him in my view. He was drooling. Soul drooled onto my dress and hair.

"You're still holding him like that?" I turned to the door, seeing Elfman at the door wet nurse behind him.

"Soul drooled on me."

"Infants do that." I moved to his direction, eyeing the wet nurse.

"Take him will you?" The wet nurse moved quickly to me, taking hold of Soul. I brushed myself lightly, "He really is like you."

"Handsome?"

"Ruins my dress and pulls my hair." Elfman stared at me, "Just like you when we were younger." Elfman seemed determined to change the subject,

"Have you found Satan yet?"

"No." I let out a sigh, "I opened the moon door in my room so- I'm waiting for him."

"What are you planning for the rest of the day?" I blinked lightly,

"I am going to review taxes and trade deals."

"What for- the meetings not happening since father is gone?"

"You should know- when father misses a meeting he always reschedules to the next day." I moved my head slightly, "Though- I do not know if they will return home today."

"Then why study?"

"To be prepared. I have to know what is happening with the new deals my marriage is creating."

"Father doesn't care if you show up-"

"Natsu and his siblings will be attending the meeting as well, it would be nice if the Crowned Prince of Milorth was knowledge just as well as the Princess."

"Knowing stuff doesn't make you better than anyone- it's' understanding the people Lisanna." I turned away,

"It's all about knowledge- and the power to enforce those new law created by knowledge." He shook his head to me,

"A princess with a brain… Oh if only you were born a boy, my little sister- father might have actually placed his faith over you."

"Perhaps but I am not proving my worth to him anymore. I've already been given to Natsu right? I am learning this because I can be a good wife- one that doesn't rely on her husbands presence." Elfman stared at me,

"I'll give you a tip Lisanna- a good wife learns to stand behind her husband and shut her pretty mouth." I gave him a large smile.

"Have a nice day brother."

* * *

"That is the last box." It was dropped on top of two other stacks.

"Thank you." I tilted my head up slightly, "I appreciate it." Laki leaned over my desk, filled with books- and scrolls.

"Is this fun?"

"Sort of." I heard Kianna poke over the stacks of books. "I think it fun knowing more than men."

"It looks like a lot of work Princess…" I shook my head,

"Not at all." I felt their eyes grow on me, "I've been bored in Syralth- reading this much without an interruption is the best feeling I've had in an entire year." Their silence angered me slightly, "Also… I am not allowed near files from that country. I'm a foreigner and a woman no less."

"You are to be married to Prince Natsu-"

"Yes. And he is just as pleased with me as he is with everyone else."

"Should we prep for a long bath?"

"Yes."

"We were thinking of preparing the large bath is that alright?" I lifted my head to Laki,

"Yes." I went back to reading the paper- pausing and taking down some notes. These numbers were too low, or outrageously high.

"Is there something else we can do for you, Princess?" I tousled through some papers,

"Make sure you leave out something for Satan. He should be hungry-" I sighed taking up a book and thumbing to the 60th page. "If you can Laki, go ask the cooks to make Maroon soup."

"I will, Princess." I nodded going back to my work. My door opened, causing me to instinctively look up to it. Bisca stepped inside, staring at me.

"Laki, Kianna go about your business- I will tend to the Princess." Their empty looks were brought to me,

"Do as Lady Bisca says." I felt myself place down my books, frowning at the burst in. Laki and Kianna stared not moving. "Go do as I've asked of you both." Quickly, they sprang up leaving us behind with the door closed.

"If it's about Natsu and Father's return I would rather not-"

"No Princess… Both have yet to return." I didn't like the sound of that, but both has already proved they are prone to leaving without so much as a goodbye letter.

"Then what is this- bursting into my room sense?"

"I was looking into the Queen of Syralth!"

"Why?" I was over her the moment she spoke those words, going back to my reading.

"Queen Laena is something worth looking into." I didn't pause for a moment,

"Why? Her family is well known-"

"That is why I am here Princess. Her family seemingly distances itself with her. It forced me to look into old details of your own mother's handmaidens." My mother name stirred me into the conversation

"Why?" I was drawn in with this revelation. "She married the King- which was far beyond something of her family value should have married into."

"Princess…" Bisca grew closer to my desk, "There is not a single record of her in family logs. That means-"

"She was abandoned by her family." I sighed, "They must have erased all records of her belonging to them- why? Was she a bastard or something?"

"Not at all-"

"Did she refuse to marry her fiance perhaps?"

"She was a handmaiden Princess."

"Oh… she ran away from her duties?" Those were the simple reasons.

"I was looking into why such a powerful family would leave someone who was married to a King- and it wasn't adding up. The dates and reasoning-"

"Bisca the math here isn't adding up either so hurry and tell what it is."

"She must have been impregnated with the Syralthian King before she was married."

"What's wrong with that- the man was divorced from his wife for a long time-"

"No. She was a mistress." I rolled my eyes, "She had to have been pregnant a year after Natsu's birth- if he really is only a year younger?" I looked up,

"He's not my age- he's a year younger than me…"

"No Princess. Records say, his birth was reported not on the day Prince Zeref was posted for the position as the king- but a year before when Prince Natsu was a year old."

"Then?"

"The King had impregnated Laena on a previous visit."

"He's a bastard then?" That was good reason to drop a daughter but still, "Is there any news of her family taking her back?"

"That's just it! She married the King- I thought it was strange as well, any normal family would gladly take back an estranged daughter but they have yet to do so."

"What family is it?"

"Augst."

"They aren't so special."

"Exactly- why not take back a Queen?"

"No." I let out. "She must have done something to warrant that?" I was invested in a story without an ending, "Find out the rest. Her family should be here… waiting for the meeting no?"

"They are."

"See what has them leaving Queen Laena out?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Good. Now if you would leave me to work on this." Bisca nodded lightly,

"Yes Princess."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

Bye!-v-


	34. Bicker

Hellooo, it has been too long. I am here to tell everyone I am writing this before school at 12:07 wish me luck!

* * *

Bicker

I stretched lightly, how long had it been? I moved back, looking out through my window. It was nightfall. The rain has yet to ease. Another night- both father and Natsu were still gone. Had I honestly prepared for a meeting that would be postponed once again?

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

"Come in." My door was pushed open slightly,

"Dinner will be ready for you soon, Princess?" Kianna entered my room, "Will you be eating in your office?" I shook my head,

"I've finished most of my work." Her eyes grew large,

"Did you read through all those Princess?" I nodded,

"My head is only filled with economic balance right now." I heard a small giggle, "You think I'm joking but I am being quite serious… Taxes are all over in this country."

"Does Princess Lisanna really have to worry about Milorthian taxes?"

"If I do not who will?" I felt my head slip from trade to policies. "Uhh… Can you tell Laki I am ready to bathe?"

"Yes, Princess!"

* * *

I sat still in the pool of water, feeling the warmth made my stomach grumble. I was so hungry.

"Is the water warm enough for you Princess?"

"It is." I leaned back, floating in the water. "It smells divine!"

"Kianna asked me to ask you if you wanted to pair wine with your dinner?"

"Yes. The best one we have in storage- I feel like I need it tonight." My eyes opened, feeling my hair spread across the open water. The large pool of water was the second biggest in the castle, second only to my fathers. Someone had spread white rose petals around me, with lavender scents rising with the steam of the water. I moved to the side of the pool, leaning over the edge. I pushed back my hair, sighing. I was this comfortable right now- but something other than hunger was stirring my stomach. Soul reminded me of it. Natsu's child. He was just as protective as Elfman was. He had a child with another woman... Sure it must have been before me but still... he was gone even right now enjoying himself with another woman. I didn't feel normal but I do assume being his wife would force me to accustom to this. The thought of him being with another woman was causing me to feel something. I hated this feeling. My stomach sank and my head throbs. Maybe being in the water wasn't good for me.

* * *

I pulled a thick robe over my body, quickly I followed the smell of food to my room.

"Princess Lisanna?" I lifted my head from tying a quick knot over my body. It covered enough, only what it really needed to.

"Ay?" Kianna's voice gave me ease, as I looked at her finishing pouring my wine. The table was set, a white rose sat in the middle. A tradition to remind me- where I was at. Home. A new flower awaited me every day. "Please open the clay- I always seem to mess up and get shards in my soup." She gave me a large smile.

"As you wish Princess!" She was far too excited to be just serving me soup.

"Oh- make sure that no one comes to disturb me while I am eating, okay?" She gave me a quick bow, rushing to my door. I sat in my seat moving forward taking up the wine. I sat back, seeing her reenter the room tray in hand. Kianna went to the table placing down a bowl, then sliding the tray near the wine. She took up the clay vase, I looked at it. A small stream of steam poured as I moved my sight to it. Kianna already held a hammer in hand, smashing the vase. Crumbles fell to the ground, allowing me to finally waft the scent of what was inside.

"Be sure to give my compliment to the cooks tonight." Kianna smiled,

"Of course." Kianna poured the contents of the soup into my bowl. Holding back, she placed the empty vase onto her tray- quickly she laid a plate of bread, than a bowl of freshly grilled meat. I felt my mouth water at the scents that went to my nose. Kianna moved back.

"If there is anything else you will need, please let me know." I pushed my hand up to her,

"Thank you." The door shut behind her leaving me alone. I felt myself lower my proper posture to take up a spoon. I took a spoonful- placing it into my mouth. It was bountiful with flavor- it was beyond amazing. There was depth to the soup that placed something different rather than heat like all the food from Syralth. I reached forward to the table- taking up a slice of bread and meat with a fork. I placed the bread into the soup allowing for it to sap it up before shoveling it into my mouth along with the grilled meat. Why did food feel so good? Was it because it felt like home? It was more comforting than anything else. I leaned back, staring down at my bowl. It was bright red- scarlet. It was so beautiful to look at, slowly I ate again, fully taking in all the flavors of the food. I am sure this is all I needed.

Knock!

Knock!

I lowered my spoon, looking at the door.

"What Kianna?"

Knock!

Knock!

My eyes grew large at the statement, why was someone so annoying- I was eating. "What do you want Kianna?" I called out a bit louder- My door was thrown open allowing me to catch a view of him. His pink hair soaked, chest bare- with the blue vest from the night before. I felt my face grow red, as I knew my own chest was bare. Quickly, I tried to pull the small robe closer around myself. A large gap still remained, showing him the area between my breast. "I never said you could enter." I let out lowering my head.

"You took too long to answer." He shook his head to me, stepping into my room. "Besides, I need a seat. I climbed all the stairs to come here."

"You didn't have to. I would have made my way down on my own. There was no need for you to trouble yourself, Prince Natsu."

"Oh…" He stepped into my room, gathering a view of the drawing sprawled on my floor.

"You should have at least allowed for me to prepare for a visit." I was embarrassed, "I didn't have a chance to prepare anything."

"You were having dinner?" I looked at my bowl, it was half empty. I was a messy eater tonight.

"Prince Natsu!" I heard Kianna call for him, she entered behind him. Looking at both of us,

"It's fine Kianna." I felt myself sigh, "Prince Natsu would you care to join me for dinner?"

He looked back to Kianna, "Kianna- go fetch a serving for Prince Natsu." She lowered her head to me. Quickly, she turned back and left us. Natsu moved to the door, closing it slowly. I was stubborn.

"It is raining tonight- it makes winter worse, no?"

"I guess." He let out, moving closer to the table. He pulled back a chair, settling down. "It's all the same to me."

"Good." I let out. I stood up, taking up a spare goblet. I moved to Natsu, goblet in hand- as I swung over to get the wine. I placed the goblet down, serving him. I placed the wine vase down. "You should bathe. You may catch a cold, and that would not be good for anyone." I stood over him,

"I won't catch anything."

"If you say so." Kianna opened the door, tray in hand. "Leave it on the table. I will serve him." She nodded, moving quickly placing the tray down. She lowered her head, fleeing the room. I heard the clunk of my door.

"Why did you send her out?" I moved to the tray,

"I doubt she wants to be near you or any of your family." He pointed to the door,

"She's the girl Queen Laena sent away?" So he knew her name?

"Yes." I pursed my lips, as I took up a bowl placing it in front of him. I took up the clay vase placing it in the middle of his bowl.

"Your country is strange." I moved to get him his silverware just to turn back to him, he held the vase backward attempting to pour the soup from the small steam opening.

"How so?" I closed the distance, opening my hand to him. He glared at me, his eyes sharp but he passed it to me. I took it up into my hand, taking it to the corner of the table. Smashing it. I pulled off the top, going to Natsu's bowl pouring him the thick steaming soup. He glared at the soup. I paid no mind, setting up the meat and bread near him. He didn't move- but continued staring at the soup. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything this country does is so extra."

"It gives the soup flavor." I leered at him, before taking my seat. "You should try it before complaining." He took up a spoon, dipping it into the broth. He stirred it for a moment, maybe to see what was inside? He lifted the spoon to his lips, blowing it slowly. I felt nervous waiting for him to eat. His eyes moved up, to see me. I looked away quickly,

"Sorry." I apologized. I moved my eyes back to him, seeing him finally placing the spoon into his mouth. His eyes grew large.

"This is good." I smiled a bit, seeing him move to the bread. He copied me, sapping up the broth and placing it into his mouth before gathering a chunk of meat. His mouth was full, as he turned up to me.

"A-Ahrrr guin tu ert?" I looked confused at this.

"Pardon me?" He paused, grabbing his wine he washed down the food.

"Why aren't you eating?" I smiled, pushing my soup forward.

"I've had my fill." He shrugged continuing to stuff his face. I felt happy, to have him enjoy something I liked.

"You are quite the talk around here." He pulled up the plate of meat letting it slide into the broth.

"Really? You would assume I am- since I am the princess… but you know most people fear me."

"They say you are the freighting daughter of evil." I liked how that sounded, "I was speaking with some men last night- they all claim that your beauty is shadowed only by the aura you pass."

"Only men?"

"Women are too afraid to even speak your name. You are like a curse to utter." I smiled,

"I know."

"But it seems something else is causing all that to be overseen."

"My marriage to you." He pressed me further, "People assume I am not going to marry though." I admitted, "They believe I will run off like the women before me."

"No." My eyes grew slightly, "Your weight gain."

"My what?"

"You've gained weight." I looked down at my body, "They think you're pregnant."

"People have nothing better to do than to speculate?" I scoffed,

"Are you?" I didn't batter a lash,

"I am not married."

"That's not what I asked."

"But that is the answer." I sat back slowly, "Why would I be pregnant? Do you know something I do not?"

"I know that you are looking more-"

"Who told you this rumor?" He smiled,

"While I was out last night… I spent some time with that cousin of yours- Midnight?"

"Yes."

"He said you had definitely gained weight. Then he asked me if we had had something happen between us that we were trying to cover up."

"You might think he was suggesting you had fucked me- but in reality, he was probably saying that I was just getting fat. He has always found something to complain about my body since I've known him actually."

"Why is he so concerned about your figure?" Natsu took up his wine. "I am your fiance I should be the only person wondering if you gain or lose weight."

"Why would I know? I guess we've both been very close he worries for me like a sister?" I shrugged.

"And your brother doesn't bring it up?" I smiled,

"You are right. I'll make sure to set a boundary with him next time I see him." He nodded in satisfaction, leaning back in his seat.

"Good." I eyed his plate, it was finished. I sighed, taking up my bowl- sliding it clear to him. He lifted his dark gaze to me,

"Eat. You are hungover no?" He took it up, eating another serving. I wanted to ask him if he was enjoying the country but the only answer he would give me is that he was enjoying the women. I can guarantee that. I gave him a brief smile. "It must be strange to see so much rain no?" He paused from his meal. My second attempt at the weather,

"I didn't think it would rain for this long. Or this hard." I swallowed hard.

"It's raining season. It's for the rice fields that are near here." His eyes lit up at that,

"Milorth grows rice?" I nodded,

"Different sectors but yes- we grow rice." He smiled,

"I ate it when I went to Quoloth. Lucy said it was a plentiful thing but Syralth has never been given a trade with it." He hasn't said that name in so long.

"I can ask the cooks to make you a serving-"

"No need." He moved his hand up, "I only wish to enjoy it on my trips to Quoloth." I felt my stomach burn.

"Is that so?" I turned my gaze away briefly, "I suppose it is something treasured by you?"

"It is." He was pressing me, to a point.

"I am so sorry to be blunt but why are you visiting me?" His eyes lit up,

"Everyone is serving me in my room. I thought it was weird."

"Weird?" He nodded,

"I was waiting for a family dinner-"

"There is no such thing here." His brow lifted,

"Is that why you never eat when you are at the family table?" I smiled lightly,

"It is a strange custom… I guess for both of us- I have always eaten alone, and you with your family."

"It's weird not to eat with your family." I nodded,

"I am sorry. Ohhh... I forgot about your family- meals? I assure you though, I will be joining you for your meals while you are in Milorth." I lowered my head,

"See to that then." Natsu swallowed his mouthful, as silence enveloped us. "Why aren't you asking me where I was last night?" I gave him a toothy grin,

"You went out with my father?"

"Yes, I went out with father." I pressed my eyes to that answer,

"Then I already know where you were." I heard him cackle,

"Father has such great taste in women-"

"Natsu." I let out sharply, he stopped at his words. "We are alone. There is no need to refer to my father as such- I do not call your father mine so never claim mine as yours." He looked taken aback,

"When we wed he will be my father-in-law-"

"He will remain King of Milorth so refer to him as such. I will do the same with King Igneel." He pressed his teeth slightly,

"You jealous?" I lifted my gaze to him,

"It's always that I am jealous of you huh?" His smile grew,

"Is it not? The reason you act so cold to me?" I hesitated to answer, "I didn't fuck a single woman there- I don't like the women of this country." Natsu leaned back in his seat, "They all speak the way you do- it weirds me out."

"I am a representation of the women from my country."

"Speech only. You look like the complete opposite of everyone I've met." He moved his hands to his chest, "I do gotta say though you are trying to catch up." He winked lightly, I covered myself with my hands.

"You are not appealing to me when you speak in that manner."

"So when I don't talk like that do I appeal to you?" I felt myself sigh,

"In no way-"

"You know, when you act like this it reminds me that I am right." I stayed silent, "That is more of the answer I expected."

"Should I walk you to your bedroom?" He smiled,

"To make sure I do not take another woman to bed?" I was never going to hear enough of this.

"Take whoever you want." I rolled my eyes, "We both have an early morning tomorrow." I pushed up from my seat.

"Do we?" I pushed back my hair,

"Father invited you and your siblings to the council discussion no?"

"He did."

"Good."

"But that was supposed to be today?"

"My father cancels meetings quite often but it is always scheduled for the next day."

"It's not that important though-"

"All discussions are important. It is foolish to make light of even a single one- especially when you plan on taking your father's place." Natsu rolled his eyes,

"What time?" I shrugged,

"They will come wake you when it starts." I turned slightly to meet his eyes, "Now come- I will see you out." Natsu stared at me, before sitting up. He slowly made his way to me, thumb on his lip. I didn't like the look in his gaze, I backed quickly to the wall near the moon door. His breath was warm as he closed into my face. I turned my face to the side, sighing. "You are too close."

"Am I?" I didn't face his eyes. His warm hand moved to my exposed chest, "Your body is covered in scars."

"At the fault of you and your home." I heard him swear, "Let us go now- before someone finds us."

"We are to marry though-" He placed his thumb on my chin, pulling my head towards him. I met his eyes.

"This is why people are spreading rumors." He smirked,

"We should at least give some truth to their lies." He continued to move closer to me, his nose brushing against mine.

"You said you wouldn't do this unless I asked you to." He let out a low sound backing off,

"I won't." I let out a sigh of relief- Natsu moved quickly pressing his lips against mine. I stood in shock for a moment as he pulled himself away. I covered my mouth staring at him, "From now on."

"You need to stop-" I pushed him a bit. "Out."

* * *

The dress was tightened, I felt the air leave my lungs.

"Sorry Princess Lisanna, I can't seem to tighten it how you requested." I leaned backward, looking into the mirror. My body looked more defined, my hips seemed larger against my stomach.

"I guess it's fine." A pastel orange dress, my sides exposed until my hips. It's looked tamed from what I normally wear. I tilled my head, "Let us leave."

I felt my hair move as I did, leading my handmaiden down the hall.

"Levy have you adjusted to my home?

"I have."

"Kianna, Laki make sure she is incorporating into this castle properly."

"Yes." I swallowed lightly, as I turned down the hall to the meeting room. My eyes grew large at the sight,

"Princess Lisanna!" I rolled my eyes,

"Concubine Ina." She smiled,

"How nice is it to have run into to you-" She lowered her eyes to me, "Ah… You dress the same."

"I see you have yet to conquer my father's heart?" I smiled, "What a shame." Ina pressed her lips,

"What do you mean?" I heard her give a slight snarl, "I am the only person who still in his heart-"

"Is father marrying again?" I shrugged, "Let's skip formality- what did you call me for?" She rolled her eyes,

"You were always wild." She shrugged, "Your father has yet to pay me a visit-"

"He is busy."

"I know he is a busy man Princess, still I am like a wife-"

"Some wives are forgotten." I gave her a slight smile, "Beyond that I have to return to my position. The council meeting has started."

"I need to speak to someone about the King-"

"Then request to speak with him. Do not waste my time." She gave me a scowl,

"What kind of a Princess speaks to me-"

"I will speak comfortably. You are not my mother-"

"But I am a mother-"

"Princess Lisanna we will be late to the council meeting," Kianna whispered into my ear. I crossed my arms firmly.

"I hope you find peace Concubine Ina."

* * *

How late am I?" I pulled at the shawl around my arms.

"The meeting began thirty minutes ago." I groaned,

"I will be humiliated when I enter." I turned back to Laki. "Stay outside both of you- I will not want either of you to be punished for something I caused."

"It is alright, we will bear the blame." I shook her off,

"I am a Princess. I will bear my own blame, now both of you- leave me." I stood outside the door, a few guards posted.

"Yes, Princess." I heard them repeat. I felt assured that they would not be blamed, going back to my floor they would be safe. As for what I was going to be put through was beyond my head at this point.

"Open the door." Without another word, they did as I said. What a world, where people listen to my commands. I took my steps forward, quickly the color of the room filled my eyes. White. A long gold table ran through a good portion of it, at one side holding a line of men- all dressed properly. They were lords, but with the looks of it, some brought sons. At the end of the table stood Father, next to him Elfman and behind stood Gildarts. Straight across from them were the Syralthian Prince's, Natsu at the center. His eyes locked with mine quickly as I entered. I held my head up high, feeling the burning embarrassment that was placed upon me.

"Lisanna." I heard father's stern voice. I swallowed as I heard chairs being pushed out as the Lords stood in my presence.

"Hello, Princess Lisanna." I heard them all call,

"Why are you so late?" I was being watched, "All of you sit down." They did as he commanded.

"His Majesty forgive me please for my late arrival." I replied, lowering my head to him, "I was struck by a conversation with a person who would not-"

"Must have been a good conversation for you to be late to a meeting with all the lords of our country and with guests from Syralth- including your betrothed." I held my head low,

"I meant not to cause any embarrassment to us, your majesty." I turned to the table of men. "Forgive my reckless behavior, my lords, my foolish antiques have wasted precious time." I rose my head,

"Father, we should take action with her handmaidens-" Elfman called,

"I decided to be lured into a conversation." I again lowered my head, "Please forgive my decision, and blame me solely for it."

"We will get to a punishment later, but for now- sit down." I rose my head,

"Yes My king." I moved to the only open chair. It was on the opposite side of all the other seats, forcing me to sit alone- in the middle of the large table. I felt someone from behind me move close placing a goblet of wine down as well as the papers I had prepared beforehand.

"They were speaking of trading policies." It was Bisca, her whisper quickly fading as she moved away.

"Back to what we were discussing. Lord Uil speak to us of the trading deals." I fumbled forward, flipping to my sheet. Scanning the paper quickly.

"Yes, your majesty." He stood up quickly, "Well, as most of you know the percentage of goods given were far below our usual line -6% which I recount as the drought."

"Well, that cannot be helped." I was not above letting my father into stupid decisions, even after making a fool of me I still stood for my country.

"To this taxes for us, Lord's will be reduced around the agrarian side."

"Of course." My brother replied. "We will also seemingly be lowering tariffs to induce more sales."

"Whatever will help support our larger farms." Both father and my brother were idiots, so trusting of other men. "Beyond this is there any other notes we should be given over the trade system?" No one perked up, leaving me to slightly raise my arm. I felt eyes move to me slowly.

"The girl who arrives late holds an opinion father." I smiled,

"I do your majesty." Father gave me a slight glance,

"Speak." I push my seat out, only for a confused look to fall upon me. They didn't know whether to stand or pay attention.

"I would like to recount on what you said Lord Uil."

"Please, Princess." I looked down to my paper,

"I will speak freely then?" I turned to father, his bored look let me know I was free to do as I pleased. I lowered my shawl, holding my arms over my lap. "I went through previous records because I unlike men in my family do not trust a group of individuals to recount what spending records look like. So, I went through every paper by hand and evaluated the number of trades that were actually earned in trade and what tax rates for you Lords appear-'"

"Your majesty- she is a Princess with no further financial training." My father looked at Lord Uil.

"You insult me and my daughter as you dare speak!" My father slammed his fist on the table, "My daughter does have financial training and excelled at it from a young age so all of you hold your tongues!" I blinked lightly,

"I thought that there would be accusations of my ability so I did run the numbers through five financial analysts yesterday still I will give everyone a chance to defend their previous statement. Would you care to recount your numbers Lord Uil- oh I mean all of you lords?" I saw Midnight give me a slight smile, as I folded my arms.

"I refuse to hear this woman tell us off!"

"Lord Uil this is the Princess!" I heard Midnight fight back, I wasn't surprised.

"She comes in here late- in that get up!" I look over my clothing. It was winter clothing, I was covered up more than my usual wardrobe. Only my sides were exposed and still, they too were covered by my pale shawl. "She comes to scold us over finances? She should be scolded for dressing like a whore-"

"I will again remind you that is my daughter you are speaking of Lord Uil. The Princess of this country-"

"Father, Lord Uil is offended to hear my sister speak as if she is a man," Elfman spoke

"My daughter, your little sister is allowed to speak as she wants. She is at her home and will be respected as she has always been." Father turned to me, "Speak." I nodded,

"I will induce quickly that someone has allowed for the lords to separately run these accounts through their own goods to someone in the castle without the consent of your father- nor a financial consultant."

"Father-" Elfman began.

"Who was it?"

"Elfman." I turned back quickly, "Over the last quarter- I will retaliate that over 26% of the numbers have been fabricated but over the last year its has well over doubled the amount. Our agrarian market, in fact, is better than ever and this drought has done nothing to the crops. I spoke with all of the men's wives at the feast the other night and was told of blooming deals with new countries. Syralth for example. I did the math and was surprised."

"Numbers don't surprise." I heard Lord Uil speak,

"They don't, but when I spoke with your son." All eyes went to the Lord's son- the man who tried to confuse me with simple supply and demand rules, "He told me production was up 67% I thought he was either an idiot or clueless but to my surprise his numbers were correct. I do believe he thought I was foolish though and I wouldn't recount such a steep number. I did though... What a shame?" I look over to my father, "They played you for a fool father. This is a conspiracy against you and our country, one that even used the son at your side."

"There we go." My brother said,

"The reason these men are asking for more tax cuts and lowering tariffs is that Syralth is paying a large deal in this- and with lower taxes, to export, they make off with a considerable amount of gold and do not pay their fair share. Syralthian's are overcharged for things that have a limited price- which means they are being stolen of because they are not familiar with simple things like tomatoes." Eyes were placed on the foreign Princes at the end of the table. Natsu tilted his head, while Sting crossed his arms. Rouge looked bothered but retained attention,

"She only did this for them huh?" Elfman gave a smile, "My sister is looking out for her fiance and her new country."

"I am looking out for the people-"

"The people little-sister are the ones who are working for these men." Elfman pointed to Lord Uil. "They are just trying to break even, they are the ones losing!"

"Father-in-law!" Natsu finally perked up to speak.

"Yes, son?" Natsu looked back at me, and to Lord Uil.

"It seems that Prince Elfman seems to warrant the overpricing of goods as a loss to only the Milorthian government when in reality they as well as stealing from us."

"You are speaking the truth." My father shook his head, "As king, I would like to apologize for their wrongdoing."

"Father, again I will recount that these men did nothing wrong-"

"If that's the case then why did Lord Midnight paid what he had to even after the passing of his father?" I turned to Elfman, questioning. "Is it fair that he paid his dues while others made off with more and still paid not only less in taxes but also lie straight to our father's face?" He was left speechless.

"Brother Elfman?" Natsu stood up- tugging at his coat. "I would like to remind you of something... Lisanna is to be my wife and with that carries the responsibility of my country as well. She should be telling me these things, then proving to me she is my woman."

"She still isn't married to you." Elfman reminded.

"Enough of the side chat- my daughter has proven her worth to me and to her fiance. What is at the matter at this point is what I am going to do with all these Lord's who have disgraced my trust." He looked to Lord Uil, "Lisanna what should father do?" I didn't hesitate.

"Petty stealing warrants the loss of a hand, capital theft, however, does induct the murder of the head of households." A boom of silence ran through the room. I turned to my father, "But this seems cruel, especially with the festival coming soon… and with Lords so I recommend we take a hand and only execute the leader of all this." Lord Uil's face paled.

"I reject that punishment father." Elfman had stood up, staring at me. "He is my father-in-law!"

"You'd protect your father-in-law versus your real father?" I shook my head,

"Then we take both his hands?"

"Father!" I shrugged,

"He doesn't need them- he has workers who he pays so well after all." I moved closer to my father, "Right Father?"

"Father!" Elfman shouts out.

"Both of you shut up!" I crossed my arms. "I have to make a big decision on this…" He shook his head lightly, "Everyone get out- I'lldecided after I eat."

* * *

I stood outside near the garden, eyes fixated on the fountain. The rain wasn't letting up- and I hadn't seen Satan in a long time.

"You know defending your point was not hard but the execution at the end was a bit much." I looked back to Midnight.

"Well, you see after being offended people tend not care too much about them even if they are my brother's in-law."

"Although his claims about your attire seem to hit close to home?"

"I've been told every day of my life I dress like a whore, from the King to a peasant it holds no ground for me but you know… being rejected or thought of as a fool angers me. I had to do what I thought was right- and taking that man's head would make me feel better."

"Coming back from Syralth has changed the white Princess."

"It has. They taught me how to stand up for myself- or rather forced me to?" I placed my head on the pillar.

"Well, if there is an execution- are you planning on dissolving his family from their position?"

"Not my problem. Father will deal with all that."

"You know…. The way you and Prince Elfman behave seems childish in the presence of others right?"

"He started it."

"And you very clearly continued it." I turned to him,

"You should be on my side."

"I am a neutral party. My cousin's fight and I watch as they argue."

"Is it like children pulling at their hair? Oh well… He'll probably get his way… father would hate to hurt his feelings."

"Well, the prince is the prince."

"See… no one agrees with me- not you, my brother or-"

"I did." I gritted my teeth,

"And thank you for that as well." I let out, Midnight quickly bowed to him as I lowered my head slightly.

"Hello there… Lord Midnight I am seeing you a lot?"

"Yes, Prince Natsu." Lord Midnight lowered his head, "I will take my leave now, Princess Lisanna... Prince Natsu." I didn't mind him leaving quickly.

"Second time I'm finding you with him alone."

"He's my cousin."

"I will not give you a third chance."

"I didn't ask for one." He glared at me,

"Why did you and brother-in-law argue in there?"

"That man who was stealing is his Father-in-law." I kept my eyes on the fountain. "He would protect him to keep his wife happy."

"Wouldn't every husband?" I turned back to him, eyebrow raised. "We aren't married yet."

"Are you saying the moment I marry you I will get to live in endless bliss?" I heard him snicker,

"As much as a crowned prince can provide."

"Should have said that before- we would already be married." I felt him move behind me, placing his head on mine.

"Is that what I had to say to convince you?"

"I would like it written but the words are nice to hear."

"Is it?" I felt him move his arms around my waist- slipping them around me.

"We should marry after we return, then I would get to live in this blissful life you promise me?"

"I'll have it sent to you in writing later." I pushed back my shoulder,

"Then don't touch me." Natsu let out a grumble as I moved slightly forward. He seemed to not like this, placing his hand on my waist.

"Prince Natsu?" I pushed his hand away from me quickly. Seeing him grumble but turn back.

"Yes?" I didn't turn back as quickly catching my own breath.

"Leave Lisanna- Lord Uil would like to speak with you." I knew it was my brother. I felt Natsu pause, as I looked back to him.

"Go with him. It'll help you learn more about business." I let out a smile, "Besides who knows how long my brother's father-in-law will have a head?" I cocked my head to him. "Right, brother?" He held a grim face.

"You shouldn't speak like that in front of brother-in-law... he may just leave you here for good." I nodded,

"Brother-Elfman I do not believe speaking to her like that will deter her." Elfman chocked up a bit,

"So you've gotten to know her huh? She's the worst human being I have ever had the chance of meeting Natsu. Good luck to you there-"

"With all due respect, Brother-Elfman Lisanna is to be my beautiful wife... Speaking ill of her does offer me disrespect." Elfman paused,

"You found yourself someone who can up with you Lisanna?" I mocked him lightly,

"Funny how I'm the woman and yet you keep offering weak insults?" He licked his lips lightly. "Should I lend you my whore dress and see how many eyes follow you in a room?" I crossed my arms. "I will be the first one to leave then." I twisted away, leaving both with their mouth hanging open.

To be continued...

* * *

Byeee!


End file.
